Born Of a Sith Lord
by Diaconsecond
Summary: What if Sidious escaped death in the Death Star. Running away and lost because of the explosion he ended in a planet highly primitive, with ninjas and knife as weapons, he decided to take a new apprentice. Summary inside Naruto X Star Wars Dark NarutoHare
1. Prologue

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Summary

What if Sidious escaped death in the Death Star running and lost because of the explosion he ended up on a highly primitive planet, with ninjas and knives as weapons, he decided to take a new apprentice after all the Sith must survive and who better than Naruto, Dark side Naruto... Star Wars x Naruto...

BORN OF A SITH LORD

_Flashback_

_Days, months, or years, I can't remember well, so much has happened until now; my whole life was the example of glory and power. For years I schemed, I planed and worked in the shadows of Coruscant with the sole propose of subdue the senate and destroy the threat that were the Jedi. _

_And I succeeded, after two decades of work I lead the Galactic Republic into an age of war, turning one against the other, creating breaches and chaos in the galaxy with every decision forcing my fellow senators to give me, the supreme chancellor, more powers in the senate. Soon my plans came to fruition with the falling of one young Jedi Knight. Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader, oh, how I hate that name now, I should have killed him after his 'apprentice scene' but my arrogance blinded me._

_It was so long since I really felt threatened, that the moment one appeared, I didn't see it like one, to me Luke Skywalker, son of Vader would forever be the target of my anger, he who would spat on my good natured offer of joining me, he who turned Vader against me, he who one day would perish, I don't know when or how but I will make him pay for this._

_While I think in the demise of my enemies I can't stop musing about my current situation, it was an act of the force that I kept my lightsaber on me when Vader threw me into the pit, it was clear what my fate would have been without it. But it wasn't, no matter what they wanted, I live, and I will have my revenge._

_The moment of vengeance will come, but first I need to get to my vessel, I can feel it, the Death Star days are counted, should I escape I may rethink about rebuilding it… again._

_End flash back_

_Six month's after the Battle of Endor_

_Sidious POV…_

_Oh, How naïve I was, thinking about what six months ago were my priorities reaching Coruscant, gathering what was left of my armies, eliminating the rebels, all of them pales with the horrible truth I now face._

_Death is imminent in this accursed prison that now I inhabit, when I took the experimental Destroyer I never expected it to be crew less, a ship that should have thousands had only one Sith Lord and damages that I can't even start to name or understand._

_Now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious the result of my life-death bet that day on the Death Star, I actually believed what I would work. Seen as I couldn't move it by myself I activated the hyperspace system and targeted Coruscant forcing the nameless vessel to make a jump inside the Death Star. _

_Once again I was naïve, I should have expected this, for I never arrived at Coruscant, I was lost in the galaxy, my troops, my empire, everything was lost all because of the untimely backlash from the destruction of the Death Star which was strong enough to send me away, far away from course, it seems after all, they won…_

_-Two months later-_

_I was awoken from my slumber, two days ago, my body ached, an obvious symptom of malnutrition and longs time of sleep. A few months ago I figured that my possibilities of survival were limited, I had no water, no food and barely enough bacta to heal myself of malnutrition for a while, but it wouldn't kill the hunger. _

_I have to admit how desperate I was when I decided to use my powers for meditation trying to keep myself from dieing of hunger._

_I must admit the moment I was awoken were the best of my time in this hell of space, I must to say this have been by far the most horrible punishment I have faced, sometimes I wanted to take my lightsaber and finish what my treacherous student tried. But no, I didn't and now it is paying for I have found a planet, and it meant food, water and possibly means for me to get what I lost. _

_XXXXX_

_Six months ago, Konohagakure, a village I found, that is home of what the inhabitants call Ninja, who were weird people with abilities akin to the control of the elements, was victim of one of the most dangerous creatures I have ever seen, the mighty nine tailed fox or Kyuubi no Kitsune as the local called it, weird language of them. _

_But back to the topic, the beast destroyed everything in his path, hundreds of shinobi tried to stop it, but every tactic or strategy was a failure. Much to my content the beast was born from the Dark side of the force, it was so beautiful to see the power of the beast, but as always the weak minded destroy everything that they can't comprehend… foolish of them, trying to defeat something so glorious and beautiful, or so I thought._

_At the end the Yondaime or Fourth, in occasions like these I bless these translators units, he was the leader and was the only one with the power to defeat the creature, but to kill it was impossible for a human, even for me I admit, for that he did the closest thing, he sealed it away, in a young boy, just how stupid a man can be?. _

_The boy's name was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto; the baby was just a few hours old, the last wish of the Yondaime was that his people saw Naruto as a hero, well I change my first statement, now THIS is a clear example of human stupidity, really._

_From what I could get, the seal was originally developed with the idea of giving Naruto the top benefits: almost unlimited chakra, whatever that is, healing factor and unmatched stamina, and no matter what the young leader may say this attributes made him look like a perfect weapon in the making, or at least to me. _

_Finally my life may end but I found the best apprentice the force could give me, it seemed so perfect that I could almost say this was the force way of telling me I will get my vengeance, so much power given to an infant who will see nothing but hatred in his young live, still the time to act is far, I still have plans for this backwater planet and the boy can wait, the other projects won't._

_XXXXX_

_Forward four years_

_Ah, my words and prayers were heard. As I thought the foolish villagers have taken upon themselves ignore the blond vessel constantly, he is sold overcharged merchandise and even glared every time of the day, but why then was I annoyed, it seemed ironic, so far nobody have tried to hurt the boy physically, and even with all the loneliness of the boy, he try to get their acknowledgment._

_Argh my anger grows only thinking about such irony, but I can't slip here, he is meant to be my apprentice and even if I have to… open his eyes myself, he will be mine._

_XXXXX_

The four year old, Naruto was running through Konoha's streets, it was his birthday, but unlike the previous years, everything went to hell. He was hidden in his apartment waiting for the day to end, the little apartment of one room/kitchen/bathroom was destroyed when apparently, some villagers attacked the place, breaking and ruining his stuff.

He was now crying openly when he found his precious gift, a little stuffed fox from the Hokage, was ripped apart. Just then a mob entered the apartment, breaking the door and beginning to attack him. He didn't know how but he managed to escape taking the rest of his stuffed fox with him, but luck was against him for he was stabbed in his right hand by one of the chuunin, then he was knocked of with a hit to the neck.

_XXXXX_

'_Good, good, just the way it should be' Sidious thought from the shadows a glee in his red yellow eyes as he looked the boy taken away._

_XXXXX_

"_Demon, why don't you die?"_

"_You killed my family, monster"_

"_Die, die, and die"_

"_I will take his eyes"_

_The voices of the mob sounded hollow of any emotion; with each second they looked more and more brutal, monster like Naruto mused, in his fear Naruto could only ask why they attacked him, why so suddenly, why now?. _

_The last thing he did was eat ramen and walk home, so why was he treated like that, his bloody eyes wonder in surprise when one of the Shinobi of the group, a Chuunin probably by the look of his vest, took a kunai and pointed to his face…_

'_Is this my, end, these… these… these BASTARDS WHY THEY HATE ME, WHY THEY HURT ME, WHY…ARGH I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM' was Naruto's thought in tears just before almost being impaled… almost… _

_Not sensing pain at all Naruto opened tentatively his eyes just to see a black hooded figure in front of him, his hands, the only part of the body visible to him, had wrinkles and a pale almost white pigment, maybe scars the boy mused …_

"_Why, you… leave us and let us finish the demon old man, the problem isn't with you" the chuunin said angrily…_

"_Step back fool, the boy hasn't done anything to you" his voice was silky and soft and had a tone of warm but also something more, something that Naruto couldn't place._

"_Out of my way, for as he is alive we won't stop" the ninja said in a weird tone, Naruto couldn't help but feel a shiver from the cold demeanor _

"_I see" with that the robed figure extended his hand, his fingertips looking at the mob. Naruto will forever remember his first experience with the Force Lightning and the grave results it had on people._

"_Weak" the hooded one said as the group fell dead, their bodies exuding vapor from the heated bolts._

"_Are you ok, little one?" the hooded one asked warmly at this Naruto nodded weakly… "Perfect" he said waving his hand leaving the boy unconscious…_

_XXXXX_

_Naruto's eyes snapped open, his gaze falling upon a foreign ceiling. The young Jinchuuriki tried to recall how he ended there, but found himself even more confused. The blond looked at left and right trying to recognize anything that could explain where he was, however the only visible features of the scenario he was in were:_

_Pipes…_

_Water in the floors…_

_A damp smell…_

_And darkness all around him…_

"_I am in a sewer… how in the name of all is holy did I end in a sewer, last thing I remember is the fight… the clones… I suppose I got knocked out… damn I will have to train even harder if I want to enter the Chuunin exams" the blond whined as he stood up._

_Sighing heavily Naruto decided to take a look around. The place was well repetitive, there were pipes, water, a smell here, then there… uh a pipe dripping water that was original…_

_Naruto keep walking however, trying to focus in what he knew of the place… that meant nothing... he expected that he could somehow find the exit… _

_Not likely_

_Drip…_

_Drip……._

_Drip………_

_Drip_

"_WHERE THE HELL IS THE EXIT" The four years old Naruto yelled in frustration, he had been walking for hours. Going from side to side, from corner to corner, from hall to hall and nothing, no fucking exit at all._

_Then something changed…_

_It was a sound…_

_It was a chuckle…_

_If there was a chuckle…_

_Then there was someone there._

_With renewed energy Naruto sprinted looking for the chuckling person, he felt his heart growing more agitated with each step, every moment the sound got stronger, closer and… more sinister?_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes as he ran, the hall became narrower and his instincts kicked in, there was something bad about this… but what… finally he saw a bit of light at the end of the hell, with another sprint which was difficult seeing he was already running he rushed past the gate, blinded by the light a bit it took a moment to see what laid behind that long hall._

"_Holy…"_

_Uzumaki Naruto mumbled as he stared at the pair of sinister red slitted eyes, never did he expect to meet such a beast as this, or at least not so soon…_

"_**Finally… my ward came to visit and just when I felt so forgotten"**__ the demon chuckled loudly causing Naruto to gulp._

"_Wha…wh-who?"_

"_**Oh, he talks, and here I thought he was a no brain monkey" **__the demon laughed loudly, his fangs glinting evilly._

"_HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING MONKEY YOU STUPID… big er, eyes, thingy, yeah BIG EYED THINGY" Naruto growled as he glared at the beast, nobody, and nobody mocked Uzumaki Naruto._

"_**Uh, a big mouth you have there little monkey, you should know better than to insult a demon, specially Kyuubi… you never know when I can get my revenge"**__ Naruto huffed making the demon frown…_

"_What do you want, why did you bring me here?" Naruto asked ignoring his own racing heart_

"_**You and I have some business to speak of little monkey"**__ Kyuubi said his mocking tone lost as one of anger took its place._

_XXXXX_

_Naruto opened his eyes and explored the room, it was a hospital, but was totally different from the one he usually wakes up in Konoha, at his side was the hooded figure, Naruto was quiet…_

"_I assume you met your tenant" the hooded one asked_

"_Yes"_

"_So, what do you think of this… predicament" the man said softly_

_Naruto mumbled something_

"_Pardon?"_

"_I….." the blond said_

"_Aloud please"_

"_I HATE THEM" Naruto snapped falling on his back in pain…_

"_Good, good, that is good, hate them, despise them, use your anger" the man said_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, his trust growing thin with every discovery that night_

"_I am Darth Sidious my boy. You see I am a Sith, the last of my kind I can say" Sidious said looking amused at the boy who was quickly healing…_

"_I am…"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, I know, I met you four years ago, in the first mob against you" the Sith lord said_

"_What? You are with them, and what mob?" Naruto asked confused_

"_No my boy, I was not with them, if I was, then why save you; no I am above this scum" Sidious Said looking at the grinning boy _

"_Ok, so what is a Siph?" Naruto asked and the former Emperor chuckled…_

_Several hours followed with Naruto learning as much as he could about Sidious, it seems that he was hiding on the planet because his empire, which had ruled the galaxy, was destroyed. Then being betrayed by his apprentice. He was a Sith, a warrior of the Dark side of the force or as Naruto said the coolest guys around. The abilities that Sidious talked about made the young one eager to learn, he was even thinking of a way to ask him to teach him, but he forgot it once he remembered the Hokage. Sidious was a surprised to see a quiet Naruto…_

"_Naruto, what is it?" the Sith lord asked_

"_It's just that, what about the Old man Hokage, he wouldn't like you to train me or let me leave, taking into account that the man cares for me" Naruto said depressed, while Sidious laughed… _

"_WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" Naruto asked angrily _

"_Good, I see you are smart, we can't leave for now… but I can teach you. In the meanwhile let's appeal to the pity and regret of your leader. If he asks why you disappear, tell him that you are afraid to go home and have found a cave to sleep in. Ask for his help in building a cottage or something like it, then you will train with me there" the man asked while Naruto grinned widely…_

"_Naruto, you are a vessel, the fox in you is now your partner, together with the Dark side of the force, nothing will stop you, and then the Sith will rise again, my young apprentice" Darth Sidious said smiling_

"_I will be honored, Master" _

_XXXXX_

_If you had asked Naruto what he thought about training with a Lord Sith three months ago he would have told you that it was the best thing in his life, now if someone had said to him that he would have to read an entire library… to Naruto obtaining knowledge seemed impossible, when he asked master Sidious, he said 'To be strong in body and MIND, read and get wisdom, then exercise to get muscle' the old master said to his new and hyperactive pupil who seemed to be the most challenging. To Naruto the most basic and important exercise seemed impossible, he couldn't meditate…_

"_Ahhhh, master, I can't do this. It's so boring, can't you teach me something cool" Naruto said pumping his fist to the air…_

"_Stop whining or I will make you do 100 laps around your village. First clear your mind and make contact with the force, meditation is the key to doing so" Sidious said with wisdom _

_Naruto accepted reluctantly, he then closed his eyes and sat in a meditative position…_

"_Breath in… breath out" Sidious said assuming the same position as Naruto…_

_Naruto relaxed and started to meditation…_

"_Good, let everything go, anger, fear, sorrow, let them go" 'For now'…_

_Naruto remembered, the pain of loneliness, the cold stares, he felt the cold void of his life, then a voice, his master's voice, the Hokage, and her voice, that girl, she was surrounded by darkness, he wanted to help her, to protect her, for that he needed strength, he needed peace, for now he let the shadows leave… _

_Sidious smirked, it was hard but after three months his young apprentice could relax, and suddenly Naruto opened his eyes…_

"_What did you feel?" Sidious asked looking the now peaceful Naruto…_

"_I felt light and darkness; it was everywhere, in the ground, in the air, the walls, you and me, a sense of life, animals, I felt…" Naruto was cut…_

"_Complete, yes, the force makes you complete, its power fills you, of course you only grasped the surface, and soon you will sense the Dark side" Sidious said looking at his apprentice feeling that one day he will do great things…_

_XXXXX_

_The next years Naruto grew in amazing ways, his intelligence and wisdom rivaled with the Hokage, physically he was as strong as a chunnin in his twenties, for a young kid, he would easily defeat multiple chunnin and jounin one on one with the proper circumstances off course. Sidious was amused and happy for his apprentice…_

_Naruto achieved in six years what some Sith couldn't in ten. He was skilled with a lightsaber, his favorite weapon was the staff. At the beginning he chose an orange crystal and a single bladed one but with time he changed to purple, much to his master's annoyance, for some reason that color meant a lot to him…_

_He was strong in the force; he mastered the force pull and force push, force enhancements like speed, resistance, and force jump as basics, for specialized skill, the mind trick and healing techniques. _

_He was amazing, courageous, skilled and fearless. He would make the Jedi tremble in fear, he smirked the boys grasp of the Dark Side made him even better than he expected, the fox seemed to be working with him as one, in no time Sidious will be nothing compared to the blond, however there was something weird about his student, his philosophy of union…_

"_Master, you asked me about these powers. The dark side powers as you labeled them. The powers themselves are neutral, only the user can choose between the light side and the dark side, but a neutral user can utilize all the abilities of the force, good or bad is not relative, at the same time your necessity and greed although powerful can't fight the need to protect, I have decided that I will have no alignment in the force, she is one and one alone.." Naruto said still meditating _

'_What nonsense are you speaking' Sidious thought "Naruto, what are you talking about?"_

"_Simple, you are too aligned to one side to look the force as whole, which makes you weak" Naruto said coldly his stance tensed_

"_You are weak master, wise and foolish at the same time…" Naruto stated not caring about his master's disposition…_

"_You brat, what are you talking about, you are just an apprentice. You are nothing compared to me and the power of the dark side" Sidious said feeling the sorrow in his apprentice, even if Naruto smiled sadly, his permanent grin a shard of his former self._

"_I will miss you master, may the force be with you" Naruto said once again at peace with himself… before unsheathing his lightsaber and rushing to his once master who quickly blocked with his own lightsaber…_

"_You, fool after all I have done for you" Sidious said angrily at his apprentice. Another treason, why now when he was so close? With a quick move he jumps to the branches… Naruto following_

"_Master, I can't allow weakness, even if that means you" Naruto launched another swing… Sidious was loosing, his age and Naruto's youth were in contrast, the boy was a prodigy among the users of the force; he trained him after all… with a parried slash, Sidious used his lighting on Naruto who used his bare hand to catch the bolt attack…_

"_Impossible" Sidious yelled_

"_No, you are weak, you can't beat me; the force is with me" Naruto said using his own lightning attack this one with a purple tone… Sidious's bolt attack had no chance; he was overpowered and was quickly rocketed against a tree being burning with the purple electricity…_

"_P-purp-le… H-how?" the Sith lord asked…_

"_You aren't my only master" Naruto said walking to his master, who looked confused however once he saw his young apprentice eyes he could see the truth…_

"_Co-congra-tulations are in o-order… Sith Lord" Sidious said weakly his red rimed yellow eyes glaring at the blond_

"_May the force be with you master" Naruto said before behead the former Emperor…_

"_**I told you it would be fun"**__ the fox said happily from his jail, a content sigh after finally dealing with the pretentious little fool._

'_I can't deny it and useful, his predisposition to the dark side made him overspecialized and would only get in the way of MY plan'_

"_**Any way he is dead, take his sword and destroy the evidence, you never know who could find him and how could that be linked to you"**__ the fox said before return to his cell_

'_It's a lighsaber, and I made sure that nothing could be linked with me just like my master did when killed all those people years ago, a electric malfunction from an electric pole, certainly not true but worked anyway__, but I am curious how was he able to do it in the first place, now I won't ever know' Naruto said as he walked back to his cottage wondering what would be his next step…_

'_I have three years before being a ninja and I have already learned more than the genin of the last year…' Naruto thought before take his master's lightsaber and burning the body with a low katon jutsu…_

"_**A better question, now that you are a Sith lord, what will you be, Darth Fishcake?"**__ the fox said laughing his ass…_

'_Idiot, I certainly don't know, if I remembered well __Darth Plagueis named Sidious__, Sidious named Tyranus and Vader so what name should I use?' Naruto wondered_

"_**Uh, I know Darth Foxier"**__ the fox mocked_

'_So… original? And so worthy of you' Naruto said sarcastically…_

"_**Well, you tell one"**__ the fox said with annoyance._

'_Well, in the history of the Sith, there was one who was the most powerful in the galaxy, his power was so great that when he was captured by the Jedi, they made him believe he was one of them, he destroyed the Sith Empire almost by himself… ironic, most powerful fallen Jedi…'_

"_**Well… who??"**__ the fox asked curiously, being linked doesn't mean they could read each other's thoughts, at least not anymore_

'_Kyuubi, I will be Darth Revan' Naruto felt the fox smirking, a name with power and tradition but sooo boring… _

"_I better leave" Naruto said taking his way toward the Hokage tower, leaving his black robes taking the orange jumpsuit and smiling…_

_End Flashback_

I had a long life, a good one, even if treason was always in it, even if my two more precious apprentices tried to kill me, oh, irony was the spice of my mortal life I admit, but I don't regret anything, with my passing a new Sith lord have raised to power, which is better than I could have achieved in the darkness of the space. Anyway I will have to say that even my dead won't stop the Sith, we will be back and take what is ours, even if I am not there. The Sith Lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 1: Corruption…

The Sandaime Hokage, leader of Konohagakure no sato was confused, why would you ask, Naruto, the boy who he sees as his other grandson, was too closed up, each time that the things went well some villager decided to pull a mob and screw things up, at the end Naruto begged for a place outside the village, even is Sarutobi wanted to have faith in his people Naruto's life was too hard to avoid, then Naruto became clumsy, dense and some how idiot, maybe a psychological barrier in his life, it pains him to no end…

Naruto was such a nice kid, with so much potential and determination, but that was in the past, now the happy-idiot he met a year ago was too much bear, a tear escaped his eye…

'_Minato, I failed'_ the old kage thought… then a knock in the door…

The Hokage was amused, when the blond entered with sad face…

"Naruto-kun, long time I don't see you, how are you?" the old man asked

"Ojiji… sob… who were my parents… they loved me right… they didn't abandon me" Naruto asked sobbing…

"**And the best actor is Darth Revan"** the fox said in host like style

'_Well, I see you like the name'_ Naruto thought…

"**Yep, is better than fishcake"** the fox stated Naruto sweat dropped back to the old man

'_Oh, Naruto, I wish I could tell you'_…

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't know" the Sandaime said missing Naruto dark eyes

'_LIAR' _Naruto yelled mentally followed by the fox

"**LIAR"**

"Ok, sorry Ojiji, I… I want to be a ninja, can you help me?" Naruto asked hiding his anger…

"Not a problem Naruto, just don't be so harsh with you, don't believe this people…" the old man said and Naruto chuckle…

"Ja ne" Naruto said leaving smiling Hokage, yep life would be interesting…

XXXXX

Naruto was running through Konoha's roof toward his old apartment, he was rather angry with his Hokage…

'_He is lying in my face, how he dare to smile me or pity me'_ Naruto's anger skyrocketed

"**Calm down Kit, the man has his reason… of course we don't care"** the fox chuckled…

'_We will go to his office at night, he may have the information there'_ Naruto thought…

"**Good, now what about your plans, are you finally help your first minion"** Kyuubi said seriously

'_Yeah, well I made him postpone his attack for two years, I better help him'_ Naruto thought remembering the encounter with his friend…

"**Yeah, well give them dead"** the fox laughed maniacally…

Naruto was going to retort when he felt something or someone, taking another path he stopped when he found a girl sobbing in a clearing, she had bluish hair, with white eyes, Naruto recognized that as a Hyuuga treat, and a soft smell of lavender, her silky skin make her look delicate…

"**Uh, looking for a mate, damn you are too young"** the fox teased

'_It doesn't matter, pervert fox'_ Naruto thought looking at the girl sat there crying…

XXXXX

Hinata was having a horrible day, his father insulted her and belittle her, her sister was cold and hard too, his cousin was sending her hateful glares and scowls and the elders were doubting her value as a heiress of the clan, since her mother's death she had felt loneliness, despair and sadness in short word her life sucks…

"W-w-why does f-f-ather h-ate me?" she asked aloud… Naruto flinched remembering his childhood, why he asked himself countless times…

"T-the a-ll hate me" she whimpered… Naruto calmed himself; it was hard to believe that there was someone like him… his sensed perched and his eyes narrowed he found intruders…

"Well, well, well what we have here… what happen little girl, you are lost" a man in chuunin jacket said…

"Yeah, look at this, such pretty girl here, why don't you play a bit with us?" another asked lecherously Naruto narrowed his eyes…

"Yeah, come here" the third said trying to catch the girl… she battled but was hit by one of them…

"The bitch is feisty, much better" he said trying to take his pants but a voice interrupted…

"I can't believe it; you Konoha trash never cease to amuse me, I wondered how much more degrading you could be, and now here three chuunin trying to rape a girl, you are scum" the voice said

"Fuck you, show yourself coward…" one said

"If you insist" Naruto appeared in the clearing with his orange jumpsuit on him the man laughed…

"My, is the demon, look at him is an idiot… kid ninjas need stealth, orange isn't stealth" one said while the one that was trying to rape the girl just shrugged…

"Kill him while I go with the babe, then we said that he did it" the group accepted and laughed… Naruto looked at the girl sadness in her eyes…

"I will enjoy killing you" Naruto said coldly

"Yeah well we are Chuu-AHHHHHHH" the man didn't finish when he was sent flying to a tree cracking some bones…

"What did you demon?" one said taking a kunai and threw it to the blond…

Naruto caught it and threw it to the on near the tree who screamed in pain… the thrower try to move but a light like beam went through him, the man fall dead…

"Demon!!... You really are a demon" the rapist said trying to run but Naruto choked him with the force…

"Are you alright girl?" Naruto thought

"Y-yes" she stuttered…

"Do you want to kill him?" Naruto asked

"W-what?" she asked

"Kill him, take his life, after all scum like this doesn't deserve to live" Naruto said with cold fire in his eyes the man pissed himself…

"N-no please, I won't do it again" the man said hardly

"Again?... so there were others… girl kill him… if not for you for the other girls" Naruto said giving her his kunai… the girl was in awe this kid have a power and conviction, she pushed herself to take the kunai she looked at the wannabe rapist hate burned in her soul Naruto smiled when she threw the kunai directly in his member…

"Even better" Naruto said pushing the man toward his fallen comrade… Naruto walked toward the crying man…

"Time to die… painfully" Naruto said throwing lightning form the tips of his fingers, to the men was the most excruciating pain ever sensed to the girl was the most beautiful attack ever seen… in minutes the cries ended…

"Your name?" Naruto said

"H-H-Hinata" the girl said looking at the blond…

"Well, Hinata, I am Revan, but people call me Demon brat or Naruto" the blond said walking to the girl…

"Re-van" she said slowly now blushing at the blond powerhouse…

"Yes, but don't call me like that in public, people can't know my real name"

"W-w-hy did t-they called you demon? She asked fearfully

"Well, let's take a walk is a long story and the bodies will smell a lot" Naruto said offering his hand; the girl accepted it blushing madly red…

For some reason Naruto trust her, she was special and he knew it, he told her from his life as a demon container, the way the villagers and shinobi alike treated him, how he met Sidious and how he killed him, Hinata was a bit shocked at first, but Naruto said that it was his master or him, that happened in the world of Siths, of course he would change that… Hinata told him of her family, the mistreat, insults and belittle by all her clan or the main branch, her kidnap attempt, her mother's death, his father change and her sister coldness Naruto sensed linked to her…

"**I am telling you, you identified her as a mate, her smell and her life makes her perfect for you"** the fox said like a father advising his son

'_The way you talked__, so kind, have you been studying psychology… was disturbing, but true…. Let's just see where this takes me'_ she said looking at the girl next to him that blushed at the glance

"Hinata… please don't tell anyone, my secret is with you… please don't betray my trust" he said to her…

"Never… Revan-kun" he smiled at her, is the first time that some one was kind and affectionate…

"Thank you Hinata…chan" she blushed… "I will be occupied this weekend, but I will see you the Monday at the fourth's head" she nodded while he leaves a dazed Hinata…

XXXXX

Naruto was running, he was late he knew it, the person waiting for him must be mad, he didn't care… he arrived in the middle of the clearing was a young man dressed in ANBU uniform…

"You are late Naruto-kun" the boy said…

"Sorry, I found a group of rapist, I had to kill them" the boy narrowed his eyes…

"And your master?" the boy said

"Dead, your friend?" Naruto asked

"Dead, then let's go, we have until nine to finish this" the ANBU like boy said

"Ok, Itachi… let's finish your clan" Naruto said taking his lightsaber while Itachi smiled remembering when he met the young Sith lord…

_Flashback_

_Itachi was training in the woods, he have decided, his plan to attain the Mangekyo and eliminate his clan was ready, Shusui would be the first then, he would kill the rest, before he went to the meeting with his soon to be dead best friend he noticed something impossible…_

_In a clearing was a boy, meditating, what was impossible, the five huge boulders floating in the air and moving around the boy in his six or seven, blond hair and whisker like marks..._

'_The Kyuubi container' Itachi thought before shrugged it and go to his meeting before leave the boy spoke…_

"_Why do you leave?" Naruto asked apparently no one…_

"_I have a meeting" Itachi said coldly_

"_To kill who?" the blond asked and Itachi looked amused…_

"_I don't kn-" Naruto cut him…_

"_I sense it on you, you will kill this person and many more, but why now, I want to help you… but at my current state I can't do it"_

"_I don't know" Itachi began…_

"_You aura said another thing, I saw it, your friend, your family and the accursed eye… you want freedom, but you don't know what to do with it… let me help you… and I will help you find a purpose" Naruto said still meditating…_

"_How much time?" Itachi asked_

"_Two years, Uchiha" Naruto said_

"_I am Itachi, Naruto-kun" the boy at his 13 said_

"_In two years, we will see the world in a new light" Naruto said cryptically…_

_From then Itachi and Naruto began to train together, Itachi taught him the principles of shinobi while Naruto trained him in the use of a lightsaber… Itachi's short lightsaber in neon blue was perfect for quick assassinations and escapes, Itachi met Sidious who only ignored him, and same for the Uchiha… that way thing went on and on…_

_End Flashback_

Itachi activated his Mangekyo…

'_He was right I see the world in a new light'_ the raven haired boy said before jump toward the Uchiha district…

XXXXX

-Next Morning-

Naruto was sleeping when the screams and chaos rained in the streets, the news of the Uchiha massacre was hard to Konoha, the Hokage was in the investigation, now with the responsible in the run, Naruto could easily hide there, the Uchiha with his copying eyes or how he called bastards with freak eyes trying to hurt him were death... what Naruto didn't tell Itachi is that he wanted to hurt the Uchiha, take revenge for all the attacks he suffered from the red eyed bastards, he chuckled looking at his pack, he killed two birds with one stone…

The Hokage run trying to help the Uchihas and protect Sasuke, then the old man left his office clean, and with all the ANBU hunting Itachi, who escaped long ago, he took all he needed… some Kinjutsus, money and a letter of his father, of course Naruto was close to pull and Itachi in the village, but he needed more time before that… he looked at the letter reading it again…

_Dear Naruto_

_If you read this is because you are chuunin or are fifteen year old, if I am death I want to say that I am sorry, if you know about your burden I hope that my last will for you to be seeing as hero have been listen, if not I feel sorrow for the curse I put on you, the truth is that I couldn't kill Kyuubi, it was impossible, no human can kill a demon, but we can seal them in humans, off course the human has to be a newborn, that way the chakra of the demon can fuse and not kill the host, if you hate me I accept it if you can forgive my soul will rest in peace, this box has also all my jutsu, the location of my headquarters and once again I sorry…_

_Love_

_Namikaze Minato_

_Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato_

'_Forgiveness, he asks forgiveness, how stupid can a person be'_ Naruto thought reading the letter with indifference…

"**Don't ask me, look at the people outside, crying for the lost of THEIR precious Uchihas, bah, idiots and insects"** Kyuubi scowled…

'_Well, nothing can be done, my father was an idiot and naïve, but at least let me something'_ Naruto stated

"**But your beloved old man, hide it from you"** the Kyuubi said evilly…

'_I understand him, he wanted to protect me'_ he said and Kyuubi was silent then both snorted…

"**AS IF"**both yelled at unison… _'The naïve old man thinks that he can hide the sun with his hands'_ Naruto said and the fox laughed…

"**If only he knew that you killed most of the Uchiha's with Itachi…"** the fox laughed

'_They brought it to themselves, they could stop trying to kill me or burn my cottage, idiots… I enjoyed Fugaku's face when I killed him, it was priceless…'_ Naruto laughed…

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking by the streets of the Uchiha district, bodies were littering in the streets, blood filled the ground and many more were to come, Naruto narrowed his eye to a pair of Jounin that spotted him…_

"_You… demon I knew we should have killed you" the Uchiha said Sharingan blazing…_

"_I am damn for failing the last time" the other said pulling a sword… then both shut it when Itachi appeared, bathed in blood…_

"_A problem Naruto-kun?" he asked as nothing…_

"_YOU" the Uchiha's yelled "Traitor… joining that demo-ARGHHH" the man couldn't finish his throat dry pushed by an invisible force…_

"_W-what… d-demon… you really are a d-d-emon?" the Uchiha said looking as his friend levitating in the air, quickly he pulled a kunai and threw it to Naruto who flickered his wrist pulling the Uchiha he caught and ended impaled by the Kunai…_

"_NOOOOOOOO" the other man said before being impaled by many kunais that were levitating…_

"_Hmmm… are all the Jounin this weak?" Naruto asked_

"_Yes, most of them… now to my dear home" Itachi said spitting the word dear…_

_XXXXX_

_Fugaku was there looking at the two figures in the room, one in his 14 and the other in his 8 or 9…_

"_Itachi, how could you?" the Uchiha clan head asked furiously his wife there shocked at her son's actions and more with the blond boy there, she saw him years ago, he was dirty and was being bullied for some chuunins, at the beginning she didn't care, but she couldn't avoid thinking that it could be the future of Sasuke if it wasn't for him, now there he was killing her family… that day he saved him, but was severely punished for it, never allowing her to help again_

"_Why do people ask that always, there is no more answer than that you are weak…" the blond boy said in bored tone… "That was what you taught him, to be the strongest, never allow weakness" Naruto said grining at the older man wide-eyes, his own teaching lead his clan to the death…_

"_Demon, what have you done to my son" Fugaku asked angrily…_

"_There again, blaming ME for your own actions, well I forced him to let you live for two year, yes if it wasn't for me you should be death long ago… after all I have to met my wannabe executioner…" he chuckled at the couple wide eyes… "Yes, here Itachi, told me everything, from the first day you sent assassins to the last year when your ANBU were killed by me… you pulled this over your clan" Naruto said never ceasing to smile…_

_Mikoto was stunned her husband had tried to kill a boy, for years, sending assassins and even ANBU for it, the blond was right, they brought this to themselves…_

"_I know Itachi wanted to kill you but, he gave me the pleasure after all I won't kill such a lovely woman, what a shame" Naruto said pulling a sword… Fugaku smirked rushing to the blond…_

"_Stupid, I too much for you… arrogant brat" the man said launching a swing… Naruto parried easily, then he sent his own barrage of blades, Fugaku was stunned at the boy skill level, he could be easily a master in kenjustu… in a quick move Naruto broke the older Uchiha defenses and cut both hands… the man fell crying in pain…_

"_H-how… y-y-you is a k-kid?" the man said…_

"_No, I am a Sith lord, remember this name in hell I am Darth Revan" Naruto said before sank the blade in his heart… Naruto looked at the woman…_

"_Once again what a shame" he said before Itachi killed her… Naruto walked toward her and took a sample of her blood…_

"_What is that for?" Itachi asked none caring…_

"_Just a little experiment, you will know in time… I better go, you stupid brother is near" with that Naruto walked away leaving the two brothers in their hateful conversation…_

_End Flashback…_

"**So what do you need, the woman's blood"** Kyuubi asked

'_Everything on time my friend, everything on time…'_ Naruto smirked evilly… "Well I will see the old man, tomorrow… then my newest project"

"What project…" the fox asked yawning…

'_Turn Hinata to my, side, I think I can teach her some of my skills, push, pull and speed'_ Naruto said while the fox mumbled something like mato (Mate)…

XXXXX

The Hokage sighed, the day was awful, the Uchiha massacre, Itachi's treason and the whole Sasuke's survival but in coma, the day couldn't be worse… then Naruto entered the room…

"Hi, Naruto-kun, can I help you" the old man asked warmly just to be received with the image of a scroll, the last wish of the Yondaime…

"Yes, Hokage-sama… we need to talk" the blond said darkly leaving a shocked old man…

XXXXX

The Hokage was wrong the day was worst, damn it was hell, Naruto's visit was only business, he demanded his rights, and Sarutobi tried to persuade him not to because if the enemies out Konoha discovered him, he would be in danger… the answer broke his heart…

_Flashback_

"_I am already in danger, this weak fools outside would kill me at the first moment they could, I prefer outside enemies than live like a trash in this hellhole you call village, now mock my words and mock them well, if any of the scum try to attack I will kill them and all the ones with them…" _

"_Naruto, you can be serious, please, they are blind by their lost…" Naruto cut him…_

"_Lost the had from ten years ago, you are the blind fool, now give me what is mine or I would leave this village, I am civilian so you can do a shit…" Naruto said while the Hokage hung his head in defeat…_

"_Fine, Naruto-kun, I am sorry" the old man said…_

"_Never again call me by that name again, you lost my trust now deal with the consequences, Hokage-sama" Naruto said with hate in the title the old man broke in tears… _

"_Please Naruto" the man began…_

"_As the bastard that called himself my father" the old man winced at the hate… "You chose them over me, I chose myself over you… now leave me alone" with that he left the room leaving a heart broken old man…_

_End Flashback_

The Hokage saw the village trough his window…

"I curse you fools, in hell I will wait for you" the old man said darkly, he didn't care now, he made a mistake and he was paying the consequences but he won't give up, not now not ever, Naruto would see the light or he would kill them all… he didn't care which one

XXXXX

Naruto entered his state, the place was huge, enough to house half the Hyuugas, he had Onzen (Hot springs), lakes, gardens, various houses and some cottage, the walls raised 30 feet and was hidden from the village, in short words it was…

"Perfect" Naruto mumbled… he took a scroll left by Itachi… "Let's see what my friend wanted me to learn…" the blond Sith taking seat in his Dojo…

_Naruto-kun…_

_In this scroll are some secrets techniques used by ANBU, I suggest you to raise quickly in the ranks, that way you could gain reputation… By now I must be joinin the organization I told you about so I will keep you info… Remember Hunter-nin can easily leave so it will allow you to do what you want…_

_Uchiha Itachi_

'_So what do you think?'_ Naruto asked

"**I don't know, maybe the best way to hide from there is under their nose, maybe hiding as a Gennin would be the best but…"**

'_But…' _

"**Being you it doesn't matter, you will be under complete surveillance, so less kill and more 'I will follow you blindly' actions"** the fox mocked…

"Well, let's begin… Kage Bunshin, solid clones that will give me all the memories gathered… very, VERY useful" Naruto smirked…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, beware I will play with the different scenarios, Naruto will rise a new group of Sith under his orders, while trying to force and army too… difficult, anyway I am sure you didn't expect Naruto's division between him and the Hokage, yes Naruto will resent him and the old man will constantly ask himself where his loyalties reside…

Cool, now read and review… to all the readers I will write till chapter 3 then wait until june I have lot of work ahead so much less time, the same for my other stories…


	3. Chapter 2

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 2: Ranked…

A blond boy was staring at the sunrise, in the last two years many things changed in his life, from learned his heritage to apply into the ranks of Konoha shinobi, the boy known as Uzumaki Naruto have grow a lot…

At his 5 feet height, Naruto have gained lot of reputation in the ranks, first being named Gennin without even entering the academy at the age of 9, the boy was named prodigy… the day it happened he entered the academy for a test, many tried to sent him out but he stood there until he was given a test…

_Flashback_

"_Now, to the ones that passed congratulation the others can try the other year…" a chuunin said while many boys cheered for pass the test then a voice interrupted…_

"_Chuunin-sensei, I want to take the test" a kid with blond hair said, he was dressed in black, leather like pants with boots, black weird shirt and gloves that covered his forearms (Anakin episode 3)… the chunnin quickly recognized the boy and his inside burned in anger and hate, things that didn't went missing by the blond…_

"_What are you doing here?" the chuunin spat the word…_

"_Trying to become a ninja" the chuunin laughed…_

"_Please you aren't a student, go away before I kick you out" the man said with a sick gleam in his eye…_

"_Well, let's see, I do the test if I fail I won't even try it again… ever again, I will even left the village" Naruto said and the chuunin smirked…_

"_Fine" 'Like if I would give you an opportunity…'_

_XXXXX_

_The first part of the test was a writing exam, to this all the chuunin were there vigilantly, Naruto felt the hate in all of them but one, he was a scared one with pineapple air style he felt pity for Naruto, to the boy it was weird to have a person feel that for him, after all hate was all what he knew and his master only showed him false love… yes Sith were difficult…_

_The write exam, was hard for a normal gennin, specially because it was a Chuunin level test, Naruto knew that there was no way they would give him a fair chance, so he left a clone in the house to read and pass bunshin way the results… to the Chuunin anger and one surprise he passed with flying colors…_

_The second test was the physical one, stamina, Taijustu, stealth and speed… obviously passed easily; he even beat the crap out of his chuunin that had a hidden knife…_

_XXXXX_

_Unknown to Naruto the Hokage was there looking at him, or that is what the old man thought, Naruto need a witness so he let him spy all what he wanted…_

"_How can this be, he isn't even a student?" a red eye Kunoichi asked_

"_This kid have to be a genius" the one with glasses said_

"_Is he the boy, something is not right with him?" a beard one said with a cigarette in the mouth… then a puff_

"_Ohayo, mina, sorry I am late but I got lost in the road of-" a cycloptic nin said_

"_We know the road of life… Look he passed the Genjutsu as nothing, that one was at leas chuunin level…" the red eyed one said impressed…_

"_So, how is the kid doing it?" Kakashi asked…_

"_Too damn good, the chuunins have been trying to fail him with all, he got high notes in all of them, and the only one fair was Iruka" the Hokage said displeased with the chuunins…_

"_So that's were he ended, I was wondering what would an ANBU be doing it, teaching is hilarious" the Cyclops said reading an orange book…_

"_Look Kakashi, being late is one thing, but that book have to go" the red eyed Kunoichi said_

"_Yeah, do it or feel my pets love" another girl with purple hair and not much clothe said_

"_Please Kurenai, Anko I, look the last test" 'He, he, good save Kakashi' the Cyclops laughed while the group turned to the crystal ball… _

_XXXXX_

"_Ok, brat, do 5 bunshins, no 10 bunshins and you… pass" the chuunin from the beginning said greeting his teeth…_

"_I can't do bunshins"_

"_Ha, you fail" the chuunin screamed fast_

"_I can do KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" Naruto yelled the last part erasing the chuunins smug faces…_

_In a huge smoke cloud the room was filled by blonds with black clothes…_

"_Then I pass" Naruto said before he could take a hitai-ate the chuunin grab his hand_

"_Like I would let a demon like you pass, you killed our families, and we will kill you" at that he swing his kunai trying to cut the blond who jumped backwards… the Chuunins in the room plus the other in the school joined the only one that wasn't there was the scared one…_

"_You scum, I see… then come" the Sith Lord Spat_

_XXXXX_

_The Hokage heard a knock at the door, seconds before Naruto started his last test…_

"_Come in" the old man said_

"_Hokage-sama, did you saw Naruto?" his question answered when he saw all the jounin and tokubetsu jounin reunited there… "Ah, well"_

"_Yes, Iruka, tell me what do you think?" the kage asked_

"_He is incredible, easily a chuunin level" Iruka said amused_

"_Well… oh damn, look Kage Bunshins" the beard one said_

"_What?" the group said shocked_

"_Asuma, are you sure?" the glassed one said_

"_Yes, Aoba I heard it"_

"_Damn look at the number, he really is a prodigy" one with a senbon said_

"_Yes, Genma, I think that… what!!" the Hokage yelled in anger when the chuunin attacked joined by a dozen more… "GO HE NEEDS OUR HELP" with a hai all the nins in the room puffed away…_

_XXXXX_

'_Please Naruto, be alright' the old man thought appearing in the room… his eyes wide eyed, behind him the rest of the Jounin… the scene was horrible, Naruto was there in the table looking a damaged hitai-ate, while the floor was littered with bodies, dead chuunins all over the room the first in talk was the blond…_

"_I told you Hokage-sama, I won't accept this scum insults anymore" the blond said as nothing he sighed… "Old man I need a good Hitai-ate this one was damaged" the boy said walking out of the room…_

"_What tha fuck was that?" Kakashi said shocked…_

"_That was a pissed prodigy… please calls ANBU to take care of the bodies" the old man said… "Iruka come with me, I need to talk to you" both men left disturbed while the rest of the group was there shocked then Anko broke the silence…_

"_I kind of like the boy" the rest looked at her dumbfounded…_

_End Flashback…_

"Ah, nothing like guilty trip to manipulate a person" Naruto said to no one…

"Don't said that" a Dolphin like masked man said

"Brother, you know that my plans needs, are you sure of doing it" Naruto asked

"Yes, I took my decision; I will talk to the Hokage to put me at the academy again" the masked one said

"Good, I need you to control the teams result, after all I promised Hina-chan that I would be her sensei" he chuckled at the girl, in the last two years he have been secretly training her, she had learned lot about the force, but she was more about the light side align, he didn't care after all, power depends of the user, her healing skills are amazing…

"Well, good luck with your girlfriend" the masked one teased Naruto chuckled…

"You too, I sense her pets coming for you" the man shivered… "See you later Iruka"

"See you later, Revan" with that the dolphin Hunter nin left…

'_Hello, Konoha, my plans are just coming too well'_ he laughed until a voice spoke

"Hi, Revan-chan, have you seen Iruka-kun" the voice asked he shivered…

"Well, Anko-chan, he…" he shut it when she licked his cheek…

"Ummm, tasty… did you said something?" she asked viciously

"Hokage tower, five minutes ago" he said quickly

"Thanks, Revan-chan" she vanished quickly…

'_I may be evi__l and fearless, but sometimes she get to my nerves, she will eat me' _the blond said

"**Yeah, I wouldn't care eat****ing her… not at contrary" **the fox said lecherously…

'_Damn pervert, sometimes I wonder if you can affect me after all'_ with that he vanished… (You will see later)

XXXXX

Naruto entered his house, after left six months ago, nothing changed, too much… the truth is that Naruto decided to build his own facility under his house, using his Master's technology for it and lots of new droids, hidden in his battle ship once abandoned, Naruto formed a four stories depth facility, with that his most secret experiment and probably the key for the conquest in the world… once he entered a black blur tackled him…

"Revan, finally I missed you so much" the feminine voice said while kissing sounds filled the air…

"Hai, hai… Miko-chan, I missed you too…" the blond said looking at the girl over him…

She was at her 12, with black hair and onyx like eyes, her skin was silky and soft making her a stunner at her age, curves not so high developed but good enough to rob the boys heart and some men too, she was dressed in black and grey robes, grey pants with half skirt, black and tight blouse, her hair to the waist…

"Revan-kun, I missed you so much, why can't you take me with you?" she pouted cutely…

"Miko-chan, if any of the Konoha nin see you with us, questions about your origins will be asked and you know I can't answer them without being executed…" Naruto said while smiling…

"But, but I can defend you, I want to be near you at the street, eat with you, like a normal couple, or you prefer Hinata-teme" Miko asked her eyes turning red with black tomoes…

'_The Sharingan, so she did awoke it'_ Naruto thought missing the girls taping foot….

"So, answer me, you love her right, you don't love me" she said tears threatening to fall

"No, no, no, of course I love you Miko-chan" he said kissing her and hugging her, missing the victory sign she gave… "Now, give me a year and I will make up a story or something… for now how did you activated your, Sharingan" the girl stiffened…

"Well, is a funny story, I was at the training ground and I decided to try your level and well"

"You almost killed yourself, Miko-chan, you know I can't lose you, you are important for me"

"Even if I am, well… a clone"

"You are Miko, Uzumaki Miko, not Uchiha Mikoto" Naruto said smiling

"But the name…" she began

"I didn't know which to choose, and Sorceress of the whirlpool (Uzumaki is whirlpool and Miko means Sorceress or Shrine Maiden) is better than Prince of the Uchiha (Uchiha Mikoto means that, Mikoto means prince or lord)" she blushed…

"Now let's eat something" he said smiling she jumped happily and walked with him hugging her lord's arm…

XXXXX

Iruka was seated in front of the Hokage, the old man was waiting for a report about Naruto's actions and psychological stability, the kid was loyal to his word, never seeking him or talking more than a few words, the old man was too damn hurt for it, but he knew it was because of him…

"So, how is he?" the old man asked

"He is well, growing a lot, growing stronger, I can say he is a Jounin already" the Tanned nin said

"His skills, which are they?" the old man said curiously, maybe too much…

"Well, good at Kenjutsu" _'with a light sword capable of cut steel and turn you into pieces'…_ "Amazing Stealth, great at Assasinations" _'He just told the man, kill yourself and the weak minded fool did it'… _

"Speed, stamina and strength in general, amazing" _'He can jump 30 feet in the air, for god sake'_… "Kage Bunshin is his favorite technique" _'With choke all the ones in his path and frying the rest with lightning bolts'…_ Iruka said smiling at his mental fillings…

"I see, and his mental state, how was he, any possible danger for him" Sarutobi said

'_Or for the villagers'_ Iruka filled… "Well, not much have changed, he hate the village, don't trust you and don't care about no one except the ones he trust" _'Well he cloned the Uchiha matriarch, made some alliances and did many business without your knowledge'_

The Hokage sighed; Naruto was just like that too stubborn to go back his word…

"Ok Iruka, you are dismissed" the old man said but the Hunter stopped

"Oh, Hokage-sama, I want to ask you something… could I take my seat back at the academy, I mean, I want to take vacations after all… I want to rest of all the killing, it took me six months to convince Naruto-kun to accept and become a simple Jounin…" the Hunter nin said smiling

"Fine, but what about Naruto, could he adapt to the village"

"Never sir, he will hate them until his death, but Naruto may accept the younger generation" Iruka said walking away leaving the Hokage mourn in peace…

XXXXX

Iruka and Anko were walking to Naruto's state, the couple have been together for one year now, Anko tried to hook up with Naruto ended with the two dating, for the snake mistress it began as a bed-buddies, but Iruka knew her and accepted her fully, for that she gave him her treasure… her love…

To her was shocking to hear about Naruto's plan to put the land at his feet, she was thinking in telling the Hokage, but his words strike deep inside…

_Flashback_

"_I loved the old man as a grandfather, but be realistic, he will chose Konoha over you and over me, then why should we give up over our happiness, Anko think of it, I you want to tell him do it, but I won't be here when they decide that you aren't useful to them" with that the young Sith lord left the room…_

_End Flashback_

Iruka became her shoulder to cry, to her surprise he chose be at Naruto's side and with him many others, she decided, she wanted to be happy and until now Naruto's words are true… now they were at the elevator, for her it was amazing how the little blond could create such a place in two years, it has enough space for a militia… they entered Naruto's temple or training ground, to face two figures fighting, one with a blue lightsaber and the other with two red ones… both sending lot of killer intent… the couple sighed…

"Hinata, Miko why are you always like these" Iruka asked at the two girls fighting… then he faces Naruto who was near him…

"It bites me, they can't see each other, I had to give them training sabers or they would have killed each other years ago" the blond said…

"It's this teme, she is always shy and cute, and blah its fake she is trying to take my Revan" Miko yelled angrily

"Oh, yeah Miko-baka, you are jealous that I can be with Revan-sama while you can't" Hinata stuck her tongue

"Ok, your death teme" Miko yelled

"Bring it on Bitch" Hinata yelled back

"ENOUGH" Naruto snapped pushing the two girls aside with a force push…

"Revan-kun"

"Revan-sama"

"Knock it off you two, you know I love you both so stop that" the girls blushed… "Now, please try to be nice please… Iruka what about the old man" Naruto asked not facing the older nin

"Easy cake, he fell for it, I had to say that I convinced you to become a normal jounin sooooooooo… you will have to be one" Iruka said rubbing the back of his head

"Fine, but I don't want to have to be taking many missions, I need time for my plans" Naruto said

"Well, take a gennin team" Anko suggested

"I would kill them all" Naruto stated

"I said _take, _I meant to give the impression, look Iruka will say that is for you to have friends your age and you could take one give them one impossible task, like… uh, uh I know steal my dango giving me a reason to beat the crap of them and then free for a year" Anko said sadistically

"Or I could corrupt the young generations" he smirked

"How is that Revan-sama?" Hinata asked

"Hina-chan" the girl blushed while Miko sent her killer glares… "How old is Hanabi?" he asked

"Oh, Revan-chan, I didn't know you were into little girls, than may explain why you didn't want to date me" Anko said while Hinata and Miko looked destroyed…

"No, Anko I asked because I can train Konohamaru and his little friends, easily if they are at my class, and Hanabi can be a key to enter Hiashi's black heart" Naruto said smiling the girls sighed in relief…

'_Yes I was worried for a minute'_ both girls thought

"Well, Hanabi-chan is at the same class with Konohamaru-kun" Hinata said a smiled at his love smirk…

"Once again, perfect" the blond said smirking

XXXXX

-First day at the academy- one month later-

All the students were walking to the classes, most were chanting and yelling about how awesome they will be, most of them were just thinking of the day they will become ninjas, unknown to them they were watched carefully, by our young hero or villain depend of you…

"So, what do you think?" a voice asked

"Hina-chan and the Aburame, I want them in my team in a year, the others are a waste to my style or plans" Naruto said

"Ok, and the third member" the voice said

"That let it to me, Iruka-sensei"

"Ok, good luck, Naruto-sensei" with that both vanished

XXXXX

Iruka entered the room, he remembered the feeling of teach, ok he may have taught for an hour before Naruto slaughtered a bunch of chuunin there, is still amazing how he did it and funny at the same time…

_Flashback_

"_Revan, tell me how did you killed 15 chuunin in 5 minutes?" Iruka asked_

"_Well, each of them had a kunai right…" Naruto began_

"_Yes, so?"_

"_Metal conduct electricity right?" the blond asked_

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_Well I sent a force lightning storm and the kunai made the way so it hit everybody" Iruka was dumbfounded…_

"_Just like that?" Iruka asked_

"_What did you expected a super high speed technique or a secret jutsu, nop, physics were easier" the blond stated while the scared man laughed…_

_End Flashback_

Iruka chuckled at the memory while scanning the group, he recognized the Uchiha boy he was brooding while a bunch of girls were fighting the right to sit next to him, he sighed fangirls the bane of a teacher, he looked until found Hinata who was playing the shy girl act, Naruto really knew how to make persons look harmless, he was a teacher, a teacher no jounin would see at him twice, Anko was just psycho, no one care and Hinata was too shy to do anything wrong, ah the bliss of the stupidity…

"Ok, first is a pleasure…" no one listened… "Ahem" nothing… eye twitching… "SHUT UP" he yelled using his devil head justu… the room was silent until…

"So, that's how you shut the brats?" a voice said he sighed…

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked at the blond at the door…

"Just here looking at the batch for this year, they don't look tough" Naruto said and many snorted…

"And who do you think you are, I haven't seen you in the academy, so you are civilian… loser" a boy with a pup in the head said Hinata used all her will power no to kill the boy…

"I don't want to study here, is a waste of my time… and for who am I, not telling buddy" Naruto joked, the truth he was there to see the group reactions, only two passed as he preview, the Aburame who was scanning him and Hinata…

"Hn, whatever dobe" a kid with black hair and the Uchiha crest in the back said

'_Ahhh, Sasuke, I haven't seen him since that night, whimpering and crying, what a scum'_ Naruto thought…

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you said duck-ass head" Naruto said childish…

"HEY DON'T INSULT SASUKE-KUN YOU BAKA, HE IS THE BEST" a banshee yelled hard…

'_Damn, that thing is definitely out of my list' _Naruto thought rubbing his ears…_ 'Fox…' _nothing… _'FOX'_

"**WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU MAN, THAT GIRL REALLY KNOWS HOW TO SCREAM" **the fox yelled and Naruto sweat dropped

"Oh, really and why isn't he a jounin?" Naruto shot back…

"You are a villager what would you know?" a blond girl yelled back with the entire fanclub supporting the Uchiha…

"Who said I am a villager?" Naruto asked smugly…

"So are you a gennin?" the dog boy asked Iruka sighed

"Naruto, go to your class the kids should be waiting" Iruka said

"Fine, I already got what I want… your Demon head technique" Naruto left leaving an eye twitching Iruka…

"Sensei, who was the baka?" the banshee asked

"Ah, Naruto is a friend of mine, we were partners during the last two years" Iruka said enjoying the silence…

"Wait, is he a gennin, but you said he to go back to his class" the blond girl said

"Oh, that well this year is like a vacation for us, Naruto want to teach a while so he will be Naruto-sensei for you" Iruka sensei said missing the Uchiha glare…

'_What, he is already a Chuunin, how did he g__et that power, I need it, hn… he will teach me, after all I am an Uchiha'_ the brooding boy said…

XXXXX

The group formed by thirty eight years old kids was angry, well not everyone, Hyuuga Hanabi was not angry, was fuming; their sensei was late, by ten minutes, and the group decided to pull a prank to him, the leader of the rebels was the infamous Sarutobi Konohamaru, the second best prankster since the legendary Uzumaki as the monkey boy said, it seems that Uzumaki was a Master prankster until three years ago, he painted the Hokage robes pink, graffiti the Hokage monument and many other pranks and never got caught, at the end he just left and Konohamaru decided to pull his own…

"Ok, here he comes" the monkey boy said…

'_Idiot'_ Hanabi mused mentally… _'I am surrounded by idiots'_

Then the door make a sound and a boy entered, he was at his eleven, sun kissed blond hair and blue sky eyes, the Hyuuga princess blushed a bit, the boy was dressed in black with his robes, he stood at 5 feet… then a water cube fell on him bathing him the room roared in laughter…

'_See and idiot and a loser'_ Hanabi thought disappointed…

"My, my this is what I got for my first day" the blond said while a kid talked

"Ha, you are beginning then you really must be a loser" he laughed while the monkey boy seemed shut…

"Why people keep saying that to me, yes is my first day and until now people only keep calling me Idiot, loser, dobe and more" he sighed…

"Then you are one" the others laughed harder

'_Look a weakling'_ she thought but the boy walked to the desk… "Hey, weakling, what are you doing, that is the teacher desk…" she said

"Yes, so what?"

"You are idiot, he will punish you" another girl said annoyed

"Oh, really, I would like to see it" the blond said

"Idiot" Hanabi said then the door was opened… _'Finally'_ she thought until see the same blond… "What?" she asked

"Yeah, why haven't you began the class" the second blond asked

"Nah, they don't deserve my wisdom" the first said before puffing away the second sighed

"Is my idea or my clones are becoming big mouthed with each day… who cares?…" he turned to the group…

"Ok, I am your teacher, Uzumaki Naruto or Naruto-sensei for you-" he was cut by the monkey boy

"I knew it; you are the Master Prankster, Uzumaki Naruto, that whiskers are totally unmistakable" the Sarutobi said

"Oh, hi Konohamaru" the blond said perking the Hyuuga attention…

"Y-You K-k-know me?" the boy asked

"Well, you may not remember me, I was like seven" the blond said

"Really, but how do you know me?"

"Your grandfather… was a good friend of mine, I use to hang a lot with him but… not any more" Naruto said a bit sad…

"Why?" Konohamaru asked

"That is for another day, now kids I will be your sensei for the next year and I want to turn you into the best, the life of a ninja is kill or get killed, so the first thing is Chakra" the blond said now showing power and leadership each kid followed, he missed Hanabi's glances…

XXXXX

"So Hanabi, how was your first day?" Hanabi's father Hyuuga Hiashi asked

"Fine father, our sensei seems… different" she said having a small tint of pink…

"How so?" he asked missing her daughter

"Well, at the beginning he was like an idiot, he was young, very young so I thought he was another weakling who was at my class… then in seconds he showed power and leadership… it was different" she said

"So, who is him?" he asked

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto" she said while his father eyes grew wide…

XXXXX

"So, what are you planning?" Iruka asked

"Chakra, control, exercise, tai, nin, gen and ken… for the group then the others I will choose will follow my path" Naruto said seriously

"Well good luck" Iruka said feeling something…

"Why are all of them here" Naruto asked Iruka shrugged puffing away… "What do you want Uchiha…" Naruto asked not even sparing a glance

"Fight me" the black haired boy said while the group of fangirls cheered…

"Hie" he said…

"What the Chuunin is afraid?" he taunted…

"Of the council"

"What?" the Uchiha asked

"If I touch you, the council will skin me alive so thanks but no" Naruto said standing up

"I don't care"

"But I do, you know how much time it took me to gain this nice tan" he mocked… "I don't care who you are, I won't help you" with that he vanished while the fangirls cried about coward and weak Sasuke just ignored him…

XXXXX

The first two month had many changes for Naruto's class, from the original thirty only four were there, Naruto just shrugged; Naruto looked at the group, as he predicted only Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were there…

"Well it seems that once again I am correct, this village will never change" Naruto mused

"What is that for? Naruto-sensei?" Konohamaru asked Naruto sighed

"Konohamaru, there is something you must know, before I decide to train you… first I am what people know as Jinchuuriki" Naruto began while the kids looked confused

"The 'power of human sacrifice'?" Hanabi asked

"Yes, you see today you will know one of my greatest secrets, why because… trust you" he said smirking mentally at the group blushing specially Hanabi…

'_Wow Nii-chan, trust us?'_ was the Konohamaru corps thought…

'_Naruto-sama?'_ the little girl thought…

"This is an S-ranked secret, you can't tell anybody under death penalty, is that clear?" the group gulped

"Have you heard about Kyuubi…" he began…

XXXXX

Naruto looked by the window how his now troubled students left the academy, he asked them to take a day to think if they want to train with him, if not just let it go…

"So?" a voice asked

"Much as predicted, they are confused, all their lives they have been lied to, must of the kids this generation fear me now, but this group" the blond Sith said

"This group has the potential to become full fledged force Users" the voice said

"Yes, the little Hanabi is contrary to her sister, she will align to the Dark Side, her arrogance is incredible… unless facing me, when that happens… I am her Naruto-sama" he smiled at the voice snort…

"What jealous, Hina-chan?" the blond asked

"No at all, she is too young and possible stay at father sides, away from you… then I will beat Miko-baka and have you to myself" she said hugging her beloved lord…

"I love you both the same, why do we have to be like this, you try to kill her, and she do the same… stop already it will be what, four years by now" Naruto said remembering what happened the first time Miko showed her feeling for the young Sith Lord… for the first time in his life he thought met the fall of a light side user…

"Why, I want you to myself" Hinata pouted…

"Don't worry about it… because I love you two so no more killing intents, OK? He said making emphasis in OK…

"Fine" she pouted again before he locked lips with hers…

XXXXX

Hyuuga Hanabi was cold; she was smart and strong, with arrogance and grace deign of a Hyuuga as her father said, but nothing of that make her being less shocked with her belo, I mean her cherished sensei, to discover that his family lied to her, the village lied to her and how they treat their most powerful protector, it make her sick…

At the beginning she had her doubts about Uzumaki Naruto as a sensei, her father didn't care but she noticed a faint hint of surprise, of course who couldn't… Hanabi made her homework… Uzumaki Naruto, graduated at the age of eight close to nine, he became Chuunin immediately after slaughter a dozen chuunins, that's because they attacked him first, until now she didn't knew why…

To avoid public execution or more like a killing spree, Naruto was sent as Oinin with Umino Iruka, former ANBU and now teacher, is said that is the only close person Naruto has…

From his graduation day until now Naruto cut all his ties with the Sandaime Hokage who was close to a grandfather, now they knew why…

_Flashback_

"_Naruto-nii-chan, is that why you and gramps are separated, he always told me about you being like a grandson to him?" Konohamaru asked curiously, he still saw his grandfather look at Naruto's picture with him at Ichiraku's_

"_No, Kyuubi is partial reason, he lied to me, about my curse, about my parents, he could do so much by telling me the truth, but he decided that I wasn't ready or worthy, at the end I couldn't see him to the face without know that he chose the villagers over me, just like my father" he paused Konohamaru have tears like his friends while Hanabi was shocked_

"_I can't thrust someone who will kill me if it means the safety of this village or yours or anybody" he said leaving the group cold_

_End Flashback_

He was right, she knew it, her father was the same, always the clan over them, the way he treated Hinata, he was disgusted, her father was a bastard she now know it…

"I will pick my own choices then" she mumbled

XXXXX

Konohamaru was silent; he still couldn't believe his sensei and surrogate brother, but…

"Everybody hates him, even from before… maybe that is way gramps seem too cold to the villagers" he mumbled his friends were with him…

"What are you thinking, Kono-kun" Moegi asked

"I can't forgive them" he mumbled

"What?" Udon said

"I can't forgive them, look at Naruto-nii-chan, such sadness, he is just a few years older than us and…" he now has tears…

"I won't let them keep doing it" he said the two nodded two, missing his sensei shadow clone…

'_Well I was right about my new younglings'_ he thought puffing away

XXXXX

Naruto was sitting in his desk, in front of him were four kids all of them determination in their eyes Naruto smirked…

"I see you have made your choice" he said the group nodded…

"Good, I will teach you the ways of the force" he said while the group was confused

"Naruto-sensei, what is the force?" Hanabi asked

"Hanabi-chan" she blushed… he moved his hand and the desk began to float the kids were dumbfounded… "That is the force the path to a power that few can wield… the kids smiled and Naruto knew that they would be great…

"Ok, first lets…" he began his teachings, he have ten months to train the little kids, not much to make them master but good to begin with… yes the Dark Lord of the Sith have began his plans…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we go, next chapter a time skip… Naruto will teach the kids about the force and his path, what aligns will they take or will they even pass…

Next

Chapter 3: Wheels of Fate…


	4. Chapter 3

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 3: Wheels of Fate…

The room was dark, two figures entered slowly, two hearts beating faster with each second, one figure with long black hair gulped, today was an special day, a day that this figure have been waiting all it's life… near the black haired one, stood one with short hair, this one exuded nervousness at waves then they stopped and pulled their hoods…

"Are you ready?" a voice said both figures nodded… a red light beam appeared and showed a black robed figured with a hood… "Kneel"

"Today, I acknowledge your brave, your power and loyalty… today… I Darth Revan, first Sith Lord of this land, name you… Hyuuga Hinata, Mistress of the Siths…" Naruto said cutting Hinata's hood showing her pale skin with her, her pearl eyes showed power and determination…

"Also today I will acknowledge your skill and bravery, in my life I haven't seen passion like yours, Uzumaki Miko, I Darth Revan, name you a Mistress of the Siths" doing the same movement the hood fell showing a semi-tanned skin of a young woman, with deep onyx eyes…

"Rise, my fellows, today you born again" the two girls rose smile in theirs faces… "I am proud of you, more than you two will ever know" with that the girls bowed and then claps… the dark room was changed when the lights were up showing the source of the clapping…

The group showed Iruka, Anko, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru and Hanabi, the last wearing Sith apprentice robes and then black robed figure took his hood showing blond hair and whiskers like marks, with that the fiercest blue eyes ever seen…

"Yayyyyyyyy… finally graduates, I can believe it" Anko yelled in approval…

"Congratulation you two, Sith Mistress, nice title" Iruka said smiling…

"Onee-sama, I knew you could" Hanabi clapped harder, in the last year Hanabi have turned against her father in favor to be with her sister and master…

"Ok, RAMEN TO FEST" Konohamaru said…

"I agree with my little brother" Naruto said before hug the two girls… "Wow, so far so great" he caught the girls' hands and dragged them to the dinner room, the group followed close…

XXXXX

Naruto took sit in the balcony, the last years was really intriguing, many changes came and even more advances in his plans, right now he could said that was one of the richest, his skills at gambling, investment and technology developments make everything just too easy, but he also gained enemies, more than the pitiful village where he is now, first that psychopath in Ame that thinks he is a god, the girl with the cutting paper although hot was a pain in the ass, ha ironic…

Akatsuki was a thorn in his plans, being watched by them make his move even more difficult, even if Itachi is there as his personal spy, the last partner was a problem they had to get rid of him and the first Naruto pushed mentally for him to attack the leader, the third tried to kill Itachi… Naruto burned in rage…

"**I told you, we should have killed that filthy snake there"** the prominent voice of the fox said

'_I know, it may give me less, problems, but… I want him to tasty victory, the power before is can see his face in pain and despair once I kill the bastard'_ Naruto replied gaining a chuckle

"**Well, well, well, I can see you are kind of vengeful"** the beast joked

'_That stupid snake is not a problem, if we know how to attack it, for now we need decide what to do, I don't want to leave Hinata to any sensei, and Miko wish to be free of the base'_ he sighed problem after problem, then it hit him…

"**Mmmm, I sense something on you… what is the plan"** the fox asked

'_Well…'_ Naruto began

XXXXX

Hinata was smiling heavily, she did it, Naruto acknowledged her as strong, even if is just new as a Sith Mistress but she would be damn if she failed her lord, but the happy night had just one problem… Hanabi

The bluish haired girl sighed, why had the younger Hyuuga glare at her and Miko with each love expression they showed, Miko shrugged at the little apprentice while Hinata was worried, her little sister tried to emulate the new Sith girls, Hanabi served the Sith Lord food, drink and even tried to feed him once…

Hinata had to control Miko for the black haired beauty wouldn't kill her little sister, of course she had to control herself first before kill the little bitch… another sigh…

"Hanabi-chan, please come out" the elder Sith said to no one apparently…

"Hai, Onee-sama" the little Hyuuga said appearing from the shadows…

"You, are really good, you eliminate chakra, most of your smell but… not the force around you" the older Hyuuga said…

"Hai" they both stood there in silence… "I love him" the petite girl said

"I know" her sister said

"I really love him" the petite girl said

"Well, is your choice, it took me years to gain his love… but be careful, if father or anyone sees you in that way" Hinata said taking a brake… "Kill them" the elder girl said unfazed while her little sister nodded quickly happy with her sister approval…

'_Soon, Naruto-sama, I will gain your heart too'_ the little Hanabi left to start her meditation…

'_The time is near, we need to be ready'_ Hinata thought will taking her lightsaber, a gift from Naruto, a red one evidence of her state as a Sith… while the color doesn't matter, it is more like a graduation gift, made of the best metal and greatest design, a fine weapon, of course she preferred her blue one to do the job, a mid-range one allowing her more defense maneuver, compared with Miko's dual blades used for power attacks, typical Uchiha… with that she went to bed, tomorrow will be her Ninja test, easy…

XXXXX

Miko was smiling like a mad girl, she was a Sith Mistress, she had a party and she was sleeping in her beloved one's bed, with him, for the first time in years he accepted her in then, she quickly cuddle at his side and she was marveled with his warm, even if he was merciless and evil sometimes, but that came with the title, he was perfect for her…

"You look cute like that, my hime" he said sniggering at her red tomato face…

"Don't tease me like that" she huffed before kiss him in the lips, no sexual intent, just a love praise… "You know that the squirt have a massive crush on you" she stated more that asking

"Yes, but I don't think of it now, she is too young" he chuckled at his glare…

"But…" she said

"We will see… tomorrow I have to do something, Iruka will have to help me on this" he said faking to be asleep she pouted…

"You never tell me anything" before join in the blissful sleep…

XXXXX

"Ok, let me make things clear…" Iruka said taking a cup of coffe… "You want me to sabotage one student… then let Hanabi in and put it at a team with Hinata and Shino" the chuunin sensei said taking a sip…

"Pretty much that" Naruto said taking a sip… Iruka made a Mmm…hmm before…

"YOU ARE MAD" he said throwing the table up (Much like Ichigo in the first chapter of Bleach)…

"Uh, why?" the Sith lord asked

"Well, you see I always wanted to do that" the tanned nin said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly…

"So?" Naruto asked

"No, problem… should I put you as the team leader?" Iruka asked

"Hie, talk to the old man tell him… that I liked the year as a sensei but it's getting boring without action, you saw me…

XXXXX

"I have seem him distracted, like if the village-"

XXXXX

"… Suffocates me, and that I am in bad mood often that-"

XXXXX

"When we are traveling, I suggest or leave him go out as he wants or" Iruka let the idea enter the old leader's head… the Hokage had noticed Naruto's recently behavior, distracted, brooding and glaring a lot… he sighed, Naruto wasn't the type that could be in the village for long time, but what to do…

"Well, I will think of it… tell me Iruka, what about the possible teams for this year?" the octogenarian asked

"Well… we may have a situation here, you see… Hyuuga Hanabi did the test and… passed" Iruka had to fight the laugh for it not to escape, Naruto was a good damn strategist…

"What, she is like nine, why did you allow her?" the man said

"Well, you see, I tried to convince her, but was futile… so I put her in a test like the others, I have to say Naruto is a good teacher or the fact that only four kids were allowed to study under his wing helped" the tanned nin said

"Can you… avoid her passing?" the Hokage asked

"Nop, she really wanted to pass… she called Hiashi so he knows that she passed and won't allow us to put her back… taking that in count" he took a paper and passed it to the old Hokage…

"Hmmm, so this are the teams, why team 8 is like this?" the old man said pointing to a list with the names Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata…

"Well, Hinata have a notch for the healing more than fighting, add to it her Byakugan we have the medic of the team… so Shino is a tracker and better warrior and strategist and finally Hanabi as taijutsu fighter, she is better than her sister at the Jyuunken…" Iruka said smiling…

"I see I assume that you used the same logic for the other teams?" the old man said taking a sip of the pipe…

"Yes, now the Jounin senseis will is your choice so good look at that" Iruka said standing… "Please, remember about Naruto" with that he left… leaving the old leader in deep thought…

XXXXX

Iruka was walking to Ichiraku's ramen, the day started wonderfully, he eliminate a useless trash, he pitied the boy, but it was his sole fault being weak, then he tested Hanabi, that was a waste of time… hello the girl is training under a Sith Lord, of course she is ready, then put a bait in the old geezer path and wait for him to…

"He caught it?" a voice asked

"Not, sure but… he is in deep thought" the chuunin said taking a seat…

"Good… don't worry… he will choose me" the boy said

"Yeah, for some reason I think that it may have Konohamaru doing on this?" the chuunin said dismissing the shrug

"Maybe" with that the figures began to eat…

"Naruto, why…?" Iruka asked

"A promise… you will see at the time" Naruto said backing to his ramen, yes he is a Sith, powerful and manipulative but he still had some old tendencies, like eat ramen as if the world was near an end… with that both men went back to the blissful of eating…

XXXXX

Naruto was in front of the four kids that one year ago joined him in this path, the path of the Sith, he would be uninterested normally, but this kids have potential, by lot, in six months each of them could create three Kage Bunshins, that allowed them to speed up their training by jumps, anyway he was there to pass to the next step…

"Master, why are we here?" Moegi asked a bit wary, this meeting seemed weird…

"Wait for a moment" Naruto said still in his meditating position… the four kids seemed uneasy… ten minutes later a messenger bird arrived to the clearing… Naruto took the paper and read it smirking…

"Listen, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, is a shame but our time have arrived to an end… as you should know, I will become a Jounin sensei, so I will have to take a team… while I am out Miko will keep your training" Naruto said feeling what sad or something, the kids were showing sadness…

"Calm down, I won't leave permanently, just for few hours, once I finish I will train you fully, ok until then, grow strong, may the force be with you" with that Naruto shushied to the Hokage office…

XXXXX

Sarutobi sighed, there were the next Jounin sensei he have gather, most of them seemed uninterested, others thoughtfuls and the last in arrive annoyed…

"What do you need Hokage-sama?" the annoyed tone in Naruto's voice sent chills down the old kage spine… Naruto haven't go back on his word and never again called the Hokage by other title, in fact if Sarutobi was right Naruto wouldn't even acknowledge him once he left the seat as kage…

"Naruto-kun" the blond glared while many jounins sneered at the boy… "I called you here, because I wanted to extend an invitation… I want you to take on a gennin team…" the old man said…

'_As expected'_ Naruto face didn't betray his thoughts… "What, why? Shouldn't I go back to Oinin or Iruka told you anything?" Naruto said pulling a cold face…

"No, no, Naruto-kun" another glare… "I want you to take on a gennin team, maybi Hanabi's team" Naruto fought the smirking wish…

"So, she passed, I heard about it" Naruto said still uninterested…

"Yes, well, she trusts you as a sensei so you could be a master and gain friends your age, so what do you think?" the old man said…

'_Yes, keep dancing in my hands' _Naruto sighed… "For some reason, is that or the academy right?" the old man nodded…

"Ok, I will be a Jounin sensei, just this time, if they don't pass I will go back to hunt missing nins" he stopped when he hear a jounin snorting… "A problem?"

"Yeah, you are stupid brat, saying that you are hunting missing nins… if you do is because of your demon powers" the man said Naruto glared…

"You want to test me, scum?" Naruto said taking a careless position

"You, punk I will kick your as-" he stopped in his tracks when Naruto had a kunai stabbed in his stomach most jounin were shocked with the boy speed or…

"What there are two of them?" another one talked, the Naruto near the Hokage turned into a smoke cloud…

"Kage Bunshin, but when?" Asuma asked then another puff…

"Sorry I am late I was coming here when I saw a fish drowning at the river and…" he stopped his rant when noticed the stabbed nin and Naruto being the attacker… "Did I miss something?" he said while the group was silent, then a thud and the injured nin fell

"He will live… if he doesn't pick another fight with me, I will go Hokage-sama" he shunshied away… the Hokage sighed…

"Please someone take Imura to the hospital… Kakashi, I was expecting you to be here early"

"Oh, well the fish was…" the Hokage stopped him…

"Forget it, Team 7, six days at the academy room 301…" with that he left… Kakashi locked at Asuma and Kurenai,

"So, what did I miss?" the two of them sweat dropped

XXXXX

The Hokage was worried Naruto was indeed distracted and in bad mood, normally he would have kicked the jounin, but stab him was too much, of course he didn't think that Naruto was projecting that image…

'_Each day I think Naruto will be my end, this feeling just doesn't go'_ the Hokage said looking at the monument, he was sure that his predecessors and his successor would be disappointed… "I only hope I am making the right choice"

XXXXX

-Six days later-

The room was filled with the new 'Gennins', each of them waiting for his careers to begin, between the bunch we found the aspirants to Gennin of that year, this one was quite impressive, it have lot of promising students, one of them Nara Shikamaru, a lazy guy with one of the greatest I.Q in Konoha, lot of potential but too lazy to do it…

Then we have his friend Akimichi Chouji, the stronger in his batch (physically) he made a perfect companion with Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino the stronger Kunoichi in her batch, intelligent and strong, but as all the girls she is a fan-girl, she has a strong competence with Haruno Sakura, the smarter girl in the batch but average…

Uchiha Sasuke a genius and a future Sharingan wielder, if he don't go crazy, the truth the kid is mentally unstable, of course the council don't see that way, for them he is the key to the future of Konoha, sad… Aburame Shino, quiet, smart and bug user a pretty dangerous one…

Inuzuka Kiba, the heir of Inuzuka clan, they use dogs a companion in battle a beast at the fights but too arrogant, literally finally Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the Hyuuga clan, kind and shy, totally opposite to her clan way, she have a serious self-steam complex, that is what hold her… or so people thought, with her, Hyuuga Hanabi the new prodigy of Konoha who graduated at the age 9, of course no one would suspect that the innocent little Umino Iruka was part of a supposed plan, but he was just too kind…

Right now we can see the Hyuuga sisters there, sit in the same desk, one looking arrogant the other shyly, if anyone say something it will be that they are mere rookies, nothing more far from true…

"Well, let's start the team distribution, for this year we have a special distribution" Iruka said making the group jump… "Ok, well team one…" Iruka started, Naruto was preparing for his team, prying to get a good one, but he forgot kami's hand, yes that all seeing prankster has a sadistic sense of humor…

"Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura… and Inuzuka kiba" Sakura yelled rubbing it in the face of the female population… "Your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi…"

"Sigh, well Team Eight: Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino… Your sensei will be Uzumaki Naruto" the group was confused…

"Wait, sensei, Uzumaki is a chuunin isn't he, how can he be a jounin sensei?" Sakura asked

"No, Naruto was a Jounin all the time like me, but we took a time to rest, as teachers here, we can rest a bit and take it easy…"

"Ok, Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka with Sarutobi Asuma as Jounin sensei… now wait for your sensei, after the lunch, good luck…" Iruka said looking the faces of some of the new gennins… then Naruto entered… in his robed glory

"Team eight come with me, Iruka I hope there is no problem" Naruto said in his normal tone…

"No, not at all…" with that Naruto took his team not missing Sasuke's glare, to the Uchiha anyone at his age should be weaker than him, not only Hyuuga Hanabi was a Gennin at a younger age and this no body was a Jounin, his pride as a Uchiha cried for him to seek retribution…

"You… dobe" the black haired Uchiha called the room went stiff… the blond didn't care…

"H-Hey y-you b-b-baka… Sasuke-kun called you… d-don't i-ignore him" screeched the pink haired girl…

"Uh, and who are YOU to speak to me" he said with his cold voice… Iruka wanted to slap the girl; she seemed suicidal who in his sane state would insult Naruto he knew that it will…

"Y-you c-can't do… Sasuke-kun" the girl shrieked

"Hn… dobe Fight me" Sasuke said standing up… Naruto looked up…

XXXXX

"Pops, what is the problem with the Uchiha, he seems to have a death wish" Asuma said tasting his cigarette…

"Asuma, stop that… Naruto normally sent anyone who dares to insult him to the Hospital, but why haven't the Uchiha being sent to E.R" Kurenai said worriedly the old Hokage Sighed…

"Naruto don't want problems with the council… if he even touch him, the council will cry for his head but Naruto will fight against it… even if-" he make a dramatic pause…

"Even if" Kurenai said gulping

"Even if he has to kill every single person in this village… Naruto chose to hate them and won't let them win I can assure you of that" the Hokage said and he looked at the visor Naruto looking at him knowing that he is being watched…

"You are joking right?" Kurenai said a bit nervous…

"I wish, Kurenai-chan, but… Naruto is in a very thin line between protect us and slaughter us… and lately he have been waving to the latter… that is why I have my hope put in this team… for him to gain friends and loyal comrades, if they fail…"

"We will have the entire Uchiha massacre again and high scale no matter who crosses his path" Asuma finished…

XXXXX

"Iie, I won't fight you, Uchiha-teme, the council forbid me to attack you" he was about to leave Sasuke jumped and punched his face the room was silent… Naruto seemed unfazed…

"If that is all… my team and I will be leaving" Naruto looked at Sasuke before left the room

"COME BACK COWARD… FIGHT ME DOBE… LOSER" Sasuke yelled his anger rising…

"Sasuke, sit down" Iruka said before he left two hearing a bunch of girl yelling about Sasuke's bravado…

XXXXX

"He hit him" Kurenai said

"And he is intact" Asuma said wide eyed… this wasn't the boy that massacred a dozen or more chuunin and left unharmed

"He is trying… and we are failing" Sarutobi said taking another breath of smoke…

"What?" both Jounin asked confused

"Just go there…" Sarutobi said giving his back to the jounins… _'You still have hope don't you, Naruto'_

XXXXX

Naruto was walking with his team hot in his tail, he felt Sasuke's anger skyrocketed when he left… at that pace he will abandon the village faster than expected, but once again he praised himself for a good choice, that punch was lame… and think that he thought once about take the younger Uchiha under his wing, he smiled… he was thinking about the many ways to tell him that he was part of his family demise…

"Naruto-sensei, why didn't you fight back?" Hanabi asked a bit angry with the Uchiha, she used all her will power not to kill the bastard there…

"Why look for troubles with the council… as a Hyuuga you should be informed about the Uchiha status… he is this village 'future'… my first teaching for you three don't trust him" Naruto said and felt Shino's confusion

"He will kill you for power… he and the council" Naruto said… "Tell me Shino, if there are power hungry people leading a village… what happens to the nin under their orders"

"Logically, the nins are pawns, sacrifices for any moment" Shino said and a hint of light entered his world…

"You should look at the village, why are you fighting for Shino?, power, bloodlust, glory, adventure or wealth… or protection, happiness, loyalty and someone precious?" the blond Sith Lord asked what Shino didn't know was that his answer will determinate his fate… ally or foe…

"I-I-I… don't know" for the first time Shino didn't have logical answer, he fight for the hive, his family… or for himself, did he joined the ninja program for his own reasons or just because he would be accepted in any other career, the Aburame weren't well seen in the village, more like freaks but he didn't care he have the hive… unknown to him Naruto was smirking…

'_A blank slate… even better'_ the Sith Lord thought thinking about his next move…

XXXXX

From the nine teams' assembled only team seven was there waiting for their sensei, while Sakura was fawning over Sasuke and how cool Sasuke was beating that baka blond… Kiba was a bit confused, he knew Sasuke was good but to scare a jounin, no and that punch should hurt but the guy was unfazed, for the first time Akamaru was scared, that guy was strong a whole league by himself…

'_And that crap about the council crying for his head just for touch the Uchiha, he knew that Sasuke was almost worshiped, but to kill jounins for hurt him, even if it is the Uchiha's fault'_ He shrugged he will ask her mother later… now

"WHERE IS THAT BASTARD…? IT HAVE BEEN THREE HOURS"

"BARK… BARK" his loyal partner joined

"Shut up Kiba, you are annoying Sasuke-kun" Sakura shrieked loudly

"Yeah, well you too bitch" he said angry unknown to them Sasuke was immerse in thoughts, especially about that 'coward' jounin…

'_What does it means 'the council will cry for my head' those old bastard wouldn't interfere or would they…'_ then he remembered, the whole village almost worshipped him, all his victories were really his or others… _'No, I am an Uchiha, he was making an excuse… but'_ he looked at his knuckles… _'That bastard face is hard, I almost broke my hand' _then the sound of the door brought him back…

At the door was a masked nin with his hitai-ate covering his left eye, he had silver hair that defied the gravity, in his left hand was a orange book…

"Yo, sorry for being late but a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long path" he said and Sasuke's eye twitched, he will admit Naruto seemed more jounin that this lazy bum…

"LIAR" Kiba, Akamaru and Sakura yelled… well Akamaru barked

"Ok, well at the roof five minutes"

XXXXX

"Well, normally I would make a test for see if you are good at teamwork but… I don't feel like so… I will ask this" Naruto said looking at the group… "Do you really want to fight for them?" he said pointing at the village… Shino once again looked confused; this sensei used pure personal opinion, never looking for a logical escape… always your point of view, a singularity difficult for a community mind of an Aburame…

"Think about it, at the end you will have to fight for them, even if you don't like it?" Naruto said

"You sound like if you don't like this village" Shino asked trying to define his sensei

"I don't, I have no choice other that fight for them… I will never be accepted" he said sending something akin to sadness Shino was more confused…

'_Outcast, why?'_ the Aburame asked too many cryptic messages, he needed answers…

"Ok, think of it and come tomorrow at seven in the morning… if you want to keep this we will if not, better luck with another sensei" with that Naruto waved at he group then he called for Shino… "Shino, your bugs out, I don't like being spied" the new Gennin was kind of embarrassed… ten minutes later Hanabi and Hinata appeared…

"Umm, what do you think master?" Hanabi asked

"He is interesting, even if he is smart, his is too mechanic, he won't understand emotions or ambitions, the questions I gave were simple… first by asking his opinion not good or bad answers, his community thinking is invalid, then showing secrets and cryptic message his curiosity was peaked and finally showing that this village won't accept me at anything that isn't being a ninja he will feel kinship after all the villagers don't like the 'abnormal'" he snorted at the last part… the two girls looked in awe, his sensei put several mental paths in simple questions, that would allow him to turn the Aburame at his side…

"Now, training time… Nabi-chan" the girl blushed… "Let's go to the track I want you to be at top notch, Hina-chan, I will teach you the mind trick" with that the three vanished…

XXXXX

Once team seven was reunite Kakashi spoke…

"Please introduce yourselves. You can say your likes, dislikes, dreams, and interests." Kakashi said

"Then you should do it first" Sakura said quizzically

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and some dislikes, right now I have some hobbies and my dream, I don't feel like telling you" the lazy jounin said

'_The only thing he said was his name'_ Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba thought

"Now you pinky" Kakashi called for Sakura who was mad at the name

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes… (She stops to see Sasuke)… my dislikes are Ino-pig and that baka blond jounin…" Kakashi narrowed his eye

Once again she stopped, why she couldn't insult him why… "My hobbies…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed "My dreams…" she looked at Sasuke and shrieked

'_Fan girl, and stupid I saw her insulting Naruto, bad idea'_ Kakashi thought looking at the female part of the team

"Ok, you the brooding one" Kakashi said pointing Sasuke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have many likes but lot of dislikes, I don't have hobbies unless you count training, my dream no my ambition is to kill a certain man" Sasuke said with cold voice

'_Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura thought with star eyes

'_Emooooooooo'_ Kiba and Kakashi thought

"Now, you Doggy boy…" Kakashi said to Naruto

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba my likes include my family, Akamaru and babes, I hate jerks and stuck up idiots, my dreams is get a lot of babes and kicks lot of asses…"

_'Ok, a fangirl, an avenger and a possible pimp' _Kakashi said while looking un-amused… he sighed

"Ok, meet me tomorrow at the training ground seven at seven o'clock in the morning to your genin test" as planned this make two genins to jump in confusion, but Naruto stood calm

"But we passed the test, that is why we are genins now" Sakura said recalling the test at the academy

"No, that was a test to chose the potential genin, the real one is tomorrow, the genin test is made to let pass only nine rookies, the failure rate is of 66,6, so see you tomorrow" Kakashi said giving his eye-smile (rights reserved) then he put a serious face…

"Sasuke, don't look for Naruto, what you did today normally would put you as a trophy in the wall" he stopped when Sakura intervened

"Sensei that baka blond had no opportunity against Sasuke-kun, he was so scared that he invented that excuse about to council-" Kakashi stopped her

"He didn't lie, but take this seriously Naruto would have slaughter you two if it were other, Naruto isn't a jounin for nothing, take that on count… never go against him" with that he left leaving three confused gennins"

XXXXX

Naruto entered the room a smile in his face here they were the jounin sensei were gathered

"Ok, now that most of us are here…" the old man still amused now that he was out of the shock

"Ok, jounin, status…" the old Hokage said looking at the group there…

"Team One" Yamashiro Aoba began… "Failed"

"Team Two" Kotetsu Said… "Nope"

"Team Three" Mitarashi Anko… "Fun kids running, but failed" the group sweat dropped

"Team Four" Shiranui Genma… "Tch, failed"

"Team Five" Namiashi Raido… "They failed, such a pity"

"Team Six" Gekko Hayate… "They…cough…failed"

"Team Seven" Hatake Kakashi… "I would like to fail them, the group has potential, but Sasuke's individualism is the problem I passed them because of the council" the group shook their heads; they know the council approach and favoritism…

"Team Eight" Naruto began "My team passes" with that the whispers began…

"Hatake, you better teach the Uchiha respect or I will" Naruto said walking to the door robes flawing most jounin heard the stunt, many were happy with the 'demon' being attacked by Uchiha-'sama' others said that the Uchiha would be slaughter if he kept that way and now Naruto's 'advice' make that point clear…

"Ma, ma, ma don't worry Naruto" the masked nin said in his lazy tone…

"Hatake" Naruto began

"Yes?"

"Is Uzumaki for you" the cold teen said before left, it was clear 'I don't like you'

"Ok, Asuma?"

"Team Ten Passed pops" the chain smoker said

"Ok, you are dismissed"

XXXXX

Naruto was walking away when he remembered the morning before the report…

_Flashback _

_Naruto and his team were there looking at each other…_

"_So, Shino what do you think…"_

"_I will fight for what is right…" Naruto lifted an eyebrow_

"_Could you explain?"_

"_I want to be strong so I can protect my clan, as clan head I will fight for what is right… justice and acceptance… to gain that I must be strong" the normally stoic nin sounded weird to the girls but Naruto wanted to laugh at this…_

"_I see, if what you want is protect your clan count with me, but… remember the well being of the clan doesn't mean the well being of the village… you understand?" he said _

"_Yes, I think I know" Shino said a bit hesitantly… he knew that sometimes the hive have to left home for the good even if some don't like it…_

'_In short words he wants to be accepted by the village, but this fools won't do it' Naruto smiled_

"_Ok, let's train…" the blond jounin said encouraging Shino's attitude and trust…_

_End Flashback_

'_If things keep this way, this will be too easy… I am close to put every single wheel in position, then I will have to let the wheels of fate role and Konoha will fall' _Naruto smiled… a true smile he then entered his room just to be tackled by the black haired beauty…

"Revan-kun, I missed you so much… where have you been… with Hinata-teme and the squirt?" Miko asked not hiding her anger…

"Kind of, I was looking at my new follower, without know it, he will make all his clan follow me and I have good news" he said and she turned from angry to chibi…

"REALLY, TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME" Naruto chuckled

"You are cute when you are like that… Miko, in one month from today you will be known as Uzumaki Miko, for that I will send you to a place, the story is placed and the pawns are ready…" Naruto said while Miko pouted, she didn't get it she may be a Sith Mistress but… she couldn't get his cryptic message…

"In short words, I need you to be there and play your character" he said

"Ohhh, and where am I going?" she asked sexily

"Wave" she then smirked evilly…

"Ohhhh, if I have to go… let's enjoy tonight" she said pulling him into a passionate kiss…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here we are, Naruto's plans for wave are… who knows not you…

BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ok, next Chapter the power of the force…

Omake: The force is a bitch!

"In short words, I need you to be there and play your character" he said

"Ohhh, and where am I going?" she asked sexily

"Wave" she then smirked evilly…

"Ohhhh, if I have to go… let's enjoy tonight" she said pulling him into a passionate kiss…

-At the same moment-

Hinata and Hanabi jumped in their feet light saber at hand…

'_I felt a disturbance in the-' _Hinata began

XXXXX

'_Force, like if it is-' _Hanabi continued

XXXXX

'_Moaning, why is that-'_ the elder thought

XXXXX

'_Revan-sama, and-'_ Hanabi

XXXXX

'_Miko-baka??... JUST WHAT-'_ Hinata panicked

XXXXX

'_THE FUCK'_ the little girl yelled mentally…

XXXXX

"THAT WHORE" Hinata/Hanabi yelled at top lung

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now this is my first Omake, so don't hate me… I am better at sarcasm… OK, review…


	5. Chapter 4

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**"Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

**'Kyuubi Thought'**

_'Force Link'_

Flashback legend:

_"Speech"_

_'Thought'_

**_"Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"_**

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

_'Force Link'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 4: The Power of the Force…

Naruto was sit in his temple a.k.a the ramen stand, he have done all he could but he was still addict to the things, come one in the history of the Sith there was never a freaking Sith Lord with an addiction to the noodles is just embarrassing, but well what could he do…

'_Ma, the last month have been really bad, I am bored, that stupid D-ranked missions are killing me, like that cat… I swear the dark side is strong on that bastard'_ he sighed before began with his ninth bowl of the noodle gift of the gods…

The last month was interesting none the less, the day after Miko left Hinata and Hanabi tried to kill him, maim him and burn the stand, the first part he didn't care, but NO ONE ATTACK THE SITH LORD'S FAVORITE RESTAURANT, NO ONE… he locked the girl two days and said it was a survival test… what it was… taking on count that it was the training room filled by crazy droids… yep they vowed never to try that again…

Then there was his new acquisition thanks to what it seemed like one unsatisfied Chuunin, named Mizuki tried to get his hands in a forbidden scroll at the Hokage's tower, how could the old man allow that, you may ask, well, if you want to steal every single scroll at the place what better than have every single ANBU looking for one scroll that he had a copy of…

_Flashback_

"_Iruka, have you finished with the taijutsu scrolls?" Revan asked looking at his partner in crime; the Hokage was out giving orders while the council was asleep…_

"_Yep, and I have to admit, that idiot was useful, look at this scrolls, is almost unbelievable how much can they let slip in one night" the spy half time sensei said smirking…_

"_Yeah, I told you, one quick mind trick in that idiot and boom, an arsenal of jutsu for us… I sensed the old man, he is coming… seal everything we are leaving" Revan said while pilling the last decoy in place, the room was neat no one could figure that two 'Chuunins' sensei could ravage the entire room in one hour the magic of Kage Bunshin…_

"_Ready, go" said the dolphin man before vanish in the air…_

_Until now only the scroll of sealing was taken that night but the thief was got and killed, Naruto grinned at this for a week…_

_End Flashback_

Another project in development was Shino, he was quiet, but Naruto knew better, after all he was using his mind trick to make his life harder, the Aburame hair and almost all the Aburame began to doubt about Konoha's behavior and Naruto as a good sensei talked to him about the foolish that the villagers can be and how he understood him better than anyone… of course he will never said that he was the guilty one…

_Flashback_

"_Shino, tell me what is bothering you?" the Sith Lord asked 'worried'_

"_Nothing sensei, everything is fine" the silent kid said none interested_

"_You are lying, something is bothering you, tell me" the jounin said 'concerned'_

"_Sigh, it's just that, the last months people have been weird to me and the clan… they look at us like if we were…"_

"_Freaks" Naruto completed it…_

"_Yes, my father have been unpleased with this development" Shino said in his monotone_

"_Sigh, look… the villagers thinks that everything that isn't human is lower than them, they see you as a freak because of your bugs, they are not normal, nor good for them… they don't like you face it the same way I do…" Naruto said before take flee… leaving a heavy confused Shino_

_End Flashback_

Naruto sighed, from that day Shino turn a bit hostile with those villagers, while hostile for an Aburame means a glare, Naruto was having success at the many mini-projects, and soon he would have to go wave, ah the boredom, he have to admit it…

'_I miss Miko' _Naruto thought not missing his team training, he put them in three stages, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu, this stages changed in the inside, you see:

Shino have his bugs means ninjustu, they eat his chakra so he won't be able to do much, then we have the taijutsu or close combat skill that are nulls, he taught him the basics of kenjutsu, so he could learn how to defend when his bugs couldn't… taijutsu was average and changed it to speed training…

Hinata, as Sith Mistress needed little to none training, her healing techniques use the force having enough chakra for her Jyuunken and her lightsaber skills were good enough to fight him, speed and senses are enhanced and growing, her mind trick need more training, she can't use the choke or lightning skills but her push and pull are at Revan's level…

Hanabi was getting quite well in the train of the Force, she is more like battle type opting for an staff lightsaber red color, Naruto shrugged, he didn't care for that kind of things, her speed needed work, senses and strategy, her Jyuunken was coming better that Hinata's but the elder girl preferred kenjutsu and Force…

"Ok, let's go, I want you to practice the jutsu I gave you ok, I will meet you here tomorrow for more… 'Hunting'" Naruto said while the kids shivered Shino winced, they knew what was he talking about, that damned cat…

"Hai" the three said while walking away… Naruto sighed and walked to his home…

XXXXX

"So, what news do you have for me?" Naruto asked now in his Revan's outfit…

"Well, you see, Kakashi was sent to the wave what could be a problem, you were planning on go but the Hokage didn't care and sent the Cyclops…" Iruka said from his seat, Naruto massaged his temple the Hokage was becoming a problem…

"Ok, what about our projects…" the Sith Lord asked

"Well… the investment grew 3, and we are exporting and importing materials, we have problems with a Mob boss called Gatou… he killed many of our workers near wave and the Mizukage don't care… the project 501 is coming ratter well, Gin (Silver) and Shinku (Crimson) finished the report, we are at 60 ready, but here is the problem one of the facilities of research and development was found and taken…" Iruka paused

"Which one?" Naruto asked

"Koori (Ice) Base… do you want me to take care of it?" Iruka asked

"No, I will in due time, my priority now is get to wave without lift suspicions… good work Iruka and bet 5 billions at these race" Naruto said giving the tanned nin a paper with names and dates, this was the key part in Naruto's strategy, money… with his Force sensitivity and luck at gambling the blond kid have gather an amazing amount enough to rival the richest men alive, and if his plans work he would be twice as rich…

"No, problem… I will be at the tower in case Kakashi need something, I will let you know" with that the Tanned nin left

"What do you want Sarutobi, you are turning into a liability" Naruto mumbled before went to bed…

XXXXX

Naruto was fighting his smirk and maybe an smile, he would kiss this missing nins but he won't, it seemed that Kakashi's team was ambushed, it means that he needed reinforcements and his team was there ready to go, oh good lord he wanted to laugh at his luck…

"Ok, Naruto take your team and go help Kakashi, don't engage the enemy your mission is to protect the bridge and team 7" Sarutobi said smoking a bit more, Naruto hated this part, his team was sent by Sarutobi but the mission was put by the council, his true mission is protect the Uchiha…

'_Weak minded fools, is obvious than the Uchiha won't be loyal to the village, of course it doesn't matter for me'_ Naruto said mentally

"**Well, that may ****have to wait, we have a schedule to complete, you know?"** the Kyuubi said while his tone went to lecture mode…

'_Fine'_ Naruto whined

"Ok team we leave now, seal what you need and go" Naruto ordered and team 8 left immediately

XXXXX

Naruto and company were traveling at high speed, to his proud his gennins could rival chuunins in stamina and chakra level, he felt it, it seemed that Kakashi was fighting a jounin, who he couldn't determinate but, he didn't care, but he would find it interesting to see the Copy-cat Kakashi in battle, but who knows, maybe a new tool is there for his plans…

"Naruto-sensei" Shino called…

"Yes?" Naruto inquired

"Team 7 is fifty meters ahead, they seem to be fighting a jounin, the visibility is cero… mist, lot of it" Shino informed…

'_I love that bug spy web'_ Naruto mused… "Ok remember our mission, save the weaklings while I save the Cyclops" Naruto informed…

XXXXX

"Suiro no jutsu" a voice yelled and a figure was caged in a water sphere… Naruto wanted to laugh at this, the copy nin Kakashi, worshiped as the best nin in the village after the Hokage…

'Maybe destroy the fools will be too easy' Naruto mused…

"Now… Mizu Bunshin no justu" the man holding Kakashi yelled and a clone with a long Zanbatou formed itself… seconds after it rushed to the gennins…

"RUN HE CAN'T FOLLOW YOU WHILE HAVING ME HERE" Kakashi yelled in warning, it didn't matter… the Uchiha and the Inuzuka ran at the clone…

'_These guys seriously need to know their place…'_ Naruto mused

'_Hina-chan, Nabi-chan show them power, no Force nor lightsaber, Ninja skills only'_ Naruto ordered by the bond…

'_Hai master Revan__' _both girls answered…

"Shino, you and the others will protect Kakashi's team, you are the leader" Naruto said and the group nodded… that would be interesting…

XXXXX

After a horrible story about massacres and different villages Zabuza's clone got bore…

"Fine, runts… say hello to your maker" he said pulling his zanbatou two beaten boys waiting the swing were surprised by a water splash, the clone now a puddle of water…

"What was that?" Kiba asked Akamaru in his lap…

"Tsk, after that I thought they were better" a feminine voice although cocky said

"Hanabi!!" another voice corrected her…

"Nee-san, is not my fault that they are weak" Hanabi said appearing with Hinata and Shino…

"W-what are you doing here?" Sakura shrieked a bit more calm but angry with the younger Hyuuga…

"Who are you runts… you seem different from these ones" Zabuza asked while Kakashi sweat dropped

"From all the teams they could send they sent him" Kakashi whined

"Eh, who are you rambling of?" Zabuza asked angry…

"That would be me" said Naruto appearing in his black robed glory…

"And you are?" Zabuza asked

"No one, now my dear students protect team 7, now Zabuza two options release the one eye or die" Naruto said

"Ne, Naruto why don't help me here?" Kakashi asked a bit nervous…

"Naruto?, as in Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha" Naruto lift and eyebrow….

"That is weird, you shouldn't know about me" Naruto said

'_Ha, a no body… if the Copy nin Kakashi was beat__, this one will be killed'_ Sasuke couldn't help but smirk

"Uzumaki Naruto, known as the Konoha no Bakemono (Phantom of the Leaf, yes Bakemono also means Phantom), a Oinin (Hunter Nin) nothing known but a peculiar skill, no nukenin that ever faced him have lived to tale the story" Zabuza said a bit excited and a bit nervous the boy even young as it seemed exuded power…

"And you discovered that because?" Naruto questioned, that was more than he allowed

"The Oinins talk a lot about you; you are an idol for them… now I will be the one who kills you" Zabuza formed mizu bunshins Naruto appeared in front of him…

"What abandoning the runts?" Zabuza asked cocky before he could laugh several splash and Team 8 the cause

"Sorry you said something?" Naruto mocked…

"Die" the long man menaced pulling his deathly sword, Naruto mocked before shunshined away…

"Zabuza, I warned you and you chose death" in a quick swift Zabuza was stabbed from behind…

"H-Howw?" the Nukenin asked seriously…

"Kage Bunshin, you have been talking to a clone since the beginning… I only had to come behind you while you pulled you back's protection…" Naruto stated coldly Zabuza's eyes went wide…

"K-K-Kubikiri Houcho-o-o" the man stuttered blood coming from his mouth… Naruto grabbed him by the head and threw him to a tree crashing hard… Just before Naruto could finish him, an Oinin appeared after shot three senbon at Zabuza's neck…

"Thanks for-" he never ended

"Leave now. Or I will kill you" Naruto said and said Oinin left quickly

"That will be enough… for now" Naruto mumbled while Kakashi narrowed his eyes… he has never seen Naruto fight, maybe maim some villagers and one or two stabs to a poor idiot… but today, he basically clean the floor with an A-nukenin in a whim…

"You are pathetic, to fall in that jutsu" Naruto said cold as always… he walked away…

"Bridge builder, where is your house…" Naruto demanded

"H-H-Hai, this way" the man said looking in awe at the new team; obviously not all teams were like team 7…

In the way team seven was silent, today was an eye opening, they were totally out showed, Naruto beat Kakashi and Hinata, Hanabi and Shino beat them all, was that the difference in level… Sasuke was glaring at Naruto and team 8 in general…

'_Why is everyone stronger than me, I am a Uchiha, this shouldn't happen, Damn'_ said onyx eyed gennin rambled

XXXXX

Finally team Seven and Eight arrived to the builder house, Naruto began to sense something, a familiar presence, one he hadn't felt in a time, Naruto wanted to smile but decided for his cold face, then, it happened…

"Old man, you are safe" came a feminine voice… the group stopped a beautiful raven haired girl was waving at the group, she was wearing long blue skirt and green shirt, her hair has a blue ribbon… Sasuke was shocked this girl looked like his mother, but that have to be a joke, no possible way, she was obviously a year or so older than him…

"Hi Miko Is Tsunami at home?" Tazuna asked walking to the raven beauty…

"Yes, is inside… who are the runts?" the girl asked team seven twitched Naruto smirked

"Miko, this are the super awesome ninjas that protected me, please go inside" with that both groups entered the house…

XXXXX

Once Kakashi lay in a bedroom the group sat in the dinner table, in there were Team Seven, Team Eight, Tazuna, his daughter named Tsunami a quite beautiful woman, Miko the raven beauty and a silent boy…

"So, thanks for help my father, we really appreciate your help" Said Tsunami trying to break the ice…

"Yeah, we thought that the old man was lost, you know with all the sake he drinks"

"MIKO" Tsunami berated

"Is fine, we came to help, but I need more information, about this mission, from what I know it was a bodyguard mission" Naruto said intrigued or bored you may say

"Well, you see, wave was one of the most important centers in imports and exports, this caught the eye of a business man called Gatou" Naruto narrowed his eyes…

"Well, at the beginning he bought legally or illegally all the ports and navies in Wave, soon he got control from everything, then exploiting our country for his own greed, then drugs, gangs, and crime arrived to Wave, even our Daimyo is poor and can't fight back, for that reason we are building the bridge, it will be the key to save wave I know it" Tazuna said resolve visible…

'_Did you have to put a month with this man?'_ Naruto asked his beloved one…

'_You have no idea, the kid is a weak crybaby, emo and all put together, three years of pain and he is a martyr'_ Miko scoffed she wants to leave soon…

"Well, there is a flaw in your theory" Naruto said calm

"Uh, what?" Tazuna asked a bit nervous

"A bomb can blow the bridge" Naruto said easily Tazuna paled… he never considered it…

"That is, the bridge should be a symbol, not a tool… to beat Gatou… kill him is the easier way" Naruto said before he could continue a voice spoke…

"Naruto, we were sent to protect Tazuna, not assassinations missions" Kakashi said weakly, he didn't want that kind of teaching to get to his students, Sasuke was too fucked up without them…

"Yes, to protect Tazuna, we need to fight Zabuza and his pet, then Gatou's thugs or possible more nuke-nins, then anything that Gatou will send so why not take the guy's head and live in peace" Naruto stated…

"That is true" Miko said, she was suppose to see Naruto like the hero of wave…

"Shut up all of you… you will get killed, No one can beat Gatou, no one" the kid yelled

"Inari" Miko berated him and fought the reflex of cut him in pieces…

"Shut up, you can't say anything, you are always smiling and joking… you aren't even from this family… you don't know nothing about suffering" Miko fell silent and run out of the house… "Miko no" the boy tried

"Inari!!" Tazuna yelled then killer intent was felt…

"Weak" was all Naruto said before leave the room… Inari ran to his room… Kakashi sighed why Naruto had to cause so much problems, he went to Inari and sent a Kage Bunshin to follow Naruto…

"Well that was hard" Kiba said he earned a massive glare…

XXXXX

Naruto found Miko sat in the port near the lake…

"Can I sit?" he asked

"Do as you want" she said…

'We are being spied… the bug user… and the Hatake' Naruto said through the link

'_I see, so let's make a show for them'_ Miko wanted to smirk…

"What happened there?" Naruto asked looking at the sky Miko blushed

"Well, I am kind of adopted in there… I don't have family or memories of them… I have been wandering since I can remember… Inari… he suffered a lot… Gatou killed his father in front of him, since then he can't get hope…" she said sadly

"You have suffered too… loneliness is a horrible thing, knowing that no one will care for you… is hell itself" Naruto said he felt Kakashi's clone wince clones can't control their feelings that well…

"You know that because…" Miko asked pleadingly

"I-I-I… Everything began thirteen years ago…" Naruto began…

XXXXX

Kakashi's clone was flabbergasted Uzumaki Naruto, the coldest bastard ever seen in Konoha, came to cheer a girl who he have never known, and he is telling her his entire live…

'_How can the village hurt someone like that?' _the clone asked himself after almost two hours of story, then the girl hugged Naruto and cried for him, that make him happy and sad… happy because there may be hope for Naruto, sadness because it came from outside of Konoha… then time came and it puffed away…

XXXXX

'_It's gone… I missed your hugs… but don't tell anybody, I have an image to care for'_ Naruto sent by the link

'_Revan-kun, I missed you too… maybe I can give you a reward if you 'save' me from the bad man'_ she said in seductive way…

'_Interesting… for now let's keep the plan… Shino now knows about me and my secret, what will make easier to evaluate him… in base of that he may survive or not this mission'_ Naruto ended coldly Miko smirked

"Please Naruto-kun, let's go to the house I will cook you something good" Naruto put a dumb face and nodded leaving the place and a confused Aburame now rethinking his loyalties to the village…

XXXXX

Next morning team seven found a unthinkable thing… a smiling Uzumaki Naruto, there in the dinner room with the raven beauty who was preparing breakfast…

"So what happened?" Miko asked

"Well, the guy thought that my bunshin was a girl and pay fir 'her' so once they were at the room he tried to take advantage and…" he makes a dramatic pause…

"And?" Miko asked interested in this Jounin

"Boom, Bunshin Daibakuha, one missing nin less… then it was a easy bonus, 250.000 ryo for the bastard" Naruto chuckled at the girls face of awe

"Sugueee… can you teach me that" she asked

"I don't know we will see" Naruto was happy and Kakashi felt a pang…

"Yo, Naruto" the room grew cold…

"Is Uzumaki, Hatake, you know that Zabuza is alive and have a possible jounin level nin helping" Naruto said coldly

"Hi, well… I was going to train my students, so we will sea your team there to train together" Kakashi said and left team in towel…

"Well, back in business there was this missing nin-" he began happily

XXXXX

"Ok, As Naruto explained, Zabuza is alive, you should remember that Zabuza was hit by senbon, weapons used to stop, paralyze and put enemies or allies in death like state, thinking on this we are going to train you in Tree climbing…" Kakashi said but then a voice interrupted

"Tree climbing, why are you so behind, Hatake…" Naruto said team eight behind

"Well… I kind of" Naruto paused him

"Forget it, well guys keep your exercise, Shino this are two Doton Jutsus, one defensive one offensive, Hinata-chan, please read this medic Justus, Hanabi continue with Kaiten and water rolling" Naruto said then with three shadow clones he left… Kakashi was trembling…

'Doton jutsus, medical jutsus, high level chakra control exercise, family jutsus, and more… what is Naruto teaching them?' Kakashi asked himself missing his team awe, Naruto was one hell of a sensei, that was clear… Before Naruto left he was called or kind of…

"You Dobe… train me" Sasuke asked Kakashi eye narrowed, was he dismissed…

"No" Naruto said coldly

"Why no, you are teaching a bunch of weaklings while you could teach an Uchiha elite" Sasuke said not caring for the consequences, it did it, he crossed the line the next thing Sasuke knew he was pinned to a tree a hand in his neck cold blue eyes and killer intent higher than Zabuza's pointing at him…

"I will be clear, you are annoying, I can't stand to those of your kind, those stupid eyes won't save you from the world, you are a weakling, no one care for you only for you eyes so next time you insult MY team, MY students I will finish what your brother didn't… this is the third and last time I will spare you" with that said Naruto left Sasuke fell to the ground breathing heavily Sakura wanted to help while Kiba snickered at the Elite…

"I told you Hatake to teach that trash not to mess with me… or I would, it seems that I had to do the job myself" with that he left team eight after him… once they left Kakashi spoke

"I thought I told you not to mess with him, Naruto may be your age, but have more experience in his head than all of you; now back to your exercise" Kakashi said making the group snap from his daze, the Uchiha was the last being the target of all the killer intent…

XXXXX

The rest of the week was monotone, training, in the morning, sending info to Konoha (Naruto's side), getting reports… one was really bad about the Koori base…

'_This is becoming a nuisance… I better finish with that soon' _Naruto thought, whoever tried to cross him would die that was sure…

The next events weren't so simple, Team Eight was supposed to have a friendly spar with Team Seven, Naruto forbid it but Kakashi's continual petitions became irking…

"Please, please, please, I will give my Icha Icha Paradise… for a while. Please, please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"OK, LET IT GO, LET IT GO, DAMN, DO YOUR FUCKING SPAR" Naruto yelled from the bathroom…

'_I can't fucking believe it, three days with that'_ Naruto said his lightsaber ready to kill the one eyed Jounin, and most of the country…

XXXXX

"Ok, today I want a spar between teams, first will be Sakura vs Hanabi; then we have Shino vs Sasuke and Kiba vs Hinata…" Kakashi said gathering the teams…

"Hn" Sasuke said, he wanted to test his power with Naruto not his student… _'Maybe showing my power he will take me as his student'_ he smirked at this Naruto narrowed his eyes…

Sakura Vs Hanabi…

"Ok, I will be soft with you" Sakura said taking kunai in defensive way

"This spar won't help me… you are too weak" Hanabi said copying Naruto's voice…

'_Oh god, not another one'_ Kakashi shivered at this

"I will show you weak, little…" Sakura rushed at Hanabi who seemed uninterested…

"Weakling" she mumbled… before caught Sakura's wrist twist it and slamming the girl in the ground then taking the kunai and put it in the pink haired girl's neck…

"See, weak" Hanabi said walking away leaving a tearing Sakura… Kakashi sighed, he needed Sakura to see the reality of Kunoichis and Hanabi was a good example…

"Fine now, Sasuke vs Shino" Kakashi said and both nin appeared in the clearing…

"Hn, I will finish this quickly" Sasuke said showing his natural arrogance…

"Not possible…"

"Eh, I am an Uchiha, you can't beat me-" Sasuke's rant was stopped by Shino

"Is illogical, I have been training hard for almost two month with one of the most sadistics but one of the best Jounin in the village, you have barely mastered Tree climbing while I am at kunai levitation, my body, mind and soul have been trained by Naruto-sensei… you can't win this" Shino finished showing something like pride loyalty…

'_Uhm, the team seems to adapt to Naruto, but would that be wise?'_ Kakashi wondered…

"Hn, that is nothing…" Sasuke said rushing at Shino who merely stood there, please people isn't this like a déjà vu… when Sasuke hit Shino this became a cloud of bugs… Sasuke was wide eyed but he jumped backwards…

'_Where left, right, behind or above… BELOW'_ he panicked but smirked when a hand tried to grab him…

"That won't work with me" he said making hand seals… "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Element: Great Fireball Technique)" a grand fireball rushed at Shino's hand… once Sasuke landed a hand grabbed him pulling him down…

"Doton: Nijuu Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Element: Double Inner Decapitation technique) I learnt it a few days ago… seemed the best for a non tracking nin like you"

"You… but how… your hand was there not a bugs" Sasuke asked

"Kage Bunshin… one of my sensei's favorite techniques" Shino said leaving to join his team…

'_Why is everybody stronger than me…'_ he looked at Naruto… his team was better organized, trained… by a superior Jounin…

"Well… nice Shino, now please pull Sasuke out" Kakashi asked

"He can do it himself… take it as a training… Uchiha, if this work once, it can happen twice… never belittle a technique or his strategical value" Naruto said cold as always, but he noticed something in Sasuke, understanding…

'_If I fall at this, I should be able to pull out myself, if I don't have reinforcements… then this will make me more aware of any jutsu played, help me escape by myself in case of future'_ Sasuke ranted mentally, in a few steps Naruto had put him in a complicated exercise Sasuke looked at the blond Jounin, a small blush in his face…Naruto noticed this…

'_So that is why he never takes on a girl…'_ Naruto wanted to puke Sasuke snapped and hmphed Naruto shrugged

"Ma, let me help you Sasuke" Kakashi said walking to the boy…

"Leave me, I can do it myself" he said beginning the process to escape… "Fine" Kakashi said narrowing his eye… Sasuke was very adamant on learn from Naruto, even simple advises…

"Kiba and Hinata you are the last" the Cyclops nin said

"Ok babe, I will be soft…" Kiba said Naruto refrained of castrate the boy…

"Ano… Kiba… you aren't my type" Hinata said taking something from her pouch a mask… gas mask

"Hey what is that for" before continue Hinata appeared in front of Kiba dropping a smoke bomb while retaining the boy… a minute later the gas dispersed showing a passed out Kiba and Akamaru drooling…

"Way too easy" Hinata said pulling her mask… "The Inuzuka's nose are the advantage and disadvantage" Hinata said walking away…

"What was that?" Kakashi asked

"A mix of herbs, design to paralyze animals, normally for hunt, I added my own mix of sleep powder… being the Inuzuka he is he would smell the paralyzing so in a quick Shunshin I put him in hold, in case he escape the sleep powder would slow him down enough to fight him easily" Hinata said turning to her Sensei who nodded in acknowledge she blushed heavily…

'_Ok, let see… Team Eight… Shino is the leader, quick for strategy and diplomacy, many Doton jutsus if Naruto's scroll is a point, maybe supplementary… Hanabi seem to excel at Jyuunken, she have quick reflexes…' _

'_WAY TOO quick for a Gennin, calm mined maybe the Taijutsu specialist of the group… and Hinata… maybe a drug dealer or a prodigy in medicine… Naruto obviously a Juggernaut by himself, fast, smart and cunning… a team way too strong too have only 13 years old and a 10 years old girl'_ Kakashi ranted looking Team Eight vanish…

"Wait how was that you knew what to use against Kiba or that you were going to fight Kiba?" Kakashi asked

"You have been asking for a team spar for three days, Sensei gave us the time to study your team" Hinata said rushing to her team…

'_Ok, I never thought about it…'_ Kakashi said eye twitching madly

XXXXX

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked taking seat next to a tree…

"About what?" Shino asked in his monotone

"Before and after this team… the results and my time as your sensei" Naruto asked

"Those were weaklings… I didn't have to use my Byakugan… the truth I am happy to be with Naruto-sam- sensei, Naruto-sensei" she added blushing… Shino raised an eyebrow…

'_Is Hanabi having a crush on Naruto-sensei?'_ he looked at his sensei who shrugged… _'He doesn't know or don't care… but his life… maybe he doesn't know' _after his little escaped and discovering about his sensei, it was harder to bear with his 'Village' irrational attitude…

"Hinata-chan what about you?" Naruto asked

"I don't like Kiba" she said… the babe comment, she only belongs to her Master, only him not a low life Gennin…

"Ok, so you like my training" they nodded… "Good… for the rest of the week I want physical training, don't over use you chakra nor become dependant of it got it… in a few days Gatou or Zabuza will try to attack again…" Naruto said receiving a nod from them… he smirked… things were just too easy…

XXXXX

A dark robed figure was walking in a forest, he was alone, in enemy territory, he didn't care, nothing care he was too much to mere humans to beat… after all he was the best… the first and next emperor…

"You who are you and what do you want?" a thug with many scars and booze smell asked

"I am here to see you boss" the man said

"And who are you to think you can see him" another thug big muscles no brain asked

"I am Revan" the Dark Lord of the Siths said in a quick move of the wrist two thugs were gasping for air, unable to move now ask for help soon the movement died… a bit of the Force and the doors Opened…

Inside almost a hundred thugs were assembled… Revan sneered pitiful waste of flesh and bones… he walked to them completely uninterested to the cries of outrage… the saloon was filled with the smell of cheap booze, sex and drugs… disgusting… this wasn't evil this was depravation…

"Who the fuck are you?" a voice said… Revan looked up to see a small fat man in west business suit, shades and ugly face… at his left a girl in her thirteen or fourteen chained to his 'throne'

"I said who the FUCK are you?" Gatou asked

"Are you Gatou, from Gatou Company..." Revan stated more than asked

"Yes, who the f-" he was interrupted

"Were you the one that sent thugs to burn, Ayame's Port" Revan said meaning a port used by him and his companies to transport his material to the bases…

"Oh, no I don't know a shit about it" Gatou said smirking

"Lies" Naruto said…

"Who are you" Gatou asked the thugs ready to kill, leaving their sexual slaves, the drugs and booze apart…

"I am Darth Revan, I owned that port, for that I have to kill you here and now" Revan said while the group laughed… Revan moved his hand and the doors began the lock down… in a swift he was traped… they were traped with HIM…

"What tha heck?" Gatou yelled

"I locked down the doors…" Revan said

"Ha, you stupid KILL HIM" Gatou said laughing but he noticed something, a thing that gave him terror… eyes, yellow eyes… and the army of thugs rushed to their dead…

Gatou will remember that night as his worst and last mistake… to the wave it would be remembered as the day they gain freedom… to the outsiders the night of the Harou no Chi (Waves of Blood)… The first taste of the Power of the Force…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here you got Naruto's plans are going nicely, Miko is now (To Konoha's view) someone that Naruto have found important, this mean that to keep him 'Happy' she can join them… hahahaha… guilty trips are easy ways to manipulate people… now after try lot of times to repair the Force Link parts, the page don't accept it, for that reason it looks like thinking, I will wait until tomorrow to try again...

Ok, Please Review, comment and if there is someone who wants to take this as a beta reader tell me, it will be nice… I won't update until June or half of June got that...

Peace… Now Omake……………….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake: Sith Lord Pranking

Hidden in the forest of Nami no kuni (Wave country) reside the Kiri no Kijin (Demon of the Mist), now resting from his 'battle' with one Konoha no Bakemono (Leaf Phantom), but it was restless, he knew he was outclassed, that boy no that nin was more that he let show…

"This is unexpected" Zabuza mumbled, he didn't expect a legend of the Oinins there, thanks god he was from kiri or he would have a pretty aggressive enemy all the time…

'_You know you are dead'_ a voice retumbed in his head…

"YOU… show yourself" Demanded the demon…

'_Next time you won't see another day'_ the voice said

"Coward shows your face brat" Zabuza was becoming restless…

'_I am going for you… I can't have a Nukenin escaping from me can'__t I?'_ Naruto's voice was clear…

"Kisama, I said show yourself" Zabuza yelled this time Haku appeared…

"Zabuza-sama, are you alright?" Haku asked…

"Eh?. Haku don't you hear him, the brat the jounin with Kakashi" he asked between pants

"EH, no Zabuza-sama, we are alone" the boy said

'_Pst, I wouldn't believe it if someone tell me, Zabuza-chan, I didn't know you were a pedophile a gay one'_ Naruto laughed evilly

"I SAID SHUT UP" Zabuza yelled

'_Rest while you can, fight and die with a bit of honor, flee and die like a dog… for now a PRESENT'_ Naruto's voice was filled with dark and evil intentions Zabuza shivered at this Haku put a hand in his shoulder… he walked to the door…

"Haku what?" Zabuza was confused when Haku walked to the door put his hand in the knob… a click… the door was locked…

"You are too stressed… Zabuza-sama…" the boy said in seductive tone…

"Ha-Ha-Haku… what are you d-d-doing?" the now nervous nin asked

"Helping with your stress Zabuza-sama" he said his gi falling to the ground…

"HEY WAIT I DON'T GO THAT WAY… HAKU NO-OUHHHH" was the yells heard from the distance a loud laugh was heard…

XXXXX

Miles away Naruto was laughing his ass at this, just a few hours ago he met this boy/like girl picking herbs in pink kimono, if that wasn't gay then nothing would… then he thought, he worked for Zabuza and he felt a loyalty boarding fanaticism, so why not prank the tall bastard…

"His ass will hurt more than a week" Naruto joked then a voice asked

"Whose ass?" the feminine voice of Miko said, she accompanied by Hinata and Hanabi…

"Just a prank I did, I haven't done those in years, my prankster nature came out… interesting" Naruto mused

"Maybe because you aren't plotting or working master… this are vacations" Hanabi added…

"Ummm, interesting, I aren't that evil while relax, nice" Naruto said

"Good or evil is perspective Revan-sama, but what did you do?" Hinata asked what the girls thought too…

"OH, well… Haku worship Zabuza, being his WEAPON… he will do ANYTHING to make his master happy… I used an advanced Mind trick to send new kinds of WAYS to satisfy Zabuza, that plus mental torturing I put Zabuza at, he is too weak to say no… not that it care… Zabuza is a chan now" he said laughing Hanabi flushed a bit at the idea while Miko and Hinata giggled, it was refreshing to see their beloved master like that…

XXXXX

Zabuza was wide eyed, shocked, stunned, frozen and crying, his manhood, his honor, destroyed a naked Haku at the edge of the bed…

"Gomenasai Zabuza-sama" Haku said tears rolling…

"I-I-I-I"

"Please Zabuza-sama" Haku said his hair covering his face…

'Well… the idea of die with the LAST bit of Honor I have sounds reasonable' Zabuza said…

"Haku"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama" the boy said

"This don't left the room" the man said

"Hai Zabuza-sama" the man sighed, if he was going to die well

"Let's continue" he said looking away missing Haku shocked but smiling face…

XXXXX

Naruto stopped laughing…

"What happened Revan-kun?" Miko asked

"Holy shit, he really was gay" Naruto said leaving the group a bit confused…


	6. Chapter 5

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 5: Aftermath…

Gatou was trembling in fear, not ten minutes ago he mocked the man in front of him, the little shit dared to threat him, ha, he ordered his 'army' to kill, maim or whatever they wanted to do with the wimp, now he cursed his stupidity, he was there looking the sea of blood and limbs left by the so called 'boy'…

_Flashback_

_After Gatou's order the first group of thugs ran at the robed figure, he smirked at their death wish, giving a 360º spin the first four thugs were sent flying to the wall where they crashed… hard…_

_One of them the unlucky or lucky, taking in count the fate of his soon to be mince meat comrades… crashed head first… this as every single things in nature explode at the force bathing some thugs and some of the slaved women…_

"_W-w-what was that?" one of them too courageous or too stupid yelled…_

"_The lucky one" Revan said pulling a silver cylinder a purple like beam appeared… from then on, the rest was slaughter… Revan rushed to a group of thugs lightsaber at hand, one of them tried to plug his lance only to lose it at the sheer power of the light blade… Revan smirked beheading the thug first, then cutting the body in half… with speed and precision one on one were falling to him, two thugs tried to team up him…_

_The results were two heavy burned thugs… who is stupid enough to yell 'Come here behind him'… Revan chuckled at the charcoal men, his Force lightning was enough fun the two guys were quickly asking for dead… of course Revan as Good Samaritan gave a less painful death… well levitating them to the ceiling and letting them go in free fall was less painful than die by third degrees burns…_

_Soon after the first 45 or so thugs Revan grew bored, the thugs were cockroach… soon he lost his calm demeanor…_

"_Enough of this" he yelled his figure engulfed in a red mist like his eyes yellow a second purple beam born of the cylinder… "Die you scum" he said before rush to the last group of thugs some 50 or 60 he didn't stop to count…_

_In quick succession Revan cut, mince and severed as many thugs as he could catch with his sword of light, soon the attacking force decided to life and tried to run… key word TRIED…_

_Revan threw his sword only to this return to him in boomerang like way, of course killing some poor idiot in the way, but even this moment of disarm wasn't enough to give the poor devils enough time to fight back or force taking on count that the only one that was near Revan ended with his brain in the floor from Revan's punch strength…_

_And soon the last thug was there, whimpering and begging for mercy…_

"_P-Please… I swear… I won't do anything, please let me go… I wo-ack" the man couldn't finish when a force grip took over him his throat was close to brake when he began to float everyone in the room looked at this shocked… soon a crack sound and the thug stopped moving…_

"_Scum until the end" Revan said now in the middle of the slaughter scene… he looked at the women who flinched under his powerful gaze… he moved his hand and the chains opened at this they stared… the robed figure then showed his face… at this the younger girls blushed, there was their savior, a boy in his fourteen or so, handsome face, blond sun kissed hair, blue sky like eyes, and cute whiskers in his cheeks…_

"_You are free… if anyone ask you it was Uzumaki Naruto, if the name Revan is known…" he said trailing the last part the message clear the women nodded and left looking for clothes and the exit, only Gatou was left, whimpering and crying…_

_End Flashback…_

"Now what to do with you, oh yeah, you burnt down my port… so I require compensation" Revan said his face cold…

"W-w-wha… money… yeah take it" Gatou said whimpering…

"I want it… all"

"What but-" he never finished when he crashed into a wall from the powerful push he received…

"No buts… give it all" Revan ordered Gatou nodded scared…

It took ten minutes to enter Gatou's office, after all the traps, codes and iron doors, Revan couldn't help but to roll his eyes, all that protection and he will lose his fortune anyway…

'_Damn scum… greedy bastard'_ Revan thought… finally they arrived to the office, as Revan thought the fat man had everything saved in a safe, inside another safe… finally after four different codes Revan gave his un-Sith whistle, damn that was a lot of gold…

The safe had half his old apartment as a kid, filled ingots, lot of them… jewels, old weapons, properties deeds of all wave navy companies, everything… Revan would jump in glee if he were the same old kid, naïve and hyper…

"Well, this is nice… now" he turned to Gatou…

"What take it and leave" the man said anger coming over fear…

"I will but I can't leave you alive… you know too much" Revan cracked his knuckles

"Wh-wha… y-you l-l-let the women leave… and you have the money" the fat man said stuttering

"They saw me killing the thugs, not taking all the money… and I have plans for you" he smirked evilly

XXXXX

Kakashi was near throw a fit, Uzumaki Naruto vanished, the Uzumaki Naruto, one of the most dangerous ninjas in Konoha, yes, he was loyal… for now… he said, he can't shake the feeling that the kid will one day snap like Itachi and kill every single villager or shinobi in Konoha, but what could he do, after all he did nothing for nine years until he discovered the room full of dead chuunin, he knew that day that he failed his sensei, leaving the child to his own…

"Sensei is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at his nervous sensei…

"Ma, nothing Sakura, I am just thinking that is all" Kakashi said trying to sound convincing… he couldn't explain his fears, fears that most high level Shinobi had, Naruto was growing strong with the minute, but at the same time he hasn't show his power to anybody…, this of course was a cause increased fear for the silver haired nin, he didn't know nothing about Naruto, nor his strength or more important his weaknesses…

The only one with such information was Iruka, but he is too close to the young Jinchuuriki to be used against him, the chuunin was like a seal in the path of Naruto, the Sandaime was sure that Naruto's continued friendship keep him away the line of madness but after see the blond student's in action he saw something not so good… loyalty…

They trusted Naruto, in the case of the younger Hyuuga almost devoted to him, she may cheat the rest but Kakashi knew better, the girl was too close to the blond, maybe a crush, but in hands of someone like Naruto… he didn't want to believe… he sighed loudly…

"Kakashi-san, are you okay?" Tsunami asked he swore mentally is that everyone will ask…

"Fine, I am a bit… worried" Sakura scoffed… "Ok a big bit… Naruto left yesterday and haven't come back, knowing him he should be hunting Zabuza or Gatou, what we don't need now is a hurt nin or an attacking force…" the man sighed the room grew cold

"Like if Naruto-sensei could be beat by weaklings like them" Hanabi scoffed Hinata and Shino nodded…

"You really have faith on him… but he is a kid no way he can beat Gatou alone" Tazuna said Hanabi was going to talk when a kid yelled

"Why are you still here?, don't you see Gatou is invincible… he will kill your sensei and all of us why you keep-" before continue with his rant a voice came into the room…

"Good morning" Naruto's voice said cold as always with a hint of glee this time

"Naruto where were you?" Kakashi asked eye narrowed

"Working" Naruto said simply

"At what?" Tazuna said curious, Tsunami then entered the rest of team seven with her…

"Gatou's" Naruto said like if it was common

"What are you-" once again Inari's rant began

"You lie… Gatou is unbeatable… you lie, you that don't know us… lie to us… you that don't know what suffer is-" he never finished he was there looking at Naruto at his height, while pinned to the wall Naruto's powerful gaze on him…

"You are pathetic I told you that…" Naruto mumbled before let him fall Inari was about to cry when someone entered… the raven beauty… Miko as planned

"Tazuna-san, Tsunami, come quickly, to the downtown…" she said panting

"Miko, what's wrong dear"? Tazuna asked scared, he has never seen the girl that nervous

"Gatou… quickly come" she said… Tazuna left with Tsunami and team seven, only Kakashi noticed Naruto's smirk…

"You better go and enjoy the show" Naruto said walking away… a few minutes later Inari followed…

XXXXX

Inari was running toward the town, with him his gramps and mother, Team Seven and Eight as bodyguards only Naruto was missing, he was still shaken by the older boy cold gaze, but right now he needed to worry for Gatou who may try again to hurt the village, even more now, to his surprise and everybody else, there was him, Gatou… crucified, just like his father was…

"See" Miko said

"Is, is" Tazuna was shocked there he was the tormenter of Nami no kuni, bleeding and whimpering, the mighty business man was crucified…

"I thought he was invincible" a voice said everybody turned to see Naruto in a tree branch…

"What now brat, aren't you so sure of yourself, wasn't this scum untouchable, if he was untouchable how did this happened, was god?" Naruto mocked

"Y-You did it?" the boy asked shocked

"Yes, he was pathetic, he and his thugs" Naruto said walking to his recent hostage…

With a slap the man groaned in pain, his arms broken, no hands on them, his face bruised from the beating that Naruto gave him, his tongue cut, as Naruto said he didn't need a witness, the only way someone could know was using a Yamanaka for it, and that was something Naruto won't allow…

"Hatake, the mission ended, without Gatou there is no reason for Zabuza to come here" Naruto said not listening to the man whimpers…

"Naruto, why did you do it?" Kakashi asked Naruto's brutality was shocking…

"I told you Hatake, is Uzumaki, now… our mission is protect Team Seven, but you can't leave the bridge builder, so… I eliminated the problem from the source… Gatou, Zabuza left last night but I couldn't find him… so now only one thing separate us from a successful mission" Naruto was smirking again…

"What?" Kakashi said narrowing his eye

"Kill him" Naruto said not a hint of regret…

"Naruto he must be give to the-" Kakashi was cut

"Authorities, as you saw that didn't work, you brat, finish him" Naruto threw a kunai at Inari… the kid was pale, kill Gatou… five minutes ago he thought the man was invincible now there he was ready to be dispatched… Inari was there shocked he did the only thing he knew he run to his mother who was shocked with the blond who shook his head

"Well, that is the difference, between you and me. Who want to do it" he asked Kakashi intercepted

"Naruto, stop it, he lost let it go, we will take him to Konoha" Naruto narrowed his eyes… _'Maybe we can't get something from him; Inoichi can take care of it, no hands, no tongue… Naruto don't want him talking'_ unknown to Kakashi Naruto caught it with his mind skills…

'_So I was right, Kakashi is keeping __an eye on me, not good at all' _Naruto wasn't taking any chances in a quick swift he broke the ex-billionaire neck finishing his reign…

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE TAKING HIM TO KONOHA!" Kakashi yelled

"So" Naruto was like nothing… then cheers erupted from the public, they were free, free at last… Naruto smirked again, this is why he did it here, he needed to know Kakashi's grounds, now he knew, the one eyed nin was a problem, trying to get info from him or about him, he noticed it the day of the spar, Kakashi wanted to learn all he could about his students, the relationship they had and their styles…

'_He is sizing us as enemies or possible enemies… now killing Gatou here I gained Nami's protection as hero, now to finish this… the grace touch'_ Naruto thought…

"People of wave, is time to go forward, now you are free so stand by yourself and walk" he pulled a scroll and in a quick spared of blood… two suitcases appeared… "Tazuna, you did it well, you fought against it, with your own way, it wasn't effective but you fought… this cases have the properties deeds and lots of ingots and money, enough to begin with the reconstruction and grow of Wave, do it well" Naruto said Kakashi still frowned, Naruto knew how to speak to people, that is new, normally his cold demeanor put people away from him… well Konoha's people…

'_He act so different with them and us, is clear that he hate the village, what are you thinking Uzumaki Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought, he couldn't avoid thinking that Naruto was hiding something, for now let the village cheer he will found about it later…

XXXXX

The rest of the week went fast, now without fear at anything, the workers at the bridge finished the bridge quickly and without a problem, Naruto and Kakashi were in even grounds, they glared each other, for different reasons, Naruto because he was annoying, Kakashi because he wanted to discover the blond plans, that he didn't know if existed, in short words, nothing interesting happened…

"Ok, we are going back" Kakashi said, the bridge ended, and finally he will get the new Icha Icha paradise, but more important he will inform about Naruto's behavior to the Hokage… and if necessary the council…

"Hatake, take this" Naruto said throwing a scroll to the partially blind shinobi… (He have one eye covered, and read with one… how can he jump from branch to branch haven't he heard about depth perception, hell even read with one eye is tiresome at some level)

Kakashi opened it at the moment the content make him greet his teeth, is a Hokage letter with approval of the council, Naruto asked for a month of vacation and was given, also the Sandaime congratulated him for his report and the new income from the Wave, giving him pay for A-rank for his team while Kakashi's kept the C-ranked level…

"Explain this?" Kakashi wasn't in humor to go with play no 'Yo, Naruto' today…

"Simple, I want you to 'escort' my team to Konoha, I have a month time vacation and some things to do… so now that you are leaving take care of them" Naruto smirked

"This said that you reported, when did you leave and came back?…" Naruto smirked

"That is for me to know and for you to never found out, now I have permission so you can't say a thing, and before you decide to say something in your report like 'He disobey my orders' remember my mission was to protect 'Your' team you being useless, so I was the one to order around, don't worry the council will talk with you about it…" he walked away, once Kakashi felt him far enough he charged a Raikiri and went to destroy a poor tree, missing the raven haired girl smiling…

XXXXX

"They bought it" a voice said

"Yes, now I have enough time to go and fix Koori's situation" the voice of Naruto said

"I told you to burn down that place three years ago" a new voice said

"Kasshoku (Brown), I told you that it was necessary for me to keep it, also I have to admit; I never expected to keep giving me troubles…" Naruto's voice said

"Ma, ma, fine your decision, what about Shiroi (White) team" asked Kasshoku…

"For now they can solve themselves, they need basic endurance training… I will be out for a month" Naruto said

"Fine, Kuroi (Black), what about Gin (Silver) and Kurenai (Crimson)?" Kasshoku asked

"Project 501 is as planned at 66, rather well" Naruto said

"Fine, I will talk to Pa-puru (Purple), we will take care, and the other three send their regards…" with that the voice went away…

Naruto sighed and looked at his hand, this Holographic system is the best with it he could keep contact with almost anyone in the planet… but he couldn't give one to the old geezer he had at Konoha, no he needed a way to communicate long message fast and secure so he wouldn't need to travel to Konoha during his trips… then the crashed with the solution… literally… he was in a hunting when the battle escalated to a village in which he ended going through the wall of a library, he didn't care but when that happened he noticed something… a scroll in his head… a sealing scroll…

'_If you can seal a 50 feet tall fox in a baby you can seal a Kage Bunshin in a scroll'_ Naruto remembered… with it he can send a frozen in time clone anywhere and it will talk as him in live then once released he will remember all about the meeting… _'Easy cake' _Naruto smirked now to mock Kakashi…

Naruto was there in the for now un-named bridge, with him Tazuna's family and Miko who was smiling and talking lively with Sakura while internally wishing to kill the girl…

'_Is this a ninja, I mean, she is a joke, no an insult to every single female warrior, siriusly if Revan-kun don't kill her I will'_ Miko thought under her giggles, she really wanted to go back home… or that rotten place she is calling home until her lord decide to strike…

"Naruto-sensei, where are your bags?" Hanabi asked unknown to the entire group only Kakashi, Naruto's vacation time started now…

"Well, Hanabi I will be taking a small time, a vacation to speak of like… so you will be alone for a while" Naruto said the group gasped…

"But our training and missions" Hanabi asked while looked at Miko… 'No chance in hell I will leave this two alone'

"Don't worry, I asked Iruka in a letter for help, now take this" Naruto said giving his gennins some scrolls…

"Those contain the last part of our training program, probably the last step before become Chuunins will be to train your endurance, stamina and chakra level, you got skill, tactics, teamwork and power to rival most Chuunin, this exercises and jutsus will be enough until you pass the Chuunin Exams, now the Hokage will give you some missions, train and until next time" Naruto said giving a small smile Hanabi was gaping what was her lord thinking…

_:Revan-sama, is this a joke?:_ Hanabi yelled throw the link

_:Hanabi-chan, I have my own missions, like fix a problem for now, I would like to by with you but… please let it go for now:_ Naruto said to his most feisty lady and future lover (Heck she is too young even if she wanted)

Naruto sighed when the group began to left, for some reason nor Hinata nor Miko have asked about his decision, she noticed a change in emotions in his raven haired beauty and decided to open the link between them, including Hinata's

:Ha, a month with Revan-kun, take that you teme: Miko mocked

:If I hear that you tried something, I will kill you bitch, no I will fucking gut you and…:

Naruto decided to cut it there, those two were too troublesome, even being Sith Mistresses they fight over him, at least Hanabi was a bit mature, Shino left with a seed of doubt growing up nicely, Kakashi's fury and mistrust in the blond was a problem for another day and the Uchiha kept robbing glances at him…

'_I knew I should have killed him that day, but noooooo I had to give Itachi that 'choice''_ Naruto whined mentally…

XXXXX

Naruto's week at Tazuna's house was nice, first he was the hero so no one bothered him, no glares and even better they wanted to talk to him, wave to him and well almost worship him, it was nice… the first 30 seconds… now he was at the lake behind the house he was boring, why because he needed to wait two more days before go to the location of the Koori base and take care of the problem then rest and prepare for the Chuunin exams, as he discovered, Orochimaru was planning an invasion, using Suna as the first blast, only for him to get the little Uchiha body, Naruto didn't care, but the mad Sannin idea may get in his way…

"My, Naruto-kun, why are you so down?" Miko said sitting next to him, she really like the act of a 'girl next door' and more with the advices that Tsunami has been giving her…

'Seriously, to be such a nice woman, she is one hell pervert' Miko said, in fact she caught her taking a peak into Naruto's and Kakashi's once…

"Miko, this is boring, I mean, the little kid a week ago thought the world was against him, now he looks at me as a god or something, and it was good, but too easy, I need a good fight…" Naruto said

"Or…" she said before lean to his ear and mumbles something… his eyes grew wide…

"Ok, what that hell have you been doing here?" Naruto asked smirking she smiled sweetly and left toward the house moving her hips… forty seconds later he left the spot…

XXXXX

Naruto panted, yes the Sith lord panted, it was amazing, and he still couldn't believe how much Miko could ask, he was beginning to think that the girl used the force to keep going and going, damn… he remembered his master's rants about passions and emotions to fill the Sith's attacks, most were rage, hate and greed… but he never talked about women or men he never knew what to expect from the former Sith lord, damn, now for him power was the pinnacle of a Sith lord…

'_Then again…He never knew the wonders of a teenage girl'_ he mused he looked at the futon, Miko was there sweating, a big grin on her face, her hair messy, her clothes, that looked like Tsunami's were discarded at the corner, she was nothing like a girl next door…

'_Once again, how did that happened'_ he chuckled, he really chuckled, why not he was a new man now… now his world conquering plans seemed nice… he decided to go sleep between the beauty, she cuddle at him as if clinging to life… he smirked, he was the Sith lord, he wondered how would Hinata and Hanabi be… with that he fell to the blissful of unconsciousness, Kage Bunshins and silence seals… he couldn't let Tazuna or the brat interfere… maybe Tsunami but that would be later

XXXXX

Miko opened her eyes to the new day with a giant smile, happiness filling her heart, yesterday her lord made her his, now nothing can go between them, well almost nothing; she knew that Hanabi and Hinata will have a share but for now he was hers, but now there was a question, why was he there and not in Konoha, what vacations, in al the time she knew him he never showed wish to take vacations, in fact he was acting less 'Sith' and more 'Jedi' for what she could say…

"I better go talk to him" she smiled maybe a bit of fun in the forest could happen…

XXXXX

Naruto was right now meditating, he was troubled to say the less, right now confused, he wasn't the kind happy or kind… manipulative, evil and only show love or a bit to those that follow you, but this last two weeks he is feeling, weird he smiled, loved and even laughed…

Naruto opened his eyes to find a huge cage with the Kanji for seal, inside the creature that marked him as Jinchuuriki the Kyuubi no Kitsune…

"**So you are here… at last I was wondering when you would figure out that something is happening to you" **the image of the gargantuan fox grew from the darkness…

"So my suspicions were correct, you did something to the seal" the Sith lord asked rather annoyed

"**Nope… is all yours… you see the seal is… evolving" **the fox smirked

"Explain" the Sith narrowed his eyes…

"**Haven't you wondered, why you can't hear the whispers of the force, why can you move freely in the force, no light or dark side?"** the fox grin grew more from Naruto's wide eyes…

"The seal… impossible" Naruto said stunned

"**Hahaha, I thought the same, it seems that that father of yours had skills, the seal is a medium, it takes my Dark side power and mix it with the light side of the force… in short words…"**

"I am an Hybrid… not full Sith nor full Jedi… able to use the powers and…"

"**None of their weaknesses… or too arrogant or greedy, soft or kind… the perfect mix of both…"** the fox smirked… **"Now leave we have a job to do… and that mate of yours is up there" **he pushed Naruto back with an even bigger grin…

XXXXX

-Outside-

Naruto once again opened his eyes to his chagrin; he needed to stop doing that… he found the black haired beauty entering the clearing, he smiled, he found his new state of Hybrid quite relaxing, he still hated Konoha and would burn it to the ground but now…

'Am I happy?' he chuckled

"Revan-kun, finally, I have been looking for you all the morning, what have you been doing" she asked smiling…

"Nothing really, meditating, look, Miko-chan, you know I have to go" Naruto said he didn't want to but he had responsibilities…

"Are you sure we can… play… a bit more?" she moved her hips to ensure the deal…

"Damn myself and my weakness" he said before push his lips on hers… yes

Sith Mistresses 1

Sith Lords 0

XXXXX

-A day after-

Naruto was now in his full equipment again, at his side the first of her future wives, he could felt his mind stabilize itself, no longer confusion or emotions entered freely once again he was in control as always should, but right now he smirked…

"Is… is wow" Miko was speechless once again her lord shocked her it was…

"Is the Eta-2 _Actis_-class light interceptor, sometimes referred to as the Jedi interceptor due to its popularity with Jedi pilots and was a Republic star fighter used late in the Clone Wars that shared design elements of the Delta-7 _Aethersprite_-class Jedi starfighter and the TIE/ln starfighter of the later Galactic Empire…. My master got archive, schemes, everything to build them, of course this is obsolete against the Tie fighters of the Empire era…" he said proud of his own fighter, of color black and crimson with a nine tailed fox in each lifting panels…

"This is cooler" Naruto said…

"Well I will wait for you here" Miko said before kiss Naruto… the bond smiled…

"I will come for you my Miko-hime" with that Revan took place, jumping to his Interceptor he began his mission… waving the raven haired girl he began to lift from the ground…

"R9, put coordinates, to Yuki no kuni" Revan smiled at the little droid beeping as answer… giving a last look he speeds up toward the snow country a mission ahead…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, here was the aftermath of Revan first blood bath, I know the other two were left kind of abandoned but my laptop had shortcut and is lost with it the new chapters for white lightening and Sons of Namikaze, I will try to update but I do not promise anything…

Here is the first stage in Lemons, I don't know if I am good, but the first one will be in another fic with the name Sith lord Uncensored, only the lemons and the chapter number…

Review or fell my wrath…


	7. Chapter 6

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and ****Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon**__**, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 6: Cleaning the house…

Right now we can find the Sandaime Hokage nursing his headache, normally he would just take a pill or call for his personal med nin, but this headache wasn't from single stress, no, more like anger filled rage headache, never in his wildest dreams would he believe one Hatake Kakashi able to betray his sensei's believes with such a cold hearted move like the one he did… Hatake Kakashi… Copy Nin Kakashi had asked the council to keep an eye on Naruto and the worse…

_Flashback_

_Sarutobi ended team 7 mission report, in it was stated Naruto's constant anger, hate and mostly violence and brutality, plus possible accusing the boy of hiding something… the worst part was that he said that Naruto disobeyed single orders and the protocol… normally the old Kage would dismiss this, but Kakashi didn't… the white haired nin decided to ask for a council meeting… the nerve… and the worse he got it…_

_That is why Sarutobi was here, listening with ALL the council to Kakashi's report, the result was common, the civilian council asked for Naruto to be put in jail or be demoted, the shinobi side didn't care, in the late years Naruto's low tolerance was getting legendary, more than once a villager was sent hurt or injured by the blond Jounin, even ninjas alike knew not to mess with him… but it only worked for a while until Naruto's secrets began to unnerve the population, no one knew him really, not even the Hokage, only Iruka could say something and was loyal, maybe too loyal the old Kage wondered…_

_Then the title of Konoha no Bakemono (Phantom of the Leaf) came attributed to his unknown skills, he killed, quick and efficient but no one knew how, only heads came during his days as oinin and nothing could be told from it, so basically no one knew or survived to tell about his skill… and shinobis hated not to know… and the blonde's continues negates to the council's request for an skill test or show make them wary…_

_Now Kakashi's analysis… more like enemy analysis than comrade… showed that were a Konoha Nin to fight Naruto the Konoha Nin would be dead… Naruto was a danger, he bluntly show his distaste for Konoha's higher ups and villagers alike, he hide stuff, lot of them, he distrust his comrades except his students and these ones' seemed completely loyal to him… the Sandaime sighed…_

"_ENOUGH" the old Kage ordered… the room fell silent… "Now Kakashi, do you have proves of your accusations… because if I was right Naruto was in command being he the one with the A-ranked mission due to your irresponsibility, you may have the experience, but it was the lack of use of it that put you in need for help… about the other things… you seem really eager to discover Naruto's techniques may I inquiry why?" the Sandaime asked distaste for the man well hidden…_

"_Hokage-sama, with all due respect, Naruto is brutal, is violent, is even sadistic and hate us… I can't avoid wait when will he attack us, I mean he is too close to leave the village and looking at how he is happy out of it... I can't stop thinking about it, we need to know what to wait from it" Kakashi said only noting his mistake, he called Naruto 'it' instead of him… he looked to the floor ashamed how could he said that… but the damage was done…_

"_I support that, we can't have the demon taking more leash, right now he is dangerous, and if feeling freedom turn him against us we need to know it's weaknesses" one of the civilian members said gaining roaring of approve from the rest the shinobi side now were looking worried, what if they were right and Naruto was tasting what he was denied: companionship… if Orochimaru who was loved and pampered left, what would the hated and scorned do…_

"_Sarutobi, may I request something…" Homura said he knew about this situation, his old teammate seemed troubled now…_

"_What Homura?" inquire the Hokage eyes still fixed in Kakashi…_

"_Kakashi, from Team 8, which would be apt for a special mission" the elder asked_

"_What kind of mission?" the Jounin asked_

"_Infiltration… we need one of them to spy on one Uzumaki Naruto… then he would have to inform, of everything… for the good of Konoha of course…" Sarutobi frowned this was ridiculous how can they ask that?... his frown deepened by the entire approval of the council… except Danzou much to his surprise…_

"_Well… I believe that only one can or would do it…." Kakashi sighed he messed this one up…_

"_Who?" inquired Homura _

_End Flashback_

The Sandaime sighed; this was a mistake why couldn't they see it…

"You understand the situation…" the Kage asked

"Hai" a Gennin said

"Ok, from now on you are in a S-ranked mission, you may go Aburame Shino" the Sandaime said looking and the quite Gennin, the one obviously uncomfortable with his mission, but what could he do…

'_I only hope this don't end backfiring us'_ the old man said looking at the village, how much more they need to take from Naruto to accept him… he sighed he was too old for this… at least the day couldn't be worse… then an ANBU rushed in…

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem"…

XXXXX

-Night before-

Peep…peep…peeppeeppeep… was heard in the cold night thousand meters in the sky, covered by clouds and the distance was Revan's star fighter…

The flight was nice, in fact Naruto loved it, it took him two more hours to finish it, of course being him he decided to turn it into a training trip, using slalom, curved turns and several dives, to say he thanked himself for only bring R9 to this flight, then the distinguish electronic peep from the little gold/Red and white astro-droid make his suspicions real…

"So we arrived to Yuki no kuni, that was fast…" only 5 hours when normally it took two or three weeks of travel… he was the best… now to work… "R9 please insert coordinates, we are going to Koori base, but land at zone 3.2: 900 (1 North. 2 South then 3 West and 4 East… then 3.2: 900 are West and South at 900 meters from the base)…

"Peep…peeppeep…" R9 said (Insert answer) with that the now baptized Sith Hunter speed up toward said direction…

XXXXX

'_Damn, I forgot how cold was this place' _Revan thought dressed in his full Sith gear said while walking through the cold nights of Yuki no kuni, his last visit three years ago was to find his former master secret storage, the old Sith liked to have seconds plans, and whatever he hide at it was important, and to his immense surprise it was… a factory a completely recreated Imperial factory or kind of it, there Naruto got his hands in the very schemes that gave birth to his projects right now, but also the problem now…

He took his visors; there were guards, but not simple guards…

'_Battle droids… super ones'_ he opened his eyes in realization, some how someone got hold of the facility, although empty in everything that could be a problem, he left enough for anyone to start what now was in front of him… _'An army of droids, this could be interesting… now what can I do…'_ he smirked…

XXXXX

SBD 14568 was new in the post, his master decided to 'change' the old guard for the new set of battle droids, this ones seemed quite powerful, more resistant and weapon included instead of rifles out of the armor, with his 'partner' SBD 14082 they had to secure the Bunker, secret of their master army, then 14568 noted something, a human heat signature, coming to them… he decided to speak…

"Halt… inform your identity and reason to be here" he said in his 'normal' tone… the shadowed figure moved his hand and he was sent flying to the bunker door… meanwhile 14082 ran shooting at the figure when a purple beam sword cut him in half…

"I am Revan… I am here for you" 14568 couldn't see him but Revan was satisfied…

XXXXX

Revan now was reading the info, from what R9 hacked from the memory banks, someone by the name Kazahana Dotou infiltrated and decoded the memory of the central computer, how was still a mystery but the truth is that the tyrant got hold of schemes to make droids… more news said that he is the new leader of Yuki no kuni, that he already knew it, ten or so years ago he had a coup d' etat and won… from what he could stole from Konoha info base, his niece Kazahana Koyuki was lost in the attack… of course truth is that Kakashi was the ANBU who saved her… then she was lost… the lazy idiot

His spies said that she is now Yukie Fujikaze/Princess Fūun an actress with no interest in life or whatsoever… he will enjoy using her… if his Spies were right and normally were her manager and secret rebel Asama Sandayu was preparing to take her home to help the rebellion… stupid… if Revan was lucky the man would ask for Konoha's help…

"Ok, R9 encrypt and send it to Kasshoku (Brown) from Kuroi (Black)" with some peeps the little droid obeyed… _'Now to take care of my principal business'_ he smirked evilly

XXXXX

-Konoha- Midnight time-

Umino Iruka was tired, no exhausted, the last four hours he have been target of two ANBU squads, which was unusual, the black Ops were normally used to protect or eliminate and taking in count how he didn't need the first and is still walking means that isn't the second only the third is the possibility…

'_They want to keep me under their leash, means Naruto is unnerving them… why I must ask… he attack__s but not kill… he work hard and created great incomes to the village… for now off course… so they suspect or is normal…' _the scarred man thought… this would make meetings difficult…

'_There must be an explanation, Naruto asked for permission, so they could negate it, why left him go… damn someone spoke more than necessary but who… Hinata, Hanabi and the Konohamaru Corps are loyal, almost fanatical to Naruto; Miko is out, me nope… Anko-chan' _he stopped… he turned his head to the pulp in his left side, a sleeping Mitarashi Anko in her naked glory and what glory… _'Definitely not, so… someone who may be important or have influences… who?'_ the Chunnin/Oinin/Spy/Friend sighed it was too late to think about those things… he decided to go back to the sleep, when the stupid peeping sound of the holoprojector given by Naruto… Iruka grunted…

'_Workaholic'_ he thought walking to his stand…

"Shut that fuck…" Anko grunted…

"Only a moment… receive transmission… is from R9… so he is in operation now, I will ask one for me" he mocked at his girlfriend grunt in annoyance… "R9, replay message…" Iruka ordered, in four years with Revan he had to learn that Shinobis were obsolete to the galaxy… well not completely but…

"Hi, Kasshoku, here is Kuroi, I landed at Koori but to my surprise the facility was invaded, when I am not sure, the invader was discovered but too late… the decoded enough to create a force to take on count… for now we will allow him to continue… the information is in here… you know what to do, Kuroi out" the chibi Revan vanished… Iruka turned it off and began to translate the letter held there…

Now to betray a village full of killer trained soldiers you have to be very careful, if someone heard it no one will understand unless given the letter the one was write in the Imperial official language, with it the information was secure and they out of danger, for now… Naruto would have to know about the ANBU situation… sighing once again because of the hours so late, Iruka began to decode… his eyes wide in surprise…

'_An army o__f droids, that could be troublesome… oh damn I sounded like Shikamaru… Naruto better have an Idea for that…'_ he sealed the holoprojector… two silky arms surrounded him…

"What's up Anko-chan?" Iruka asked not turning to the purple haired killer…

"You woke me up… now I think I need… retribution" she said more like and order than petition… Iruka cursed mentally at the beginning sex with a nymphomaniac was great and one as hot as Anko better… but damn she asked four or five times in a day… _'Damn you Naruto' _he thought before comply

XXXXX

Once again the Sith Hunter was traveling trough the unexplored skies of the ninja world, to Revan it was a relaxing experience, one that will turn into a ritual… before every battle take a flight, he was entering Fire country space…

"R9 any luck finding the facility?" Revan asked

"Peep…peep…peeppeep" R9 'said' showing the new coordinates…

"Good… scan the perimeter I need a number of foes and time till sunrise… then prepare the Hunter for to travel" Revan said looking at the screen, after a minute or so a list appeared in the screen…

Perimeter count: 670 M2

Human's signatures: 58

Energy signature:

Level 1: 18

Level 2: 33

Level 3: 7

"Pretty nice, 18 Gennin level humans, 33 Chuunin level and 7 Jounin… good, I never expected the old geezer to have such nice reception… foolish how many will perish well another of his stupid ideas" Revan chuckled before start the landing process…

The landing place a clearing surrounded by tall trees typical of Fire country, no more than a mile from the new Sith Lord target… Revan looked at his watch; 3 hours till sunrise… his smirk grew wide…

'_I like challenges'_ he thought putting his mask and leaving the clearing…

XXXXX

Omi was a young man in his sixteen, since his arrival he have been training in the art of his brothers, meditation and peace his life but ready to fight for those even the Shinigami if necessary… little did he knows that tonight that words would have to be tested…

The young man was right now in his late patrol with his brothers, Aishu and Kien, both friends since their first day at home, they were fun, although a little crazy when talking about stuff like chores and how good pranking their masters were… he never saw the shadow falling behind them, pulling a weird cylinder that turn to be the legendary Raijin, the sword of the Nidaime Hokage… never saw how the shadow beheaded his friends, only two thuds and the eyes of the monster that did it… yellow eyes that showed no mercy nor light, then darkness…

Revan looked the body of the young monk, it was sickening how easy was to eliminate the weaklings, he sheathed his light saber and walked toward the other patrol… killing one by one… the night has only begun…

XXXXX

The principal building was quiet… too quiet, to Chiriku former Jounin of Konohagakure no sato, it was too damn quiet, he began to meditate to look for some students or his brothers, his eyes opened in alarm with his discovery… nothing, many were gone but how…

"What is going on here?" he wondered aloud soon he began to look for his brothers, as it was write they must protect the vault at any cost…

XXXXX

Revan used the force Choke to eliminate another miserable student, it has been an hour and half and he have finished the weaklings and some of the half level bastards, however many more were there… he snapped from his thoughts by a war cry…

"DIE MURDERER" a man in his late forties said lance at hand pointing to Revan's heart, the Dark Lord looked amused before shot a barrage of lightening from the tip of his fingers pushing the man to the wall and finishing his misery…

"These are cockroaches" he said aloud… suddenly lights entered the room followed by the last of his targets… "At least they save me the time of looking for them" with that his staff saber took life and another massacre would be known…

XXXXX

Death… that was Chiriku's finding, his brothers all dead and the murdered there sitting in the middle of the body's sea…

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked trying to control his ever growing anger…

"I… am the Dark Lord of the Siths my friend and what I want is what you protect" he said standing up Chiriku narrowed his eyes…

"I don't know what you are talking about but you won't put your hands on it, you will die here" the former guard of the Daimyo said full of determination… determination changed by anger at the shadow man laughs… "What?" he asked

"You are as bad as these cockroaches always trying to avenge their kin… give me what I want and your death will be swift" Revan said now standing at his full height… which cause the former Guard to look in awe and horror, the shadow was a young boy no older than 16 and he killed all his brothers…

"Who are you boy…" the guard said angry… the boy just sighed…

"Foolish"

"Who are you?" once again he was ignored

"Your executioner" with that both rushed at each other…

XXXXX

Chiriku was the first in throw some hidden senbons but to his chagrin were blocked by a wall of nothing… Revan used his Force Push to avoid being impaled and engaged in taijutsu, normally he would cut the fool with his saber but this one… he needed him alive… for a while off course…

Chiriku threw some low kicks and more hidden senbons but to his surprise his foe seemed able to see each of his attacks before he do them or even think them, is as if…

"Sharingan, an Uchiha?" Chiriku asked warily… more when the shadow assassin laughed…

"Do I look like a foolish Uchiha, first my style is different, second I haven't even used one justu and third these are all my own… no cheap tricks Chiriku was dumbfounded this boy said what… to be able to predict or act all in instinct was unheard of, this boy should be a prodigy of once in century… he snapped of his thoughts when Revan rushed for a kick to the head one Chiriku dodged just to receive a push of something strong enough to be sent through the wall of the principal temple…

XXXXX

Revan walked slowly, he was enjoying this fight, this one was a nin that was sure, that push was enough to broke some civilians necks, but what could the man do was a mystery to him… he smiled the joy of the fights the trill of the hunt, he would never accept it but he loved fight worthy foes, that is why he was here… seeking that mighty enemy… his most respected and hated one…

XXXXX

Chiriku spat blood, that hurt, what was the boy was, to be able to push him like this was madness, yes he have been out of duty for long, but not that long, worse he felt the boy holding back…

"I won't be easy prey" the former nin mumbled pride overthrowing reasoning… making hand seals he jumped to the wall new 'entrance'…

XXXXX

Revan was few feet away the hole when his senses cried in alarm…

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)" the monk's voice made echo followed by a giant torrent of fire melting the aforementioned wall… the Sith lord didn't waste time to jump high to the air as only a Force user can… to his surprise Chiriku dashed out of a nearby wall planting a kick in his masked face… then a hook, a punch and then Revan was in for a taijutsu combo finalizing with him crashing to a tree… then more hand seals

"Doton: Doryū Dango (Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dango)" with over human strength Chiriku took one huge boulder made of earth and rock and threw it to his fallen foe creating a huge dust cloud with a great grumbling of rocks…

"Don't take me lightly monster, I will avenge my comrades… today you die" Chiriku said his torso bare to the world kunai at hand… to his surprise the Sith Lord laughed…

"Yes, this is now entertainment… show me monk, the anger the hate… I will crush it with you pitiful life" Revan said taking stance his mask cracked and a piece fell showing his face to the nin, whose eyes grew wide in recognition, that whiskered face, marked the boy for life, if he was here then…

"Uzumaki Naruto?" who wouldn't recognize the boy, container of the greatest demon seen roaming the earth, this was the cause of him leaving, the way the villagers, ninjas and all treated the young boy made him sick… he left looking for a life free of that hate leaving the boy to his own devices… now it seems to be the worst decision ever…

"My, yes… seems my reputation precede me, tell me former Nin, you know why you are still alive" Naruto asked

"You want the scroll in the vault" he said there was no other explanation, that or he was in killing spree, the latter the one he prayed for…

"Yeah, one of Konoha's top rated secrets, one SS-ranked kinjutsu that could only be useful with that scroll, with only two persons ever to know it and able to use it, one the Sandaime Hokage and the other the creator, the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said taking the reminiscence of his mask, taking his hood showing his golden hair, his tanned face and yellow eyes…

"I won't help you" Chiriku said, he felt pity for the boy, to finally crack and turn into that monster he was seeing in front of him…

"Pity, but I don't need it… you see I only need you alive for a while… but it seems that I don't have much time you see, in one hour I should be in Kiri so let's finish this now" Naruto mocked looking at his watch… "Look 43 minutes till sunrise… I want to test my new skill… can I?" he mocked again…

"Force Rage" he said his body began to expel vapor and red mist the first Chiriku thought was the demon's chakra but it wasn't chakra at all, evil yes, chakra no… the now rage induced Sith looked at Chiriku… "Now shall we?" both rushed to the battle…

XXXXX

Naruto looked at his watch, 8 minutes to sunrise, his robes gone, now only in his tattered black outfit his gloves gone and his hair messed, he looked at his surrounded, he felt high… never again will he try to test a new power like that it was too intoxicating… pulling the groaning corps of Chiriku he put him in front of the vault, letting that his blood got speared in the seals in it… pushing chakra to the vault he looked how it opened to him…

In the inside was his prize, a small caoba box, in it the reason of all the bloody killing night…

"You… d-don't k-know what… are y-you doin-gg" Chiriku groaned…

"More than you my friend, more than you… the first and only contract of the Deaths, the key in the Shinigami sealing technique… off course to you I may try to free my inner demon… but more will come from this" Naruto said putting the scroll in a pocket he walked to the nin…

"Now, I told you that if you surrendered I would give you a swift dead…" Chiriku looked at him fear in his eyes…

To anybody who walked near the ruins of the temple, it was like if someone was being cooked alive by the intensity of the cries of pain and mercy, cries that fell in deaf ears…

XXXXX

"R9, put course we are going kiri" Naruto said eyes heavy, his mouth dry… he took a look to the scroll…

"We will cross words father" Naruto said reading the scroll marked by blood signs…

Namikaze Minato

Sarutobi Sousuke

Darth Revan…

Yes they will……

XXXXX

-Back to Konoha-

"Hokage-sama, we have a problem" a Boar masked ANBU said

"Speak" said the older nin

"Well… we received a report of an out post…"

"And?"

"Sir, the fire temple was destroyed, the monks killed and the vault robed… sir the Summoning contract of the Shinigami is lost" Sarutobi cursed this made his day worse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake: Repeat please!

-Konoha- Midnight time-

Umino Iruka was tired, no exhausted, the last four hours he have been target of two ANBU squads, which was unusual, the black Ops were normally used to protect or eliminate and taking in count how he didn't need the first and is still walking means that isn't the second only the third is the possibility…

'_They want to keep me under their leash, means Naruto is unnerving them… why I must ask… he attack__s but not kill… he work hard and created great incomes to the village… for now off course… so they suspect or is normal…' _the scarred man thought… this would make meetings difficult…

'_There must be an explanation, Naruto asked for permission, so they could negate it, why left him go… damn someone spoke more than necessary but who… Hinata, Hanabi and the Konohamaru Corps are loyal, almost fanatical to Naruto; Miko is out, me nope… Anko-chan' _he stopped… he turned his head to the pulp in his left side, a sleeping Mitarashi Anko in her naked glory and what glory… _'Definitely not, so… someone who may be important or have influences… who?'_ the Chunnin/Oinin/Spy/Friend sighed it was too late to think about those things… he decided to go back to the sleep, when the stupid peeping sound of the holoprojector given by Naruto… Iruka grunted…

'_Workaholic'_ he thought walking to his stand…

"Shut that fuck…" Anko grunted…

"Only a moment… receive transmission… is from R9… so he is in operation now, I will ask one for me" he mocked at his girlfriend grunt in annoyance… "R9, replay message…" Iruka ordered, in four years with Revan he had to learn that Shinobis were obsolete to the galaxy… well not completely but…

"Peep peep…peepeeepeeep"

"Aja" Iruka said

"Peepeepeeeppeeep peeeppeeep peeepepeep"

"Aja"

"Peepeepeeeppeeep peeeppeeep peeepepeep peepeepeeep peeeppeeep peeepepeep Peepeepeeeppeeep peeeppeeep peeepepeep peep peepeeep peeep peeeppeeep peeepepeep"

"Ok, Kasshoku out" Iruka said while sealing the holoprojector

"Did you understand him?" Anko asked behind her lover

"Not a shit"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok there you got… What are Naruto's plans for the death god…

Next chapter Double special: Exams, Snakes and War…

Tip: Rin'negan vs The Force… the battlefield… surprise… expected to go out in July…


	8. Special Ch Part 1

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or somewhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

BORN OF A SITH LORD

Special Chapter Part 1: Aftermaths, Meals and Planning

-A day later- Border of Amegakure's Territory-

Masaki Ichigo fell to the ground again. He sighed but stood up again, he started his race once again, how long have he been running under the rain… minutes… hours… he didn't know nor care, his only desire, his only goal… survive… give the message to Amegakure. But how, his team all dead, one by one and now that… that _thing_…

He kept running, ignoring the pain of sharp tree branches slicing his skin open, like hundreds of tiny clawed fingers, grasping at his flesh and clothes to slow him down. It was like the entire forest was against him...It was like the trees themselves wanted him to be devoured by that... that _thing_ that had done the same to his comrades, all his ANBU squad...

He was sure it was on his heels, taunting him with its proximity. Telling him that it could run him down at any time, but it wanted to enjoy his fear just a bit longer.

He could almost here it whispering in his ears. _"Yesssss... Run, little mortal, run from me... Fear me... Entertain me!" _it was at this time when he felt the beat coming close to him, almost mockingly… he had to escape he had to survive… his village future depended on that… he looked behind… nothing… right… left… down, finally above… it was there hovering like a hawk looking for a prey… but this was a…

'_A crab… a buffalo and a chameleon, ¿where did he obtain so many contracts?'_ Ichigo shouted mentally, he had succeeded in avoid two of the aforementioned beast however.

The crab beast was on him now, A demon from the lowest pits of hell, come to the surface to hunt him down and drag him into the fiery depths from which it was born… but once again he avoided the beast… he sighed… he pried… the sweat in his face now mixed with his blood… he stiffened… he opened his eyes… then he cursed

It was a lizard or something akin to it... When he had first laid eyes on it, he knew that it wasn't something natural, not even summons, or was another one ("or was something else?"). No this _thing_ was something straight out of a nightmare, and it seemed to be hell-bent on ripping him limb from limb… but what made the image worse were those eyes… black ringed eyes… he closed his eyes cursing his weakness, his last wish was that this creature never enter his beloved city… in seconds he was devoured by the demon in front of him his blood splattered all around the place… with a roar the beast poofed out of existence…

XXXXX

-Area unknown-

"It's done" a grim like voice said…

"Good, better have the surprise factor" a man said from the shadows his outfit showed a black cloak with red clouds. "Ame can't find about or little… visit… it would make things harder" the man said his face covered by an orange mask…

"It wouldn't matter… after all what can mortal do against a god" a man in his mid twenties, orange hair, lots of piercing and ring inside rings eyes said arrogance plastered all over his posture.

"Do what you have to, but remember I don't accept failures" the masked one said… with that he vanished into the air, leaving a megalomaniac planning their 'visit' to Ame…

XXXXX

Naruto sighed heavily, his head pounding, his heart beating rapidly, his muscles felt like gum, in sum he sucked, every since he used the attack Force Rage, he entered a state of tiredness and sleepiness, his eyes heavy and his senses dulled.

"What is happening?" he asked aloud… his answer was the peeping sound of R9…

"What happens now…?" he asked while wincing at his state… yes he have been hurt in battle before, but his healing skills should have take care of the problem, but no he was there half-dead half-sleep, nothing good can come from that…

"Peep…peeepeeeppeeeppeepeep" R9 'said' in semi alarmed mode… Naruto narrowed his eyes, normally Iruka would leave him alone during his 'business' trips not to interfere or give information to possible listeners… but now the Chuunin seemed to throw all that for the window…

"Ok, reply message"…

"Hi, Kuroi, I call because of a situation here… you have bugs in your home… which class unknown… but the people is nervous and decided to call the top terminators, ok that is all HOPE you come soon… and also I got word from Akagan" Iruka's hologram said before disappears in the darkness of the cabin…

'_Bugs… spies or hidden enemies… home my plans… the people… Konoha's… council maybe they are the only possible problem… the terminators are the ANBU… they have Iruka under surveillance and maybe all my team… team… Hatake… I underestimated his word in the council… that son of a… no I still have some use for the bastard until I leave… not without turn him into a real Cyclops…'_ he chuckled evilly…

'_Hope, mmm… like need me… ok, now Akagan… long time without talk, eh… Itachi'_ Naruto smirked widely at the idea of information from his more heated enemies, names, numbers, skills… _'But the question is if I can trust him'_

Naruto may have give a chance to Itachi so they could kill all the Uchiha clan four years ago… but with time and experience there were more and more questions coming to his mind…

'_If Itachi was really trying to get free… he could left or simply ask help to the old goat of Hokage… try to prove himself… why kill children and women… civilians at most… and it was too easy… it was like if every ANBU was repelled of the zone… truth is… as a highly hated criminal… Itachi never had one single Oinin squad hunting him down… not even mine… why… is someone protecting him or'_ a sharp pain in the chest pulled Naruto out of his thoughts…

"Damn, R9… take control… ahhh… land in a secure place… sensors at full if something…bigger than a wolf enter in the perimeter… blow it's head" he panted heavily… suddenly the world lost it's colors…

XXXXX

-In a mental sewer-

He opened his eyes… the dim light hurt like hell… the smell, wasn't nice… the floor felt humid, to say the least he was in a dump… a dump he knew really…

Naruto stood up and began his travel; after all he had nothing more to do… well is that or go back to childhood memories… not an option…

XXXXX

-Konohagakure- Council chamber-

"This is unforgivable! Someone has to have an idea… a hint or something" one Mitokado Homura said, his voice filled with anger…

Today was a nice day for the elder nin, he was at his house eating breakfast and reading some news, then he was preparing himself to go for a run to keep his bones working… imagine his surprise when he was stopped by a chuunin messenger… stating… the massacre of the Fire Temple… the temple under the protection of Konoha… and a relic was stolen… his surprise was bigger once he discovered that no one had idea of how did that happened… in one night…

"We know that, but no village takes the guilt of the attack, and the truth they have no use for what was inside the temple…" one Nara Shikaku said in bored tone… damn troublesome meetings…

"We lost one of our relics, it should be enough danger with IT free" Homura said not stating the nature of the relic… much to the Nara's suspicion

"Then tell us… what is this relic?… after all we need to know what are we fighting or should we go in shadows…" Hyuuga Hiashi asked in monotone… his face blank of emotion…

"Is… only the third can tell you" Homura said taking seat…

"Actually… there may be a danger here…" the third said, this caused the council to rise their eyebrows. "We are talking of a summoning contract, for the Shinigami itself" the council shot up in surprise.

"What explain?" one of the civil council asked fear dripping in his voice…

"The summoning contract was developed by the Yondaime, he made it so he could summon the shinigami with half chakra cost but it would kill the user… is a base element in the Shiki fuin that holds the demon fox Kyuubi" the group then roared… much to the Sandaime's surprise to point a guilty…

"The demon… he killed at took the scroll to free himself" one fat merchant said… "I knew it we should have killed him…"

The group roared in approval… the Sandaime groaned… fools…

XXXXX

-Sewer- Central-

"So, what do you need Kyuubi?" Naruto asked… two hours…two damn hours… normally he could be there faster, but for some REASON it was a fucking maze out there…

"**Oh, the idiot came here at last… tell me you excuse of a Sith Lord what the fuck were you thinking…"** the demon fox roared…

"What are you talking about… I-" he was cut…

"**Do you have any idea of how much damage did you cause****? Your stupid stunt caused more damage than good…"** the beast roared in anger.

"Explain…" Naruto yelled

"**Force Rage, you used it with no knowledge of it's doings or the effects it has… not all the attacks of the force are harmless for the user… You are an idiot to use such a technique like that in battle… just because you know it doesn't make it useful…"** the fox said narrowing his eyes.

"What did that technique?" Naruto asked in a tone that expressed anger… anger with himself for being stupid, he let his arrogance take the best of him…

"**Force Rage is a last resort attack, it is based in your anger, hate, fear and even lust, it is a full negative force to be reckoned… but at the same time… is a last resort because of the excessive strain it pulls in your system, both mentally and physically…****" **

"**Is simple really… you use it in you top condition and you will drop to your worst… absorbing lot of life energy both from you and your foe…"** the fox said pausing giving time for the words to sink in…

"Both then when is it useful… if I was at my top condition and I ended half dead, what would happen when you are in your worst…" Naruto asked when he noted the demon smirk then it sunk… "That is why a last resort"

"**Yes, but not quite, no it doesn't kill the user****… normally, but weakens him, that is another thing… you see… your case is special… you are almost neutral… the seal keep that… at a time to use a full dark power when you are at that state it will corrupt its way on you… and the seal will try to destroy it or stun it, and for you it means pain and a really weakened state… my advice is to only use it when you are heavily hurt…"**

"**It will give more balance… also it will allow me to help control the attack… remember the seal weakens with each step to the grave… now go away… rest in here… tomorrow you will be fine… not top but fine"** the Kyuubi said before sink into his cage…

'_Ok… it's time to re-think my strategy'_ Naruto said walking toward the maze… he wasn't tired…

XXXXX

-Time skip- A week later…

One Uzumaki Naruto was waiting in under a light… in front of him were the members of several clans… the civilian council, the elders, the Sandaime and at least a dozen of ANBU in the shadows… Naruto seemed calm but his mind screamed curses, he arrived that morning after a successful 'hunt' with a big chunk of money… Plus a raven haired girl with him… he chuckled at the memory…

_Flashback - __five days ago_

_Since his last visit half a week ago Nami no kuni changed drastically, from a dump country to a respectable community… imports and exports were growing at incredible levels… off course Naruto's secret invertors were behind it… in manner of a year wave will be rich and Naruto will own them all… but they will be happy with it… difference between a stupid fat man and a real manipulator…_

_Well back to our hero… well our villain… he was walking into the known cottage… to find a pretty amazing surprise…_

_**Lemon alert…**__** in the other fic…**_

_End flashback…_

Now with Miko in Konoha, as his 'girlfriend' she would have free reign or more freedom, now he had other business to attend… like the council breathing in his neck… and the Chuunin exams or his own plans and his meeting with Itachi…

"Uzumaki Naruto" a voice said

"Hai" he said

"You are here because of a few questions arising about your two week trip… as you know now, the temple of fire was attacked and destroyed… we ask you now… where were you when that happened?" the man asked

"Sir, I was visiting Kirigakure to give the head of Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku" Naruto said "In fact, I have proof of that fact, as you know every village record this kind of things, just ask Kiri and they can show you the date… and the…"

"No" the voice said… "As you know this info can be… modified… so we ask you an even better prove" the voice asked…

'_Homura…' _Naruto thought…

"Please Inoichi a step" Homura said… Naruto narrowed his eyes… Mind walkers he hated them… but… he looked around then the dozen ANBU stepped in…

'_He will regret it'_ Naruto fought a smirk…

'_**Yes he will'**_ an evil voice said hungrily the one that belonged to the Kyuubi…

XXXXX

Yamanaka Ino was many things, loud, bossy, obsessive and even bitchy, specially to those that are against 'her' precious Sasuke… now Uchiha Sasuke was a major issue for this teen Kunoichi who squeal in glee at the first mention of this Uchiha, the poor, poor Sasuke… normally she would do anything for him, in fact being a Kunoichi was because of him, to be WITH him…

Not today… no she will find a new reason to train, to grow strong to finally complete a goal… vengeance…

"Ino-chan, honey… we need to talk" Ino's mother said… her eyes down her smile vanished…

"What happen mom… mom?" Ino asked a bit fearful…

"Ino-chan, promise me to be strong…"

"Mom what?"

"Promise me"

"I promise, now tell me what is going on"

XXXXX

_Flashback…_

_Naruto was surrounded; he was looking at each member of his 'enforcers' each could give a tab of hate and anger…_

'_Great 'demon' haters' Naruto thought, why this assholes had to get the ones who hated him…_

"_Uzumaki-san, please allow Inoichi to proceed, before we see the need to use force" Homura said trying to sound reasonable…_

"_Is the Hokage agreeing with this?" Asked the blond in hard tone… the figure in the center of the council sighed…_

"_Please Naruto, we need this to make things clears… please don't make things hard…" Sarutobi asked almost pleading…_

'_Typical weak old man' Naruto thought…_

"_**Let him"**_

'_You sure?'_

"_**Let him come to me, hehehehe"**__ the voice of Kyuubi said leaving a contented Naruto _

"_Hai Hokage-sama" Naruto said taking seat he closed his eyes and began to meditate… seconds after Inoichi yelled the name of a technique before he too closed his eyes…_

_XXXXX_

_-Mental Sewer-_

_Inoichi was running, what was happening, he tried to cut the jutsu but nothing happened, and what could he do… a shit… no he needed to escape, to tell the council… to stop this monster… but what are they doing out there… it have been almost four hours since he entered the blond nin… no not nin a demon… how did they let that happen, how did they let him grow that strong…_

'_I must contact the Hokage… but how?' Inoichi thought… in his first two hours he entered the central room, where all the knowledge have been recorded, from the first memory to the last one… the fist half hour he saw a smiling boy, with whiskers with low definition, looking at the villagers… his heart ached with each insult, each bad word, heck they even badmouthed his parents… at the age of four or so… the 'accident' as the council liked to call it… he was nailed to a table and left to die… off course he remember that, he erased it… so why was it there…_

_Then the scarred man, he could feel the dark aura coming from this, creature, black robed and with yellow eyes… the one that the boy called master… who was this man that passed Konoha's security, who took the boy as an apprentice and taught for almost five or so years… the man who turned that smiling boy into…_

"_Me" said a voice behind him at that moment… he turned to see Naruto dressed in his dark Sith lord outfit… darkness oozing from him…_

"_Uzumaki-san" Inoichi said… "Explain this?" he said pointing the memories…_

"_Ah, my childhood memories, what times those, being beaten in the morning, throw out to the streets without food, again beaten in the afternoon and off course the assassinations, those wonderful days… go ahead keep looking at that…" Naruto now turned Revan said in cold tone mockery lost…_

_Looking what came next will forever be marked in his memory as the born of a monster… Naruto's first homicides inside and outside the village, his training in the force, the murder of his master and protector, the joy in the boy's face at the pain in those he slaughter… his participation in the Uchiha massacre and his origins as the last Namikaze… the massacre of the room 103, the hunter nin age and Iruka's corruption… the deal with the demon fox as new mentor… his increasing empire, Anko's corruption, his new Siths and Miko's 'birth'… his travel and cunning, the death of those he didn't like and the falling of the Hyuuga heiresses, even Konohamaru and friends… finally the massacre of the Fire temple and the present events…_

"_You monster… kai…" he yelled_

"_Kai…KAI…KAIIIIIIIIIII" Inoichi yelled nothing happened…_

"_Oh, that… Kyuubi had a wonderful idea you see… right now we are in MY mind, MY rules… so time here is excessively slow… it means that when your body reacts… here would have passed some days more than enough to eliminate a parasite like you…" Revan said staff lightsaber livid…_

_From then now, Inoichi has been running for his life, nothing he did worked, suddenly he discovered a way… maybe an exit… he didn't have time… he heard the footsteps coming closer… Inoichi ran…_

_XXXXX_

"_So, he did go there… his lose my gain… I hope Kyuubi enjoy his meal" he chuckled darkly…_

_XXXXX_

_Inoichi finally entered the last path… finally light… maybe an exit or a way to kill this demon… he closed his eyes… he was there in his body… _

"_Inoichi what happened?" Homura asked_

"_KILL HIM, KILL HIM NOW" he yelled the ANBU jumped immediately but then the blond Jinchuuriki opened his eyes jumping in time… with a powerful Force Push and the group went to the wall… _

"_Well you want to play… BRING IT ON" he yelled his lightsaber in hand… in a swift motion he cut an ANBU in half and cut one's arm… the Shinobis in the room attacked while some civilians ran away… the others were killed by a weird lightning jutsu… Sarutobi summoned Enma and battle the demonic boy, many more died in the fight… soon the battle was concentrated in two persons… the Sandaime and the Uzumaki… each expertly using their powerful weapons… but the old man couldn't do much… and finally ended losing a clash and an arm and leg…_

_But when the fight seemed ended two figures saved the half dead men… one white haired perv and his silver haired perv comrade… pulling an sphere of hope and the light of justice… each of the techniques legendaries… both deadly… both shredding and cutting the crazy boy…_

"_Jiraya-sama… Kakashi-san… we are safe" Inoichi panted looking the zone of death and gore… the now dead boy… he felt pity… but it needed to be done… he sighed before heard a chuckle and his eyes grew wide… it was Naruto… snickering…_

"_**SURPRISE"**__ he yelled and the world turned white… Inoichi opened his eyes to see…_

"_KYUUBI" he yelled_

"_**You liked my fantasy world…hehehehehe… you really thought we would let you go alive, HAHAHAHA foolish human…"**__ the evil creature chuckled when the door from where Inoichi entered was closed by a wall… _

_Inoichi looked in despair as the giant cage was opened his mind racing in what to do… why did he entered, those seals were supposed to protect him… now his death was there looking at him hungrily…_

"_**Be glad human because your dead will be fast… painful but fast" **__Kyuubi chuckled before throw a bite…_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

"Mom what is going on?" Ino asked, she had a bad feeling… something ominous horribly and world chang-

"Your father is dead" world changing… Ino fell to her knees her eyes watering and sobbing just like her mother…

XXXXX

The council room looked sick, what happened… one second Inoichi entered and the other his body showed claw and teeth marks then bleeding from mouth eyes and ears… then red chakra coming from the boy and burning the already mangled Yamanaka finishing the now for sure dead man… the first to talk out of his shock was the sandaime…

"Now… bring a medic, take Naruto to the hospital and please someone inform Inoichi's family" two ANBU took Naruto while the Sandaime cursed… what that hell was that…

XXXXX

-Time skip-

Naruto opened his eyes to find well known ceiling in his childhood… the hospital…

To him being there was like a routine, being hurt, being brought, being hurt, being brought… it seemed like the endless cycle never stopped.

'That old goat, always being useless, I really want to end his life once and for all' Naruto smiled at the idea, but then refrained himself from do it knowing that there were hidden ANBUs in the room, Naruto tried to stand before that a familiar voice interrupted…

"Hold there you will exhaust yourself" the voice said, one he will always remember…

"Hi Iruka" Naruto said in content tone…

"Woah, a full day out, you were bad… what happened?" Iruka asked

"No idea, the council ordered Inoichi to enter MY mind, at the beginning I tried to say no but they really were into that… they and the dozen ANBU in the office… and the Hokage decided to let them... geez, at least they found that I am innocent…" Naruto said tiredly… inside cackling at the old nin stupidity…

"Well, that is good but why did the Hokage want to talk to you" Iruka asked 'curiously'

"No idea, as always to say sorry, truth is I don't care, after yesterday I discovered that the council are the one in power not the old goat" Naruto said before narrow his eyes… "Enter you old goat" Naruto said looking at the door a moment after…

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sarutobi said, his age hitting hard…

"Hi Hokage-sama" both nin said in same tone, the old Hokage winced, he felt sad seeing what Naruto has become…

"Naruto-kun, what do you remember from your session with Inoichi?" Sarutobi asked looking at each movement in the blond teen face… it says nothing…

"Session… more like interrogating a prisoner… look, ask the Yamanaka, he should have seen my memories and all that stuff, so now I want to leave…" he snorted

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said wary in his voice… "Inoichi can't speak, in fact he will never speak again" he said drinking in Naruto's 'surprise' dimly it as true… (A/N: If Canciller Palpatine could deceive millions of beings surely Naruto can keep some from an old man)…

"Is this bad for me?" Naruto asked in his normal tone… much to the old man chagrin…

"No, what happened to Inoichi seemed to be work of the Kyuubi, we never took him in count when we asked him for help" he said in passive and calm tone…

"I am going now, do not disturb me… and about the exams I want my team in…" Naruto said taking his clothes and leaving Iruka trailing leaving a very thoughtful Hokage, he spoke…

"Did you feel lies?" the old man said to no one in particular…

"No, and is the boy telling the truth and he didn't know a shit or… he is the best liar the world have ever seen" the voice of a man said

"To deceive a Kage and a Sannin, what do you think of him, Jiraiya" the old Sarutobi asked…

"He is cold, disinterested and murderous as his file says, I mean a person died trying to help us and he doesn't give a shit… I would said that he doesn't care if the village burn… is a shame but maybe Kakashi says the truth, that boy can go against us at any moment" Jiraiya said looking grim he saw the boy walking with Iruka out of the hospital, he could see anger and hate during his walk like if the villagers were nothing more than scum… he is so different from his father…

"How did this happen?" asked the aged Sannin…

"I am not sure, at the age of four Naruto was like a normal, well as normal as a boy with his burden could be… sigh… he changed one day he came and asked for permission to live outside the walls, at the beginning I didn't want because of his security… but" he trailed

"But…" Jiraiya said distaste in his voice…

"He was attacked that same night… he was tortured and hurt severely, he was nailed to a table… I didn't knew what to do… so I asked Inoichi for him to remove Naruto's memories… the next day he asked the same thing… this time I did give him permission, how could I tell him to live inside the walls for his security when he was in more danger inside than out…" he sighed sadly while Jiraiya looked at him dumbfounded… what the hell?? Look on his face.

"What happened to the men that did it?" he asked narrowing his eyes…

"No charges were made, the council said that if he couldn't remember it, it never happened… the bastards" he sighed.

"You are telling me that, someone tortured a four year old boy and you didn't do a shit… you are worse than I thought senile old man! You are useless" Jiraiya said anger in his voice to his anger he chuckled…

"Yes, I am totally useless, for that I have allowed Naruto to do as he wants, seeing his anger, hate, you know he looked at me as his grandfather, I should have protected him more… but I failed and he is now… well a cold hearted killer" he sighed sadly

"Maybe if I talk to him and try-" the Sandaime panicked….

"NOOOOOO! Naruto hates everything close to the Yondaime, his distaste and hate that he hate you even without know it… seriously he would kill you or die trying… he doesn't celebrate his birthday… he celebrates and I quote 'the son of a bitch death and all his linage' end quote… is ironic because he knows who he is" the Sandaime said and Jiraiya was shocked

"You… you, you told him but he shouldn't KNOW UNTIL HE WAS SIXTEEN AND-" Sarutobi shut him

"No idiot, somehow he discovered it, that is what brought the real change… he would never admit he is his son, but at least want a better life, he is leaving in his manor but he call himself and Uzumaki, many were against that but after I showed the letter they let him alone" sighed once again…

"I want to know, what are we going to do? If things keep going this way we will end bad…" Jiraiya said voice devoid of emotion…

"For now wait and see, right now Naruto seems to be opening more to the people, Iruka, Anko, his students and even my grandson, heck now he has a girlfriend… maybe, just maybe, he is changing" he said hopefully

"For our good I hope you are right"

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor- Sith Chambers-

"Ok, Revan, spill… I thought you would be coming back till next week?" Iruka asked a bit agitated, when Revan changed his mind problems were in the horizon…

"Well, many things actually, you know that a war is coming… but not just here… a new Secret Great war… the worse are the number of factions… Akatsuki, Douto, and myself, for what I can say we are all beginning our movements… do you remember my visit to Yuki no kuni?" Revan asked

"Yeah, it was before the whole Temple massacre, oh about that don't worry you are clean… Inoichi's dead make things easier… and I observed a very interesting thing…" he smirked

"Tell me…"

"Well, do you remember Yamanaka Ino?"

"Weak minded, fool, pathetic and whore potential, why?" Revan asked

"Well, I have seen here training hard this morning, in fact hate pouring from her… maybe her relation to her father was too close, and it may be bad if a person used that to… you know manipulate the little girl…" he said in non-caring kind of way.

"Interesting, a possible mind walker with hate and easy to malleable mind… the question is hate against?"

"Well, that may be a problem, her father's killer… off course she doesn't know but from what she heard her mother… the demon killed him… and the only demon kid in the village is…"

"Me"

"Bingo… but she is smart, if you give her a trail"

"And a new push…" Revan said smirking

"She will end hating every single member of Konoha's high ups" Iruka said as if it was a normal talk

"Ok, I will take care of her, now that we are talking about girls… how are my Mistresses?" Revan said.

"I am not sure but… they may be in the upper levels, after all they train here…" Iruka said shrugging

"I will see them later… now about war… My Intel bug, the one I left in Douto's factory have made an incredible discovery, apparently, the bastard is making a huge army of droids, not a thousand or two, no the numbers grow to the ten or so thousands" he said leaving a very shocked Iruka…

"What how…? I mean how much time did he had in that factory, how did?" Revan silenced him with a hand

"I am not sure, but is more like the factory already had most of them… truth is a don't understand my master nor his intentions… for some reason he had a droid factory with an army already producing… then he started the other bases… sometimes I think that he predicted all this…" Revan said deep in thought

"Well, I don't know, but at any case… I will be at your side my Lord…" Iruka said loyalty hard as steel…

"Good… now let's engage the meeting…" Revan said and with a move of the wrist the lights went down giving birth to a hologram natural size of a robbed figure…

"Hi… Itachi"

XXXXX

-Unknown Location-

"Greetings… Lord Revan, Iruka" Itachi said… looking at the men sitting in the temple of the Siths hidden under Konoha

"I hope you are well, how is the business?" Revan asked

"Good, everything according to the plans… you see I have information that may be of real interest to you…" Itachi said

"Is about the war in the north…" Revan asked

Itachi narrowed his eyes, it was always like that, he always was a step ahead and sometimes it was unnerving…

"Yes, the attack order has been put in movement, so they will arrive and invade in a week from tomorrow" Itachi said in his emotionless tone…

"Interesting, and what should I do…? It's not like I need Ame for anything…" Revan said none caring…

"Well, Ame has lot of trading routes, iron, steel and many metals, and as I heard, Yuki no kuni is one of the principals buyers, don't know why" Itachi said while Revan looked interested… killing Douto's metal supply seemed a correct move taking on count the Kazahana's idea of conquest…

"Give me a report of the enemy's status…"

"Well, I am not 100 percent sure, but… 100 jounin, 170 chuunin, 50 gennins with chunnin level chakra and 400 thugs or so, plus Akatsuki, 7 S-ranked nin, the leader is trying to kill Hanzo, if that happens…"

"The war is over and the rebels win… ok, I want you to keep working oh and thanks for the new guy, as you said he is loyal… while I keep paying…" Revan said… "Ok, till next time"

"Good night then Lord Revan"

"Good bye then Itachi"

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor- Sith Chambers-

"Ok, Iruka, I need to know Anko's test for the chuunin, exam… I want the rules and location…"

"Why? As you know it may be the forest of death and possibly the survival part… for three or more days…" Iruka said shrugging…

"Well, we have a week to prepare an attack, a week to turn little Yamanaka to my side, a week to prepare the first stage of a ritual and finally… a week before our last month in this village starts…"

"Okay, what a hard week…" Iruka said "I will have that for tomorrow and the exams if in two days… you will most likely to be with the senseis in the lounge… so you better look what to do…" with that he left via elevator…

'_The time is coming to a close… soon, soon Konoha will meet their worst enemy ever'_ he smiled walking to the upper levels… as he was going closer to his room a tingle feeling was growing … finally he arrived at the source of the feeling…

'_My bedroom?... I wonder'_ he thought before open the door slowly… his surprise evident at what he found…

XXXXX

_Flashback- 15 minutes ago-_

_Hinata was tired, her training as a Sith Mistress had just begun with her title, right now the force was the teacher, even Revan was always learning the ways of the Dark Side… in front of her Hanabi fought with marvelous skill, the little girl showed grace and skill with the lightsaber staff that only could be see in a master… of course Revan was the master of the style but that didn't take any of the praise… Hanabi launched another attack… one that Hinata avoided easily, her Byakugan can be called the all seeing eye, but she learned more fighting with the force through her… she liked it so much that she ended despising the use of her Kekkai Genkai so she could see the world through the force…_

_Hanabi was more physical, she used her doujutsu and all the movements of the Juunken to adapt the foot work of her sword style, the result was a ranged area sword style… but still at her nine years it was pretty impressive… but still Hinata always dodged…_

"_Why… why can you still dodge" she yelled in frustration… even since Revan left Hanabi have trained twice so she could gain the title of Mistress as her sister, but Revan's Kage Bunshin kept her in the apprentice position… since then defeating the upper Mistresses have become her goal… and as Miko wasn't there… Hinata was the one then…_

"_You keep letting your anger control you… as Revan-sama said, feed from it not be poisoned by it, knowing that, you become predictable" Hinata said clashing swords after many movements Hinata won the clash and the spar… "But still you are growing up nicely… let's go to Revan's onzen, and then we can talk…_

_XXXXX_

_Hanabi looked at her sister, in the last years she passed from timid and shy to a power to be reckoned, her skills at healings plus her poisons make her a dangerous assassin, her Byakugan though she didn't use it much is still a very good asset… but right now that wasn't the assets that Hanabi envied… more like the chest zone… Hinata was a little girl in her 13 but a bust that many girls in their 15s would kill for… but apparently it didn't run in her side… Hanabi was a bit small in that department… (Maybe because she is 9)… Hinata washed herself while Hanabi looked peeved…_

"_Nee-san… do you… do you think that Naruto-sama will love me?" she asked suddenly while Hinata was shocked by the question, she knew about Hanabi's crecent love for their beloved but never thought how much the little Hyuuga seemed to want to prove herself to him… Hinata hugged her…_

"_Of course he will, in fact he does… I know it" she said while Hanabi let her stress leave her body falling asleep…_

_End Flashback…_

XXXXX

In the bedroom Naruto found Hinata and Hanabi cuddling, Hanabi was mumbling about Revan-sama, he chuckled he knew that they were his to protect other reason why he had to succeed in his plans, not just for him, for his new family too…

It was then when Revan decided to leave, he would talk to them later…

'_But right now… Miko and I have a date now'_ he said looking for his raven haired lover leaving two exhausted Hyuugas in a very deep sleep…

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor- Midnight-

In a cold night in the village of Konoha, one soul is found restless; this soul was no other than Uzumaki Naruto, a pariah, hated for nothing more that his existence, but is thanks to this status that he changed, changed to become Revan, and right now is Revan who is looking at the village in the shadow of the night, behind him his girlfriend or one of them, he seemed calm just by being with her standing at his side, still he was very close to die and it made all what he had now even more precious, he closed his eyes remembering what happened almost a week ago…

_Flashback…_

_Two figures were running in the night, they were tired and hungry, even when they thought they escaped this nightmare, it seems to be determinate not to let them live, one of them a tall man with bandages in the face, Kiri hitai-ate and a big zambatou cut in half and severely cracked… he looked anxious… Momochi Zabuza, missing nin in the run, it wasn't until two weeks ago that he thought he was the predator and assassin to reckon, he was wrong, he wasn't the predator… he was the prey… and his hunter… someone he thought he would never see again… Uzumaki Naruto Konoha no Bakemono (Phantom of the Leaf)…_

_His eyes trailed to his partner… the figure showed curves in the right places, an angelical face deign of a princess, chocolate eyes that made a man want to kiss them and pale cream skin… beautiful… but in essence sick taking in count that the figure was a boy. Haku who until recently was an apprentice and now secretively a lover… much to Zabuza's chagrin._

"_Haku… go I will stall him as much as I can" Zabuza ordered, of course this would be the second time he tried, the first time ended with a hurt ego and weaponless… if Haku wasn't there he would be death by now…_

"_NO ZABUZA-SAMA… I WON'T LEAVE YOU… I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR THAT" the feminine boy cried in pain at the idea…_

'_God that sounded… wrong… I should have let the blond kill me long ago, what that hell I will let him kill me right now… with style of course' Zabuza thought shivering a bit…_

"_Oh, so sweet, I should have taken a picture… your face was priceless" a voice came from everywhere both nin took defensive positions…_

"_Good, ready to fight… however…" the voice trailed while the ground below them began to glow showing many kanjis and seals… the voice said…_

"_Prepare… DAI KUCHIYOSE: SHIKI KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU – SHINIGAMI……. (Great Summoning: Death Summoning Technique – Death God)" Once the name of the attack was done… the glow grew to immensurable levels illuminating the clearing blinding everyone who tried to see directly…_

_The result were two floating nins, both with terrified faces… the voice owner appeared, with five feet tall, black hood and mask, the image of Darth Revan showed power, great and terrifying power…_

_But what really terrified them was the image of the ethereal being, with purple hiori and oni mask with a knife in it, the death God was present…_

"_**Who is the one that dare to bring me here… it haven't passed more than 13 years since the last fool tried to control me…"**__ the God spoke in a cold and emotionless tone…_

"_It's an honor Shinigami-sama, I am the one who summoned you, but not to attempt such a foolish action… no I ask for your help more like a wish… my dream since I have memory and only you my lord can help me make it real" Revan said keening to the god who even with the mask you could feel his satisfaction…_

"_**Tell me mortal, what do you want from the Gods, this isn't your time to die so be calm after all**__**, two gifts you brought to me" **__the god said in a calmed tone…_

"_I wish to ask for a trade… the life of one of your prisoners for as many souls you want me to gather… as pay for your help I will destroy the contract that bind you to the foolish humans…" Revan said while the death god seemed more and more interested…_

"_**Which soul do you want for me to give a second chance?"**__ he asked curiously _

"_The life of one Namikaze Minato my Lord, to bring my father back to life…"_

"_**That foolish mortal deserve where he is, trying to control my power and sealing a Bijuu in a human both unforgivable sins… why should I give you a man that hurt you so much, why do you want that man loves… Namikaze Naruto"**__ the God said enjoying the little mortal surprise…_

"_Because of my dream…"_

_End Flashback…_

Revan Sighed… the next month would rock the world and he would be a key part in the future…

XXXXX

-Chuunin Exam day-

For team eight Naruto's return was just a change of schedule, the group ended joining and talking before the test, the truth is that the team was divided, Shino as the cause… not that Naruto cared, the Aburame heard all he wanted to tell him, from then on was the latter decision… and his fate the former one's decision…

But the exams aren't the important part of the day, and Naruto knew it is that why he was there… in the monument of the Killed in Action… with her…

"May I ask what can I do for you Yamanaka-san?" Naruto asked not even turning to see the blond girl looking at his back…

"So you are the one huh" she said venom dripping from her voice…

"Yes and no" Naruto said non-caring…

"You killed him or no, there is no half-ground…" she said anger palpable in the air…

"In my case there is always half-ground, I killed him but not me" he said and this was enough…

Ino jumped at him Kunai at hand, trying for a slash… it took him a second to disarm her and put her in the ground… Ino spat…

"Do it, kill me, just like my father you bastard" Ino said tears in her eyes…

"Are you that accustomed" he said

"What?"

"I am sure that some 'good' man decided to tell your family that I killed your father in an interrogation… but that the Hokage let me go, isn't that what happened?" Naruto said softly

"So, it was a council member, but it was supposed to be a secret… you are the Hokage's favorite monster" she yelled while fighting…

"You are so accustomed to obey what the group said… do you even know me, no but everybody hates me… I must be evil… tell me, if I tell you what I can about your father's real killer… and about this village little dark secret… would you listen… if you want to go and keep living in your fantasy world, go I won't stop you… but if you want to accept my gift and see what is behind the bubbles and ponies in your world" Naruto said emotionless face at every moment…

"Tell me the truth" she said… her eyes amused him to no end, such determination… such desire… too easy…

"Tell me Ino-san, what do you know of Kyuubi?"

XXXXX

It was three hours ago, three hours… and one Yamanaka Ino was still in deep thought… the story that that boy told her was so surrealistic but it explained many things once so weird… so unbelievable… that blond boy no older than her… a vessel of a demon… against his will and hated for it… Ino felt used… even though now she felt stupid for attacking a trained Jounin in her wish for vengeance, she now saw through the lies of the council… but more importantly, she was worried… after all if the council forced his father to his own death, treated a hero as a traitor… what would they do to her… Naruto's last words running in her brain…

'_After all you are in a world of fantasy, where everybody is happy a world that doesn't exist… I saw you and your team… and you guys aren't ready… your team is weak… even if Asuma says it, you will lose your life and he won't care… he wants to increase his ego, while Kakashi tries to show off with his__ Uchiha… I advise you don't go there' _the blond nin said before vanishing from view leaving a confused and alone Ino with her thoughts…

XXXXX

Naruto smirked seeing at the blond girl in deep thought while entering the room 301, the exams were close to begin and his fun too… he looked at the last team…

"Look for Konoha's team 10, kill the boys and leave the blond girl alive" he said waving his hand in front of a team from Ame…

"We will look for Konoha's team 10, we kill the two idiots and the girl can live" the tallest of the three said the others just repeated too… he smirked… poor, poor Asuma…

'_Loosing a team for your own stupidity, __harsh…'_ he smirked before leaving into the shadows…

XXXXX

Naruto appeared in a room, there were the Jounins-senseis, from all the villages and correspondent teams, three called his attention… Asuma the Hokage's son and possibly a reason why he was executing his students, of course it would be his fault for being a crappy teacher…

Kakashi, reading his orange book… and keeping Naruto under his gaze… and finally the craziest bastard in all Konoha… he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips…

"OHAYO NARUTO-KUN, IS GOOD TO HAVE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS HERE WITH US FOR THE NEXT HOUR… LET'S SEE WHO CAN DO MORE PUSH-UPS AND IF I DON'T DEFEAT YOU I WILL CLIMB THE HOKAGE MONUMENT IN ONE HAND, YOSHHHHHHHHH" Gai yelled with all his lungs causing Naruto's groans to grow exponentially…

'_Giving my soul to the shinigami__ now seems like a magnificent idea'_ Naruto said feeling the beginning of a great headache…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this is the new updated and better Born of a Sith Lord, with special participation of my new beta… yeahhhhhhhh… anyway, for accident I don't have his penname so I baptized him Diaconthird at least until he send me a mail with him giving me a new nickname…

Review or I will put one chapter of Gai and Lee in a dancing tournament…

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….


	9. Chapter 7

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or somewhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

**Chapter 7: Exams, Plots and Snakes**

-Area Unknown-

"Report" a hollow like voice said through the darkness…

"The troops are almost ready leader-sama, right now we have an estimate of 470 Jounin, 600 Chuunin, 330 Gennin and 1600 and so samurai and mercenaries… also from the jounin 30 are ANBU level, and former DROP member (A/N: DROP is the Equal to ROOT in Ame, I am using different names example: ROOT Konoha; DROP Ame; BOLT Kumo; GUST Suna; WEED Kusa; RUBY Iwa; HAZE Kiri)…" a feminine voice said in a elegant accent…

"Excellent, are they in position?" the leader asked his tone as cold as always…

"No, it will take at least one more week before the troops are in place" the same female voice said…

"Good I want the troops ready for the attack, remember once Hanzo is dead the fight is over" the leader said before his images vanished from the cave…

'_I hope this end fast'_ was the female thought before turn her way out…

XXXXX

-Forest of Death- Tower

-Two days into the Chuunin exams-

'_Boring, boring, boring… five days waiting in that stupid room with a bunch of bastards with serious psychological problems'_ thought Uzumaki Naruto while spread all over a couch… he looked at his 'comrades'…

'_One chain smoker with lazy attitude, one green fanatic that most likely have never thought about attract the ladies and the worse, one 'I know everything- porn reader- one eyed- son of a B(use SOB everyone knows what it is XD)- spy- that knows nothing about stay away with his bloody stolen eye'_ Naruto's eyebrow was ticking at the last of his companions…

'_I really must kill all of them before leave this accursed place'_ he sighed trying to meditate… but his ears perked one part of the conversation though…

"I am telling you guys, you shouldn't have put you youthful pupils through this test yet, look at my team, I wait ONE year before allow them to pass" one boisterous man said

'_That is the 'youthful' Gai' _Naruto smirked at the idea of his own pupils and how they could slaughter all the population inside the exams and most of Konoha's Gennin population…

"Did you say something?" a lazy voice said irking Naruto to no end…

'_Hatake'_ the blond Sith lord recognized…

"Gai, I know my students, they are all capable of pass the exams or at least Sasuke, and beside the experience will be good for them" the scarecrow said in his lazy demeanor…

"I know my team can pull it through, their teamwork is exceptional, although Shika is a bit lazy, Chouji a food vacuum and Ino is bossy they can pull this of" the voice of one Sarutobi Asuma said full of conviction… at this Naruto snorted…

"Eh, you want to say something Naruto?" Kakashi asked in his annoying tone…

"Yes… hehe… I just that I see two pitiful excuses of teachers here trying to make themselves look good, I mean… sure Hatake I know your students… mine cleaned the floor with them and Sarutobi, teamwork is good, but EVERYBODY can use teamwork, I mean your team is easily the weakest in all the exams, heck there is no guarantee they will survive… I pity those Gennin" Naruto finished not messing with Gai at all, thing that Kakashi didn't approve…

"Ma, Naruto my students grew stronger since then and what about Gai's team eh?" the one eyed jounin said looking for any clues about the Blond's psyche…

"Stronger, I saw them one month ago and they are still in the same level of chakra now, the only one with a bit of improvement was the Uchiha, obviously because he is your favorite… and about Gai, come on he is Gai, he has one weapon mistress, the prodigy of the Hyuuga, not than I care and Rock Lee, his own personal clone, heck only with him, team Gai can clean the competence, well except for Sabaku no Gaara" Naruto finished not looking at the dumbfounded Jounin and the hyper Gai boisterous…

'_Bah, by now my new puppet is in production' _he thought smirk in his face he felt her… she was scared and confused… oh glory of the life…

XXXXX

-Forest of Death- Unknown area

Yamanaka Ino was drinking water from the river, her eyes red from tears and her clothes stained by mud, sweat and blood… she was still trembling from the events the day before… she looked at her reflection… a mantra currently playing in her head…

'_After all you are in a world of fantasy, where everybody is happy a world that doesn't exist… I saw you and your team… and you guys aren't ready… your team is weak… even if Asuma says it, you will lose your life and he won't care… he wants to increase his ego, while Kakashi tries to show off with his Uchiha… I advise you don't go there' _

His words stabbing her deep inside, he told her, he told her not to come, but did she hear him, no, and now this was the price…

"Shika… sob… Chouji… sob" she felt her eyes crying again, the once dry tears back to life remembering his team's demise at the hands of the Ame team…

_Flashback…_

_It was an hour ago that Team 10 found the unconscious form of Team 7, the trio decided to watch what transpired in position… because of that the group was witness of a royal beating given to their comrades by the team from Oto, boy what a horrible demonstration of power… soon the green clad nin was beaten and then once again Sakura was attacked although this time she fought back nothing could be done…_

_Once Sakura was caught Ino found herself pulled to the fight… of course Shika and Chouji with her… the Sound nin didn't care, in fact seemed bored by the group strategies, but at the end Team 10 surpassed them by capturing one of their own… but they didn't care… so at the end they needed the help of a crazy induced Sasuke to pull through this…_

_From then after the group formed by team 7, 10 and Gai took their own way everything went to hell… two teams one from Rain (Ame) and one from (Kusa) began to hunt them down… At the beginning Shikamaru's strategies allowed them to flee but it ended when one of the Amen in took him by surprise…_

_While Shika had him in his Kage mane, the rain nin spit a needle to him he barely avoided him only to see the nin triumphal smirk… the needle did hit the target… Chouji's neck… the plumb boy who was defending them from rears attack fell to the ground… from then the rest of the teams jumped at them… _

_End Flashback…_

Ino was sobbing now… she still remembered Shika's last order…

'_RUN… LIVE INO'_ he barely yelled before his throat was cut by a Kusa nin… from then a rain of needle involved the late friends finishing them… now she looked at herself… to weak… she was weak… then why was she there… fighting for her life… for whom… why wasn't she ready?... Naruto's words made echo…

'_After all you are in a world of fantasy, where everybody is happy a world that doesn't exist… I saw you and your team… and you guys aren't ready… your team is weak… even if Asuma says it, you will lose your life and he won't care… he wants to increase his ego, while Kakashi tries to show off with his Uchiha… I advise you don't go there' _

"Asuma" she growled… her eyes hardened hate in her voice… "YOU BASTARD… KONOHA YOU HELL HOLE" she yelled with all her strength, she didn't care if someone heard her she will pull through this after all she had to run and live… unknown to her a person was smirking evilly…

XXXXX

Naruto was there looking at his newest project, yesterday his team passed the test in two and a half hours a new record, then was Gaara's team… yes Naruto remembered the fool Jinchuuriki from two years ago…

_Flashback…_

"_So, what are we here I mean… this is the border of anywhere" one dolphin masked oinin said…_

"_I told you… there is someone here… I feel it… is like me but yet different" a fox masked one said…_

"_So, you pulled me through Lightning country to Earth country for a feeling… I mean, from my cozy and soft bed" the dolphin asked_

"_Yes… and I know he is here… LOOKOUT" the fox yelled before jump backwards when a wall made of sand rushed pass the trees crushing everything in its way… "Who are you?"_

"_Blood" a voice said… fox knew that kind of voice… a kid voice maybe his age…_

"_What?"_

"_Mother cry for your blood…" the now red head boy that appeared before him looked maniac with a blood thirsty edge… fox rushed to his left avoiding a new sand barrage… "Die, die so I can have your blood" the boy yelled crazily… dolphin was ready to attack but a silent command from fox kept him at bay…_

"_Who are you and what do you want?" fox said his voice diminishing some octaves…_

"_BLOOD MOTHER- ACK" he never ended his rant… for some reason he couldn't speak, breath or move… his throat felt a heavy pressure, his sand went out of control attacking everything but the fox masked figure that seemed to be there… right hand extended…_

"_What do you want?, Ichibi Jinchuuriki" the fox spoke… the red haired boy was feeling drowsy… finally he fell unconscious…_

_That is when fox heard a girl scream turning around he found a Suna jounin with a black cat hooded boy and a blond girl in her teens with four hair pig tail… the Jounin spoke…_

"_No, Gaara is asleep soon Shukaku will-" his voice was choked by an even more crazy voice…_

"_**FINALLY I AM OUT, AND HERE IS THE PERSON I WILL KILL FIRST"**__ the voice of raccoon like Gaara yelled in demonic tone at this fox was wide eyed giving enough time to the demon to capture him in his deadly attack…_

"_**SABAKU KYU"**__ the cocoon was formed… the group looked in interest only one was unfazed…_

"_**SABAKU SO-" **__before he could finish the sand cocoon exploded sending sand everywhere… now that was shocking…_

"_**WHAT?? HOW DID YOU ES-"**__ once again stopped mid sentence by a powerful force Shukaku met a near tree head first, in fact the demon was beginning to feel the pain as many bones were broken at the continuous, push, pull, crash and choke attacks… at the end the sand was nothing more than decoration…_

_Gaara opened his eyes weary of his surroundings, his head hurts but his body cried in pain… he looked around to find once again the masked figure coming at him, his body expelled killer intent in such level that is was more like an aura…_

"_Stop… s-stop there… g-go, g-go away" Gaara yelled fear evident in his voice, the Suna group was still shocked at the power of the fox nin… suddenly he stopped in his tracks… moving his hand Gaara's body began to levitate scaring the others… once again dolphin was unfazed…_

"_You… are a disgrace for us Jinchuuriki… stand to your demon or die but never again show yourself to me in that pathetic display of what you call 'power'" the figure said taking his mask showing an eleven years old blond, yellow eyes turning blue sapphire Gaara nodded weakly before ask_

"_W-who a-are you?" he asked tiredly…_

"_I am Konoha no Bakemono" _

"_S-Sabaku no Gaara" the red head said still weak…_

"_Let your demon know that if he tries again to take over you… I will send him to the other world immediately" the blond said before leave with the dolphin masked nin… that day changed Gaara and his siblings forever…_

_End Flashback_

Naruto smirked remembering his last encounter a few days ago, when Team 7 met Gaara…

_Flashback_

_Naruto was meditating when he felt something someone known to him, an aura that screamed blood but at the same time calm and cold indifference, the blond boy mumbled…_

"_Gaara" he said simply…_

_With a ram seal he disappeared in a whirl of leaves…_

_XXXXX_

_Sabaku no Kankurou was having a bad day, first he came after a week of traveling for the so called Chuunin exams, then he had to listen to Baki about a secret invasion to Konoha, he cursed they were allies you can't betray your allies just like that… he knew that that man with yellow eyes and creepy face had something to do with it… then he had to remember that Konoha was the home of the Konoha no Bakemono only person capable of clean the floor with Gaara and make a demon tremble in fear… he didn't have problems with the guy, in fact since his defeat Gaara have become more human, to the level that Suna began to accept him… why… because he didn't want to be a shame when he had to fight the Phantom again… heck even Temari seems eager to met the boy again…_

_Of course they knew who was… the report wasn't complete but had enough…_

_Uzumaki Naruto: A.K.A Konoha no Bakemono (Phantom of the Leaf), Gennin at the age of eight… Chuunin at eight… oinin at eight… Chuunin sensei at 12 and Jounin sensei and thirteen… the boy was a monster maybe that is why he could send chills through your body…_

_Now to finish his bad day a stupid robed kid crashed with him, after being pursuit by a pink haired girl… so in all his wisdom he decided to release some steam…_

"_Hey you idiot, look where are you going?" he yelled while grabbing the boy by the collar…_

"_Hey you cat boy, let me go before I kick you ass?" the brown haired boy yelled angered at the bully…_

"_Why you little?" Kankurou said angry… he pulled a fist to take some teeth from the kid when a voice called for him…_

"_Kankurou, let him go we don't need problem, we don't want to anger the populous… the figure of a girl in her mid teens appeared behind him, here blond hair in four pig tails, her green aqua eyes showing annoyance, her figure showed curves that make boys drool, a blue sky battle kimono top with black and red obi, black mini-skirt that showed her well toned legs and a battle fan strapped in the back… _

"_Temari, you saw him he hit me and insulted me, I will make him pay" her brother yelled annoyed with the interruption…_

"_Whatever but I am not responsible" she said putting her hand in her hips… she suddenly felt a presence she looked at the moment when a stone hit her brother head causing the brown haired one to escape the grip… she looked at the source and found a good looking boy she blushed a little, he was cute… but… not like HIM…_

"_Ouch, who the?" her brother yelled again…_

"_Sasuke-kun" she heard the pink haired girl, Temari eyed the girl with clinic eye, pink hair, low level chakra, no physical capabilities, no special weapon, nor med kit…_

'_Fan-girl' she growled…_

"_That's it I am going to kick your asses" her brother yelled before took the bundle in his back…_

"_You aren't going to use Karasu right?" Temari asked_

"_Yes, and don't worry I-"_

"_Kankurou stop it or you will die" a cold voice said…_

"_Gaara what are…?" Temari asked afraid, that tone, was as if… was Gaara threaten them… was he going back to his old self… as if reading her mind Gaara clarified…_

"_Not by me, if that is what you think… most likely… HIM" he made emphasis in a new person… shivers traveled Temari's back when a voice spoke to her ear…_

"_Time no see you… girl" the voice was impossible not to recognize even Kankurou paled while the Konoha group breathed in relief… Temari turned her face to see blue eyes… unforgettable eyes…_

"_U-U-Uzumaki N-Naruto" she mumbled between exited and terrified…_

"_Hello Suna nin, may I ask why your brother is is assaulting my students?" his voice cold and calm… Temari blushed after feeling his body so close to hers, without the group noticing she shifted a bit closer… before she could speak Gaara took mantle… what they didn't notice was a certain Uchiha's glare…_

'_Those brats!! He train them and not ME' Sasuke glared not noticing Konohamaru's lack of flinch at his killer intent_

"_Forgive him Naruto-sama, my brother had a stressful day and he lost his cool, I am sorry" Gaara said bowing to him the group was shocked but not like his siblings…_

"_Very good Gaara, take your siblings and go… or should I take you in custody?" he asked the trio gulped a bit… "Very well, I will let this pass… for now" the group sighed…_

"_One more thing… your name?" he asked to the girl in her ear… she shivered…_

"_S-S-Sabaku No T-Temari" she cursed herself…_

"_Good" he said before giving her full lips kiss… "Welcome to Konoha" he said looking the now smiling and dazed Temari and her shocked brothers… "Konohamaru we are going, Moegi, Udon you too" he said leaving with his students still ignoring the looks coming from team 7…_

_End Flashback…_

But right now to the business, Naruto walked to the river in a calm manner, his project will met results now, good or bad…

XXXXX

Ino was still cursing her luck when a voice called for her…

"Hello Ino" the man no, the boy said… she looked at him, him the one she will never understand… days ago she hated him, later she felt ashamed and now she thought about him almost all the day… who was this boy really?...

"Ino, what are you doing here alone, the test is in the climax… where is your team?" he asked with 'complete' curiosity… at the last part she jumped him and began to wept, her tears falling all over him… the girl was broken… he smirked… "Shh, calm down… tell me what happened so I can help you?"… Yep results were coming…

XXXXX

-Next day-

Naruto entered the tower, Yamanaka Ino hugging him tightly wearing his robe, in the last 24 hour this blond near her became an important part in her life, she now had a propose and goal… she knew what she had to do and why…

'_I am now at you service Lord Revan' _she thought looking at the blond Sith Lord… after hearing her story he began his, his little secret war with Konoha higher ups and the many things he suffered… finally how he lost his family to the village when his father decided to sacrifice him and when his master saved him from his darkness, finally he asked one single question…

'_Will you come with me?'_ five simple words… she nodded immediately with one condition… her mother security… he accepted immediately non-caring for that aspect… a voice interrupted her thoughts…

"Ino? What are you doing here with Naruto?" asked a very surprised Asuma accompanied with a gorgeous raven haired woman with exotic red eyes… he eyed Ino who was wearing Naruto's robe and was hugging him tightly, for a moment he thought of him taking advantage of her, but he remembered that they had the same age… he faced Ino who just glared at him…

"Ino, please go to the nursery and then to the Hokage, I will be there soon…" the girl nodded and left not even glancing at Asuma…

"Ino? Come back… Ino" he yelled she didn't even look at him… he turned at the other blond… "What did you do?" he asked venom in his voice… the woman looked apprehensive…

"Saved her" the blond stated…

"What are you talking about?" Asuma asked taking a step near him…

"I will put this boldly… your team is dead, Nara Shikamaru died from a slit in the throat and several needles with poison… Akimichi Chouji died from several poisons too and mostly a needle to the jugular, all say it was an Ame team for what Ino told me" at the end of the explanation Asuma was wide eyed, his cigarette in the floor… the woman put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed… he spoke

"And you were there because?" he asked narrowing his eyes…

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked trying to hide his happiness… successfully…

"What were you doing in the forest… all sensei have to be here… what were you doing?" Asuma asked even the woman knew what he was thinking?…

"Are you suggesting something… _Sarutobi_" Naruto said frowning…

"No _Uzumaki_… not at all just curiosity" the bearded nin said…

"Not your problem" with that tried to pass but Asuma stopped him with a hook to his left cheek… Naruto went to a wall…

"Explain you bastard… is too convenient… first you tell me that my team was weak and may die… you appeared in the forest and Ino is the last survivor… TELL ME WHAT WERE YOU DOING" Asuma yelled pulling his trench knives the woman decided to speak…

"Asuma please, stop this is not…" he stopped her…

"SHUT UP KURENAI, THIS BASTARD WILL TALK; I DON'T CARE WHAT I HAVE TO DO… NOW WHAT ARE YOU HIDING…" His knives gained a blue glow…

'_Wind manipulation… weird in Konoha, I thought I was the only one… anyway I will keep playing with him'_ Naruto just stood there… "That is for me to know and you to never find out" at this part Asuma rushed at him killer intent at full… Naruto was about to attack but a presence stopped him… in front of him appeared the smoking figure of Sarutobi Sousuke… Naruto glanced at him and then to the now submitted Asuma, Gai and Kakashi pushing him to the ground…

"LET ME GO… HE DID SOMETHING I KNOW HE DID" Asuma yelled crazily…

"Asuma shut it…" the Hokage snapped… he turned to Naruto… "Naruto tell me… did you find her?" now Asuma looked confused…

"Yes and No, I found a 'she' but not the she we were looking for… apparently Team 10 was… eliminated… only survivor Yamanaka Ino, about the topic these scrolls contain the sealed bodies of the Nara and the Akimichi" the Sandaime sighed painfully taking both scrolls… "And Anko?"

"Well sir, Iruka contacted me a few hours ago, he found her and is bringing her here… she was in a fight with the Snake that invaded the nest, he left a marked egg" Naruto said in code not thrusting the presents…

"Which one?" asked Kakashi… Naruto humored him…

"Uchiha Sasuke, but that was a day ago, by now your team should be looking for a scroll… your student have the seal… prepare the sealing" Naruto said in normal demeanor

"Good, Naruto you may go Ino is looking for you… with your team… I will call you once Iruka arrives"

"Thanks Hokage-sama… and Asuma-san, don't blame me for your mistakes" Naruto smirked and left while Sandaime glared at Asuma… once the blond left he gave the signal and Asuma was up eyes soulless

"Asuma, do not ever try something like that again, be glad he saved Yamanaka-san, not attack him, next time ask me before do something as stupid… now go home you need to rest" the Hokage said sad at his son behavior…

"No, I need to talk to Ino and…" Hokage stopped him

"Asuma… Ino blames you… you said they were ready, but they weren't… better leave her alone for a while…" with the last part Asuma vanished from the room Kurenai behind him the Hokage sighed…

"Kakashi… prepare the sealing, Gai go see the rest of the teams… I will wait for Iruka and Anko" with that the room was left alone…

'_How am I going to tell this to the parents?' _the old man sighed and left…

XXXXX

-Forest of Death- Area unknown-

"So can we go now?" Anko asked after fix her mini-skirt… her underwear lost in the foliage…

"Yeah, we did our part… two teams less and boom free time" Iruka asked while putting his vest on…

"Mmmm, Iruka-kun, I have an idea…" Anko purred…

"Not trying to invite Naruto again… I mean he is our lord and almost like a little brother for me so please not again" Iruka whined…

"Nuh-huh, nope, something better… but now let's go" Anko cheered after jump to a branch leaving the corpses of three sound nin…

XXXXX

-Fifth day of the exams-

The Sandaime Hokage sighed, and habit that had become common, in front of him were twelve Gennin, four teams from the original forty or so teams at the first test… the group have the Suna team, Team 7 barely standing, Team Gai a bit winded and Team 8 bored, he had to admit Naruto was one hell of a teacher, even with all the time they lost with 'him' gone but still… lets finish this…

"Well, normally there is always a preliminary battle so we can wipe out most of you" at these the group went up in murmurs and whines… he wait till they died… "But fortunately, with the low number of you here we are passing directly to the final tournament… now Anko will pass and give a box were you will take a paper with a number after that we will put you in list… clear" the gennin nodded…

The selection began, Naruto began to concentrate in the box, each of the fight he desired, and he smirked when the Uchiha pulled the last…

"Ok now, which is which" Anko asked loudly

"3" Sabaku no Temari

"8" Inuzuka Kiba

"6" Sabaku no Kankurou

"1" Hyuuga Neji

"4" Tenten

"2" Hyuuga Hinata

"10" Sabaku no Gaara…

"12" Uchiha Sasuke

"9" Haruno Sakura

"7" Rock Lee

"11" Hyuuga Hanabi

"5" Aburame Shino

"Ok, kiddos, the matches are like this…

First one: Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata

Second Match: Sabaku no Temari vs. Tenten…

Third Match: Aburame Shino vs. Sabaku no Kankurou

Fourth Match: Rock Lee vs. Inuzuka Kiba

Fifth Match: Haruno Sakura vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Sixth Match: Hyuuga Hanabi vs. Uchiha Sasuke…

"Ok, from now on this exam is individual, so it means that for the next month you will prepare for the finals, I hope you the best… until then good luck" once finished the gennins went to their respective sensei… Naruto look over his team a smile in his face…

"Well, this is it huh?, from now on I can't teach you more, I will give you a last group of scrolls so you will have something to do" Naruto said his team silent… "It was a pleasure" with that Naruto left team 8…

XXXXX

In his way out Naruto heard someone calling…

"Yo, Naruto" Kakashi appeared in front of him…

"Uh" Naruto looked at him in the eye… "What do you want Hatake"

"Ma, ma, you always so cold, you see I need a favor" Kakashi asked in begging tone…

"What?"

"Well, you see I wanted to ask if you could train one of my students for the finals, if you do I will give you all the ramen you can eat and a copy of my Icha Icha Paradise…." Kakashi eye smiled…

"Which one?"

"Vol. 6 when Kira met Ashi and learn what the love of a girl to girl can…"

"Not that idiot, the student"

"Oh, Sakura, she needs a better physical training and conditioning, knowing you she will-"

"No, sorry but she is your student, not mine and if I were you I would train her or make her less loud and train because as weak as she is now, she is dead" Naruto said leaving an annoyed Kakashi behind…

XXXXX

-Namikaze Manor-

Revan rested his back in a wall in his personal onzen, and hour ago the first stage of the Chuunin exam ended and the next month will be the finals, of course he didn't care he have other plans… Team eight was training with their respective clans and he could now be ready for the war he had to win… but first a last gift before leaving… an hour ago Miko who had been mastering a secret move had called him to the onzen, leaving him there to relax, then she said she had a surprise…

"I wonder what could be…" seconds later the door of the onzen went open…

"Hello Lord Revan," come the sultry voice of Miko who had a black and gold kimono that showed lot of cleavage, at her side was Hinata in a similar lavender one with an equal cleavage a bit more pronounced… and finally Hanabi in a white yukata…

"Hi my Himes, may I ask what happens?"

"Yes my lord as you know tomorrow you will leave to war… we wanted to give you a great farewell" Hinata said blushing…

"And It is?"

The girls smiled and each one went back and brought a box, the first one was Hinata, her box contained a new Battle armor…

"This is a Mark III Multi Duraplast plating with Plastic mesh, is at least 10 times harder than normal steel armors, I made the design…" she said pulling the armor, it came with a black and red chest plate design to be over the robe, then there was the gauntlets and greaves both in the same material and color… in the shoulder was the mark of the new Sith… a line copy of his seal his curse was also his mark, in black with red background…

"Is perfect Hinata-hime" Naruto said giving her a loving kiss… next came Hanabi with a small box…

"Here my lord is my gift…" she said giving him a box… when opened Naruto's eyes went wide… inside was the most perfect mask he have ever see… pitch black with red lining, the mask had a breather to go under water, voice mod and communication system, beside it was perfect for his armor…

"I have no words my precious Hanabi-chan…" he give her a peck and the little girl blushed… and finally… she… Naruto may not tell it but Miko was his favorite, as much as he can hide it, she was the one he will always love first…

"My beloved, here is… my gift… a gift for the Lord of the Sith" she said giving a cigar box like inside was his now new treasure…

"This is a customized Lightsaber, is O-katana in length and the hilt is made from the same merge as your armor, I think you will like the color" she said while he brought a crimson light beam to live, the hilt much like Lord Tyranus was arched in the base but this one had an edge, he asked…

"May I ask, what this edge is for?, it has no sharp but…" he trailed the question looked his loved one smirk…

"Mold chakra in it" Revan did as said and he looked in awe as the chakra formed a light but sharp edge at the base…

"Wind chakra…"

"Yes, if necessary you can neutralize someone with a hit of the hilt" she smiled…

"I love you" he said and kissed her… "I love you all" he said taking the group went to the dinner room to enjoy the last meal together in a while…

XXXXX

Iruka smiled, the night was chill, the moon was up at his great and tomorrow he would join Revan in battle again… and it may be the greatest battle he has ever fought in… he looked at the room the shallow breath of Anko made his heart skip, damn how he loved her… it was clear if he survived this he would ask her… then he would go to war… damn for the warmongers…

'_Anko-chan'_ he thought before go to sleep with his beloved, after all tomorrow was a big day…

XXXXX

-Area unknown-

"What can you tell me?" a sinister voice echoed in the shadows showing yellow eyes snake like…

"Well, as you have tested the village security lacks, the ANBU is weak and in overall everything is according to the plan Orochimaru-sama" a new voice reported devoid of emotion…

"Kuku kuku, very well Kabuto, very well, tell me about Sasuke-kun?" the man known as Orochimaru chuckled evilly…

"Well, he has potential, but he isn't very important, you see many others surpass his power and the Sharingan is only a commodity…" Kabuto informed noticing disappointment in his master factions…

"Ah, well let's leave him for now after all he will come to me for power once this villages is in his knees kukukukuku" Orochimaru stated maniacally missing a glint of satisfaction in Kabuto's eyes…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, new chapter people, sorry for the late update but I had problems at home, first and foremost, I am having a big hiatus time, most likely to begin write again once I finish the year more like update until December, the same for may other fics

This chapter was edited by a great writer The True One-Winged Angel, great guy… well the next chapter will be a special I hope I can get more than it but well…

Bye

Diaconsecond


	10. Special Ch Part 2

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or somewhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Special Chapter Part 2: War in the North…

-Border of Ame- Seven days into the Chuunin days…

Cries of death and destruction were the sounds of the morning, while hundreds of ninjas found themselves preparing for another strike of the invasion army or rebellion as their leader preferred to call, truth is… many have begun to have doubts, the last two days were hell and the constants attacks coming at them make things worse… specially when the mysterious black clad and red clouded nins entered the battle, in two days that group crippled the DROP unities…

Now the Ame nins in the border were fighting with claws and teeth to keep the traitors out of their city, however the time was running low and the once all out assault force is now a group of tired, injured nins… is in here where the captain Shiko Sabumi found himself staring at the enemies… they were there mocking them, they never attacked in the morning as if taunting them, it was infuriating… But the funny thing about taunting is that you don't know when you can end at the end of the stick…

Shiko Sabumi will forever remember that morning, one 4th of June… as he will tell later to his comrades when telling the amazing things he witnessed that day…

'_We were there, weak, tired, injured and all you want to say to explain how fucked up we were… the enemy was there waiting for the time to start another deadly barrage as if they were waiting to go work… suddenly there was silence… like the one before a storm… and what storm… humming sounds filled the border, growing in intensity… at the beginning I thought it was the enemy, when I noticed the same state of shock we waited… then THEY came in metal vessels flying like birds… a full army dressed in white with black things in their arms… from then over when the black and red dressed one fighting… it was marvelous… the enemy was slaughtered just like that…'_

Shiko Sabumi- tales of the 24 hours War…

XXXXX

-2 Days Before-

Two warriors walked through a narrow hall, one that conduced toward their village leader, after all he was a key piece in the next events if they fail here many lives would be lost and tyrants would rise in the horizon… both warrior ended in front of the double wood doors… with a knock and an acceptance both men entered the office…

"Greetings Hokage-sama" said one of them, the older one after look the aged Hokage pilled under a mass of paperwork…

"Oh, good morning Iruka-kun and you too Naruto-kun" the aged man saluted…

"Good morning Hokage-sama" Naruto said in his normal tone… no dislike nor like… total indifference…

"What can I do for you?" asked the old Hokage…

"Sir, as you know the Chuunin exams finals will be in a month, you see as I left to hunt down the Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice I had close to no vacation time… so well I want to go out for a while, my students will be fine while I am out and here Iruka want to go as in the old times" Naruto said no lie traceable in his voice…

"Well, truth is I can't let you leave… specially for a month as I am sure you are planning" the Hokage said in sad tone…

"I see Hokage-sama, may I speak freely" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto-kun"

"Well, if you don't let me rest I will kill all those ANBU and ROOT trailing me all the day, seriously I can't keep with them, then is Miko's state, since her arrival people had began to call her the 'Demon's whore' I won't accept it, I want to make her happy and right now she isn't" he sighed for the first time allowing others to see the burden of his heart…

'So he knows he is being spied… though he hasn't done anything… sigh… what can I do?' the Hokage thought grimly, he couldn't let Naruto leave just like that… he loved the boy but even he have to admit he (Naruto) was unstable… suddenly he felt something weird… he looked at Naruto to see… _'Yellow eyes?... when?'_ he was cut…

"Fine, you can go… come back before the finals" Naruto said waving his hand… the Hokage fought something, was it and order or was his idea… then he felt his will slip…

"Ok Naruto, you can go but come back before the finals" Sarutobi Sousuke 'said'

"Thank you Hokage-sama" Iruka and Naruto said at the time leaving a confused Hokage doing paperwork again…

XXXXX

-Konoha streets-

"How did it work?" Iruka asked "I thought the person needed to be week minded" he said referring to Naruto's Force Mind Trick

"Sure, but as you know mind is a changing phenomenon… as it can grow strong it can also grow weaker… with good manipulation of course… he was weak from the guilt and confused by his own decision… he was ready" Naruto smirked…

"I see so that is why you have been giving guilty trips for months, you were creating an opening" Iruka chuckled, ever since Naruto's display of abilities long time ago he found himself mesmerized by the power of the young teen next to him, and until now he hasn't been able to see what made him join him, at first was a mission, then a friendship and now almost a brotherhood…

"Be ready, we leave tonight" Naruto said having the slip of smile…

XXXXX

-Konoha's Main Gate-

At a calm night, during an age of relatively peace, three persons are start the gears of a machine of war, these three will soon realize how hard the path they chose is…

Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Miko and Umino Iruka…

"Naruto-sensei, please take us with you" Hyuuga Hanabi asked eagerly to prove herself to her lord a lord that lately has become too close to a certainly raven haired Uchiha…

"I told you Hanabi, I can't… this is something we must do by ourselves" Naruto said in emotionless tone… much to the little girl's disappointment… "One day tough" he trailed gaining a smile

"Naruto let's go, we have to hurry" Iruka said with Anko by his side, she gave him a deep kiss and pulled away with a smile…

"You better come back…alive" she said finishing with a whisper that only he could hear…

"Naruto-kun, let's go" Miko said pulling Naruto into a hug much to the Hyuuga sisters chagrin… "Don't worry girls I will keep my eye on him" she said licking her lips… both white eyed girls looked in anger how their lord was dragged away, each second that passed increasing their hate toward the raven haired girl…

XXXXX

-Two hours later-

"So Revan-kun what are we going to do now, I mean I heard of you having a plan but I have no idea what?" Miko asked exited, after left the village and lost the ones following them, Naruto took again the character of Revan, the lord of the Sith stood quite for the two hours…

"We will wait for our transport" he said as if it were a normal thing…

"Uh, what transports I mean where are we going, the attack in Ame will be at anytime so we need to gather weapons, soldiers and all that then travel to Ame; how is the question?" Miko said annoyed with her beloved being secretive… he sighed while Iruka snickered…

"So you have never seen the transport?" Iruka asked smiling…

"Well no, why?" she said annoyed with the smug smirk that Iruka had… then she looked at Revan with clinic eye… he pulled a disc from his pocket… suddenly the disc turn alive when the image of a mini man dressed in white with a weird helmet spoke…

"Greetings sir, may I help you?" the mini man asked, she then remembered those holograms Revan and Iruka liked to use, the man's uniform had resemblance to Revan's new outfit…

"Hi Jeremy, I need extraction now, we are in position" Revan said in his cold tone the figured nodded

"Yes sir, I will arrive in a minute" he said cutting communication… Miko looked in awe as Revan stood there waiting for whatever thing he called for… a few minutes later something was approaching them, it was big and generating a humming sound that grew stronger with the minute Miko whistled when the metal bird appeared there the man in a glass cabin waving at them…

"That Miko-hime is the LAAT… or…" he trailed letting Iruka take charge…

"The **Low Altitude Assault Transport/Carrier or Infantry**, also known as the **LAAT/c or i**, was a LAAT transport gunship employed by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. This gunship can lift a group of thirty heavy armed men and take them to the battlefield in no time, also has missiles and turrets so basically this is a battle transport…" he said in his teacher style…

"Hi Jeremy, take us to the HQ" Revan said and said pilot nodded taking the LAAT towards Revan's operation quarters… Miko almost squealed at the idea of be in his ultimate base…

XXXXX

-Somewhere in the middle of nowhere-

Miko was flabbergasted, for the last two hours of flight she could tell that they were way over ground, enough to pass over a ninja village without being spotted, now they were over the ocean which means that they are east of Konoha in Mizu (Water) no kuni just in two hours…

"Just unbelievable… these ships are amazing" she said…

"Good to know that you like it, we will be traveling in this a lot…" Revan smiled… "Be ready we are close"

"Close to?" Miko asked

"The Sith Palace" Jeremy informed in drone voice thanks to his helmet, without look at Miko

"The what?" she asked slightly confused

"The Palace is just one of the bases existent in the world Miko, there are others, some actives other like Koori abandoned…" Iruka said, truth is he have never visited the palace but it was the most important of Revan's possessions… suddenly the LAAT stopped there in the middle of the ocean, the night changed drastically showing storm clouds and powerful winds…

"But what?" Miko asked confused moments ago the night was clear now it seemed like if …

"Sir, they ask for enter code" Jeremy's voice said from the front… Revan took some steps and wrote something in a screen then spoke in a weird language… after a second a new voice entered…

"ID code confirmed… Darth Revan… Rank Dark Lord of the Sith… access granted" after this Miko will forever remember the next events… a big platform like thing rose from the waters, it has lights and signs for landing… then it opened in half allowing them to go down… a lot… the descend was a show, the platform was in fact a large subterranean tube that conducted them toward the real base, the travel was amazing due to the tube was made of glass…

"Wait glass isn't that too risky?" she asked in awe…

"Yes and no, this is Duraglass with reinforcement seals making it as hard as Durasteel plaques" Revan said proudly, his time and investment seemed to prove right…

"Sir, we are arriving, a transport is in the hangar waiting for you" Jeremy's drone voice said from the cabin

"Excellent, well done Jeremy"

"A pleasure sir"

The rest of the travel was made in a comfortable silence…

XXXXX

-Hangar 11- Unknown location-

Iruka and Miko were in complete awe, the hangar had at least twenty LAAT in position to leave at the very moment ordered, there were many persons walking and working in several machines and mini trash cans traveling around… suddenly a voice called…

"Welcome back Lord Revan" said a feminine but strong voice… Miko turned to see a girl in her fifteen, long red hair and black deep eyes like hers but with glasses also she wore a long sleeved blouse with showing her belly bottom, nice SHORTS and long black covers in her WELL toned legs that seemed never ending… Miko already disliked this one…

"Greeting Lady Karin" Revan said in his common voice…

"My lord how many times do I have to tell you, call me Karin-chan" she said smiling sweetly…

'_Ok, no she is dead… whore'_ Miko thought looking for her lightsaber…

"Miko-chan… don't. No problem Karin-chan" he said with a hint of amusement… Karin smiled and led the way to a weird floating vehicle… once they were on the speeder begun to move through levels…

Miko looked in awe how big the compound was… in fact it had long levels, training levels, armory levels, hangars, med bays and all what a military facility had… now Miko knew how little she really knew about her lord, he seemed very entertained with this Karin girl…

-With Naruto and Karin-

"So Karin or should I still call you Kurenai (Crimson)" he said

"No Revan-kun" she smiled and winked while he chuckled…

"Always direct my dear, you know Miko will try to kill you if you continue with this" he said

"But you will protect me don't you?" she asked sweetly

"Of course, but for now to business, I already explained the situation" he said taking serious tone…

"Yes My lord, the project 501st is still at his 80 but growing nice… but in good news Projects 41st and 212th are ready and waiting…" she said smiling… once that they entered the heart of the facilities…

-With Iruka-

He was in awe at the facility in front of him, he knew about the project but he never thought Naruto finished it, in fact he didn't even knew it exist until a while ago, the building showed the power that the young man had, many droids and humans alike were working on it, analyzing, repairing or building new things, the facility was never in calm, then he felt doors being opened and looked at the new room… he was shocked…

-With Miko-

She looked at the place in total awe, she knew what it was, how couldn't she, she born from those machines… she was at the clone factory, she looked up and down, many levels showed them, clones in growing, some of them seemed ready to go out and continue with the next step, she felt her heart ache at this, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and found her beloved smiling warmly at her she hugged him non caring if it was Sith or not alike…

-All of them-

After Miko's little shock the group entered the principal room, Revan's office… it was like most of the building, white with exotic designs, in it was a big holographic screen showing the state… once all of them took place the light went down… in two empty sits appeared two persons… one Miko knew, his black hair and red and black tomoes eyes…

'_Itachi eh?'_ she smiled at her 'mother's' son… the other was new to her, silver hair and mask on his face, his voice showed that he was young…

"Greetings my Lord" he said

"Greetings Gin (Silver), how is everything going?" Revan asked

"Perfect my Lord, Orochimaru has just got more men, we are to sum 700 hundred samurai's Ronin's and thugs… plus Suna is in adding a thousand nins varying from Chuunin to jounin… and Oto two thousand from gennin to jounin…" Gin said smiling…

"Good, the schemes of attack and patterns are ready?" Revan asked

"Of course, in fact I finished the second round of seals with your clone of course" Gin said amazed with his lord strategy, the ability to send shadow clones sealed in scrolls allowed his lord to do things like seals, reports or meetings for hours a thing of the past… "But I think that I need another, this one is eating too much chakra now" he ended, truth is he couldn't keep transferring more chakra to the clone, as a drug it will loose efficacy

"No problem… Itachi, how are you?"

"My lord I am fine, but short of time… the attack is tomorrow at midnight… first in the west border and then the north-west one; as a way to broke easily and enter the city and reach the target…" Itachi said

"Good to know, now which are the targets and the number of troops" Revan asked

"Two principal targets sir… one is Hanzo himself, that is obvious and the secondary… his family" Itachi said…

"Do you have images?" Revan asked

"Yes I already sent them" Itachi said and then it showed two holograms, in one there was a man with a weird mask in his face and Ame mark, the second one showed two boys and a young woman in her twenties…

"They are Hanzo's family… the twins are Shizo and Mizo, the woman is their older sister Asuka, their mother died recently and their older brother died in battle against the Sannin of Konoha when he was a gennin, after that Hanzo never allowed them to become shinobi, he trained them harder yes, but never take missions…" Itachi said with smug smile

"Good Itachi, it seems that you got yourself and promotion, I got a proposition… I will kill you" Revan said in cold voice… the group was silent

"What why sir?" Itachi's cold voice hid his nervousness he knew Naruto and he won't kill him but he also knew Revan and if Revan wanted him dead… he was dead

"Because that way you can join my troops as new Commander…" Itachi looked at him confused "Look, we will plant a body with your DNA and all, you will be death to Akatsuki and Konoha then you can start a new one at my side" Naruto said in fact he didn't need Itachi in Akatsuki anymore, Kisame was of course a problem, recently behavior showed a conduct that the shark nin was making him feel uneasy, the man took orders and news without ask twice and two times he asked the identity of Darth Revan… then was the rest of Akatsuki, if everything worked well in this war he would destroy them now…

"Now, numbers?" Revan asked…

"1500 nin mixed rank, most likely 500 Chuunin or more, I can't be sure, but lots of mercenaries too, the nin are a mix of missing nins, from all the world… now sir about the proposition" Itachi paused…

XXXXX

-24 hours before War-

Lord Revan was in his balcony preparing the troops… he finished the action plan… in front of him was the next…

He had a total of 6000 thousand troops… divided in 4 forces… 41st with a total of 1200 troops… the 212th with a number of 2000 troops and finally his own troops the 501st with a total of 2645 troops and growing, then add vehicles and special forces… he took a decision… then a knock in the door made him sigh it was time…

In front of them were Karin, a peeved Miko and Iruka… he sighed again Miko was still jealous of Karin…

"Good, let's make this quick… Iruka you are now Commander of the 212th Corps, Miko you are my first and furthermore my best student I think that the title of Commander of the 41st Elite division is for you" both looked shocked even Karin…

"My Lord with all due respect are you sure, none of them has had any contact with the army will they be able to command them?"

"I believe they will and will do it well, but they aren't the only leaders, there are other Clone Commanders and captains, and I expect you two to learn from them… now you will take both a battalion of your respective corps, Miko you will have grays and white armors and Iruka orange ones… dismiss" he said and they left the room all of them except Karin…

"Yes Karin-chan?" he asked

"Are you sure of this, this is the first fight and you can't risk loose the battle" Karin said in worry tone…

"I know, but they will succeed Karin, please bring me the COACH" he smirked…

"Yes sir" she said leaving the room…

XXXXX

"Do you think we are ready…" Miko asked a bit peeved a few minutes ago Revan told her to be ready to take and lead a group of clone soldiers, she had never fight much less lead in a war, and yes she was good in spars but this…

"I am not sure, he has fate in us, so why not try to prove him right" Iruka asked while both were walking… they were supposed to meet their troops in a few minutes… "Besides how difficult could be lead a few troops?" he laughed nervously… once they opened the door that joke went by the window at the sight… in front of them were the two battalions ready to go… a total of a thousand soldiers running from gray and white to orange and white…

"Ok forget what I said…"

XXXXX

-Office-

"Are they ready?" Revan asked

"Yes sir, after a year of training they are more than ready… also I trained them in the Shinobi arts, they are up to do their job perfectly" a man in black said…

"Good, tell me would you take command of this little unit I have in mind…?" Revan asked

"Yes, after all I like to work here… what do you want me to do?"

"Well, there is someone in the enemy forces; his name is Hidan an immortal" Revan said…

"Immortal eh, you want me to 'kill' this immortal right?"

"Yes, I need someone of your expertise… you will take two special squads will I send the others to their missions…" Revan said…

"Good, so I 'kill' this Hidan and?"

"You kill every enemy you can, in fact… if you kill Akatsuki's members you can keep the bounty all of it"

"Sweet boss" the man said glee in his voice…

"Yes, now go choice your squads Captain Kakuzu" Revan said looking the masked form of the Missing-nin from Taki (Waterfall) once a possible member of Akatsuki now teacher for his special commandos, a bit expensive but good none the less…

"Yes sir" the immortal left with a smile in the face… Revan looked at the clock… 20 hours before attack…

'_I better take a nap'_ he said walking to his room in the upper level-

XXXXX

-Time skip- departure-

-3rd of June year 80 of the Hidden Village Era…-

Today is a day to remark, in the last 80 year many Hidden Villages were erected, created with the sole propose of serve as military powers, but that didn't mean that they were the only power, no in fact Shinobi were the smaller force though the stronger, samurai, mercenaries and thugs were what made the army and army… and that is how the art of war have live till now… today is the born of a new faction… today will be known as the first steps toward a new Era… the Era of the Sith…

Revan was walking to the main hangar were all the attacking force was preparing themselves for the next hours… Revan was wearing a royal robe with red lining his army crest in it with dark cloths inside… more steps and he was in the balcony… if he were a kid again he would have gasped at the surprise, they were there… Miko was wearing a female version of his outfit; with a hood and a mask of a black cat… her two lightsabers in her belt behind her were her troops in gray…

Iruka was also in front of his troops, he decided to use a Phase II armor for a clone commander, he had a snake in one arm and a dolphin in another, in his belt he noticed two DC – pistols for heavy attack in his back was a large rifle and many grenades in his multiple pouches… his army Orange insignia…

"Today is the first day of our lives, today we born to the world, today we will show our might and today we start a new Era the Era of the Sith… so tonight we march and fight… and tomorrow the world shall hear our name… we are the SITH!" Revan yelled the last part causing the soldiers to roar in approval… "Go to your battle ships" with that said the Hangar opened his door and the troop saw their new toys… now before let's take a little moment to give an idea of what the Palace is…

It is a heavy compound with several levels, first is a subterranean tube that allows the LAAT to enter the main frame of pipes towards subterranean hangars… from there, the visitors go to the upper levels that are in an island with nothing more than the main compound or the Sith palace… inside we found armory and blacksmith, med bays, clone factory, training grounds and barracks… finally the main hangars were the troops embark or disembark… in fact this island is protected by a powerful Genjutsu thanks to many missing nin that Uzumaki Naruto 'killed' which are in fact clones he gave to the village cleaning their lives and giving asylum as police keepers (If they are missing nins for political reasons and not crimes if you are the second you ended dead) in all the Palace was a Hidden village as big as Konoha but without villagers…

Now that would explain why were two Acclamator class ships waiting for the different battalions each with the color insignia Orange, Silver gray and a Blue one bigger and more stylish… each one armed with Ion cannons and different transports devices…

Revan sighed once the troops began to embark; began to walk toward his office he decided to leave the next hour as reinforcement and possible second strike… while Kakuzu finished his multiples affairs…

-Main Office-

Revan was listening one of his masters old music tracks, during his first years of training it seemed more than clear that the former emperor was his friend… but with more time he noticed that his master 'teachings' were designed for him to be more like a slave, never allowing him to look at the world by himself… finally he and Kyuubi decided to finish his former Master schooling, from then on Naruto became Revan and he decided to turn this world into his own…

"You can come out Karin" Revan said eyes closed with a vanishing effect the corner showed the red haired girl in her normal clothes hiding under a Genjutsu…

"How did you know?" she asked surprised

"The Force is in all. And all is in the Force, I sensed you here… and also I sense what you want." He said, with a sly smile on his face.

"OH and what is that?" she asked sensually…

"Me" she nodded and walked toward him… he noticed the hour thirty minutes before he had to leave… "You know we have few time… so"

"Let's make it a quicky" she purred

XXXXX

-ARC: Advanced Recon Commandos barrack-

Kakuzu was wearing his normal attire, black robes over his battle clothes, his face hidden but now had a Duraplast chest plaque, in front of him were eight specially trained clones the Clones commandos… trained by him and other ARC this ones were the top of the clones army, ready to kill; this soldiers were now awaiting orders…

"Welcome… as you know tonight we part toward the west to Ame, and you already know that there are many enemies we will face… well tonight is you first mission too… we are to find and Kill this man" Kakuzu said showing the hologram of a man dressed in robes with clouds, he had a big tri pointed scythe (Holograms never show colors)… "His name is Hidan one of the heads of the revolution we are eliminating he and all his partners wear similar clothes, if you can kill them except this one" the image of Hidan changed for the one of Itachi… as much stun and bring him to me or Lord Revan… is that clear"

"Yes sir" they said…

"Good, now… prepare yourselves for embark" with that he left the room…

XXXXX

-Principal room-

Karin was panting, her chest gave painful breaths. Not a moment ago her lord had taken her and made her his, and that made her happy enough not to care to be naked in his bed, her glasses discarded, her clothes in the floor, she was there smiling while he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed as a Sith Lord, she sighed dreamily, she was definitely doing it again…

"Karin-chan, have you seen my mask?" he asked giving her a kiss in the cheek…

"Yes, look in your desk. I made some adjustment, I hope you like it" she said in bliss. Two orgasms in twenty minutes. Her master had done well.

Naruto found his mask, gift of the little Hanabi and put it on, for a moment it was dark, he was about to ask when as knowing it started, the mask showed the image as if there was no mask, in fact it showed his vitals, it had night vision, light sensors and HUD to keep communication with his troops, he whistled he sensed his voice had a dark tone…

"You like it?"

"I love it" he said kissing her, feeling her silky skin, she was smart, he loved that, she was devious and over all her lust, different from his other two mistresses in Konoha, she made him desire her, just like Miko both strong willed, instead Hinata and Hanabi whose loyalty made them useful not attractive…

"I will leave now"

"Once you come back call me, maybe Miko can join" she said suggestively… he grinned, yep he liked this one…

"Then until my return my Hime" he walked away leaving Karin in the bed grinning… after ten minutes once she felt him in his Sith Hunter she let a squeal leave her mouth…

XXXXX

-Over the Palace- Star Destroyer Venator-class - ship code- The claw-

"Captain" Revan said walking into the bridge where Kakuzu was waiting…

"Lord Revan, nice to see you here, I can assume that you finished your task" he said in a way that Revan felt him grinning…

"Yes"

"How is she" Revan cursed

"Please don't tell Miko yet"

"Oh not, but I have my bet pool just in case" he said laughing…

"And my odd?"

"15 said that she will forgive you, 30 that she will throw you out of this ship… and 65?" Kakuzu trailed

"Yesss?"

"That she will give you the legendary Sennen Goroshi: Lightsaber version" Revan felt his magna grin… he sighed…

"Pilot"

"Yes sir"

"Enter coordinates, towards The Cat (Miko's Acclamator) and The Sea (Iruka's)"

"Yes sir"

"Kakuzu, you know what to do"

"Yes my Lord, sir if I can… when can I have my own Battle ship…" he asked pleadingly?

"We can talk in the next budget meeting" he sensed his disappointment… "For now you can have your own Starfighter and Company (100 men) and three LAAT/i" he said looking at Kakuzu punching the air through the corner of his eye… he let it pass he had a war to fight

XXXXX

-Ame Border- one hour after-

Now the Ame nins in the border were fighting with claws and teeth to keep the traitors out of their city, however the time was running low and the once all out assault force is now a group of tired, injured nins… is in here where the captain Shiko Sabumi found himself staring at the enemies… no more that a day and this sector of the border was at its knees…

The reinforcement were delayed, maybe canceled allowing them to die like dogs… since the beginning of the fight yesterday the sixth company was killed slowly and swiftly… first came the attack by normal nins and you said normal because of the next you saw…

At first one could feel victory after kill fifty or so nins with unknown rank or even village, most of them were Nukenin Sabumi knew it… anyway after a few hours the first attack group was eliminated, while this brought cheers they were quickly silenced by the many explosions that eroded in the battlefield, no one knew from where they came but suddenly dozen of white like spiders began to crawl from the earth moving onto the his comrades, some were good enough to escape others lost a limb out there and to be honest the lucky ones were the ones who died first, from then on the survivors of the sixth company have been kept in hold, surrounded and outnumbered…

'_So this is where we die, tsk, if I had known this I would have left to party before this…' _he snickered, from 140 nin including 36 DROP members to a low number of 18 no DROP members alive… 'We are fucked'

"Sir, what do we do?" a young nin in his 16 asked, his clothes dirty, his black hair stain with dried blood, his left arm heavily burnt, Sabumi sighed…

"We have to keep this position, is all we can do" he said the members groaned… well many groaned in pain… suddenly a voice…

"Surrender Ame nins, this fight is over, yeah" said the voice… Sabumi looked around to find no one…

"Who is there show yourself?" Sabumi asked

"I am here, yeah" the voice said and Sabumi looked up to find…

"Is that a… what is that?..." he asked pointing the white like bird that resembled the spiders that killed his comrades…

"This is ART you fool… now surrender, yeah" a feminine looking shinobi yelled…

"Bitch we are going to fight till the end" Sabumi yelled missing Deidara's throbbing vein…

"I am a MAN YOU BASTARD, YEAH" Deidara yelled angry while Sabumi turned green…

'_Oh, damn, now this images will hunt me forever'_ Sabumi thought but his senses snapped him when at least three hundreds samurai warriors came to the clearing, he cursed in their stated they were easy cake even for them…

"Now die rain nin, yeah" Deidara said smiling from his clay bird…

XXXXX

-The Cat- Bridge-

The Acclamator I – class arrived to the assigned position, many thousand meters over the see, as the sentinel droids informed the battle came from many fronts, one in the west side were Miko was, the north west side where Iruka was going and a new one from north…

'_Three attacks instead of two as Itachi thought'_ Miko thought slightly annoyed … the sentinel also brought a special hologram record from the battle….

"Ok, technician"

"Yes, ma'am" he said causing Miko to smirk…

"Take the records, and make a search… cloaks with clouds…" she ordered… the clone did as commanded…

"Ma'am we find several subjects…" he said showing four holograms in real height… "Our archives said that these are Iwa no Deidara in west, Akasuna no Sasori in the North West and an unknown member male and an unknown female in north also… someone who could be Hidan unconfirmed location in west…" the clone technician said…

"Ok, Captain" she said… a man in his twenty came dressed in Anbu like clothe but no mask and with a Clone like armor, his black hair and brown eyes combined with his white skin…

"Yes ma'am" the man said

"Captain Kero, please send this report to Lord Revan and ask for instructions, I will be preparing the LAAT for attack also send it to Iruka with Lord Revan's orders and then join your team for attack" Miko said taking her way… Kero nodded…

Kero Akura, former Kiri-nin and one of the known Shinobigatana Nananin shu or Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… he met Lord Revan in a town near Kumo, the young Sith Lord asked for a duel one that Akura accepted and lost against the boy's lightsaber… after it Akura began to help Revan master the art of the sword to receive his own Vibro-zambatou… a deep blue sword as long as a Zambatou but with ultrasonic vibrations that make it deadly, and even capable to parry a lightsaber…

Just when Revan was leaving Akura decided to follow the boy, even if he is younger Revan had that wisdom and charisma of a man you would follow to the battle… for that he was there and became leader of the Seven Hunters… a group of clones trained in the art of the sword by himself, each of them with a Zambatou with vibro-blade characteristics… normally the assassins of the 41st Corp under the command of Mistress Miko…

"Captain" Revan voice said

"Yes my Lord?" Akura said

"This are my orders, you and your squad will take care of Deidara with Miko, her skills with the force and her long range attack will be complemented, remember he is a long range fighter, do not let him use them… ask for Captain Ben to take temporal command of the 41st until Deidara is dead or left, the 41st mission is to clean the mercenaries… also make two LAAT to take the survivors to The Cat medical bay… for the 212th same process, Iruka will take command of a squad and take on Sasori… I will take on the unknown treats… one more thing do not fight Hidan, I have already taken care of it… You have your orders"

"Yes sir" with that Akura sent the record to The Sea and to Miko… with a sigh he took his Vibro-Zambatou and walked to the Hangar…

XXXXX

-The Sea-

"…You have your orders" Revan's hologram ended and Akura's appeared…

"Commander Umino as Lord Revan said stick to the plan, if necessary call for reinforcement from The Cat, Captain Kero out" Akura vanished…

"Ok folks, you heard the Big Boss orders… I want troopers and Walkers down there… two LAAT to save the survivors; the Puppet Master is mine…" Iruka said and the hangar blown in movement… he walked to a team…

"Captain" Iruka said looking at the Red and white Trooper…

"ARC Sky ready to go sir" the red helmet trooper said behind him the already special made team… with special armor and antidotes to most poisons also armed with heavy turrets and gatling gun…

"Good, prepare" Iruka said embarking the shark like painted LAAT, his personal one…

XXXXX

-The Claw-

"Kakuzu" Revan said

"Yes sir"

"Kakuzu, from now on you will be Commander Kakuzu of the special ops, under orders from Marshal Commander Iruka and Marshal Commander Miko and myself" Kakuzu smirked… "Questions?"

"Yes… do I get a raise" Revan chuckled…

"I suppose" once again a fist to the air from the Nukenin…

"Now to your ships" Revan ordered while walking to his Interceptor…

XXXXX

Sabumi looked at the attackers; he sighed and fell on his butt…

"Well fuck me" he chuckled he looked Deidara leaving to join his forces… then a humming sound, it was like nothing he had heard, the mercenaries seemed confused too, then… blast… a green light beam cut a few in half… Sabumi looked up to find weird things coming from the sky, some of them had door like things that opened showing white armor guys with black things in their arms each of them landed and began to shoot blue like beams instead of the green one… then a voice… a girl's voice…

"Make a perimeter around the survivors, take them to The Cat, Squad 7 you coming with me, Captain Ben" she yelled…

"Yes Ma'am" a white soldier with a silver straps said…

"Take charge… eliminate every one of them, if Shinobi join the battle call for the AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer), and the tanks (The TX-130T fighter tank, also known as the IFT-T)" with that the girl, a beauty of black raven hair and deep black eyes took her leave two red like beams swords like the legendary Raijin at hands… he wanted to ask when the Captain came to him…

"You… who is in charge?" Ben asked

"Me… who… what and damn what is going on?" Sabumi asked

"We are your friends now move, we have to take the survivors" Captain Ben said pulling Sabumi in to the metal bird as he called it later known as LAAT… in his leave to the sky, much to Sabumi's chagrin he could see the battle taking place down there… he could see the white soldiers shooting his blue rays and taking mercenaries like if they weren't nothing more that a joke…

'_Simply amazing' _Sabumi thought looking how a bunch of shinobi began to shout and throw Jutsus at right and left… soon more metal things with legs began to arrive from the sky and then began to shoot even more destructive beams, soon the battlefield was a war zone like the ones of the Great Ninja Wars, bodies everywhere and more coming, the surprising part was that it were more enemies than these new allies… he sighed happily he could at least smile now…

XXXXX

Deidara was cursing, just like twenty minutes or more the victory was secured and now these bastards appeared from nowhere and began to kill them like rats, his 300 men were cut to a fifty or so, his nins to command seemed in better condition like 80 or… a big blast was heard… forget it… now he had thirty and half…

"WHAT THAT FUCK IS GOING ON HERE, YEAH" he yelled frustrated while shooting some explosive birds from his hands and taking on a group of clones…

"Take that yeah" he cheered suddenly a powerful push made him fall from his clay bird and later its destruction… "Whoa, who did that, yeah" he asked no one…

"That would be me" a voice said… he looked behind and found a girl in her mid teens, her long black hair and lustful curves, without noticed he had to clean his nose from the bleed…

"Pervert" she muttered

"Who are you girl yeah?" Deidara asked looking at the girl no serious

"My name is not your problem… is my blade what you should know" she said and twin lightsabers came to life…

"Ah, what is that and do you think you can beat me, yeah?" Deidara smirked then a group of ANBU nins came to his help… "Now you and what army yeah?" with that a long sword like thing came cutting one of them clean in half with that a black haired man…

"Ma'am, if you allow we will take care of these trashes" Captain Kero Akura said zambatou at hand and squad seven behind him now Deidara cursed…

XXXXX

It was mid day when the merc army was turn to nothing but a bunch of charred bodies, the Clone troopers were now in cleaning looking for injured and survivors, Captain Ben was awaiting for Marshal Commander Miko and Captain Kero… he pried for them to come, it was kind of boring now…

XXXXX

Deidara threw more explosive spiders with the same results… they were or pushed at him or killed by being smashed with something that the bitch threw with nothing more than telekinesis…

"Come on bitch die now, yeah" the blond Iwa nukenin yelled while avoided a boomerang sword… those shits cut through anything…

"Come on, you call me bitch while you look even more like a woman" Miko taunted, this guy was really a hard nut to crack… the bastard avoided all her attacks and his bombs and mines make things worse, then she thought…

"Ok, what about these" she threw her lightsaber

"That don't work bitch I tol- ahhhhhh" he felt his neck been pressing with a horrible force… she had her arm extended… he smiled and muttered

"katsu" with that he exploded pushing Miko away… crashing to a boulder… she cursed loudly… her clothes shredded leaving her in a sleeveless shirt and tight pants… she opened her eyes Sharingan blazing…

"Those eyes… those fucking eyes…I will kill you bitch yeah" Deidara growled now he was going all out…

"Bring it on Bitch" Miko rushed at high speed with her Sharingan blazing she could go up a level at speed fighting, with push and pull Deidara felt what was to be a ping pong ball…

"Bitch" he growled before rush toward another stage… Miko panted a being a bit tired… she needed a plan this bastard wasn't playing… she took a moment and smirked…

"Sense" she muttered… with this particular ability Miko could mix her Sharingan with the force skill to see and sense her surroundings three times the normal… the bastard planted mines, hundreds in seconds, also his new ride… a dragon like bastard… she could feel the creature dangerous area, she took a com link…

"Captain Kero…" she said

XXXXX

With a last swing a headless nin fell to the ground, Kero panted… what seemed like fifteen nin were the last thirty members, after this the invasion force in the west was crippled and destroyed… suddenly a message… he pulled his wrist com…

"Captain Kero…" said the mini Miko

"Yes commander?" he asked taking a breath…

"Status?"

"Enemy eliminated, only one of my team is dead and two heavily injured, a LAAT is coming for them… do you need help…" he asked

"No, right now only I can fight this bastard, take your team and pull the troops up, I need a LAAT nearby in case this thing blow on my face… literally"

"Yes Ma'am" with that she cut down the com…

"Ok guys, move your asses" Akura yelled making the group flinch…

XXXXX

'_Now how to fight there he is there, surrounded by mines, I can't fly and that dragon is fucking huge… think… those mines use chakra… so it is living energy… and'_ she smirked…

XXXXX

"Where is the bitch?… this is not what is expected, damn she most be looking for her soldiers, and who the fuck are them anyway… it doesn't matter once they enter the field… bang art" he chuckled…

"Hi bitch" she yelled while he growled…

"I am going to enjoy killing you yeah" he said angry… she walks toward him… smiling…

'_Is she stupid… well what can I said… o yeah'_

"Katsu" he said… Miko noticed the sudden change in the chakra and smirked

"Force Drain" she muttered while walking she could feel the power entering in her body effectively disarming all the mines near her…

"What that…" he asked why didn't the mines explode… before he could ask he ducked another sword throw… and then…

"Force Lightning" he felt all his body rush by electricity… his dragon completely disarmed and inoffensive he fell to the ground steaming… Miko panted… that attack took its toll… she drained the energy and redirected it to her attack plus her own energy… she was proud… then a fist to her face… Deidara was wrapped in smoking clothes his left eye was a mechanical one… he glared at her…

"Bitch… I told you… I am going to kill… you… yeah" he panted… Miko jumped and draw a lightsaber… with a swing at Deidara she was shocked when her own lightsaber was in his hand…

'_Of course once I threw it he took it… I totally forgot to pull it back'_ she greeted her teeth… both tired and panting exchanged slashes none wining or taking advantage… Miko took a breath… she noticed a ring, much like Itachi's he said it was very important to have it… she smirked… pulling a sting from her pouch… injecting herself…

"What… is that… bitch… yeah?" he asked warily…

"Adrenal… adrenaline injection" she rushed at him slashing at high speed, she had like two minutes before the adrenaline is worn out leaving her worst… he growled using a Force push to the face he let his guard down, she cut 'his' lightsaber and his left arm… with a new power push he crashed to his now inoffensive dragon… she panted and took the ring…

"Look… what… I… damn… got" she smirked…

"BITCH…" he yelled then his body began to change, taking a round form… her Sharingan showed a possible massive explosion… she cursed…

"AKURA NOW" she yelled running as fast as she could the explosion was like ten or so seconds… then her savior…

"COMMANDER" Ben yelled from a near LAAT ready to take her… she jumped with the last of her strength… "Pilot got us out of here" he yelled and the LAAT took high…

A few seconds after they were shocked by a massive wave of destruction… did Deidara kill himself… she didn't know but, her mission was complete… and in fact she got a bonus… looking at the weird ring… she passed out from exhaustion…

"Pilot, take us to The Cat, communicate we need an emergency team ready"

"Roger sir"

XXXXX

-Same time Line - aboard The Sea-

"Commander we are in position, your orders?" technician clone of The Sea asked

"Give me a lecture, how many survivors?" Iruka asked fully dressed and ready…

"Sir, lectures said from 5 to 8… sir there is a weird reading…" Tech said

"Explain… well there is a count of vitals and we found at least 700, obviously this is one of the main roads towards Ame, now to that there are a few none alive threat… I kind of don't know what is" before Iruka could ask more a message entered…

"Sir is a message from the Captain Kero of The Cat…"

"Play it"

"Commander…"

"Yes Captain what happen?" Iruka asked a bit annoyed… he was in the middle of a mission…

"Sir I call to inform about our victory in the west, right now Commander Miko is fighting Iwa no Deidara for some reason she ordered not to intervene, but still we have the survivors and I thought that maybe you could use some help" Akura asked

"Not really, unless… Captain do you have any LAAT near our zone?…"

"Well actually… no but I am at mine…"

"Well change curse to north west sector… 60° at north a small trench with 5 or so survivors… I ask for a quick extraction…"

"Sir, they are surrounded aren't they… even if we have arrive there is the possibility of being caught…"

"Don't worry captain… we will cover you" Iruka grinned…

"Ok sir going… I will mark my position, Kero out" with that the hologram died…

"Sir, your orders…" one clone asked

"Simple… to the ships they need a window and we are going to give them a window…" Iruka walked out followed by a group of clones…

XXXXX

-The Sea- Main hangar-

Commander Umino Iruka began his walk through the halls of his battleship, it was only a few hours before that Revan gave him command over five hundred soldiers, a battleship and everything in it and the mission to eliminate and S-ranked Nukenin…

'_Easy cake'_ he mocked… finally his destination was ahead… in a line were 33 clone pilots ready to go…

"Ok, in five minutes we are to take over almost a thousand units out there, more important one of our ships will be in the middle so we are going there and allow them a save extraction… NOW everybody to their ships…" he yelled seeing the masked pilots ran at their own… ARC-170 Aggressive Reconnaissance star fighter… designed for three pilots with proton torpedoes (6 of them) and multiple laser cannons and their own R2 class droids… he sighed he would have liked one like R9, a personalized R2 unit, special plaques and armor, with space for weapons, food and med kit…

"Sir are you ready?…" Sky asked looking the Commander who had a blank stare…

"Yes, let's proceed… our mission is clear"

"Eliminate Akasuna no Sasori" Sky completed…

"Good" Iruka said taking his helmet and pulling his two DC-17 hand blaster and a new one… Sky looked at it and whistled…

"Is that the new DC-17m IWS (Interchangeable Weapon System)… I thought that they were still in proves?" Sky asked

"Well, yeah but this is a prototype… the Mark II… if this field test work good you and your team will have these babies after this mission" Iruka mocked turning his weapon in a rapid fire blaster…

"Oh dear I will definitely SURVIVE this mission… can I hold it?" Sky asked

"Ahh…No"

"Jackass" both chuckled, Iruka began to enjoy this team already then he noticed that they were moving…

"Ok everybody ready… if is made of wood shoot it down"

"Yes sir" was the unison reply…

XXXXX

-North West area-

The invasive force under the command of Akasuna no Sasori had quickly eliminated the enemy ninjas, using multiple types of poisons, drugs and all kind of brewage the Rain Ninja fell into the rebels' claws easily… Sasori was the indifferent, more dead, more gore and more kill… nothing interesting… he wondered what happened to Deidara, it was suppose to inform about his status, he was sure that Deidara's explosives could easily deal with any possible enemy or group of enemies, plus his cellular destroying bombs were the last resort and you can't miss one of those… and talking about…

BOOM!

A powerful explosion in his lines snapped him of his boredom, Sasori saw the damage and could only gape, apparently where were his a bunch of mercs was a deep hole, another explosion and Sasori noted something, it was big, it was flying and it was blowing things… and no it wasn't Deidara, it was…

"What is that?" he asked in his monotone voice… then another of those things came and then another and another until a group of ten things began their barrage of lights things over the poor devils… "What ever it is I think I better leave" once he was about to leave another thing came in front of him lights on and targeting him Sasori had one thing…

"Fuck"

XXXXX

-Moments Later- ARCs and LAATs-

"Sir the starfighters have started the attack… do we proceed?" asked the clone pilot…

"No, first look for him but do not attack until we are sure about that his troops are eliminated or successfully repelled" Iruka said looking the twenty starfighters attacking…

"Yes sir" the pilot replied while keeping Sasori located… Iruka saw how the group of ninjas and samurais fought with nails and teeth to hurt his men… one pilot was unlucky when he received the end of a Fire jutsu… he saw the ship fall toward earth blowing in pieces, the rebels had began to create a strategy… he snapped from his thoughts when the pilot spoke…

"Sir, Akasuna no Sasori is moving I think he is leaving…"

"Ok, this is it… ready?"

"Yes sir"

"Ok, pilot. Make him know we came to say hi…" Iruka said pulling his DC-17m…

XXXXX

Sasori used is Puppet body to quickly avoid being charred… what made the thing attack him; he didn't knew in fact he didn't knew a shit…

'_What is going on… we won didn't we… where did they come from?'_ Sasori asked himself… _'Come on… think why did they attacked now…' _suddenly he noticed his men leaving… each of them trying to survive… _'That's it I AM the target… well If they want war… let's give them war…' _he said pulling his 'tail' and preparing a massive strike

XXXXX

Aboard The Claw one Darth Revan was watching the holo-images of the battle in the front lines, he was highly satisfied with Miko's results, apparently the enemy forces were obliterated and one Akatsuki is gone, meanwhile Iruka was starting his advance in the North West Zone, to his surprise the rebels forces began to pull back almost immediately after the first attack, sure the ARCs took like 5 or 10 percent in the first clash, but to ran away that fast… he chuckled, still…

"Lord Revan" one of the pilots spoke

"Yes?"

"Sir, we received a message from The Cat, apparently Marshal Commander Miko have arrived safely but is unconscious and in bacta right now, the west zone is clean and Captain Ben have secured the zone… also Marshal Commander Iruka have engaged Akasuna no Sasori, Sasori's troops escaped…" Revan growled he hated survivors he hoped Iruka could at least kill Sasori, it would be a less torn in his side…

"Good, prepare my troops, we are going North" Revan said positioning his Star Destroyer Venator class towards the rebels in the north… _'The fake God against the Dark Lord… interesting' _he smirked…

XXXXX

BLAST!!

BLAST!!

BLAST!!

BLAST BLAST!!

"FIRE IN THE HOLE"

BOOM!!

HISS!!

"IS A FUCKING FLAME THROWER… HE IS A PUPPET MAN HE SHOULDN'T PLAY WITH FIRE"

HISS!!

"FUCK… PILOT COVER HERE" one Commander Umino Iruka yelled to his com-link with his LAAT apparently Sasori wasn't an S-rank missing nin for nothing… it was half-hour before when Iruka and a three ARC teams (4 men each) and one LAAT entered in combat with one Akasuna no Sasori the Puppet Master however his lack of knowledge about Kugutsu (Puppetry) would take its toll in this battle…

_Flashback_

_Iruka saw as Sasori's puppet began his offensive although a great nin and genius about puppets Sasori's invention was easily outmatched by the power of the LAAT… the ability to stay over him and out ranged seemed essential to get advantage… how naïve of him…_

_The gunners pointed their turrets to the little man… then shot… the first shot ran through Sasori as a sting into an orange… clean…_

"_Wow that was easy" Iruka mussed… "He didn't even move" his musings were short when a wave of kunai and shuriken were shot at them coming from Sasori's 'corpse'_

"_What was that…" he asked to nobody but he was once again cut when the miserable knives blew the LAAT's left wing sending them to earth…_

"_Team, shoot that puppet" Iruka signaled enraged…_

"_Roger" was his answer before crash into the ground… the group went into movement… using hand signs to communicate between themselves… with a swift order the ARC teams began there heated counterattack, the small scorpion like puppet dodged several but was hit by more but it didn't stop him from send his own barrage of attacks…_

_Sasori saw how his kunai flew toward his 'hunters' only to curse when they were deflected by the weird armor only leaving a blunted mark, his poisonous gas was useless too what enraged him completely… _

'_Damn, this is madness is like if my techniques were nothing' he cursed when a new blaster hole was made in his body he looked at the holes, smalls charred holes in his 'skin' it was lucky that he didn't feel any pain and that the weird weapons they used were so précised… he would have sighed if he still had lungs, then…_

"_FIRE IN THE HOLE" he cursed again…_

_XXXXX_

_Iruka used his thermal detonators to erase the fucking puppet from the face of earth… to his satisfaction Sasori's scorpion was now fire wood but this was far from over, he knew now after seeing the young red head looking at him his Akatsuki cloak in position…_

"_I have to say, you surprised me… may I learn your name" he said looking at Iruka who he deduced was the leader…_

"_Sorry but I can't call me Commander" Iruka said, he wasn't stupid enough to give such vital information… _

"_Is a shame I wanted to know my victim's name" Sasori said in disappointed tone… Iruka raised his DC-17 IWS…_

"_Bring it on" said with his helmet voice…_

"_If you insist" Sasori said pulling a scroll… with a puff a new puppet appeared, dressed in black and sporting black hair and hollow eyes, only after dedicate years to teach history among things he could recognize the former man before him… true seem to be the rumors about Sasori a master of humans puppets… he mumbled _

"_Sandaime Kazekage the Suna no Tsurugi (Iron Sand)" as if reading his mind the Sandaime sent a pillar of black iron towards the perplexed Iruka who could only dodge barely…_

"_EVERY ONE TAKE COVER THE IRON SAND MAY BE POISONED" he yelled immediately the commandos rushed to take cove and shoot with all but the sand seemed have his own mind because nothing seem to escape from it… after a few minutes Sasori took his first enemy…_

_RC-1345 was the first in taste the might of the Kazekage, while reloading his blaster he met the cold end of a metal tentacle that ran through a piece of steel from the fallen LAAT his last thoughts… shit…_

_XXXXX_

_Iruka was hard pressed his team was being pushed back by the metal sand and he lost one of his men already two into his account after his pilot… good guy… _

'_What to do, what to do, what to do… blaster only do so much… if it weren't for the damn metal sand… what was that about the Kazekage… think his control over sand came from the magnetic control… and it came from his abnormal lightning nature… so' and that hit the spot…_

"_Bruce you copy me"…_

"_Yes sir, what do we do sir?" _

"_Do you have your EMP grenades?"_

"_Yes"… _

"_Bruce, call the guys use them all I will take care of that puppet…"_

_XXXXX_

_Sasori was beginning to loose his patience, really this insects were becoming a nuisance… he sent his puppet rain of kunai, his multi hand attack which hit another one but was took down by a little sphere loosing that arm and now…_

"_What is that?" new items were thrown at him he made the Kazekage create a wall of metal… big mistake taking on count the power of the EMP grenades… Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenades… he was shocked beyond believe when the electric pulse ran through the entire area and more when the iron sand fell to the ground and swore loudly when his favorite puppet blew in thousand little pieces… he looked and mumbled enraged…_

"_Commander"_

_XXXXX_

_Iruka smirked holding his 'new' Projectile launcher, after all his idea of alter the magnetic field was perfect and that allowed him blow the doll from here to kingdom come… but that also caused a severe problem… Sasori was now enraged and showing his ultimate puppet… himself…_

_End Flashback…_

From then now Iruka's team have suffered from everything super powered exploding notes, other puppets and the worse the water guillotine as Iruka called it, it was terrifying to see a friend being cut in half by water… and now a bloody flame thrower… it was hard enough to see the rest of Gamma team being burn to ashes… Iruka cursed

"Fuck, here is Commander Iruka, back up I repeat back up, we lost Gamma Team here… anyone" he said trough his comm. Link…

XXXXX

-The Claw-

"…Anyone" Revan heard the message with a frown in his face, he didn't expect Sasori to be so difficult maybe he was overconfident in his troops, still he needed to take care of one bastard puppet…

"How much time till engage the army from the North" he asked

"15 minutes sir without being spotted" one clone pilot said…

"Good, call to the hangar open the gates I am going out" Revan said turning around and walking to the elevator…

"Yes sir" was the last thing he heard…

XXXXX

-The Cat-

"How is she?"

"Commander Miko is fine, exhausted but fine, some minor burns and bruises, the regenerating stimulant was working on her once the LAAT brought her here… we put her into a Bacta tank she will be ready to go in a few hours, so captain Kero what about the battle?" one Med clone asked after report his superior status…

"A total success, we may be ready to go faster that expected after all we had almost no loses so… nothing bad" Kero Akura said smiling even if he was tired too he felt great the taste of victory was marvelous, unknown to them not all was easy cake…

XXXXX

"Sir, what now, I am out of ammo" Sky said pulling his DC-15A (Arm Length)… with him the rest of the Alpha Squad… Iruka pulled his DC-17; his only charges were sniper shoot like 8, to grenades for his grenade launcher… and no blaster ammo…

"Well I have two grenades and sniper shot… but nothing more"

"Well we are fucked" one clone said chuckling…

"Yep, it was a pleasure guys" Iruka said reloading his grenade launcher… at least if he was leaving… "I am taking that fucker with me" he said pulling his helmet off…

"Sir what are you?" Sky questing was ignored when Iruka jumped weapon at hand…

"HEY YOU DOLL… TAKE THIS" he yelled pulling the trigger…

BOOM!!

A kunai intercepted…

Second Shot…

BOOM!!

Another Kunai was the guilty… Iruka cursed changing his IWS to sniper mode he began to shoot…

"Why don't you die?" he yelled frustrated…

"You aren't worth it… so Commander, may I now know your name…" Sasori asked in his typical apathy tone…

"Umino Iruka… finish this then" the scarred man said no fear in his voice… Sasori's tail began to raise… its target calling… before it stroke one thing came to Sasori…

'_That sound…'_

BLAST BLAST BLAST BLAST!!

Six green blaster shots came from above missing Sasori… barely… the puppet master was only seconds from being fried and all because of this new opponent… he rushed away letting the new comer pass him… or so he thought…

Iruka recognized that ship immediately… it was a black and red **Eta-2 **_**Actis**_**-class light interceptor… **Lord Revan's **Eta-2** and as if called by name a shadow jumped from it landing behind one Akasuna Sasori…

XXXXX

Sasori was at defensive, waiting for the metal vessel to come back, but it never did in fact it left toward the sky until he couldn't see it… his eyes grew as wide as a puppet could have them and if he was in a human body he would have shivers…

"What are you looking for?" said a cold and obviously dark voice… just behind him… it was impossible he didn't hear nor feel something… he sent his tail toward the new warrior only to be bested and dodge easily…

"My, we are nervous today aren't we?" the black and red dressed warrior said…

"Who are you?" Sasori asked hiding surprise…

"Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith Akasuna no Sasori" he said with a mocking bow…

"Why are you here?"

"Because you are a liability to my plans"

"Me?"

"No, Akatsuki as a whole… the day you joined that organization was the day you signed your death warranty" the dark lord said pulling his curved lightsaber…

"That is all, because I am from Akatsuki"

"Well, yes. Now if we can continue," his lightsaber brought to life, "I have pressing matters to attend like the death of the rest of your group."

With that said metal wings spread up, tail recoiled and eyes glaring. Sasori knew this one was in another league compared to his last opponent 'Iruka' this one gave him single-handed low guard, with the blade angled downward at his side…

"I salute, you who are going to die"

With those words the fight begun…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whoa I think this is the longest chapter yet… this one is like the first part in the war, in the next chapter Akatsuki's demises… the fallen General and let's go to the Chuunin exams finals…

Also Turn back the pendulum 2… Special thanks to a friend called The True One-Winged Angel great writer...


	11. Chapter 8

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or somewhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 8: The Fallen General…

_Flashback_

"_Today my young apprentice I will teach you the art of the lightsaber combat, you see for a Jedi the sword is his life, it is his heart with it a Jedi fight and defend… though Sith a light saber is a weapon a tool to get our goals and dreams… why do I tell you this, well Jedi tends to get attached to their sabers, us… we use them to their full potential even if it destroy it… for it is a tool…" Sidious said looking at a six years old Naruto… the boy was a prodigy of the force, if he had born in the age of the Jedi he would have become the best… good that the age of the Jedi was over… the boy had passion for the arts and his continues achievements had put his training in a faster pace than Sidious supposed… for that reason today Naruto had to start his lightsaber combat training, essential part of any force sensitive…_

"_There are many forms of combat, some of them completely useless to us some better impossible… those are:_

_**Form I: Shii-Cho**__ "Way of the Sarlacc" or "Determination Form" _

_**Form II: Makashi**__ "Way of the Ysalamir" or "Contention Form" _

_**Form III: Soresu**__ "Way of the Mynock" or "Resilience Form" _

_**Form IV: Ataru**__ "Way of the Hawk-Bat" or "Aggression Form" _

_**Form V: Shien / Djem So**__ "Way of the Krayt Dragon" or "Perseverance Form" _

_**Form VI: Niman**__ "Way of the Rancor" or "Moderation Form" _

_**Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad**__ "Way of the Vornskr" or "Ferocity Form" _

"_The seven forms were not merely swordplay moves; they represented seven different kinds of philosophy. In addition, a lightsaber was not necessary to execute the seven forms: each form could be applied in unarmed combat as Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kit Fisto used to." The former Emperor said while looking at his apprentice, the boy seemed to absorb every word of it… he smirked when the boy asked…_

"_Master, when do we begin…" the smiled turned a grin…_

_-Skip two months-_

_In a hidden clearing the Sith apprentice Uzumaki Naruto could be found practicing his lightsabers exercise, in the last two months, Naruto had learned the description of every one of the forms, with them came also the faults, the simplicity of the Shii Cho and it's strength, the elegance of the Makashi and it's faults, the great shield Soresu and swift movement of the Ataru…_

_The power of Djem So the base of his predecessor (Darth Vader) style, the balance of the Niman of the legendary Jedi blademaster Cin Drallig and the incomplete Juyo… though he never found nothing about the Vaapad one of the most feared styles by both users and victims, the only user who mastered it was Jedi Master Mace Windu and warrior of renown…_

_Naruto respected that man, even if he was 'defeated' by his master, Mace Windu was a legend only second to master Yoda… But there was one of them which faults were easy to overcome just by being a Jinchuuriki making the style perfect for him… he stopped when his master entered the clearing…_

"_So tell me my boy… which one will you start with…" the Dark Lord of the Sith asked_

"_Master, help me learn the Way of the Ysalamir…"_

_End Flashback…_

'_I want to learn the Makashi form'_… Revan remembered with a smile when he dodged Sasori's tail, for the last few minutes Sasori was growing anxious, every kunai, every jutsu or even his own taijutsu (Tail, secret weapons, poison, etc) was useless, Revan dodged with grace and ease. The puppet man saw the tail attack again and only for the robbed figure to do a double summersault to the back… Revan smirked at the uneasiness of his foe… _'Let's play a bit'_…

"Mister Sasori, you disappoint me, I was expecting more from someone from your caliber… I have to say Suna have you high esteem or are all the S-rank nin this weak" the Dark lord of the Sith taunted happily…

If Sasori had human body he would have frowned, this one was mocking him… HIM Akasuna no Sasori, the Puppet Master, Suna's greatest Nukenin instead of speak he took a second; he knew he was being taunted… He would have grinned; he was above simple taunts…

"Now I see why Suna is the only one using puppet techniques… they are nothing more that dolls games" well almost… with a mental order Sasori's tail rushed toward the black robbed figure… the rest of the team forgotten…

"I will teach you respect you fool" Sasori barked…

XXXXX

Delta squad and Iruka looked in awe at Revan's fight, he was playing with Sasori, taunting even… and Sasori seemed angrier with the minutes and sloppy in his attacks too… he took advantage of this and moved his team…

"18, pull your team together we have to give Lord Revan space" he whispered… the commando Nodded and making a series signs with his hands, delta team left the zone looking for a better place, with a last look the group saw how Sasori threw the flaming LAAT toward their lord, the hold their breath…

XXXXX

Revan saw the coming item with contempt; with the Force as his ally he caught the ball of fire and metal. Sasori would have called bullshit seeing how a big metal thing in flames was stopped in mid air…

'_He is more that he shows… I would say he is-'_

"-Kage level at most" Revan finished, now Sasori was shocked…

"How did you-"

"-know that" once again Revan used his Mind skills, the ability to read the last thoughts of a person was a serious way to intimidate, the only problem was that the person needed to be weak minded or close… in this case, an stressed and angry Sasori was easy to read…

"ARGHHH DIE ALREADY" Sasori yelled enraged missing the chuckling coming from the black robbed figure… "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT"

"I better finish this now then" Revan said in move of his hand the LAAT rocketed toward Sasori who use his tail for protection missing the black blur behind him, he heard a hissing sound only to see the black robbed figure his red raijin at hand. He missed the humming sound until now and it cost him his backup scrolls and his 'wings'…

Once again shocked at the easiness with which he cut his steel wing blades; the figure wasn't playing anymore; this made Sasori go wide eyed or well puppet eyes opened at full…

"You have been playing with me" was an statement

"No, it was two combat tactics, Dun Möch is taunting the enemy at the same time is use my mind control techniques to weak my foes and make them easy prey, then is the Tràkata, this one is just as simple as the first, by make you get accustomed to the humming sound of my blade you didn't notice when is turn off, is quite simple and yet…" he pointed his lightsaber to the puppet man… "Effective"

Lighsaber and metal clashed when Sasori's inner tail rushed at the Dark Lord. With little effort Revan dodged and cut, once, twice and three times…

Sasori pulled his puppet hand to try to hook Revan but when he thought he got it the sword flied at him cutting both hands no scream was heard… only shock and… fear…

'_I can't win, I lost my weapons before and this one is far from defeated… I have to leave… leader-sama will-'_

"He won't help you, no one can" Revan said as Sasori began his flee, but stopped in his track when his chest exploded as if a huge weight fell on it. He was down to his knees… at his mercy.

"So that was your weakness, I wondered what that organ was for" Revan pointed to the cylinder in the puppet man chest…

"How… cough… know… cough… cough"

"From all the scorched parts in you body when the blasters entered and left, it was the only part intact… that is what is left of Akasuna No Sasori" Revan began to move again toward the fallen puppet… "One last wish"

"Who… cough… really… cough… are you?" the defeated puppet asked

"One of the ones you hunt" with a final Force Crush Sasori was no more… only a puppet with a red stain in its chest…

XXXXX

Delta squad roared with their lord victory, such power was worthy of their loyalty. Iruka sighed in relief, the battle was over but he wasn't up to the task, he snapped when Revan spoke…

"Iruka don't worry, the battle was a victory, it doesn't matter who ended it… we won now gather yourself The Claw is in position now… you" Revan asked at the commando leader of the Delta squad…

"Yes My Lord" he said in a firm pose…

"Name"

"RC-1128, alias Bruce" the Commando answered immediately…

"Rest commando, for your value I promote you and your brothers, Bruce from now on you are Boss and the Delta squad is my personal Commando squad" Boss nodded in accord… "You three, state code and specialty"

"RC-1162, I specialize in stealth, assassination my Lord" a commando with green marks said taking a step forward…

"62 from now on you are Snake, hunt your prays and kill them before they know it"

"Yes my Lord"

"My Lord, I am RC-1111, engineering, Data extraction, also computer and Sealing most likely disarm of seals for that I am the artist and the med of the crew" a commando marked with tribal like tattoos took a step…

"Good, Art will be your name and you will bring to us the secret of our enemies"

"I am RC- 1144, I… blow everything you need" one in orange marking said glee in his voice…

"Easy… Hotshot" Revan said and the group sniggered… "Now, commandos prepare for extraction, Iruka The Sea has sent a LAAT for you, I will wait for you at the North… ready"

"Yes Lord Revan" Iruka said giving the salute his DC-17 back… and as sent from heaven… two LAAT landed in the clearing…

Each group took one, not before Revan could take Sasori's ring…

XXXXX

-Aboard Revan's LAAT-

Revan took a black disc from his robe, with a press of a bottom the image of Kakuzu appeared…

"Yes Lord Revan?" the figure asked

"Any discovery about Hidan' location?"

"No my Lord, the bastard is gone… maybe joined the main army sir" Kakuzu said a hint of annoyance in his voice…

"Alright, Kakuzu bring your team and lead them to the checkpoint, I feel we may need you"

"Coming my lord" with that the link was cut…

"Is everything alright my Lord?" Boss asked while cleaning his new DC-17 just like the others

"Not sure, I felt something, a disturbance in the force, not sure yet what but is better be ready" Revan said before lay against the wall of the LAAT preparing him self for the battle ahead…

XXXXX

Twist and duck. Kick—

No! No! **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu! Kawarimi no Jutsu!**

Lean back—it was a feint—roll and punch.

**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!**(Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)

Singed, but still alive. Good.

Move, move, move! Feint and strike!

Throw kunai. _Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Horse_: **Kaze no Yaiba! **(Wind Blade)

Missed. Barely. Excellent—duck, duck!

Gather wind-natured chakra, strike up! Block. Spin and kick.

Leap away. Deep breath: **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu! **(Water Element: Water Dragon Technique)

Up, up, up! Dodge left, strike right! Shit—block kick and roll!

Forward. Lean left, right, duck—gather wind-chakra—punch.

Missed. Still drew blood. Forward again. One less

_Sheep, Horse, Snake, Boar, Bird, Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Dragon, Dog, Rabbit, Sheep, Horse_, _Dragon_: **Doton Jishin no Jutsu!**

**Shunshin no Jutsu!**

Duck beneath strike. Enter within his guard. Gather chakra in arms—

Heel of palm strike to chin!

Blood.

Blood was all Ame No Hanzo, Leader and General Commander of Amegakure saw in his surroundings, his hands had blood, his mask had blood his hair had blood, everything had blood… it was amazing and terrifying how much blood and gore could be spilt… the worse most were his men…

Yes. After the first message about an invasion force coming near Ame, Hanzo sent an attack group formed by his ANBU and DROP. Then another force was sighted… taking this one as the principal he sent even more men… big mistake… because before he could left too a third party was located coming… this one bigger and faster… in a desperate move he sent one of his summons to locate and give a message… divide the forces that were walking toward the second group and sent half toward the third one… then he would go himself toward the third one…

He supposed that the group will stall the new coming enemy enough for him to go to the rescue… once again the years seemed to be taking their toll… the stalling force formed by a hundred and so Jounin, two hundred Chuunin and several Gennin… all of them dead…

From then on he and his forces were repelling all the incoming enemies, Ninja, thugs, mercs, fuck even S-Nuke-nin…

'_Damn, what to do?'_ he asked himself, his tight was bleeding a kunai still imbedded on him, his breathing was hard… his chakra also depleting, he looked at his enemy… he cursed again… the nukenin in front of him was weird, first was his clothes, black cloak with red clouds… a ring with a Kanji that he couldn't define, then was his face, filled with piercings, but the must shocking…. _'How the hell does he have the Rin'negan?'_ the masked general asked… the orange haired nin looked at him with narrowed eyes…

"Give up and your death will be painless" the nin said… Hanzo growled, this punk dared to insult him like that…

"Even if I die, you will come with me" he yelled making hand seals, seconds after he yelled a very well known jutsu… "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" following by that a huge smoke cloud raised itself… from it came a huge fire Salamander with Hanzo on it…

"Now prepare to know the power of Salamander Hanzo…" the General yelled from it… at this the orange haired man smirked

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Hanzo looked wide eyed at the beasts in front of him… there were standing, a buffalo, a lobster and a reptile like thingy… all of them with a Rin'negan eye "Now know the meaning of Pain" the man said rushing at the perplexed…

XXXXX

Revan was looking at the new battlefield, as predicted by him Ame was loosing badly, from their forces only 40% was alive 19% uninjured… he snapped from his thoughts at Iruka's voice… his holo-system calling

"My Lord, what are we going to do, I mean, it seems like Ame already lost" he asked while reloading his blaster…

"Easy my friend, we take the survivors and kill the rebels" the Dark Lord said as if it was obvious…

"Sir, may I ask how?"

"You stick to the plan Iruka, you know what to do" he said and shut it off…

'_I will end this war today'_ he smirked under his mask… "Team you know what to do" Revan said looking at his Commandos with a loud yes, he pulled a communicator…

"Here is Darth Revan speaking, start Operation Downfall" he chuckled evilly at this…

XXXXX

Hanzo kissed the mud once his summon was 'killed' his mask broken showing the face of an old man in his late 70's, his mouth having some scars and blood pouring from it… he looked at his executioner, or executioners, now were three Rin'negan users, he cursed again, from pain and pride…

"I told you to give up… now you will die followed by your family and every you love and-" the orange haired Akatsuki was shut with a huge blast of green light… in a shot all his summons were dispelled and one of his 'comrades' was a puddle of blood and meat… he looked up and to his horror the sky was filled with green…

XXXXX

-Empire Checkpoint-

Revan disembarked from the LAAT laughing, his sight was froze in the full power of the ten **Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery (SPHA)** walker was a heavy modular artillery, ten of the most powerful blaster aiming at a full group of soon to be dead men, the most important members were clean, at least for now, he noticed Hanzo being near execution before he blasted the Akatsuki fighting him… of course it was a lower grade blast compared to this ten SPHA, but still enough…

"Captain" he roared

"Yes my Lord"

"I want those rebel scum made crow food… NOW, Commando?" he yelled looking at his men still in the LAAT

"Yes my Lord" Boss said taking a step…

"Fulfill… order 33" with that said the Commando left immediately…

"Captain"

"My Lord?"

"My BARC (Biker Advanced Recon Commando)"

"Immediately my lord" with that the trooper asked for the vehicle Revan already walking toward the incoming speeder… once it was in the zone Revan hoped on bringing his blade to life rushing toward his fellow commander but enemy… PAIN…

XXXXX

"RUN" one Jounin yelled looking the rain of death coming at them

BLAST BLAST BLAST

BOOMMMM

"MY LEG"

"SHIN"

"NII-SAN"

BLAST BLAST BLAST

"KAMI-SAMA HELP"

Revan over heard things like that while riding his speeder looking for Hanzo, a dark laugh climbed to his throat and went out… off course with all the dead and destruction coming from heaven no one noticed him…

HISSSS

What many noticed was a death red light cutting people at right and left at a speed only known to Jounins, to say the least Revan was having the time of his life…

XXXXX

-Somewhere in the North-

"Snake any signal?" Boss asked still amused with the destruction down there… the bombardment of the SPHA was causing chaos, strategies and logic overturned by fear and the instinct to survive… like chickens without head… he chuckled…

"Yes, target is at 400 meters, is fighting several foes at the time…" Snake said still concentrated in his Data-pad…

"Ok Commandos, this is our real first mission, don't screw up"

"Yes sir" was the echoing answer

"Pilot"

"Yes sir?"

"Take us there" he order

"Roger"

XXXXX

-Area Unknown-

Iruka dodged a new kunai coming to his head, his helmet lost in the heat of the battle still too alien for him to fight with it on… but still with mastery precision he shot his DC-15 hand blaster blowing a nuke-nin head… his target was several feet in front of him, since the moment they began to fight they were in a stalemate, both being long range fighters…

"You know, if this weren't a life or death fight I would compliment you" he yelled at the black tattered robbed woman taking cover…

Konan smirked, in fact in this fight she had been smirking a lot, this boy was getting to her nerves, but at the same time make it fun… when he came in white armor looking for the Akatsuki she thought of killing him in the spot… but the boy was good… she smiled

"What stop you?"

Iruka looked at her and noticed her smirk… if he learned something from Anko… well was easy…

"Oh, well… you are one sexy Origami girl" he yelled seen her sputter at this… he smirked oh yeah this fight was going to be fun…

Konan sputtered at that, no one ever has complemented her like that, sure Jiraiya did, but he was a perverted old man, this boy was… _'WHAT ARE YOU THINKING… KILL HIM NOW'_ sighing she prepared her ultimate attack… the Fallen Angel of Akatsuki…

"Now we have to end this" she said in the coldest tone she could muster…

"Correction, one HOT origami angel" he said and winked enjoying the pink tint in Konan's pale face.

XXXXX

-Empire checkpoint-

"Captain status?" Kakuzu asked walking into the checkpoint center…

"Captain sir, our eyes in the sky say that the enemy forces are running, how ever since the path is blocked by our canons they are in dire problem, we said that only 30% have survived the attack…" the blue masked trooper said…

"Excellent… now hold the canons fire… infantry is coming in" Kakuzu said gleefully before hope in his LAAT his warrior already waiting… once the LAAT was on air he noticed the conjoined force of the 501st and the 212th…

XXXXX

Hanzo was dodging the last two of the Rin'negan users… the rain of green ceased and with it huge metal vessels began to disembark dozens of soldiers, all in white and blue or orange…

"What on kami name is happening here?" he asked aloud a sound put him on edge… it was one of them a huge black blade pointing at him… he sighed waiting for his end… if he had had his eyes open a little bit more he would have noticed a blur rushing at the coming Rin'negan user…

XXXXX

-Area Unknown- Battlefield of the North-

Revan used the force to make his speeder jump in the way once he was there he locked eyes with Pain, well eyes to mask, then a barrage of blasters rush from his BARC eliminating the offensive nin… with a back flip he let the speeder crash the orange haired loony…

"One less" he said pulling a switch… the BARC blew to the skies…

"So, this is what you can do old man?" he asked looking at Hanzo who was shocked

"Who… are you?"

"Darth Revan, Lord of the Sith… now Pain, leader of Akatsuki, prepare yourself" Revan said walking calmly toward the angry Rin'negan user… oh blood would be spilled…

XXXXX

-With Iruka and Konan-

Konan sighed… once again in a stalemate; she was pointing her 'wings' toward the boy who was pointing… something at her…

"Do I suppose to know what that thing is?" she asked panting slightly

"No, but if you want to know, is a powerful energy cell connected to a converter which result in hot like lava plasma beam, ask the dead, is kind of painful, it come in and out cauterizing the injury" he smirked at her confused face…

"Well, we die now so…" she stopped herself… a water drop, then another and another and it was raining… "Shit" she said her wings now turned a mass of paper…

"Well, look at me ready to be kill by a sexy blue haired girl in wet shirt… damn I am lucky" Iruka mocked with a wink… Konan blushed madly at these sputtering inconsequential things…

XXXXX

"Rain, so you control the elements after all" Revan said looking at the orange haired nin…

"Who are you?"

"I told already, for you I am a pray… for me you are a stone in my shoe…"

"A jinchuuriki… which one?"

"Not your problem" Revan said pulling his light saber… red hissing beam of light evaporating every rain drop touching it…

"Fine, I will teach you why I am a god" with that said two water dragons rushed at the Sith Lord…

XXXXX

-Area Unknown-

"Boss, here Snake in position"

"Good, Art… where are you?"

"Ready sir" Art said looking at the target

"Here Hotshot, can I blow them now?"

"No"

"Aww man"

"Are you sure he is our brother" Snake asked

"Sniff… that hurt bro…" Hotshot sniffed

"Quiet you"

"Fine" both said at unison…

"Ready… GO" with that said the four commandos rushed to position… Art covering the rear, Hotshot right and Snake left… Boss was face to helmet with him…

"Nice to meet you Akagan sir" Boss said looking at Uchiha Itachi his gaze ending in the clone…

"Same here, is everything ready"

"Yes sir"

"Eh, Itachi-san, what are you talking about… you didn't say anything about a meeting here" Kisame asked a bit nervous…

"Is an extraction Kisame, sir" Boss said

"Oh, fine… let's go" with that he walked toward Itachi who was looking for the LAAT…

"Oh Itachi, sir… Lord Revan asked to submit order 33"

"Order 33, what does it mean?" Kisame asked

"This… Tsukuyomi" Itachi said Mangekyo blazing at the poor swordsman… seconds later screams of pain filled the clearing… with the following sound of blasters…

XXXXX

-Area unknown- Battle field of North-

Revan jumped and made a back flip to avoid being impaled by rock, his cloths showed tattered parts, burnt and mud in it, some parts even showed blood leaking, but in all he was enjoying his fight, true to all Pain wasn't a pushover at all…

The Orange haired Akatsuki was growling his arm was aching, a huge cauterized slash in it, his body have bruises and his cloak was destroyed, this boy was becoming a nuisance… still he was trying to define which of the Jinchuuriki was he fighting against and if he could capture him, killing wasn't an option at all…

Hanzo was sat in the sidelines a smirk in his face; these kids were showing lot of promise, one with a mythical Doujutsu and the other with powers never seen before…

'_Is true… this age isn't ours (The elders) is theirs…'_ he kept smiling looking at the high level fight in front of him…

Revan levitated some stones and threw them to Pain who quickly stopped them with an earth wall making hand seals he blew a shot of fire… Revan put his left hand as a shield and Hanzo saw how the fire acted as if it hit a wall, once the fire died Revan pushed forward and Pain was sent flying not happy with this Revan de-activated the lightsaber and began to push, pull, crush and levitate the orange haired foe before crash him in the ground hard…

Pain coughed blood, his left eye close seeing how blood got in the way, now in a destroyed shirt, the Akatsuki leader was in his last, and nothing seemed to stop this being in front of him…

"What… argh… are you?" he spited blood…

"For a God you are nothing" Revan said walking as a conqueror…

"A demon… no other… reason… ARGHHHH" Pain winced as his arm was severed cleanly by the red sword beam…

"NEVER again call me that… look at you… pathetic…" another swift movement and more were severed…

"ARGHHHHH….. MY LEGS… DAMN YOU DEMON" Pain yelled from the ground spiting at Revan…

"That's it, I was planning giving you a quick death now you will feel my anger" Revan said raising his arm… thunder bolts travel around the sky as if commanded by something or someone…

"FORCE STORM" as if predetermined a rain of lightning bolts rushed at the fallen enemy, even Hanzo felt pity at the painful attack…

"KNOW GOD WHAT POWER IS… WHAT UNLIMITED POWER MEANS"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH… AHHHHHHHHHHHH" as quick as it came the attack died leaving a heavily burnt (Fourth degree burns… yes that say how much burnt) and alive…

Hanzo wanted to puke now… the body was shivering in pain, blood oozing from many wounds, and steam from the charcoal skin. He was a powerful nin, one that had saw the bad side of the wars, yet, this masked man simply gave sadists a new meaning.

"Now, for you to see my power, I know that you are somewhere else but know this… you can run but never hide…" pulling the former orange haired nin face to see him to the mask he mumbled words that Hanzo couldn't hear… "Force Horror"

"ahahhhhh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as magic Pain screamed once again not in pain (No pun intent) but in panic alone… while Revan walked toward Hanzo…

"Time to talk General" the boy, no man said looking at the old man in front of him…

XXXXX

-Unknown Location-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Pain from his base, the invasion a failure and years of plans ruined, by this mysterious Jinchuuriki, the Orange haired nin took a breath, he saw something, in those yellow eyes, they triggered something he hadn't feel in ages… fear… and now fear to tell his master that he failed… things couldn't be worse…

XXXXX

-With Iruka-

The brown haired Chuunin teacher/spy/Commander/Imperial Soldier/Oinin looked at his latest capture, Konan was in a stalemate AGAIN and to his surprise, she seemed to get flustered with easy… I fact Iruka dared to attack now… in a moment of madness and probably curiosity he did the unthinkable… he grabbed Konan ass…

3…2…1

SMACK!

"HENTAI" as he proved then a woman not matter how skilled she was would go back to the basic instincts at standards acts… like a slap against a pervert… dared more from this Iruka decided to test something more… he pushed his lips on hers kissing her passionately…

SMACK!

"WHO THE FUCK THINK YOU ARE…?" then another full kiss this time he felt her going frigid… then…

SMACK!

"Stop it" he kissed her again…

"Stop it" he kissed her neck and ear… she shivered at the contact…

"P-Please… stop" he coped her left breast gaining a moan from her… he kissed her again this time asking for entrance to her mouth, he waited… and she allowed him… pulling him close to her and falling in the ground in one of the most heated make-out sessions in a battlefield…

XXXXX

-Empire Checkpoint-

Hanzo walked into the area amused, in some tents many of his men were being treated by medics, or what he thought was medics, there everybody was dressed in white… at his side the figure of the boy named Revan who apparently was highly reverenced… suddenly a voice he hadn't heard in years came to his ears…

"My Lord good to see you safe, I am pleased to inform you that we won, the last members of the rebel force were eliminated, the forces are coming back as we speak" the form of Kakuzu of Waterfall (Taki) said walking toward them…

"You… how… what are you doing here?" Hanzo asked shocked to see an S-ranked nin fighting for a mere boy…

"Hanzo, long time no see you boy, ha, when was the last time like forty or so years ago… where is the mask still trying to look cool…" Kakuzu laughed looking at the General from rain…

"Who are you people… and why did you help us?" the general asked once again regained his composure…

"Well Hanzo boy, this is just a way for us to show ourselves to the world…" Kakuzu said smirking under his mask…

"And you are?"

"We, my friend… are the Sith, as you saw military power we have… but as you know more in never enough" Revan said entering the conversation…

"And what do you want from us?" Hanzou asked tensing his muscles slightly reading himself for a battle…

"Easy General, I am giving you a chance…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tada the Fight is over, three of Pain bodies were destroyed and he was left scarred mentally, his master awaits news, which is bad of course…

And what about the Akatsuki members, Konan, Itachi, Kisame…

To anybody who believes that Sasori was weaker think like this, the man needed a hundred bodies to create the technique he used in Shippuden, then is the fact that it was three years prior… then is the entire fight with Iruka and the commandos… to finish there is one fact… to anybody who saw Star war: Clone Wars (Animated series) remember how Mace Windu crushed Grievous METAL chest as if it was nothing leaving a terrible foe turn into a metallic version of Gekko Hayate, so WOOD won't stand a chance…

And well I am back, I have more chapters in the box now and i have to say i am happy with them.

Once again I inform that I am in the search of a co-writer to help me with the grammar, plots and all is my best skill.

see ya then.

Peace out…


	12. Chapter 9

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 9: Rise of the Sith…

-Konohagakure no Sato – 36 hours since Naruto's departure

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed heavily, his ANBU have sent him a message…

Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka and the new named Uzumaki Miko are now living in Nami no kuni.

His men lost contact with them the day before, which wasn't a surprise, taking on count Naruto's profession years ago. Hunter nins like the Konoha no Bakemono (Phantom of the Leaf) and the Aka Bourei (Bloody Ghost) aren't the type to rust over a few years as sensei and the fact that they vanished with a civilian in that way spoke volumes of their skills.

Sigh, still, his spy hasn't found anything more to report. Naruto was on vacations nothing else. He sighed again; obviously, Naruto knew he was being spied on, more fuel to the fire against Konoha…

His internal struggle came to a halt when he felt a familiar presence…

"What's going on Jiraiya? for you to cut your research time, its must be too good…"

"Or too bad" Jiraiya finished, no sign of his childlike demeanor…

XXXXX

-Nami no Kuni – Tazuna's house-

Naruto looked at the ceiling, his mind traveling to the last 12 hours, his assumptions of him being followed paid off since now he was sure that Konoha 'Knew' he was there and not in another place… he smirked to be a ninja council and be that stupid must be hard… didn't they heard the expression Kage Bunshin rocks! Obviously the most awesome skill of a ninja… the ability to be in to places at the same time… is obvious that his Master (The real Naruto) will be most pleased with his representation…

He looked at his side a smirk in his face… the pale and soft skin of Tsunami only covered with the sheets of the bed, he sent his 'Partners' Iruka and Miko, both Kage Bunshins of Naruto, with Tazuna and the annoying brat son of Tsunami good for nothing… he will take care of him later… for now the other clones will keep them and the ANBU busy enough… the pale figure looked at him after stirring, that look filled with care and total loyalty…

'_So easy'_ he thought… "Ready, for another round…" he smiled predatory… Tsunami's eyes lighted at this, years of sexual repressed desires were opened to her again with the meeting of the boy, no, man beside her…

"As you said… Kage Bunshin Rock" both laughed before a puff of smoke appeared as a new Naruto joined the fun…

XXXXX

-Outside-

"Unbelievable six hours, six hours since they got in and that woman has been screaming like if she was being tortured there" one ANBU spoke in disbelief…

"I heard that he had stamina, but that is just mind blowing and look at his age, he is only 14 and got that babe and the other in the morning too" one with black hair said jealousy in his voice…

"Yeah a lucky bastard" one joined the conversation, his mask showed drops as tears…

"More like Lucky bitch, I would like that Hayate could keep that pace" the group looked at the only female companion, the purple haired Cat masked… the group snapped back as the moans, groans and cries of joy came from the house…

XXXXX

-Konohagakure no Sato

"You have to be kidding…" Sarutobi cried, his pipe long forgotten, now the man stood up in shock, he must be going senile because he was listening things…

"You heard me… this is 100 percent pure truth… no mistakes"

"But Jiraiya, you are talking about… what three; no four thousand nins and samurai ready to fight… how did that happened"

"Not only that, the group I told you about it… they were stomped on like cockroaches… whoever did this, is a power not to be underestimated…" Jiraiya said his voice serious, damn even the ANBU inside the room lost themselves in the report…

"There is more, isn't it?"… The old goat asked Jiraiya nodded while the ANBU gulped… Jiraiya took one scroll and threw it to the Hokage…

"What is this?" Sarutobi asked confused

"That is a message, they are asking for the money of the bounty… and as sign of 'good will' as in 'cross us and die' they sent the prove in it" the White haired sannin said his face not betraying an emotion…

"Who is this?" Sarutobi asked dreading his response… the ANBU gulped nervously too…

"S-ranked Nuke nin from Konohagakure… Uchiha Itachi"

XXXXX

_-Flashback 12__ hours before-_

_Rain drops hitting the window, as the clouds once again over the relatively small village, with half of the population being ninja and the other half civilians, or ninja in training, the space for them wasn't all that important, still under the rain the most mechanical of the Elemental nations looked almost sinister…_

_Hanzo sighed, two hours have passed since the invasion force was… pushed... back by his forces and Revan's; he was still shocked with the small warrior, who seemed mostly indifferent to the level of killing or how many S-ranked nin were killed by his me._

_Among the enemy Ranks, Iwa no Deidara, Akasuna no Sasori, Hoshigaki Kisame, Uchiha Itachi, the Rin'negan boy and his two others bodies, as weird as it sounded, the other girl now under Revan's jurisdiction and some crazy religious man that was still in the lost… seven, Seven S-ranked Nukenin… dead. Four killed or defeated by Revan or his men, one by some Commander, one Captured by the brown skinned man with the scar, and one being hunted by the monster known as Kakuzu, he shuddered at the idea of such a monster hunting your head…_

_After the battle his troops joined him back into the village, Revan intending to talk to the council of the city and himself… in any case, Revan was calmed and quite, only giving orders to his men about survivors of the invasion force… only one was said…_

"_No survivors" with that said, the first round of executions were ran, cold and impersonal to the warriors of the battlefield, those of higher ranks were tortured for information, Revan was the one in charge, the first one, was tormented in many way. _

_What Hanzo didn't quite like was the fact, that Revan never asked a thing, he was there seeing how the man screamed in pain, asked for death, a gift he wasn't given; once he was close to dead the man was put into a big water filled tube thing. The next batch spoke immediately, not to be a surprise… they saw the torture too… when he asked why Revan only said:_

"_I got all I needed from him, plus the next groups now know what is in hold for them, fear is a powerful weapon…" with that, he left…_

_But now the most amazing thing was the meeting between the Council, Hanzo included and Revan…_

_Flashback…_

_Six men were sit in high altar like chairs, making them look scary an act that didn't fool Revan for a minute, the powerful leader watched at the group, the first to talk was Hanzo…_

"_Good evening Lord Revan, I want first, give you my thanks, after all it was you who we have to thanks for this victory… I think I speak for my village on this." He paused before giving a bow as sign of gratitude; Revan didn't acknowledge it; now even a shrug… the group looked confused…_

"_I came to talk" Revan said simple "Talk about a proposition for Ame to join me…"_

_The council looked more confused, join him?_

"_As in a treaty or alliance" one of them asked slightly worried…_

"_Join as I am your new leader" that was it, five from the six figures stood up glaring at him, screaming and insulting him, five people, the only five in the room that didn't knew who they were insulting. In a show of power Revan captured the one who seemed to be the leader, group looked in surprise while Revan brought the man levitating at high speed with a Force Pull; the man was wide eyed…_

"_Your name" Revan hissed_

"_R-R-Rue Y-Yun" the man said all courage drain from him, his face contorted into one of pain, when he discovered that he couldn't breathe._

"_Never again, speak to me like that.__**Do you understand?"**__ Revan said, the man only nodded weakly, fear now soaking his eyes, Revan's voice now sounded heavy and powerful sending shivers through all the present's back. With a wave, the man fell to the floor gasping for air._

"_**Now, proposition sounded li**__**ke you had the choice to refuse, it is more like accept and join my soon to be great Empire or get the idea of watch my troops from the other side of the battlefield, you have an hour"**__ with that said he left leaving a nervous politicians and a frowning General._

_End Flashback_

_Hanzo sighed; he was looking at the clouds again… _

"_I was waiting for you, Revan" he said without looking back_

"_**You seem to have reached a decision"**__ Revan said, his mask hiding his thoughts…_

"_The council wants you out, they will call for the other villages help and attack you at first sight" Hanzo said still not looking at the dark robbed man_

"_**But…"**_

"_What do we get, beside not being your enemy…" he asked serious face still pasted_

"_**Medical advance**__**s, better military training, economic help, and technology and more; I know you are dying Hanzo, you are weak now but still courageous enough to go fight…" **__Revan said keeping his cold voice…_

"_Can I survive…" he asked looking at the sky_

"_**Yes, in fact, with my technology in medicine you w**__**ill be powerful enough to beat an S-ranked nin again, but you know the price…" **__Revan voice echoed, never turning to see the man at his side_

"_Then is good I executed the council, Isn't it… Lord Revan" Hanzo said now looking at his new Emperor a smirk hidden by the man's mask_

"_**Indeed, my friend indeed…"**__ Revan said with a masked smirk rivaling Hanzo's…_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

-Council Room- Konoha- Present

The ominous form of Konohagakure's council gathered in hurry for the incoming meeting after the news gave to the Hokage, even as Sarutobi was the Hokage he had little to no power, especially against the council, sad, as it is, the old man had entered a stage of figurehead, controlled completely by the council.

Vetoes, laws, security all of that under the claws of the council, the only aspect, the military, quickly overcame by the power of money and corruption, in short Konoha was controlled by the council and the villagers didn't care. While the shinobi, as the puppets they are, accepted it. It is that the reason why the council could have the privilege of sneer at the Hokage for make an assembly at that hour…

"Sarutobi, why did you call all of us?" asked Homura, first elder and former teammate of the actual Sandaime, a man just as fool as the Sandaime himself, his only advantage over his teammate is that he had supported Koharu and Danzo instead of go against the village side as the Hokage did. Even if the old man is respected. He knew where the powers settle down.

"Members of the council, it is my duty to inform you…" Sarutobi began…

XXXXX

-Ame- Same time-

"People of Amegakure, as many of you have heard, we were invaded" Hanzo said looking at the shock of many of the civilians while most shinobi already knew and others met their saviors… "Yet, the danger have passed, still with the end of a danger new ones rise from their ashes, the truth being, we were defeated. We were weak" his voice reaching all of the people many of them looked ashamed more saddened. Other showing confusion at his words.

"As you have sure heard already, the only thing separating us from dead was the help of an outsider source, if not for their help our village, our city, our home would be no more," he said taking a pause to look at the public…

"But do not cry my friends, this have remedy, a simple one," he asked aloud not waiting for an answer

"WE FIGHT IT, AND WE FIGHT IT HARD, ALONE OR WITH OUR ALLIES, YES BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO IS OUT THERE WITH US" many looked at him thoughtful, his words making echo in the people.

"I have fought with all my strength, I have cried, sweated and bleed for Ame, still I wasn't enough. It sad me, to accept that my days as leader and General have come to an end. But don't despair for I have found someone with a strength and power to guide us, although for you he is an strange, we already own him all, now my people; I present you our savior, Lord Revan" Hanzo yelled the last part showing the dark robbed figure walking behind him… the people of Ame looked skeptically.

"**People of Ame,**** today is a day for changes, is a day when an era ends and one rises to take its place. I feel your fear, you know nothing about me; you know nothing about my people. Yet in our lives we will always have to face unknowns, always have to move on" **he took a moment.

"**I know that it will be hard, I know that some may never live to see the what the future brings, yet if we work hard we can change this, the fear, the fears are our chains, the limit us, they strangle us, you want to know me**" Revan said with a strong voice.

"**Well I have a dream, my dream is**** to take this city and all the ones that follow me and make them the greatest power in the world. No longer afraid of the greater Nations like Iwa or Konoha, no longer at their disposal. I want to make you, my people, people I will protect, no longer will our warriors have to fight because Iwa want to move in, or that Konoha will try to pressure us to do their bidding. It your time, is OUR time"** he said taking a pause. Hanzo noticed the people growing anxious.

"**You want to know me, well, I am Darth Revan, I am the Lord of the Sith. I ask you to join me in my dream, where our people will be the power and violence is only the last choice; no longer train our children to kill and die. So will you join me, join the Sith; will you join me in my dream and make it OUR DREAM?"** he asked yelling the last part, his aura free to the people, power, strength and charisma oozing from him. He stood in silence. One person did not, one shinobi, Shiko Sabumi, survivor of the battle against Deidara, no he stood up firmly his face one of pure determination.

"ALL HAIL LORD REVAN" he yelled a proud smile in his face…

"ALL HAIL LORD REVAN" they called

"ALL HAIL LORD REVAN" they screamed

"ALL HAIL LORD REVAN" they pleaded to his new leader.

XXXXX

-Council Room- Konoha-

"… Amegakure no Sato is no more" the room fell silent. "We don't know exactly how, but a new leader has risen. From what Jiraiya got from a survivor of the… battle… if, you can call that a battle, where an attack force made of four thousand warriors, including seven S-ranked nukenin, entered Ame's territory. Apparently in conquest plan" Sarutobi paused…

"So you say Hokage-sama that Ame was invaded and a new leader raised, isn't Hanzo in that village, surely he couldn't have died that easily and how much time have happened since the invasion took place…" Hiashi asked concerned, it was not everyday that some S-ranked nin goes to a Shinobi village to conquer it, much less succeeding and how did that pass through their spy net…

"Actually Hiashi-san, the invasion force was defeated…" Sarutobi said and the group looked confused…

"More likely slaughtered" a new voice said, the group looked at Jiraiya who appeared from the shadows, none of the nin in the room noticed him before, which spoke tones about his skills or low about theirs…

"What do you mean Jiraiya?" asked Danzo clearly interested…

"First, the invasion started yesterday in the morning, they attacked three zones at the same time, which forced Ame to divide themselves, at the midday or more the battle was clearly on hands of the Nukenins… until"

"Until what…" Danzo pushed

"Nothing, my contact's informant didn't now what happened, he was injured, in fever and scared shitless, he was screaming about, metal vessels from the sky, a rain of green fire and a demon with a sword of fire that could cut through anything like nothing. I don't know what to believe because, he seemed crazy about this demon and how he Killed God in battle but still, I wanted to see, who knows, if a demon as Kyuubi exists…" he said and the council sneered at the name, a problem yet to resolve in their eyes. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes…

"So, what did you find out?" Shikaku asked in lazy tone

"Nothing, only destruction and several people cleaning the area, I can only surely said is that something big happened and Ame's new leader is the key into it…" Jiraiya finished…

"And does this leader have a name?" one nameless council member asked…

"Yes, and is in the scroll" the group looked confused.

"You know the one with Uchiha Itachi's dead body…" he asked wincing when the group rose in shock cries for explanations came and Sarutobi sighed…

"ENOUGH" he yelled enraged… "Jiraiya I was going to tell them at the end…"

"What is going on?" Asked Hiashi, his Byakugan activated unconsciously

"Well it seems that, Itachi was part of this force that was wiped out, now Ame is asking for the bounty, which is 44 million ryo, which I already sent" the council rose again…

"WHAT! 44 MILLION!"

"Taken from the Uchiha's vault, it isn't as if Sasuke-kun will need them soon" he said the council dropped the attack…

"Sarutobi, care to tell us about this mysterious leader?" Danzo asked knowing that the old goat was trying to change the topic.

"His name is Revan and he call himself Lord of the Sith"

XXXXX

-The Claw-

Revan smiled, his plans coming rather well. Konoha now knows about Darth Revan, but is oblivious about Uzumaki Naruto, good enough to allow him to get in position in the next few weeks. The first act have just come to an end and soon a new one will open itself… still, something wasn't right he knew. Pain was alive, Dotou was alive and the real leader of Akatsuki was alive; all these were problems that he will have to solve eventually.

He opened the door. Inside was his newest captive; blue hair, some piercings and beautiful face, dressed in black uniform before hidden with a cloak and blue eyes… Konan of Akatsuki…

"Well, good evening Konan" he said his voice sounding childish… "How do you find your accommodations?" he asked in mocking tone, she never looked at him…

"Why so sad?" he asked "Is this because of Iruka" that did it, he felt her anger rise, her hate seemed to be spiked in several levels, still there was one that he concentrated in. One small, yet, existent lust, for some reason he awoke lust in her. Naruto sighed Iruka had a soft spot for crazy bitches.

"It seems that Iruka caused quite an impression my dear. Do you want me to bring him here for you?. You can continue what you were doing when I found you," he said still mockingly. Konan closed her eyes; she was so distracted that she never sensed this man coming closer, the next thing she remembered was the room she was in… somewhere.

"You know, the only reason you are alive right now scum, is because he asked me NOT to kill you, for the respect I have for him I won't. Still if you try something… N**o doubt kill you in the most painful and slow way, it will be so painful that for you, dead will be a gift"** he said voice devoid child like taunts. No, this was a promise and she knew he would fulfill it gladly. She gulped as he left the room, a man came, dressed in white and orange and a symbol she remembered.

"Hi… Iruka" she spat.

"Hi… Konan" he said taking his helmet. "Care to talk about it?"

XXXXX

-Revan's room- The Claw-

Revan was contently laying in his bed, his clothes discarded, only clothes was sheet over his hips and legs, Miko in similar fashion was playing with his hair, her raven hair covering her breast a satisfied smile in her face. Revan took her as never had he ever taken her, he make her his in a way she felt exited with only think about it.

Right now The Claw was moving toward the Palace, while The Cat and The Sea took their time protecting Ame.

"Revan…" she said sweetly

"Uhh" was the response

"Ame… that name sounds crappy"

"Uhh"

"You know, if the age of ninja should end their customs too, the name of Ame stated it as a ninja village."

"Uhh…Huh"

"Well, I will look into the archives in the palace, maybe a good name will appear to fit the city…

"Uhh"

"Thanks my love" she smiled as he nodded, suddenly an annoying sound get into their session… "My love, a call"

"Uhh" he smiled before summon a transmitter using the force.

"Lazy ass"

"Uhh"

The voice from the transmitter was easily recognizable.

"Lord Revan?" the voice asked his response was a…

"Uhh" Kakuzu sweat dropped…

"Here Commander Kakuzu sir, I want to inform that we got him" he said waiting for a response.

"Where is he?" Revan asked his laziness forgotten…

"Well while you were in the meeting, I left with my team, we found him and engaged. We had many injured but no losses, right now we are arriving to the palace, if things are as we prepared, you will meet him tonight…" Kakuzu said in a giddy voice…

"Perfect, congratulations Commander well done, Revan out"

With that, Revan threw the transmitter with the rest of his clothes. Hugging Miko he pulled her to him, excitement at the idea of another puppet that will be bound to obey or face his wrath. Still, it would take two more hours so…

"So another round?" Miko asked smiling seductively; she didn't have to ask twice

XXXXX

-Konoha-

While out of town, Konoha seemed to be on edge, the supposed secret meeting about a new power in the horizon made people tense. Apparently a drunken ANBU thought that it was fun to say how crazy a guy could be by talking about Jiraiya's contact and his 'delusions' about the Demon and God fighting on a rain of green fire.

While Hinata, Anko, Hanabi and the Konohamaru Corps knew who this mysterious Demon was, most tried to blame the vacationing nins… of course they didn't care while they were rumors, nothing could be done until too late…

Three weeks before the finals and tension seemed to disappear with the induction of bets, sake and party, how volatile could a human be.

Hinata meanwhile was thinking in her lord, while true that her lord loved her, he seemed so distant now, Miko was gaining terrain and all she could do was watch and sigh, not good at all…

XXXXX

Hanabi was thinking in similar way, except about the do nothing part, what Hinata has missed in the last weeks was Hanabi's continued dives into the power of the dark side, to levels were the younger girl supposed training trips, were in fact killing and slaughtering everyone she could. Soon she would be powerful enough to be with her lord, and powerful enough to erase all the others…

'_Sorry sister, but he is mine and mine alone… with my new powers, I will finish you, the raven haired slut and anybody between me and my lord'_ Hanabi thought before opening her now gold eyes glinting with madness…

XXXXX

Ino for her part was growing strong, slowly recovering over her teammates death by blaming her useless sensei, a man that will one day perish by her hand then maybe, maybe she could be with Naruto, who knows, there was plenty time…

XXXXX

Anko was worried, not for her love or her Lord, no her worry was for the little Konohamaru, the young was basically avoiding her and the others, sure he would meet up to train and all, but he was distant, and almost wary, something was wrong with the boy's attitude and she will find out what.

XXXXX

-Sith Palace-

Three figures were walking in the long halls of the palace looking for a special guest; among the figures were a black haired girl with black eyes, Sith robes and pale face… Sith Mistress Miko, beside her a sexy dressed doctor or appeared to be one, with her red hair and black eyes, Karin, both, following their Lord to his destination…

Revan was once again dressed in formal clothes, his lightsaber strapped in his belt the path around the palace was silent and calmed no fights or threat. His gaze fell once or twice over the different levels of the temple; on one part were the recruits, newest clones still in training.

To the left he could see the path to the factory center where all the vehicles, weapon and armor were developed, with heavy machinery and chemicals it was his less favorite place. His trip around soon he ended as he found himself in front of a door; he turned to his bodyguards.

"Miko, Karin, from now on I am going alone, take care of everything, I will look for you later" with that he opened the door entering, both girls left immediately no words were necessary as both disliked each other…

Revan walked looking at the chained man. His yellow eyes traveled around the chained man, blood stained his black robe, his grey hair was out of the frame in his young body, still, he knew best than to think about this man as young, no the man in front of him was one tainted by the dark god Jashin.

"**Hello"** no response.

"**Well it seems that I will have to make you talk, Apostle of the Blood God Jashin, Hidan"** this got a response…

"Fuck you, dick head, I am immortal, there is nothing that you could do to me, torture is useless once I escape I will show you the power of Jashin you heretic bastard!" he said with a spat in the last part…

"**Really, is that a challenge****? Well, after I finish with you, you will curse your immortality"** he said lightening his hand… **"Jashin is your god, but this is hell and I am the Devil"**

For hours screams were heard in the hall, curses, insults soon were changed for cries of help and pleadings, until cries pleading for dead and forgiveness, finally they stopped…

XXXXX

-The Claw- Cell block-

"Sigh, Konan, we need to talk" no response

"Look, this is getting us nowhere" no response

"Sorry, I will try to make Revan let you go…" he said standing to leave, once he reached the door a voice called…

"Wait, Iruka. Why?"

"Why what?" she seemed to hesitate…

"Why did you kissed me?" she asked not making eye contact. It made her look cute…

"Well, to begin with you are cute…" she blushed "Still, let's talk about you and me, then you will understand" with that he took seat gain, looking at his prisoner, both talked about their lives and through different they lives were there was something both knew well, loneliness, from there they seemed connect somehow…

XXXXX

-Unknown-

Hidan opened his eyes, how much time has passed, a month, a week, a day an hour, a minute or a second he didn't know, last thing he remembered was the invasion, yes, the plan seemed solid, while the first troop called the attention and were blew up by Deidara. The rest of the army would attack other locations, forcing the Ame army to split; he was support in Sasori's troops, but soon found himself on the run after the rain of fire, sure he wasn't the kind to run from battle, especially if is a bloody one

But what could he do against flying things made of metal; he took cover and saw how the army that killed so many Ame nin was turn into ashes, he decided to leave after the battle with Sasori started, those white nin were problem of the puppet master not him…

While in the run the apostle of blood found himself being hunted by those nins from before, their weapons always close, soon after pain filled his body, burning sensations ran through his skin and burnt flesh smell filled his nose trills, he was found.

The battle was quick, he tried to swung his scythe and get them with one attack. But it was useless, those men knew him, they were in long range, he couldn't hit them, and while he couldn't die those blue beams hurt like hell, in a fast movement he jumped into a river to avoid the capture.

Big mistake.

_Flashback_

"_FUCK… FUCK" Hidan yelled, his Akatsuki robes lost or discarded, he didn't care he needed to move, fast… _

_He looked at the river, blood stains soon left as he did, he stood up, with a quick glance he began to walk… a second later a ball of fire hit him square in the back, he fell to the ground screaming…_

"_WHO THE FUCK DID IT… COME ON SHOW YOURSELF," he screamed, to add fuel to his boiling anger he got only laughs… "COME ON YOU COWARD, I WILL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF JASHIN"_

"_Damn, you are a total bitch you know that?" the voice said mockingly, in a quick swift Hidan cut through his attacker, blood splattered in the clearing when a white armored nin fell to the ground, Hidan snickered_

"_Take that, Jashin will fest with your blood…" with that he make and even bigger mistake, he gave his back to a fallen enemy a never to do rule in a ninja world, soon he found himself grabbed by tentacles. Hidan turned to see his enemy again this time the armor showed black streaks and what looked like a black tendrils._

"_Jujuju, seems that I haven't presented myself, I am Commander Kakuzu, leader of the Hunter and Killing division under the orders of lord Revan, and you Hidan, have been… requested" pulling a syringe he plugged into Hidan… "Good Nights"_

_End Flashback…_

From then he met the devil himself, a black and red robbed figure, cold grave voice and a pitch black mask that sent chills to even him, this guy wasn't a joke and his tortures methods were more than enough prove of it. He could feel again when he was gutted alive, burned with lightning and how his limbs were cut and put back again, only to be cut once more. In all he lost track of time or track of all things for the matter. There was the hissing sound of the door oh! how he dreaded that sound…

"**Good evening Hidan.**** I hope you are ready for our next… session… you see I have discovered that our small reunions are quite therapeutic, my anger management have rocket up, so tell me, how is Jashin?"** the cold chilling voice said Hidan stiffened, it always started with one joke or two, but it was quickly shot down by the high amount of pain.

"**Ok, for today I want to see if being eat****en can give you a mark or kill you, tell me you prefer tigers, dogs or vultures?"** he asked amused, Hidan whimpered at the last one. Revan noticed…

"**Good Vultures then"** before he could leave Hidan spoke…

"STOP PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE I GET IT… PLEASE NO MORE" the gray haired man begged.

"**And why, I may ask should I stop, after all you have been hunting my kin, you didn't seem that afraid when at Akatsuki"** Revan spoke coldly

"Please… I wanted blood for my god… for Jashin, I never tried anything to you…" the chained man whined

"**It doesn't matter, any who dares to even think of go after me will met this destiny"** he moved his hand as if showing a room… **"Or worse, you just chose wrong"**

"Please, please… my Lord… I will be good… I swear" Hidan begged once again… in all his time only Jashin had made him feel scared, this man, make him feel terrified, if this is what meant be his enemy, he preferred to be his dog.

Revan felt the resolution in the immortal man head, the whole point of this torture was to show him how powerful and unforgivable he could be, sent chills is one thing but be the only fear in the heart of a man was enough to make said man become a loyal servant. Control a man's fear and you will control him.

"**Fine,**** but mark my words, and mark them well, betray me and this… sessions… will be child games compared to what I will do to you, is that clear?"** Revan asked and Hidan nodded frantic… **"Good"** snapping his finger the door opened revealing the Commander that captured him…

"**Commander you heard our new recruit, from now on, he will be under your supervision, if he is a problem just tell me"** with that Revan left leaving a now relieved Hidan…

"Yes milord" Kakuzu said grinning, or Revan thought he grinned; it didn't matter for him though…

XXXXX

-Unknown Location-

"I have been expecting you," a voice said in the shadows…

"Well, it is not easy to bypass someone like Revan, you will have to know; he is where he is for a reason" a shadow man said walking to a clear, it was in the mid of the night where two figures looked at each other…

"Still, I don't like to waste my time" the voice from the shadows said…

"Ya, well is wait or make me come faster with all of Revan forces hunting my ass" said the shadow…

"It matters not, do you brought what I asked?" the voice said

"Yes, Boss, but first, tell your cronies to come from the shadows, I don't like to be spied from the shadows" the shadow man said…

"I see…" the voice said before appearing with 15 or more men, each looking for possible threats to their master…

"Good, now Danzou-san, show me the prize" the shadow man said rubbing his hands…

"You have the information" the one eyed man asked

"Sip, it wasn't easy to decode, it was in a weird language, but here is an estimate of Darth Revan forces, their weapons and specialties, I got to say I am amazed, that guy took control in only a day. I will have you know, Hanzo entered a procedure, apparently the man is being healed and enhanced, Revan seems to have lot of powers that even I don't know about" the shadow said looking at the Leader of ROOT who smirked…

"Good, now as accorded, 5 million ryo, what about next taps." Danzou said as one of his ROOT agents showed a case filled with bills.

"Easy, I found Jiraiya's contacts I will let him get hands on the info I want to send you unless it is for your eyes, ups, eye only. If something happens is his head and not mine" the shadow smirked Danzou didn't like being mocked, but he let it slip for now, the man in front of him was someone with lot of useful information.

"Now, can I have your name, seems that you know me" Danzou asked not liking being in darkness…

"Call me Naga, is a code, if people in your village heard my real name I am fried… just as a quick tip as bonus, The fire temple massacre, I think was Revan's, why, I have no idea, but it has his modus operandi," Naga said while counting the money.

"Which is…?" Danzou asked interested

"Leave no witnesses" with that said, Naga left with a big smile, an uneasy feeling forming in the hearts of the presents…

XXXXXX

-Sith Palace- Conference room-

In an oval like room in the heart of the Sith palace, a reunion is taking place, two weeks have passed since Ame's takeover, with Hanzo now in recovering, with amazing results.

The villagers or citizens have began to see changes, more medical attention, more constructions were appearing, giving room to new technologies, to this the academy have began the new program for the citizen to get hold of these new systems, communications, medicines and their usage as base.

The ninja programs was eliminated and only the best of the best was allowed to continue with it, in their place arts, academics, economics and more were implemented, in short the people seemed content…

"Well, that is all" Hanzo said from his hologram room back in Ame, he took a while but was getting to enjoy these devices…

"Well done Hanzo, in short I will send some instructions, do you need something?" Revan asked his image wavering a bit…

"No Milord, everything is according to scheduled…." Hanzo affirmed…

"Good, if anything happens you know what to do" Revan said with that Hanzo's image vanished.

"Now" he said looking at the others in the room, Gin (Silver) in his holo-form, Miko, Karin, Iruka who as lately have been passing lot of time with Konan, who Revan noticed seemed only close to Iruka, it didn't matter. Kakuzu and Anko in Holo-form…

"As you know in ten days the finals will take place, I hereby inform you that I need to leave for the next week, I will broke contact with you and only come back after finish my mission, I hope you understand that I can't take any of you with me, each of you have to keep this in movement"

"I will be here the day of the finals, from that day on we have short time to cripple Konoha and show the other mayor villages our might, is that clear?" a chorus of yeses made it clear, with a quick goodbye Revan left looking for rest, Miko and Karin following close…

XXXXXX

-Hangar 9- Revan's personal-

Awaiting their leader's departure, all of the Sith higher up lay reunited, some on holograms, some present, yet all of them awaiting their leader's last words for the time being.

There dressed in his normal clothes Revan say his goodbyes before aboard his new ship, as he knew that traveling in The Claw would call unwanted attention, for that he designed the new transport CR-25.

With metallic blue color and violet linings, the ship had 40 clone troopers in case of emergency, enough food for the travel and LAAT, Bikes and medicines, this model have barracks and crew, it was The Hammer. Revan bid his goodbyes and left…

XXXXXX

-The Hammer-

"Milord, the coordinates…" an officer said looking at his Master…

"Well, set course to Dantooine, is time to visit someone" with that said The Hammer took flight to the orbit course marked. Only a second took the Hammer to enter light speed and vanish from sight…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Reunions…

-Konoha- Chuunin exam Stadium-

It was a wonderful sunny day in Konoha, the birds chirping, the people laughing and talking nonsense… at least that is the façade, in truth Shinobi and Kunoichi alike were getting ready to fight and kill.

At the stadium, the stands were full and there was a nervous feeling to the crowd. All sorts of rumors were running wild and it was impossible to know what was true and what was not. People had noticed that there were a lot more ANBU visible than normal.

In addition, anyone living near the gates could fail to notice there were a lot more patrols going out than usual. With all these unusual events going on people were more than happy to guess at their meaning. These guesses soon turned into rumor with the rumors taking on a life of their own.

That a great shinobi war had started, that the village was under vigilance. That there was a plot to kill the Hokage; no, that there was a plot to kill Sasuke, no, a plot of Orochimaru to kill the Kazekage.

Then the Kazekage fled the village after declaring war, had fled just ahead of pursuing ANBU, had been kidnapped by the ANBU in connection to a plot. Orochimaru had been spotted in disguise trying to enter the stadium. Orochimaru had been the assassin and was still at large. Orochimaru had kidnapped / murdered Sasuke. Orochimaru was about to lead an army to attack the village. (This was considered one of the most outrageous rumors and was one of the least believed.) All these stories and many more were circulating through the crowd. No one could tell which stories were true, false, or had some truth to them. So the crowd grew restless, their excitement tinged with fear.

XXXXX

Even up in the Hokage's private box it was easy to sense the mood.

"The people are nervous." Jiraiya commented.

"They have good reason to be." Sarutobi sighed. "I wish it were not necessary to keep everything secret. But I cannot let our opposition guess at how much we know."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Besides I doubt it would make them feel much better."

"True," Sarutobi agreed. There was a sudden stir and the crowd suddenly became noticeably louder. "It seems the candidates are going out onto the field."

"They sure are." Jiraiya counted the bodies and frowned. "I only count eleven, shouldn't there be twelve?"

Sarutobi looked concerned. "The one who is missing is Haruno Sakura, however, knowing her match I can't blame her" Sarutobi said with a peeved expression, Jiraiya shook his head at the display of cowardice from the kunoichi. Both taking their way to the Kage's balcony.

Meanwhile…

Naruto and those who were in the stadium with him were at the expectative of a showdown. Naruto found himself wearing his Jounin vest and other weapons, at his side, Iruka and Anko each in their respective suits, with him was Miko in her Tsunami like dress, under it her normal armor, the group seemed relaxed, yet.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked looking at the lost eyes of his leaders…

"Yes?" the blond asked tired…

"Are you sure you want this, is kind of…" he trailed

"Crazy… insane…" Anko added cheerfully…

"Believe me; we will kill two birds with a rock…" Naruto reassured, the group looked skeptical… Miko by her part looked suspicious, but for now, she would stick to the plan.

XXXXX

-Arena-

Finally, the day had come, the day most of them will never forget; in one side is the possibility to become Chuunin… a chance to become many things, like…

'_Become stronger so I can kill my brother'_ you know who, we know how he thinks…

'_Yosh, this is a wonderful opportunity to show everybody my flames of youth, YOSH, LOOK AT ME GAI-SENSEI!'_ Lee thought as his eyes exploded with fire.

'_Damn it Lee'_ Tenten said she looked her unastable teammate with a sigh._ 'Something to do with Gai-sensei'_

'_I will kick asses and the girls will see how cool I am'_ yeah Kiba, one day he will be a REAL pimp…

'_Fate has decided I will win, so it doesn't matter who I fight'_ cough-Neji-cough…

'_Soon the invasion will start, why I feel this is a bad idea'_ Kankurou the puppet Master thought, looking for a familiar mop of yellow golden hair, yeah fear Pinochio Fan…

'_He is there… looking at me… is my hair right… no wait STOP BEING A FANGIRL'_ Temari cried out in her mind looking slightly peeved and stealing glances at the blond…

'_Kill… not kill… kill… not kill'_ Suna former psycho, now a less crazy killer…

'…' Yes even in his mind, Shino is mute…

'_Lord Revan is here, I need to prove my strength, but why does he feel… weird'_ Hinata thought looking at the normal powerful entity, he seemed… lost…

'_Yes master, look, look how I destroy these weaklings… soon I will take my place at your side… once Miko and my sister fall by my blade… you will be mine and mine alone'_ Hanabi smirked evilly her eyes turning gold for a second…

XXXXX

Sarutobi looked around the stadium almost all the village was there looking expectant at the matches for the day ahead, he could easily spot some of the Jounin sensei talking about their teams and how well will they be, it was kind of sad taking on count Asuma's team lost two members. Naruto's team was there looking glorious as ever, heck his was the best rivaled by Suna's only team. Speaking about Suna.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself Kazekage-dono" Sarutobi said looking at the blue robbed man coming at him, his features were hidden by the mask and hat…

"Greetings Hokage-dono, yes I am quite entertained with my visit so far, I really hope my children live to the expectations" the Kazekage said taking sit...

"I am sure they will, after all they have come this far, tell me how was the trip?" Sarutobi said with a smile the Kazekage only nodded…

"Fairly well, it was good that the exams are being taken in Konoha, I don't believe you could make such a travel at your age, you should be choosing a Godaime soon enough" the Kazekage said in mock.

"Don't say that, the old coot here is more than capable of fulfill his duties a bit more, don't ya think?" a voice said from behind the Kages. To the Kazekage's surprise and anger there was Jiraiya of the Sannin grinning wildly as he walked to the Sandaime with a smirk

"Well, I agree with my student Kazekage-dono, I think I will keep this for at least five more years" Sarutobi said smiling as he walked to the railing.

'_Keep fooling yourself sensei, at the end your life ends today__ and yours too Jiraiya'_ Orochimaru smirked under his mask, he would prevail, no matter against whom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to say thanks for coming to the Chuunin Selection Exam, I found it a pleasure for me to start this, the final exam… so with no more words… let's the tournament begins" the Hokage said drinking in cheers as the public cried in anticipation…

XXXXX

"Now listen all of you," Genma instructed them. "The finals will follow the same rules and format as the preliminaries. So be aware that if I see one of you hopelessly beaten I will step in and end the match. However, for your own sake, do not count on me intervening, if you feel yourself to be beaten forfeit. Keep in mind that you do not necessarily have to win a match to earn promotion. All you have to do is impress the judges. Now then I want Hinata and Neji to remain while the rest of you head up to the balcony."

"Actually," Kankuro spoke up. "I'd like to go ahead and forfeit."

Everyone but Temari and Gaara looked at him in surprise. The three of them had already discussed this and agreed that Karasu could not be used since all his weapons were coated in poison. The match was pointless, Kankuro preferred to save his limited supply of ammunition for when it really mattered.

Shino's eyebrows were jumping up and down in a rare display of emotion.

Genma was sending him a dire frown. "What was that?"

Kankuro smiled. "I said I forfeit." The proctor and the leaf nins were all looking at him with varying degrees of annoyance or anger. He did not care, in a little while they would all be dead anyway IF the plan succeeded, without trying he found himself looking for the only one he feared could take down the plan.

With a disgusted shake of his head, Genma announced the result of the first match being Shino's victory by forfeiture. Not too surprisingly, the crowd let loose a long cascade of boos. Feeling rather pleased with himself, Kankuro actually took a bow, which brought on louder boos.

XXXXX

Sarutobi looked over to his student and whispered. "Why would anyone go to all the trouble of reaching these finals only to forfeit?"

"They wouldn't," Jiraiya replied. "_If _making Chuunin was their real goal. If there was something more important going on then it would make perfect sense." A lifetime as both a spy and researcher had left the Sanin the ability to see underneath the underneath with ease.

Sarutobi nodded his agreement. He took out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a message. He then signaled Raidou over and handed the scarred Jounin the message. "Please deliver this to Ibiki in ANBU headquarters."

"Right away Hokage-sama." Raidou immediately disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

XXXXX

Hinata looked nervous as she was called, for a moment she hesitated after a look towards Neji. The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan smirked at the idea of fight the Hyuuga heiress; she doubted more as he began to walk. She looked back to stands where a blue eyed blond with whiskered face nodded at her; her face turned red as her white eyes met sapphire… she knew what to do, her lord's orders were sacred and this one was one she needed to fulfill even if it kill her in the inside.

XXXXX

By his part Neji remembered his latest reunion with his sensei.

_Flashback _

"_Neji… I know how you feel about the main house… still, I want you to left that out of this fight," Gai said in a sudden moment of seriousness few days before the match…_

"_What if I can't?" Neji asked not looking back…_

"_I will stop the fight" Gai said with a cold tone unusual from him…_

_End Flashback_

XXXXX

Genma looked at both contestants; he took a breath as he called…

"Fifth match Hyuuga Hinata vs Hyuuga Neji, ready… HAJIME" Genma said softly yet strongly… Neji and Hinata stood there silent gauging at each other… it was then that Neji broke it…

"Hinata-sama, before we begin. I have some advice for you. Give up..." Neji replied in a calm manner. Hinata looked shocked yet inwardly admired Revan's vision, it looked as if he wrote this scenario.

"You're nothing but a spoiled child from the main house and have no skills what so ever to belong here… I offer you this chance to walk away and don't get hurt… After all a spoiled child will always be, a spoiled child… You are a dropout"

Neji smirked at the sight of Hinata panicking... She 'didn't' want to fight but she wanted to prove to him she was no spoil child and she was different... How could she do that? How could she stand up to her father if she couldn't stand up to Neji. No, her master's orders were clear… or not. Her panic vanished as a mask of courage grew.

"Neji, get ready, and let us fight…"

_'What's going on? She was close__ to breaking down a moment ago?'_ Neji thought with the annoying idea that he would fight…. Yet a smirk graced his features…

XXXXX

Neji and Hinata kept palming each other… Finally Hinata manage to give him a slight tap with her Jyuuken… Neji got pissed as she managed to hit him… he scowled as he tried a faint the girl did not follow as her Byakugan powered as well as him allowed to see the incoming hit…

He jumped back and got ready again… This time, he would come at her with more power… Hinata however, started to get confident and believed she could win... she smiled weakly…

XXXXX

From his position Naruto glared, he couldn't believe what was happening, Hinata had blatantly disobeyed him, a direct order, if this fight kept going she could win, and just using Jyuunken making his plans utter useless if she won. He remembered his meeting with the heiress that morning.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was meditating in her favorite spot in the whole village, the clearing than once was stained in blood as Revan killed those who tried to rape her and maim her, the place had a special meaning for her as it meant her rebirth under his teachings._

"_Good you keep your studies even if I am not present," a voice she knew too well said from behind her. Hinata's heart skipped a beat as she felt him close._

"_Master" she said softly almost moaning, him being gone for a long month and a half; she had forgot how intoxicating was his very presence._

"_Hinata" he said softly as he sat beside her. The indigo girl looked anxious._

"_What can I do to serve you my lord?" she asked eagerly. Revan smirked as she asked, he could feel all her emotions, anxiety, eagerness, lust and fear mixed in a drug that made her even more obsessed than before._

"_Actually yes, it's about your match" he said softly. Hinata turned at him with curiosity, if her lord was interested in Neji was for two things, to turn him in or to kill him, seeing that he has no political or power influence it was more logical the latter._

"_Do you want me to kill him?" she asked with doubt. Once again Revan smirked, she seemed so eager to please him._

"_No, actually I want you to lose; more precisely to give up" Revan said smiling at her disbelief…_

"_B-But why, I mean, aren't we prove to be stronger than anybody, we are the Sith" Hinata asked missing Naruto's eyes narrow._

"_Yes, but that is if the people knows that we are the Sith, you see Hinata, to the village and your clan believe you are weak, even if stronger, you are still the kind and soft Hyuuga Hinata and that is what I want to exploit" Revan said smiling at her confused face._

"_You see, if you lose at the finals to Nej, even worse by giving upi, your father cold as always will have no other choice but to brand you as member of the branch house" her eyes grew wide as he said those words panic was about to take hold as he once again chuckled at her. "Do not worry my dear as it is part of my plan, you being beloved by the branch house in general, will become their leader and then we can bring them to our side, eliminating at the moment one of our weaknesses" _

_Hinata's face once again regained her calm as he smiled softly._

"_Remember Hinata, our goals are bigger than a simple promotion"_

_End Flashback_

Yet, to simply discard him like this. Naruto's anger was quickly stamped on, the fight had just begun, Hinata hasn't won yet and if her use of the Hyuuga family taijutsu is an indication, she was holding back.

XXXXX

She rushed forward meeting Neji head on. They both struck Neji with both palms while Hinata with one. Hinata gasped as she spat out blood, she felt her heart nearly give up as Neji stood there holding her arm…

"Your chakra points are no more in your right hand, Hinata-sama…" Neji replied rolling up her sleeve so she could see, Neji calmly relax as Hinata's eyes open in fear…

'_No way, he?'_ the heiress thought truly surprised as the pain filled her body; she never thought Neji could have use of such a powerful skill.

"Your eye, it can?"

"Yes. You're finished Hinata-sama…" Neji replied calmly...

Hinata however did not want to give up as she stood valiantly... She shoved Neji's hand aside and attacked again. Only for Neji to counter with a palm to the chest, finally collapsing as the blow connected…

"Hinata-sama, you should understand by now… Your attacks did not even affect me from the start. Like I said, you cannot change." Neji replied turning back... he was walking towards the stairs when someone called the Hyuuga prodigy stopped cold…

"Why did you stand up?" Neji asked calmly, yet his inner surprise mixed with anger as he felt Hinata standing, "If you push yourself you really are going to die" Hinata stood there panting heavily.

'_I can't__'_ Hinata thought angrily. _'I will not lose to a miserable weakling, I am a Mistress of the Sith' _she frowned orders be damned, Neji frowned…

"Why?" he asked again irritated…

"I… can still stand," she said taking few steps

"Why acting so tough, you barely can stand," Neji said with his Byakugan active… "I can tell with these eyes that you have carried the destiny known as the Hyuuga family, you cursed your powerlessness and blamed yourself, but people can't change, that is destiny" he said coldly.

Naruto gripped the railing in frustration. Hinata was quickly entering a dangerous territory by disobeying him; he would be damned if his plans were wretched by a childish whim.

"There is no need to suffer, just let yourself go" Hinata shook her head at the words…

"You... are… wrong… Neji … because I can see… that you are suffering more than me…" she said between pants, the Force healing bits of damage at the moment.

"What?!" Neji asked confused…

"You are the… one confused and suffering inside because of the fate of the head and branch families," Hinata said between pants as blood dripped from her mouth, Neji glared, Genma hesitated for a moment as Neji rushed past his Byakugan blazing as he ran intent to kill…

"Neji the match has ended!" Genma called weakly… _'This isn't good'_ Genma thought before rush ahead…

Only a few feet divided Neji from killing Hinata as Gai appeared from behind holding the feminine boy (That sounded horrible I expect to never say it again) as Genma poked his forehead…

"Neji, cut it out!, you made a promise not to argue about the head family" Gai hissed…

"Why are you stopping me?. Does the Main Branch receive special treatment?" Neji growled as he tried to move yet Gai's grip was strong.

"Neji, the fight is over go back to the balcony," Genma said lowly as he frowned. Neji glared once before nod. Gai's grip left him just as he did, he shot a smug grin at Hinata who for the first time glared at him heatedly, he could swore he saw a yellowish tint on her eyes but it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Winner Hyuuga Neji" Genma bellowed as the cheers exploded. Hinata stood there defeated as she lost consciousness.

XXXXX

"An excellent fight don't you think Kazekage-dono?" Sarutobi asked from his seat as Neji walked out his face one of cold indifference yet smugness palpable.

"Oh, certainly, Hokage-dono, deign of the Hyuuga, however I expected more of one of Bakemono no Konoha' students" Orochimaru said with smugness as Sarutobi frowned.

"Yeah, Naruto have always been akin to be superior to his enemies, he won't take softly a defeat, especially if Hinata held any technique" Sarutobi said with a grim look.

"Well, I hope his last students can show his skills as a sensei, don't you think?" Orochimaru said a smile in his hidden face.

XXXXX

"Hey, why did Hinata held her poisons and that stuff?" Kiba asked Akamaru who seemed to shrug as Hinata left towards the infirmary Shino could not help but to nod at this, being her teammate he knew she was much better than this, Hinata lost by choice something that went against all he knew about her. His musings died as Genma called for the next participants.

XXXXX

"WILL TENTEN AND SUNA NO TEMARI!... COME DOWN HERE! FOR YOUR MATCH!..." Genma bellowed Tenten's eyes narrowed as across the balcony, the older Sand kunoichi smirked…

"Tenten, good luck! I am SURE you will be victorious!" Lee cheered, teeth gleaming as he gave her thumbs up. Tenten smiled back, and saluted with a jaunty smile of her own.

"Thanks Lee!"

'_Finally! Time to go to work!...' _Thought Tenten as she leapt to the floor below, her brown eyes wandered back, looking for her foe.

'_Blades are not weapons. Blades are only tools. I am the weapon. I am the weapon…' _Tenten felt her breath fill her lungs, and exhaled, slowly. She let go of her emotions as she had so many times before.

"Begin!" Genma yelled safely out of the line of fire between the two kunoichi. Tenten struck first, two kunai instantly out of her pouches and airborne, screaming for the blonde Sand kunoichi, Temari merely smirked and seemed to flicker, the kunai striking the ground. Tenten blinked…

'_What the…?' _Gai team's only Kunoichi wondered as she looked at the blonde-haired woman in front of her…

XXXXX

"TENTEN! DON'T GIVE UP!" Lee roared.

"SHOW HER THE STRENGTH OF YOUR YOUTH!" Gai-sensei cheered from his one place. Both cheering making their way to the arena, were Tenten looked embarrassed.

Temari's smirk grew a little more.

XXXXX

"Got your own personal fan club of morons to support you, hm?"

Tenten gritted her teeth, but willed herself to calm down.

'_Don't let her provoke you…'_ Tenten sped up, four kunai launching from her pouches, with four shuriken tailing this. Again, Temari seemed to flicker and the projectiles went off course. Tenten narrowed her eyes as Temari casually stretched a hand back over her shoulder, resting it against the fan on her back…

'_Fan… Wind Country… Wind user! Of course!' _Tenten leapt above Temari, eight more kunai raining down on the blonde, which the Sand kunoichi again casually deflected. Her smirk widened as Tenten landed behind her in a crouch…

"Is that all you can do? Throw things at me?" She snorted haughtily. Tenten smirked back, and produced a scroll from her pouch…

"Not quite!" Tenten took to the air again, a salvo of steel again leaving her fingertips, but they were soon filled with a larger, more deadly weapon, Temari scowled as she brought her fan out completely to block the blade of the staff the weapons specialist brought to bear…

_CLANG!_ Tenten pulled back her staff and spun elegantly around, swinging the pole back at Temari. The wind user blocked this with her large fan as well, eyes narrowed…

"So, you do have some fight in you?" Temari observed, continuing to block and dodge Tenten's lightening fast swings and thrusts. Already Temari was analyzing the girl's fighting style. The staff complimented her thin, agile body, bending as she did with every graceful movement…

However, it was obvious she was wasting more energy in her movements than she had to. Those dramatic flairs she kept adding to every step and swing, as she was performing…

"Plenty!" Tenten smirked, slamming the butt of her pole into the earth floor as Temari blocked once more and swinging herself around, trying to slam her feet into the Sand kunoichi's side…

Temari saw the move coming and leapt away, getting some distance between the two. Tenten seemed to break the staff into two and spun around twin escrima sticks, rushing forward…

Temari merely opened her fan, a single purple spot staring as the Sand kunoichi swung her weapon, unleashing a gale-force wind that blasted Tenten off her feet…

XXXXX

"TENTEN!" Cried Lee and Gai at unison with perfect synchronization surprising many nin in the crowd.

"Come on Tenten! Don't let your youthful flames be blown out!" Gai bellowed… that didn't surprise the crowd.

XXXXX

Tenten groaned and got to her feet, and felt anger burn inside her as Temari smirked at her, standing across the arena floor, utterly untouched…

"You can't hit me, you can't strike me. Just what ARE you going to do?" The Sand kunoichi asked mockingly, Tenten took a deep breath, rubbing a bruise on her cheek.

'_Damnit, calm down! Focus! There's gotta be a way around her defenses!' _the weapon mistress thought annoyed…

XXXXX

Tenten produced another scroll and bit her thumb, before pressing it against the paper as it unraveled, twirling it around her like gymnastic' ribbon, the scroll became longer and longer, forcing Tenten to ascend and direct her chakra in a way she'd spent over a year to master, hovering in mid-air…

XXXXX

Said weapons specialist had finished unraveling her scroll, rotating high in the air. With a smirk, she held out her hands, and the scrolls surrounding her like a loose double-helix burst into smoke, releasing kunai and shuriken to her. Hands blurring Tenten began throwing dozens of weapons at Temari, who frowned and unfolded her fan to its full width. The Sand kunoichi summoned her chakra.

"Ninpou Fuusajin (Ninja Art: Wind Dust)!"

Temari waved her fan and unleashed a massive blast of wind, blowing all of Tenten's projectiles away and whipping apart her scroll…

"AUUUGHHHH!" Tenten screamed as the cutting winds slashed across her body, at the same time the air pressure blew her chakra balancing technique away and slammed her into the wall… She slumped, unconscious, and fell on the ground.

Temari smirked and looked over at Genma…

"Well?"

"Winner: Sabaku no Temari!..." Genma announced, as Gai carried the limp body of his only female student to the infirmary, Lee sobbed, gushing about her valiant efforts, while Naruto just smirked. He looked up and saw Temari smirk at him, before winking…

He smirked and winked back as Temari's smirk grew feral.

"Wasn't much of a match," Temari shrugged as she headed back up to the observation deck… Her eyes stayed on Naruto, measuring his reactions... his wink make her feel weak as those blazing blue eyes looked deep into her teal ones; she decided to leave giving an extra swing to her hips.

XXXXX

Naruto found himself smirking, as he looked Temari walk toward the exit, he felt those hips calling him.

Moreover, who was he to deny them? Without word he walked away ignoring the weird looks coming from some of his underlings, he had something to do.

XXXXX

Temari was walking softly as she smiled to herself, that battle was barely a warm, she could do that all the day before that brunette had any chance.

"And look at me now, I have like, an hour free," she mumbled to herself remembering the plan ahead. Her musings stopped as she heard snigger. "Who is there?" she asked warily.

"Oh, please forgive me; here I thought you would want to see me?" Naruto said smirking as he appeared from beside her. Temari's surprise changed by the smugness she wore before.

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun, came to congratulate me?, aren't you a Konoha nin?" she teased as she walked slowly at him, her calm façade, hiding her fast beating heart.

"Please, I am the kind who value power over allegiance, who am I to say you didn't fight better, that girl should had see that coming after all, you were her natural enemy, a Chuunin must know when to retreat." He smiled as he stepped forward.

"Oh, thank you; so what brought you here to the little me?" Temari said making a cute face.

"Oh, you don't know" he said taking another step.

"Uh-uh, would you like to tell me?" she asked biting her lips. Those eyes, she knew what they mean. Lust… she could feel it as she had it too.

"Maybe… I can demonstrate" he said pulling the girl to him, their lips meeting as her arms tangled themselves around his neck and his hands rested in her rear. Their tongues fought hard as Naruto pulled Temari to the shadows.

XXXXX

"Ok Lee, are you ready?" at a nod, Genma smirked… "Kiba are you?" another feral nod made his smirk grows. "Good, then HAJIME!"

XXXXX

-lemon-

XXXXX

"Gijyuu Ninpou Shikyaku no Jutsu (Beast Mimicry Ninja Art: Four Legs)" Kiba muttered before grow claws and fangs…

Lee was rigid in position, his left hand extended as his right was on his back by this giving Kiba a window enough to attack, with a rush of speed Kiba launched himself at Lee intentions to elbowing him lost as the Green Beast vanished faster than Kiba had ever seen…

"Konoha Senpuu (Leaf Whirlwind)" was heard as Kiba received a brutal hit.

XXXXX

-lemon-

XXXXX

Genma shook his head in mild embarrassment, for the last hour he saw the Inuzuka boy pass for an idiot as he tried time after time to use the same technique against Lee, sure, the Gatsuuga was fast and if it connects it can do real damage. But after fifteen times it was SURE it wouldn't work anymore, but the worst was that the Lee boy didn't even had sweat, not even a drop, in a last kamikaze attack Kiba ended crashing head on with the wall and pum.

"Rock Lee is the winner!" Genma said as laugh and applauses were heard.

XXXXX

Temari smiled as she finished to bottom her blouse, her hair was a bit messy but good enough, sure that she wasn't leaking anymore she looked at her lover, the last hour was amazing, sure before a mission like the one she was going to take one possible first and last fuck was stress reliever.

"So Naruto-kun, thinking something?" Temari asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, that I won't kill you in the invasion" Naruto smiled at her shocked face. "Come on Temari-chan, you didn't expect us not to know right, if I were you I wouldn't try anything, today many will die but Konoha will prevail."

"But… how?" she asked scared.

"Doesn't matter; promise me to take care, if you can make your brother desist from this I will protect you and your brothers. If not, I won't hold my people, and believe me, we have protections against Jinchuurikis" Naruto said bringing her to a hug, although a bit stiff at the beginning she melted in his arms, she sighed, this wasn't what she wanted.

She wanted to fuck and done, not falling in love.

"I will try Naruto-kun" she said stealing a peck. Taking her fan and rushing out she left her nervousness easily picked by him.

'_I thought it would be useful and heck, that girl is fun enough to be left alive'_ Naruto smirked walking toward his stand a smile in his face, he have an army to destroy soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Sacrifices…

-Chuunin Exams Finals- Konoha's Stadium-

Naruto walked back to the stands with a carefree smile, one that sent shivers to all who saw it. The Dark Lord simply was in a too good mood to frown upon the weak. His plan was working better than he thought, soon the attack on Konoha's will start as he simply decided to sit and watch, yet after such a stress reliever session, a good fight could make the day perfect one.

"So, who is next?" Naruto asked as he sat back ignoring Miko's glare.

"Sakura is the next one, however she isn't here, and you wouldn't know where would she be right now?" Iruka said looking at Naruto who smirked.

_Flashback_

_Haruno Sakura found herself looking into the darkness of her room, the fight the next day would be decisive for her as a ninja, however she knew the outcome, after all she heard about the Suna nin, her heart skipped a beat each time she thought about fighting the stoic gennin._

'_Why, why am I so weak?' she sobbed as she hugged herself in pity._

'_**Because you lack something important to become strong'**__ a voice said from the darkness_

"_Eh, w-who is there?" she asked jumping on her feet._

'_Hehehe, you fear me' the voice said with glee._

"_I-I am a kunoichi trained, l-leave before I decide to hurt y-you" Sakura said putting a strong façade._

'_**Hehehe, yet you fear me so**__** much, my dear'**__ the voice said from behind her. Her heart stopped cold as a black gloved hand touched her cheek. __**'Why are you scared little flower?' **__the voice said as Sakura's eyes once again watered._

"_Please don't hurt me!" she begged as tears fell from her eyes._

'_**I would never do such a thing my little flower'**__ the voice said as her face was twisted to look at the owner. Her green eyes met yellow, as her heart rate grew tenfold._

"_W-who… w-who are you?" she asked hypnotized by those eyes._

'_**I, my little flower' **__he said getting closer to her. __**'Am your master'**__ he said pushing his lips into her, Sakura tried to fight at first but quickly found herself immersed into the kiss, she began to kiss back almost hungrily as her form leaned into the dark figure, her eyes turning yellow as her mind was taken over._

_End Flashback_

"No idea" he said smirking. "Look, Genma called the match, it means Hanabi is next" he pointed down as the group focus left him.

XXXXX

"Well, Sabaku no Gaara wins by default" Genma called irritated as a new waves of boos and insults washed over the stadium, he could feel the public angry stare over him. _'And worst the Uchiha haven't arrived yet'_ he sighed looking as Gaara left only to be replaced by the small Hanabi; her eyes looking for the Uchiha.

"Next match, Hyuuga Hanabi vs Uchiha Sasuke" Genma called hopefully; if the Uchiha didn't arrive he was sure a mob would form in there.

XXXXX

"This is outrageous" the Kazekage said in exasperation, matches have been ridiculously shorts and embarrassing, to Orochimaru it was comical, but as the Kazekage he was needed to comply.

"I know Kazekage-dono, demo you have to know I have no control over them, I can't simply force people to fight if they don't want to" Sarutobi said ratter annoyed too, as the name of Konoha was quickly being ashamed by the young gennins. Sure Neji and Lee did a rather well job, but nothing compared to the humiliation suffered by Kiba's defeat and Sakura's cowardly way.

"Sensei, this is becoming… wait what is?" Jiraiya said in shock as a rain of feathers began to fell over the stadium his eyes quickly travel to his sensei who cried Kai! Releasing the illusion for the both of them.

'_What is happening, Kabuto __knew to start during Sasuke-kun fight, was he found by the high number of ANBU?'_ Orochimaru wondered as he himself found himself releasing the powerful Genjutsu.

XXXXX

With his fake ANBU mask Kabuto grinned as his Lord plans began to move, he knew that Orochimaru would be angry with him yet. He knew where his loyalties lied.

"Everything clear my lord" Kabuto said looking at the translucent form of Naruto who smirked.

"Excellent my servant, excellent are the sacrifices ready?" asked the Dark Lord.

"Of course Milord, they followed like lambs once I told Orochimaru ordered them to change position" Kabuto smirked as his Lord chuckled.

"Good, let the fight begin!" Naruto said cutting the link.

"Let the death fell upon our enemies," Kabuto said rushing to position, he had a job to do.

XXXXX

Just as the sleep fell upon the Konoha citizen a horde of Oto and Suna came into the stadium, each killing and maiming as many poor souls as possible being them Ninja or civilian it didn't matter they were all targets.

XXXXX

"Oh, nice touch" Anko said looking as the battle began, her grin threatening to split her face in two.

"Not the time Anko, we have orders," Iruka said rushing for his target, his Lord orders were priority over pity thinks like massacres.

"Aww, party pooper" Anko said as she made her way with Iruka as both knew this was a great test for them, they knew this day was coming, and though they may hate it, in their hearts they knew this was necessary.

XXXXX

In the stadium, Naruto looked at his henged clones, 'Anko' and 'Iruka'. Miko by her part looked confused as Naruto smirked evilly.

"You two, go help civilians and ninjas, let them see you" with nods they left, he turned to Miko. "Miko, this will be your mission," he said giving a holopad. "Take it to the mansion and read its content, once everything is in place I will contact you" he said pulling a sword from his robe.

Miko was confused further as he gave her a peck in the forehead and vanished; she was totally at lost with his plans, for she knew nothing of them. However, orders were orders.

XXXXX

"Orochimaru" Jiraiya growled from his place beside Sarutobi, both angry as the fake Kazekage showed his pale face to them, his bodyguards creating a barrier for them to fight freely.

"Jiraiya-kun, kukukuku, it is really a surprise to meet you here, maybe a gift, I can kill you too and make my revenge further as I destroy all that keep this village intact" Orochimaru said smirking.

"No Orochimaru, you will be the one to die today, I fill fix my mistake from all those years ago when I let you run" Sarutobi said glaring.

"Kukukuku, do you really think you can beat me, fools, I am far more powerful than both of you together and I shall prove this by killing you today" Orochimaru smirked as his tongue laced in his face.

Sounds of fight and dead could be heard from miles as Konoha ninja were killed by the overwhelming force of invaders. In the east, a three-headed snake ran rampant as it destroyed one of the walls that protected the city. On the west Shukaku destroyed everything in his way as sand crushed every enemy and some allies with quick efficiency.

Jiraiya knew he was needed out side and yet he foolishly followed his teammate into this tramp, he could only hope things can be solve fast enough for him to help once the barrier is out.

XXXXX

Screams, cries and begs for mercy, the Suna and Oto forces are being slaughter by a black robbed figure, bodies littered the street and many more were in the way to fall, the first objective was to kill every single enemy, even innocent villagers, but now Oto and Suna have one thought; Survive, they have to survive…

'_I have to run, I can't stop running, if I stop he will find me, I need to run…' _was the mantra of one Suna chuunin, his entire squad obliterated in seconds, by a kid, no by a monster, his laugh, his maniacal laugh was still ringing in his head…

"Where are you going?" a voice said, not any voice… HIS voice… the young man turned to look at the killer… black dressed with enough height to match a twelve years old boy, yellow hair and whisker marks in his cheek. However, his must distinguish feature were his eyes. Yellow gold eyes…

"No, please… I beg you" the Suna nin pried his back to the wall.

"You know I won't, so why beg, but I will be merciful, and give you a quick death" the figure said his bloody blade shining in the days as fire and debris reached them.

"T-Thank you" the man stuttered he, once finished the man head fell rolling. Naruto smirked as he walked away, oh how he loved war, as a Sith conflict was part of his life, as Yuthura Ban said.

"_Without strife, your victory has no meaning. Without strife, you do not advance. Without strife, there is only stagnation," _Naruto mumbled the Sith words with something akin to a smile, his vibroblade at his side he walked to the next district were more battle raged his day just starting.

XXXXX

-Half Hour Later-

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Kotetsu, Isumo and others jounin were now looking at the scene, dead bodies all over the street on a nameless part of the village. Massacred, slaughtered, the only survivors were the ones crippled, whoever did that was a real demon, some were mumbling things about the a monster in child skin, others asked for a quick death…

"Just what tha hell happened here?" Genma asked aloud, none of the Jounin could answer, at least not the ones with him…

"The Uzumaki Gaki" a voice said the group turned to find a purple haired ANBU with cat mask.

"Yugao-chan?" Asked Kurenai recognizing her friend.

"Hai, my ANBU found him in action, I thought it were mere stories about his skills, yet this prove him as one of the most powerful among us" the ANBU captain said impressed, most Jounin voiced their agreement yet Kakashi didn't speak, he was looking the butchered bodies…

"This is inhuman, this is just-" he was cut by a Wolf masked ANBU.

"Neko-taicho, we found the Uzumaki kid, you won't believe this but he is in the clan district, he is fighting a force of Suna and Oto nin by himself and winning" the wolf said the group was shocked in a quick move Yugao rushed to the boy's location Jounin sensei's behind…

XXXXX

As the battle raged in the stadium, a group of Gennin fought valiantly to evacuate as many civilians as possible.

"Konoha Sennpuu" Lee yelled as a Oto nin was hit in the neck with brutal force, a sick crack was heard as the body feel towards the ground arena.

"Oh, I hope Gai-sensei can forgive my act of unyouthfulness" Lee said with a solemn look as he kicked another enemy.

"Forget about that, his fate was written the moment he decided to attack us" Neji said as he used his Jyuunken to kill a Suna nin, his Byakugan blazing as he avoided incoming projectiles.

One Oto nin was fast enough to get between them as Neji dodged a kunai and Lee jumped backwards. The nin took a kunai and was about to stab Lee when a hard sting hit him in the back. Next thing he knew was that his legs didn't work.

Neji and Lee looked shocked as Hanabi paralyzed the nin from hip down, a cold smile in her face as she opened the man's neck. Without even gaze at them she rushed towards another foe feet away.

"Neji-kun, your little cousin is scary" Lee gulped as he looked at the twitching man. Neji did nothing more than nod.

XXXXX

"CHIDORI!!!" Uchiha Sasuke yelled as his electric hand cut through a nin like a hit knife the butter. The suna nin yelped in pain before death took over.

Sasuke panted heavily as his body jerked back, his shoulder already blazing with the cursed seal, he couldn't understand when did this happened, an hour ago he had hi last part in the Chuunin exam and now he was fighting for his life.

Still a sick sense of satisfaction appeared as he saw his blood bathed hands, he could smell it and almost taste it. He grinned as a new nin appeared. His red Sharingan eyes already set in his next kill.

XXXXX

Yamanaka Ino cursed as she was moved towards the shelter, not an hour ago battle explode in the village, hundreds, no, thousands nin entered the village, when she was trying to make a delivery of a bouquet of flowers some ANBU took her with some civilians.

Now in and unknown place, surrounded by people she barely know she found herself looking for her mother, a deep sense of dread in her.

Unknown to the blonde girl, that morning would be the last time she would see her mother alive.

XXXXX

Kabuto by his part entered a dark room filled with different marks and seals, it was truly an art piece for any seal master; his awe was killed as he remembered his job. He took his holopad.

"Soon" he said looking at the image on it, three warriors facing each other with incredible skill and power. "Come on Orochimaru, be a good puppet and do your job".

XXXXX

The two old friends and teammates faced each other. Their sensei meanwhile immersed in his pain seeing his students in such situation.

"Why?" Jiraiya demanded. "Why come back after all this time?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Ku, ku, ku isn't it obvious? I've come for my revenge. I have come to pay back the wrongs done to me by Sarutobi-sensei and this entire village." Sarutobi looked from his position with grim face.

"Wrongs done to you?" Jiraiya spat. "Sarutobi loved you! You were always his favorite." Despite himself, he couldn't keep a trace of jealousy from his voice. Sarutobi looked away as his student showed something that would never leave him rest in peace, his mistakes as a teacher.

"And yet he chose another to be his successor." Orochimaru snarled.

Jiraiya nodded. "That's right; the old man went with the best choice." Orochimaru stiffened. "Are you going to try and pretend that was the reason you turned on your fellow villagers? Did you murder and experiment on them out of petty jealousy?"

"No fool that was always bound to happen. One cannot gain knowledge without sacrifice. Had I been made Hokage I would have experimented on prisoners and enemies. I would have changed Konoha and made it a reflection of my own glory." Jiraiya shivered at the thought. "But of course, once I realized the ingratitude of sensei and the villagers I decided to begin my work."

"You killed dozens of innocent villagers and even some fellow shinobi. You betrayed the village we'd fought so hard to protect, and for what? What knowledge could be worth such a price?" Sarutobi interrupted them as he knew this couldn't keep it's course.

"I'll show you." Orochimaru reached up and tore off his face.

XXXXX

The street was littered with bodies. Some were civilians who had been caught earlier. A good handful was Konoha nins. But most were Oto and Suna nin. The invading sound nin were no longer facing helpless villagers. They were now going up against the might of Konoha's army, one of their elite. Although outnumbered Naruto proved once again why he was the Dark Lord of the Sith, his mercy ran out ten or so dead nins ago, he even killed a few Konoha nin that were in the middle.

He smiled as he saw his enemies run away at his very presence, he could sense their fear, their despair; he smirked walking towards his new targets.

XXXXX

Orochimaru tore away his face to reveal the face of a young woman.

Jiraiya's very first thought. _'Hey, Orochimaru is kind of hot! Ew, ew, I did not just think that' _

"I see, so you have come up with _that_ jutsu?" Sarutobi said angrily while his other student looked even more shocked.

The female Orochimaru laughed. "Indeed I have! Are you jealous Jiraiya, Sensei? Does my genius leave both you feeling inferior?"

Slowly and painfully, Jiraiya nodded much to Sarutobi's surprise.

"I will admit to being a bit jealous." Orochimaru smirked. "I have always wanted to be able to turn myself into a beautiful woman without relying on a mere henge. Can you make yourself look like Tsunade?"

Orochimaru gaped at him. Sarutobi sweatdropped.

"You baka! This is no transformation jutsu!" His face reverted to his original, much to Jiraiya's disappointment. "I have taken possession of a whole new body. This is Furofushi no Jutsu, the art of immortality. By moving on to new bodies, I have found the secret to eternal life! I will finally be able to fulfill my dream and learn every jutsu there is! I will know everything!"

Jiraiya shook his head.

"I see, all this has been just to allow you to fulfill your selfish dream? All the pain, all the suffering you've inflicted, all just so you could become immortal huh?" Jiraiya spat in disgust.

"You're pathetic! A true ninja does not hide from death. He accepts it, knowing that life must end one day is what gives life its joys and pleasures!"

Orochimaru laughed.

"Well if you think so highly of death I won't stand in your way. Let me show you a special jutsu I was planning to show sensei here." He grinned cruelly. "Tell me, would you like to see your prized student again?" He ran through some hand signs. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)" Before him a vortex formed on the floor and out of it rose three coffins.

Too late Jiraiya recognized their markings. "Noooo!"

Orochimaru laughed as his old teammate's distress. "Yessss."

The coffins opened and three figures shambled out of them. Jiraiya knew all three of course. Two he knew from pictures and from their faces on the cliff wall. But the other face he knew as his most precious and gifted student.

"Oh Minato," he grieved. All the memories, good and bad, flooded back. Sarutobi looked just as pained as his teachers looked at him with confusion. Orochimaru had just gone too far.

XXXXX

Naruto's wrist link glowed as Kabuto's figure appeared in it, his glasses hiding his eyes from vision. Naruto smirked knowing what this meant. Not wasting a minute Naruto spoke in cold voice.

"Execute order 00" he said smiling. He could swear Kabuto looked happy as the image vanished.

No more words were said.

XXXXX

Kabuto's communicator died, his orders were clear. With a series of hand seals, the room began to glow silver as the runes and seals began their work. That would a day for the Shinigami.

XXXXX

(A/U: Insert Star Wars Episode III: Order 66 soundtrack, the one used during the Jedi purge)

As fire seals began to spread around Konoha and its surroundings, fight ceased at the phenomenon. Curiosity was quickly overcame by fear as the seals began to attack both parts, Oto, Suna and Konoha ninjas ran for their lives as the dark seals attached to their victims, to the horror of those able to escape, those marked quickly turned into ashes with agonizing cries of help.

XXXXX

Outside Konoha hundreds of Suna nins cried desperately for help as seals rushed at them, they came from nowhere, they attached themselves to their comrades killing them, to their surprise when they tried to run a vast array of seals appeared circling them. Death was assured as any possible exit was sealed away, even summons were killed if tried to use them to escape.

XXXXX

Oto forces died just quickly and painfully as they entered the planned location, it came from below, arrays of seals and marks devoured all of them with no consideration, thousands lives lost in mere seconds. The mercenaries could only stare as the marks of dead devoured their comrades and themselves.

XXXXX

Naruto looked from the roof; his yellow eyes glinting with something akin to satisfaction, the time had come. He noticed as the ashes of the sacrifices turned towards their future location. The stadium, where all this mess was going to end; the war was over just as well.

XXXXX

(A/U: End Music)

Kabuto cleaned the sweat from his forehead as he stumbled over to the exit. His pants were becoming heavy as he tried to open the door. He smiled as it was opened from outside, the light blinding him a bit, yet he recognized the figure.

"Milady" Kabuto said as Miko helped him out.

"Come we must leave" Miko said pulling him up as he stumbled weakly. "Take this before you end up dead," Miko said giving him a soldier pill.

"Ah, thanks kami for this little things" he joked taking it almost eager. He sighed happily, as he recognized his surroundings.

"Just as always, Sith temple is breath taking" he said ceremoniously.

"Yes, is a shame what I am about to do" Miko said taking the holopad given to her by Naruto and showed it to Kabuto, the betrayer found himself shocked at the orders as they appeared in the language he learned from his master.

"I-is this right?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes" she said walking toward a panel in one of the halls in the compound.

"B-But why would Lord-" he was cut as Miko interrupted him.

"I don't know nor care, orders are orders," Miko said harshly Kabuto nodded; with that the girl went to work on her Lord's orders.

XXXXX

Jiraiya's words died as soon as they came out of his mouth, the shock he had as his student was brought back from the dead was nothing compared at what happened next. Hundreds no, thousands runes and seals moved as one towards the legendary nin as the revived blond jerked in pain. Ashes seemed to surround him as his sickly pale skin began to regain his tan. His pale blond hair turned gold once again as life was totally restored.

He looked frantic as the Shodai and Nidaime were engulfed in the cursed seals, their skin being burned as well as their inners organs, their throats released painful cries, soon they were nothing more than ashes, ashes that once more ended feeding the blonde next to them.

"Orochimaru, what have you done?" Sarutobi asked bewildered as Orochimaru fell to the ground with a loud sound.

"W-what is this?" the Snake Sannin said once he looked up, the Yondaime Hokage fell to the ground with a crash, however just as fast he found him in Jiraiya's arms.

"T-this isn't… i-isn't suppose to happen" the snake mumbled trying to move however, his body thought different.

"Orochimaru" Sarutobi said walking toward his former student only to be stopped by Sakon and Ukon releasing their must powerful defense the - Kuchiyose: Rashomon (Summoning: Rashomon) the demonic gates-.

"Jirobou, Kidoumaru protect Orochimaru-sama, now!" the bluish haired boy named Sakon said without look as he jumped back to avoid the ANBU that moved to protect once the barrier was down. As Orochimaru was pulled back his glare fell upon his one time Sensei who showed him what he hated most.

Pity.

"Hokage-sama, are you alright?" a Boar masked ANBU wearing a white hood asked.

"Hai Boar, but right now what is the status of the village?" Sarutobi said wearing a calm façade as his mind was rushing through all the possible reasons to explain Minato's return.

"Hai, right now the fight is over in almost all the sectors, I have to said those weird marks hit hard as almost every single enemy was destroyed by this, however, we lost a good chunk of our men because of this. And apparently Gaara engaged Tenzou in the outskirts of the village" Boar said trying to keep a calm attitude as he took a better look at the fallen blond.

"Good, Boar, take me to Tenzou I will help as-" Sarutobi said before Jiraiya interrupted.

"Sensei, let me go, I have more knowledge about seals, right now you should take Minato towards the hospital, he seems to be in coma" Jiraiya said giving Boar his most precious student ever. He ignored the freaked out ANBU as he jumped toward the sand monster in the horizon that began to fall apart.

XXXXX

Gaara looked shocked, no, dumbfounded, never in his whole life, excepting Naruto, he had been defeated and not even Naruto was able to fight him in his demon form, yet this meekly ANBU defeated him using the less known skill in all Konoha.

Mokuton.

"No, I won't lose to a weakling like you!... RENKUUDAN!" the beast roared as it sent a bullet made of air only for it to be stopped by the trees surrounding the man.

"TEME!... SABAKU SOSO!" as a wave of sand tried to engulf the ANBU, said ninja was already half technique to go, with a last burst of speed in his seals he called his counter.

"Mokuton: Jushi Hifu (Wood Release: Bark Skin)" to Gaara's surprise this jutsu formed a layer of bark to form of body armor. This bark can was capable of stop his sand burial technique.

"SABAKU DAI SOSO!" yelled the monster calling his more powerful technique yet, however.

"Mokuton: Mokusei Tate (Wood Release: Wooden Shield)" the ANBU yelled as he finished his hand seals. A powerful dome of wood quickly deflected the technique.

"Mokuton: Tsutakazura Ibasa no Shiizu (Wood Release: Seeds of the Thorn Vines)"

Next thing Gaara knew was that thousands of vines grew from the ground and attached to his sand raccoon, the vines obviously layered with chakra did everything to keep him unmoving as a great island rose toward the air as a waterfall began to wash the already wet Shukaku body by different water techniques. Gaara glared with his diamond eyes as the tiger masked ANBU appeared in front of him his hand glowing with the kanji "Seat"

"Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society)" the tiger masked nin said pressing his hand into the red headed chest.

Jerked back in pain as all the chakra from his demon seemed to leave him in a rush. He noticed from the corner of his eye how six pillars of wood rose from earth each trapping his Shukaku of sand even further; with a last jerk he fell unconscious as the technique came to a close.

Tenzou sighed as he took Gaara with him saving the boy from a 80 feet fall, his breathe was heavy as fighting such monstrosity took a heavy toll in the trained ANBU who apparently was the only survivor of his unit. He looked at the Jinchuuriki with shock. With only so much training the boy did lot of damage, he couldn't believe all that happened, the invasion, Orochimaru and a Jinchuuriki, all in one go.

"Yet, it happened" a voice came from behind. In a reflex Tenzou turned to face, the new threat his kunai flying already. To the ANBU's total shock the kunai stopped mid air and stood there levitating. His shock only increased as he noticed the person in front of him.

"You?"

XXXXX

"Ahhh!" a suna nin said as a blade cut through his left side; his arm falling as the blade made its way toward the chest of the soon to be dead nin. His last memory was about those yellow eyes full of malice.

"Bastard!" another nin insulted as he finished some hand seals. "Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)"

Naruto jumped backwards landing on a roof his blade already in fly towards the Suna nin at his speed, it was obviously manipulated be force Push. The nin could do nothing as it embedded itself on his chest impaling him to the nearest wall. As this happened Naruto rolled left avoiding a kunai stab from behind as he did one of the few jutsus he knew.

"Kaze no Yaiba (Wind Blade)" the Sith Lord said forming and additional sword as his was still being 'used'. The suna nin shock as the boy used one of his village more powerful techniques was enough for Naruto to dice and cut the fool into pieces as the wind blade hit home.

"Effective" Naruto mumbled as he cleaned the blood from his facee, with this one he had killed 70 or so, and he was yet to find a decent fight. "Don't you think, Neko-chan?" he asked smirking as he noticed at least 10 Jounin level nin.

"Certainly" Yugao said masking her surprise at the boy sense skills. Naruto nodded walking to retrieve his blade. "How many have you 'dealt with'?" the ANBU captain asked curiously as the boy retrieved his weapon.

"Lost count over 60," he said pushing the blade further before pulling hard, with a quick move beheading the nin it was embedded in. He could sense disgust coming from Kurenai as he cleaned the blade with a handkerchief. "Shouldn't you be dealing with some of them?" Naruto said turning to see the cat masked woman and her team, next to them he found some annoying personalities. Gai looked thoughtful, Kakashi narrowed his eye at him, Asuma sneered and Kurenai looked nervous, Genma looked surprised as well as Isumo and Kotetsu.

"Anything to say Asuma-kun?" Naruto mocked as he sent Asuma a smug smile. He could taste the anger boiling in the Sarutobi heir.

"Don't call me that you demon!" Asuma snarled as his grip of his trench knives tightened. Yugao and the other ANBU frowned upon the Sarutobi. The others looked shocked at such insult being used towards Naruto.

"Pst, is that all you can come up with?" Naruto mocked. "No surprise your team didn't make it, with such low rate of neurons you never thought they weren't ready for the exams" Naruto's smirk only grew as he blocked Asuma's knives.

"Hot headed aren't we?" he mocked.

"Asuma-san, stop it" Yugao called as she felt this was going to end badly.

"Let them, they have some steam to release" Kakashi said his sole visible eye looking expectantly.

"Kakashi this is no game, we are at war and those two should be looking for our enemies," Yugao hissed from her place.

"Don't worry Neko-chan, I will finish quick" Naruto mocked blocking a new attack.

"Don't underestimate me Uzumaki" Asuma said sending a punch at his face. Naruto dodged moving back avoiding being cut narrowly. Naruto smirked as he stabbed his blade in the earth; he pulled his robe back showing his black ninja pants and long sleeved shirt. Black leather vest complemented with black gloves.

He retrieved his vibroblade and took the Makashi start form.

"Fine, I won't Sarutobi" he said his face devoid of mock. Yugao sighed. She knew it.

XXXXX

"You?" Tenzou asked looking at Uzumaki Naruto standing in front of him.

"Yes ANBU-san, me" Naruto said as the kunai fell to the ground.

"Um, Naruto-san what are you doing here?" Tenzou asked a bit nervous, he felt something… odd about Uzumaki.

"Looking at the Sandaime's secret weapon against the Jinchuuriki, I have to say you are awfully difficult to find you know?" Naruto smirked as he felt Tenzou stiffen.

"Look Naruto-san, we should go find the ARGH-" Tenzou grunted as he was sent flying toward the side of a tree he could feel his ribs give up under the strain as blood rose to his mouth. "U-Uzumaki w-what tha- ACK-" Tenzou grunted as he felt like being chocked.

"Eliminating a problem for me in the long run because you see ANBU-san, if I decide to go against this village, your mere existence is a danger for me, so your death is inevitable," Naruto said tightening his grip.

Tenzou couldn't believe his ears, Uzumaki Naruto was planning betray Konoha, he needed to inform the Hokage, concentrating the last of his power a wood spike rushed at Naruto's back piercing it with ease. Naruto cried in pain as Tenzou fell to the ground.

"T-traitor" Tenzou growled as he walked toward the fallen Naruto still impaled, however Naruto's smirk brought alarms as he felt something grabbing him from behind. To his shock, it was…

Sand.

"You should know… Sith control the force… and the force" a voice said as Tenzou was engulfed by sand. "Is everything!" Naruto said appearing from behind a tree his fist in similar way to Gaara. "Now, DIE" Naruto used all the power of Force Crush to turn Tenzou in to a bloody mess. Naruto smirked as it looked as Gaara's handy job, the boy turned to his impaled version as it vanished in a puff.

"Kage Bunshins, the ability to be in two places at the same time, God's greatest power at my beck and call" Naruto said before puff away.

XXXXX

"ARGHHHHHHHH!" Asuma yelled as Naruto embedded his blade into his leg, the blonde's smirk grew for some reason as he grabbed the elder nin's neck.

"I… feel… disappointed" Naruto said as he forced Asuma's hand still holding his knife to his own neck.

'_W-what is wrong with this boy… this kind of power is surreal'_ Asuma thought trying to free himself, yet Naruto's grip was steel hard.

"ENOUGH" Yugao said separating the two by kicking them, Naruto rolled back as he looked at the purple haired girl with something akin to a smile while Asuma fell to the ground. "You are supposed to be Jounin, act like it," Yugao said glaring at Asuma and then the boy.

Naruto shrugged as he extended his hand. "My sword, please Neko-chan?" he said smirking.

Yugao glared before take the sword not caring if it caused Asuma pain as the idiot deserved it. "If I catch you again…" she trailed.

"I will be all yours," he said with a wink. He heard some snickers, yet the Neko one glared harder. "Relax Neko-chan, I-"

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The group stood frozen as a ball of fire rose in the distance, a place Naruto knew very well, a place every Jounin knew very well.

His base.

His home.

Where Miko was.

Namikaze Manor.

"MIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXX

"Did you finish?" Anko asked cleaning her face with a towel.

"Yes" Iruka said somber.

"And, is… is it authentic?" Anko asked a bit nervous.

"Yes, it is," Iruka said standing.

"Do you want me to?" he shook his head.

"It's my job Anko, you did enough" Iruka said walking towards his captive, in the room were two bodies lying, one of a girl bleeding profusely from her open throat. In the other side a boy was impaled on the wall with several kunais, one finally in the middle of the face finished the job.

Iruka's eyes turned to the last one. Dressed in robes and whimpering laid Sarutobi Konohamaru, his face bleeding from several hits and cuts as he tried to escape yet at the end capture was inevitable.

"You know, you could have avoided all this," Iruka said kneeling. "You could have stayed loyal, and Udon and Moegi would be still alive"

Konohamaru said nothing as tears ran freely from the boy's face.

"Yet, you betrayed us, I would ask you why, but now it is unimportant" Iruka said pulling the boy with his gloved hand.

"S-S-sens-sei, p-please" Konohamaru begged tears trailing from his eyes as Iruka looked at him.

"No" Iruka said before ram a kunai in the boy's chest. Konohamaru kicked and struggled at the beginning before life finally left him. Once the light left his eyes Iruka let the body fall into the floor with a thump.

"Iruka-kun" Anko whispered giving him a hug as Iruka looked at the boy he once trained and helped.

"I am fine, it is… hard but he chose his path," Iruka said looking at the files he discovered. Dates, places and numbers, all Konohamaru knew about the Sith was there, it was almost ready to be completed, if it weren't for Naruto's lies and deceives the boy could had succeeded. "Anko…"

"Yes my love" Mitarashi Anko asked with serious tone devoid of mockery.

"Burn the place" Iruka said walking to the door leaving a slightly relieved Anko.

"As you wish my love"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namikaze Minato is back, Tenzou is now food for the crows, Konohamaru betrayed Naruto and it resulted in the boy and his friends' death. Naruto's base in Konoha was destroyed and all that in one day wow. Notice that Konohamaru's story will be showed later. About Asuma vs Naruto, it isn't a serious fight, Naruto taunted Asuma until he began to attack without thinking, remember he has serious issues with the blond, so make a scene from that brawl was kind useless, if it were Naruto vs Kakashi, that would be awesome.

Shocks, surprises come with the next chapter… hint…

A new Character enters the mix.

Next in Born of a Sith Lord _Aggressive Expansions…_


	15. Chapter 12

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 12: Reasons…

_You may ask why I am telling you this story, why should you know about this, many would even say it is a lie and you are in your right to think that. However what I am about to tell is the truth, my truth._

_You see, I have lived only so long, and by telling you this I am basically signing my death warranty, yet, here I am ready to risk all to give you, the one who is listening to my words all that have been happening in the last thirteen years. Knowledge that only a handful of persons have._

_A constipation, a lie, a trap, a secret society, a plot, whatever you will call it. A plan, a plan to conquer all, not just a village, not just a country, a continent, or even the world, no it searches for more, more than that._

_The galaxy and all in it._

_You can say that is a foolish and idiotic dream from children, but I assure you, they know what they are doing, they know how to do it._

_They are the Sith, and this is what they have been doing._

XXXXX

-Thirteen years ago- Konoha's outskirts-

More than a decade ago, a terrible threat fell over the village of Konohagakure no Sato, a shinobi village located in the dense forest of Hi no Kuni or Fire Country, the Daimyo personal army, or at least in paper, the truth no matter what you want to tell is that they are mercenaries, mercenaries with political protection.

If you have money you can get their services, to clean your garden or kill your neighbor, shinobi will do as the client says, who knows they may even suck it for the right price, I myself have always wondered why a medic nin like Tsunade is called the Legendary Sucker.

Well that is not important, what is important, is what happened that night. To Konoha three things happened.

Kyuubi Attacked.

The Yondaime defeated the beast by sealing it into his own son.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is born and was turn into a Jinchuuriki, moreover, he was loathed by it.

However one little act was totally missed, one small part of that night was unknown to the higher ups of the powerful village. That night, thirteen years ago something else happened.

Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and former leader of the Galactic Empire, met his next apprentice.

One Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

-Nine years ago-

_The four year old, Naruto was running through Konoha's streets, it was his birthday, but unlike the previous years, everything went to hell. He was hidden in his apartment waiting for the day to end, the little apartment of one room/kitchen/bathroom was destroyed when apparently, some villagers attacked the place, breaking and ruining his stuff. _

_He was now crying openly when he found his precious gift, a little stuffed fox from the Hokage, was ripped apart. Just then a mob entered the apartment, breaking the door and beginning to attack him. He didn't know how but he managed to escape taking the rest of his stuffed fox with him, but luck was against him for he was stabbed in his right hand by one of the chuunin, then he was knocked of with a hit to the neck._

'_Why'_

Indeed why, why would a poor boy have to run scared from a mob when they should be sleeping in a bed and thinking about the wonders of being child.

Yet Uzumaki Naruto who was disowned for his 'protection' never ever sensed that, never was he loved, never was he protected, and the only one who could have done something… didn't.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, didn't, if by his own fears or by secret hatred against the child we will never know but then the Hokage tried to stop them, even if there was punishment, some other way against the boy would rise, at the end they would come back.

It may be something I will always feel ashamed of; no matter how much I cared for him.

Therefore, what would a four years old boy, wounded, hated and mistreated do when someone gives him hope… latch into it and never let go. To many that day was the corruption of Uzumaki Naruto; to me it was when the sins of my people took form.

-Four years ago-

_The next years Naruto grew in amazing ways, his intelligence and wisdom rivaled with the Hokage, physically he was as strong as a chunnin in his twenties, for a young kid, he would easily defeat multiple chunnin and jounin one on one with the proper circumstances off course. Sidious was amused and happy for his apprentice…_

_Naruto achieved in six years what some Sith couldn't in ten. He was skilled with a lightsaber, his favorite weapon was the staff. At the beginning he chose an orange crystal and a single bladed one but with time he changed to purple, much to his master's annoyance, for some reason that color meant a lot to him…_

_He was strong in the force; he mastered the force pull and force push, force enhancements like speed, resistance, and force jump as basics, for specialized skill, the mind trick and healing techniques. _

_He was amazing, courageous, skilled and fearless. He would make the Jedi tremble in fear, he smirked the boys grasp of the Dark Side made him even better than he expected, the fox seemed to be working with him as one, in no time Sidious will be nothing compared to the blond, however there was something weird about his student, his philosophy of union…_

In the history Sith and Jedi had a patron in common. Sith were Dark Side users. Jedi were Light Side users, some used one or two attack from one or another, yet they never crossed far from there, Jedi would say a person would fall to the dark side. Sith that, those from the light side were weak.

In the end both sides were scared of the middle, because it is almost impossible to stay in the middle, so why Uzumaki Naruto was able to do it? He used both sides as one, fight using Jedi stance and Sith variations, he was fearless and merciless with his enemies, yet felt friendship with persons like Ichiraku Ayame and her father and his sensei in the Academy Umino Iruka.

Uzumaki Naruto was a paradox, an anomaly. And it made Sidious feel uneasy.

It was that why Naruto confronted his tutor and friend, tried to show his point of view, force as one. Yet the result was not what the young Sith expected, confrontation leads to fights and fights lead to the death.

Four years ago, Darth Sidious was killed.

Darth Revan the Second rose to take the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith.

-Three years and eleven months ago-

During one-month lot of things changed.

Uzumaki Naruto learned his Heritage.

Hyuuga Hinata joined him as his first apprentice.

Uchiha Itachi helps Darth Revan who he befriended in the past to carry out Revan's first Genocide.

Itachi got his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Revan killed Fugaku and many Uchihas more.

Revan obtained his first blood example for his cloning experiments.

Uzumaki Naruto obtained his heritance after confront Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Naruto decides to become an Oinin.

-Three years and nine months ago-

_The __scene was horrible, Naruto was there in the table looking a damaged hitai-ate, while the floor was littered with bodies, dead chuunins all over the room the first in talk was the blonde…_

"_I told you Hokage-sama, I won't accept this scum insults anymore," the blond said as nothing he sighed… "Old man I need a good Hitai-ate this one was damaged" the boy said walking out of the room…_

Naruto's plans to rise in the ranks began by forcing the Hokage to do his bidding by showing three simple things, first showing that he had power, then proving he had no qualms in prove it to others, by severely injure them, and finally that he would do it as many times as necessary.

This time more things happened.

Naruto killed a dozen Chuunin at his Gennin test.

Naruto was promoted to Chuunin.

Naruto took the Oinin Job

Umino Iruka joined him as his partner and Sarutobi's spy.

Uzumaki Miko is born.

Naruto and Iruka left Konoha.

-Two years ago-

_Naruto entered his house, after left six months ago, nothing changed too much… the truth is that Naruto decided to build his own facility under his house, using his Master's technology. For it and lots droids kept in the ship Sidious used to come with them Naruto formed a four stories depth facility, with that his most secret experiment and probably the key for the conquest in the world… once he entered a black blur tackled him…_

"_Revan, finally I missed you so much," the feminine voice said while kissing sounds filled the air…_

"_Hai, hai… Miko-chan, I missed you too…" the blond said looking at the girl over him…_

_She was at her 12, with black hair and onyx like eyes, her skin was silky and soft making her a stunner at her age. Curves not so high developed but good enough to rob the boy's heart and some men too, she was dressed in black and grey robes, grey pants with half skirt, black and tight blouse, and her hair to the waist…_

Miko was the prime example of the power clones really have, the possibility to develop a completely new personality and tastes is what make them dangerous. To Naruto's advantage, she found herself in love with him.

It was sweet and pure, even if she knew he loved others girls too, she loved him. At least while he was Naruto.

_All the students were walking to the classes, most were chanting and yelling about how awesome they will be, most of them were just thinking of the day they will become ninjas, unknown to them they were watched carefully, by our young hero or villain depend of you…_

"_So, what do you think?" a voice asked_

"_Hina-chan and the Aburame, I want them in my team in a year, the others are a waste to my style or plans," Naruto said_

"_Ok, and the third member" the voice said_

"_That let it to me, Iruka-sensei"_

"_Ok, good luck, Naruto-sensei" with that both vanished_

As Naruto, the blonde loved his precious persons; he trusted them and wanted to do what was best for them and for him. As Revan, was a monster as I realized years later.

_The group formed by thirty__, eight years old kids was angry, well not everyone, Hyuuga Hanabi was not angry, was fuming; their sensei was late, by ten minutes, and the group decided to pull a prank to him._

_The leader of the rebels was the infamous Sarutobi Konohamaru, the second best prankster since the legendary Uzumaki as the monkey boy said. _

_It seems that Uzumaki was a Master prankster until three years ago, he painted the Hokage robes pink, graffiti the Hokage monument and many other pranks and never got caught, at the end he just left and Konohamaru decided to pull his own…_

It was amazing; start the academy the dreams and games about being ninjas. All lies told to children, nothing more nothing less.

_The first two month had many changes for Naruto's class, from the original thirty only four were there, Naruto just shrugged; Naruto looked at the group, as he predicted only Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were there…_

"_Well it seems that once again I am correct, this village will never change" Naruto mused_

"_What is that for? Naruto-sensei?" Konohamaru asked Naruto sighed_

"_Konohamaru, there is something you must know, before I decide to train you… first I am what people know as Jinchuuriki" Naruto began while the kids looked confused_

"_The 'power of human sacrifice'?" Hanabi asked_

"_Yes, you see today you will know one of my greatest secrets, why because… trust you" he said smirking mentally at the group blushing specially Hanabi…_

'_Wow Nii-chan, trust us?' was the Konohamaru corps thought…_

'_Naruto-sama?' the little girl thought…_

"_This is an S-ranked secret, you can't tell anybody under death penalty, is that clear?" the group gulped_

"_Have you heard about Kyuubi…" he began…_

I should have noticed, we felt important, we felt great, someone with power trusted us. US. I should have seen it coming; we fell right where he wanted us.

_The room was dark, two figures entered slowly, two hearts beating faster with each second, one figure with long black hair gulped, today was an special day, a day that this figure have__ been waiting all it's life. Near the black haired one, stood one with short hair, this one exuded nervousness at waves then they stopped and pulled their hoods…_

"_Are you ready?" a voice said both figures nodded… a red light beam appeared and showed a black robed figured with a hood… "Kneel"_

"_Today, I acknowledge your brave, your power and loyalty… today… I Darth Revan, first Sith Lord of this land, name you… Hyuuga Hinata, Mistress of the Sith…" Naruto said cutting Hinata's hood showing her pale skin with her, her pearl eyes showed power and determination…_

"_Also today I will acknowledge your skill and bravery, in my life I haven't seen passion like yours, Uzumaki Miko, I Darth Revan, name you a Mistress of the Sith" doing the same movement the hood fell showing a semi-tanned skin of a young woman, with deep onyx eyes…_

"_Rise, my fellows, today you born again" the two girls rose smile in theirs faces… "I am proud of you, more than you two will ever know" with that the girls bowed and then claps… the dark room was changed when the lights were up showing the source of the clapping…_

_The group showed Iruka, Anko, Udon, Moegi, Konohamaru and Hanabi, the last wearing Sith apprentice robes and then black robed figure took his hood showing blond hair and whiskers like marks, with that the fiercest blue eyes ever seen…_

"_Yayyyyyyyy… finally graduates, I can't believe it" Anko yelled in approval…_

"_Congratulation you two, Sith Mistress, nice title" Iruka said smiling…_

"_Onee-sama, I knew you could" Hanabi clapped harder, in the last year Hanabi have turned against her father in favor to be with her sister and master…_

"_Ok, RAMEN FEST" Konohamaru said…_

"_I agree with my little brother," Naruto said before hug the two girls… "Wow, so far so great" he caught the girls' hands and dragged them to the dinner room, the group followed close…_

For a year I lived a dream, I was trained with my friends, we got powers that made ninja skills look like mere circus tricks, and I could say I was part of something, but I never knew, it was something dark.

Naruto was a great sensei and leader. Revan was a strategist with a gift to manipulate people, capable of analyze and develop scenarios for him to put people situations were the only winner was him, cold and detached, a genocidal monster trully. However, I never noticed, till that day.

That year the Rule of Two was broken and Revan's plans began to move.

When Naruto took the position of Jounin sensei I felt abandoned, when he asked me a favor, I did it without thinking.

Discover where the Shinigami contract was.

Simple.

Right

Right?

No it wasn't simple, when news came about a horrible massacre was took place where I told him the contract was I discovered what I had done. I sacrificed persons, innocent persons for Revan's ambition, no longer was it justice, it was murdering, no, genocide.

I knew I had to stop him.

That is why I made this message; for you who have been hearing my version need to know, know that Uzumaki Naruto, Darth Revan the Second, is a monster who needs to be stopped.

In here all I could gather about his skills and military power is ready to be used, difficult it was, because Naruto trusted us, Revan didn't and wouldn't.

So my friend, do this poor soul a favor, I hadn't had a peaceful night of sleep since I discovered my sins, help me, by giving this information to those who can stop that monster, stop him and his unholy army of clones.

If you do I will thank you, if I am dead I will rest in peace, whatever you chose thank you for listen to me, your late friend Sarutobi Konohamaru.

XXXXX

"And, is… is it authentic?" Anko asked a bit nervous.

"Yes it is" Iruka said standing. His face one of a troubled man, he looked at the holocron left by Konohamaru, all it contented was 100% real, a fucking real story made by a traitor. He sighed

"Do you want me to?" he shook his head.

"It's my job Anko, you did enough" Iruka said walking towards his captive, in the room were two bodies lying, one of a girl bleeding profusely from her open throat. In the other side a boy was impaled on the wall with several kunais, one finally in the middle of the face finished the job.

Iruka's eyes turned to the last one. Dressed in robes and whimpering laid Sarutobi Konohamaru, his face bleeding from several hits and cuts as he tried to escape yet at the end capture was inevitable.

"You know, you could have avoided all this," Iruka said kneeling. "You could have stayed loyal, and Udon and Moegi would be still alive"

Konohamaru said nothing as tears ran freely from the boy's face.

"Yet, you betrayed us, I would ask you why, but now it is unimportant" Iruka said pulling the boy with his gloved hand.

"S-S-sens-sei, p-please" Konohamaru begged tears trailing from his eyes as Iruka looked at him.

"No" Iruka said before ram a kunai in the boy's chest. Konohamaru kicked and struggled at the beginning before life finally left him. Once the light in his eyes was absent, Iruka let the body fall into the floor with a thump.

"Iruka-kun" Anko whispered giving him a hug as Iruka looked at the boy he once trained and helped. Their hearts were broken, by betrayal and vengeance.

"I am fine, it is hard but he chose his path," Iruka said looking at the files he discovered. Dates, places and numbers, all Konohamaru knew about the Sith was there, it was almost ready to be completed, if it weren't for Naruto's deceives the boy could had succeeded. "Anko…"

"Yes my love" Mitarashi Anko asked with serious tone.

"Burn the place" Iruka said walking to the door leaving a slightly relieved Anko.

"As you wish my love" as she did Iruka looked at the holocron, his mind racing, as it did he looked to the sky, it was a beautiful day even if it was a bloody one. He looked at the holocron in his hand.

Konohamaru's legacy.

Crash!

Was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you go, Kono's legacy is shattered.

This chapter is only an filler, just to give konohamaru's death a reason, anyway, if he looked more mature and somber, let's think of Sasuke after Genocide, he was all cold and detached, Konohamaru had been trained although slightly to be better than a mere 10 years old.

He really thought he sinned by helping Naru/Revan, and guilt can corrode the soul man, I am telling ya'.

Well Next chapter is pure action and new characters come to play. The Plot grows and a new shadow appears in the horizon.

Diacon out.

Next Chap: the real _Aggressive Expansion_


	16. Chapter 13

Legend:

Legend:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**

'**Kyuubi Thought'**

Flashback legend:

"_Speech"_

'_Thought'_

"_**Summon, demon and Kyuubi speaking"**_

'_**Kyuubi Thought'**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star wars, but I don't know why I have to put these, if I were the owner I would be enjoying life in Hawaii or anywhere…

P.s: the disclaimer is useless

Chapter 13: Aggressive Expansion…

-Desert of Kaze no Kuni-

Although a hell on earth during the days, the desert of Kaze no kuni was one of the coldest places at night, this may be caused by the lack of vegetation in the abundant area that serves to avoid the unnatural heat on the days as well as keep out the strong icy winds of the night.

This was a particularly cold night in the village of Suna, mostly because of the war that right now was struggling in Konoha, after all 70% of the village forces were sent to the battle.

However, its being fourteen hours that the fight began and not a single message has been delivered to them. This was more than enough to keep the people of Suna in constant edge.

The council by now was beginning to muse if send a team to get information may be necessary, should it, what may have kept them from sending them a message about the status of the invasion.

There was no way a messenger hawk can get lost in the desert just like that… right?.

XXXXX

-10 miles from Suna's rock wall ring-

SQUAK!

THUMP!

The cold silence of the night was cut, as a high-pitched bird chirp was heard, not a second later, the sound of flesh and meat hitting sand followed.

To any person the scene was slightly confusing, why would a man being hunting during the midnight?.

Why would he hit a messenger hawk that obviously belonged to a ninja village?.

Why was he dressed in white armor and what was that weird helmet on his head?.

And more important, what kind of weapon can throw light bolts with heat enough to roast a hawk with one try?.

All this questions and not answers.

"Milord" slightly mechanic voice came from the armored hunter

"Speak trooper" came a distorted voice as the first one called. Obviously, the white armored man was calling his leader.

But how?.

"Milord, the perimeter have been secured, I received a call from those of sector Beta and Delta. They are done, Alpha and Gamma finished half an hour ago." The 'trooper' reported.

"Excellent Epsilon, proceed to engage with your team"

"Yes milord" Epsilon said as the link was closed. He sighed deeply before hop onto his BARC. Starting the engine, he swooped towards his designed sector.

XXXXX

-Two miles away-

A dark figure closed the link with a sigh; he knew exactly how much time he had to complete his mission. Reports from Konoha explain that the Suna forces that survived the fight are going back towards Suna, but even weakened, they would be a nuisance. He needed to strike, and strike hard. With silent wave of his had a BARC came at him guided by a mysterious force; The dark figure looked to his back to notice his task force.

The 909th, a specialized batch of clone troopers whose preferred activity was conquest, if you wanted a siege or an invasion, the 909th would have it done. Noticing the ATs, BARCs, the LAATs being loaded with soldiers the dark figure spoke into the night.

"Ok, prepare for engagement… TOWARD SUNA!" the figure said swooping into the night with thousands troopers behind.

XXXXX

Yura sighed tiredly as he walked out of a council meeting; the situation on Konoha was still unknown which was making them more uneasy, as he walked, he turned his mind to the news they got. A border patrol vanished and have yet to return, mail have all but stopped.

Now that he thought about it, they had not had any news, at all, not from the war and the Kazekage, not the Daimyo or even missions at all. It was like if they were isolated. Moreover, no matter what they tried nothing changed.

"Is as if we were under siege" he wondered aloud. However, that was absurd, impossible, there was no way a ninja village could be put under siege without them knowing. Yet the uneasiness quickly turned into dread. His instincts as a shinobi had made him weary of everything.

WOOOOOOOOOMMM!

…

BOOOOOM!

Yura cursed as a tremor moved the building, his heart pumping heavily as he ran towards the window, his gaze moving to the horizon were smoke and fire rose. It was the north wall.

The rock rings that protected the village from the heavy storms and worked as a natural defense against the invaders and at the same time gave them top sight against surprise attack thanks to the walls height also giving them the high ground, supposedly the wall was a perfect defense.

Yet.

They were under attack.

And didn't see it coming.

How?.

XXXXX

Ninjas rushed fast as the north wall became a war zone, hundreds of chuunin were ready to engage, each of them planning to give those who dared to attack a piece of their minds, to their surprise, their numbers proved short as thousand of white and purple armored men looked from below. Weird vessels were among the crowd that instantly began their walk on the walls.

It was ludicrous, seals against chakra protected the walls that surrounded Suna, no way could a ninja walk up, unless.

Pist…

Pist… pist… pist…

CLANG…

Hooks. Hundreds of them.

The warriors of the sand quickly snapped as the hooks dug into the stone; moving as one, they rushed to cut the cables only to be shocked that they resisted their kunais and normal blades.

However, they did not despair. Rain of sharp metals came over the invasive force, yet only a few fell. Clangs and hard hits were all that the kunai did as they hit the white armor.

Yet, they did not despair.

Wind, earth and fire was sent at them, more fell under the fury of the elements, but the force looked strong still, their march in the wall was evidence of this. The attack was relentless, dozens jutsu were used and dozen enemies were sent back down.

Yet again, they did not despair.

Wooooommm

BOOM!

A dozen and a half Suna nin were fried to crisp as explosive device hit the top.

Woooooommmm!

BOOM!

More of the stunned nins met their end as a projectile of some sort hit against them.

Pist…

Pisst… pisst.

"Argh"

"Ahhhh!"

"Myyyy legg!"

"Shiro, oh my god what happened"

As the soldiers of white and purple decided that enough was enough, hundreds of blue lights came at the Suna nins with an amazing show of beauty… until one of them lost his head from the impact.

Death came in and out on the walls top spot, chuunin looked frantic counterattacking, yet nothing seemed to stop the horde of invaders.

Still, they fought, still they didn't despair.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

A giant cloud of smoke appeared in the south gate.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

A sister cloud rose from the east.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

As if hit by God the west wall explodes in flames and smoke.

Now they despaired.

XXXXX

-West gate- Sunagakure-

A dark figure rushed in, his red blade rushed to encounter the first foe it could came up with; a poor guard had the honor of be the first to go as a deep blood red blade cut him by the waist, his eyes already dull before the sides landed with a thud. The dark figure turned towards his troops.

"Amshel" he yelled. A clone commander rushed at him.

"Sir?" Amshel responded as ran to meet with the figure.

"Take your troops toward the academy, burn it to the ground, kill every Chuunin, BUT, leave the children if any, anyone older than 11 with ninja training… kill him," the figure ordered as he turned his hooded face towards a huge tower in the distance. His main target waits.

XXXXX

Yura cursed as he launched another jutsu.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa (Great Breakthrough)" he yelled with all his strength, however once again only soldiers of white fell. To anyone it may have been a good thing, yet when you are trying to stop two dozens of AT-TE (All Terrain Tactical Enforcer), a mere bunch of clones are nothing.

BANG!

"AHHHHHHHHH!" another side of the wall was covered by smoke, he cursed aloud; from his point of view there was only a one choice left.

"YOU" he called a young man.

"Sir?" the young said heavily, his eye was bloodied and most likely useless from one of the last explosion.

"Call disengagement, we will regroup in the designated points"

"But…"

"ITS AN ORDER" Yura said not looking at him, more and more explosions were heard as many warriors came into the city, he knew it, the walls were lost, nothing could be done about it. His gaze turned to the west, were the biggest explosions were, dread attacked again.

XXXXX

The dark figure lashed with brutal efficiency, one by one the shinobi that stood in his path were eliminated, the bodies and half-dead nin that littered his path were evidence of the figure's dexterousness. The hooded figure stopped in his track as he looked ahead.

Not twenty feet ahead were the targets the figure had been hunting for.

Two persons looked at the hooded figure with something akin to indifference, a bit of arrogance and even a bit of wariness given by the experience.

The two of them stared at the invader with cold eyes; this… being… came to their city with intensions of conquest, something they had been expecting from anyone of the other nations, but this figure lead an army of unknown warriors against them, its allegiance completely unknown. It was both annoying and amusing how bold this one was.

Before they could say something, the figure spoke.

"'Nights honorable elders, Chiyo-dono, Ebizo-dono" the figure said in a perfect Japanese. "I have to say, your presence here make things easier for me if I can say" the figure spoke taking a relaxed façade.

"Um, you seem to know quite a lot about us youngster" Ebizo said with his squinted eyes.

"Um hum, maybe a stalker, what a pervert," Chiyo said mockingly, the figure couldn't care less.

"Well, I was sent here with one propose, and you are in my way" the figure said taking his cylinder weapon out, the elders tensed, their old bodies ready to fight.

"Which would be?" Chiyo asked her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"My, but for conquest of Suna of course, for it to succeed I must eliminate their stronger Wind user and Puppet user," the figure said with a hidden smirk. Three warriors prepared themselves for the time of their lives.

XXXXX

-South gate-

"Ahhh" a suna nin cried in pain as blasters shot burned their way through him, his body fell still.

As the clone troopers moved inward the resistance turned desperate, and with a 5 on 1 ratio the defenders were losing hope.

In the last circle of defenses in Suna a brave batch of troopers were dispatched with the orders of secure a target, with Captain Epsilon leader of the Epsilon Squad as man charged with the responsibility of success.

Captain Epsilon looked at his surrounded a pleased smile hidden by his helmet. In the few hours of battle the enemy forces have been rendered useless as previewed, as their master said, Suna was on its weakest, they only had to barge in with a good hit. As he walked deeper into the city the once desperate and in some cases suicidal defenders were less and less viewed, in some form it made him uneasy.

Another thing were the lack of civilians in this zone, last group he saw were far behind and most of them were trying to stay out of the fight, which brought him to the point he were he was, something was wrong, very wrong.

Pst…..

….

BOOOMMMM!

His fears made themselves real as one of the AT-TE blew apart taking with him a few troops. His surprise was only worsened as new ninjas poured from the roof engaging his platoon (36 troopers).

"AMBUSH!" he yelled alarming those dazed from the explosions. Suddenly the two walkers in the rear back were shot down with what appeared to be exploding notes.

Recognizing the primitive but still effective weapon Epsilon tried to take cover, however it was proven useless as he was sent rolling away from the backslash.

Epsilon shook himself up as he dodged a kunai directly sent to his face; _apparently, they discovered the weakness of the visors_. He thought pulling his blaster pistols, one per hand, rolling to his side again he shot at the masked nin, if his information was right they were ANBU. The elite.

_Lucky me._ He mused sarcastically as he tried shot the black ops without much luck.

An ANBU in front of him cried in pain as the blue energy blasters hit him in his chest only for him to turn into a log.

Epsilon cursed knowing well how sneaky ninjas could be if given the chance, he wouldn't give them a chance; he had a mission to accomplish.

Epsilon tried to look around but cursed, as his comrades lay dead on the ground, he knew his time was close, with a mad rush he ran toward the checkpoint shooting at all the shadows he could see; he needed only a minute, no, a second.

"Fuuton: Dai Kaze (Wind Release: Great Wind)" he heard as he was pulled from the ground by an unnatural wind only to be slammed in the ground, some bones shattering from the impact. He trembled as he tried to stand, his visor, broken from impact, allowed to see his dark eyes filled with anger, he cursed as he pulled his blasters.

Six ANBU appeared around him.

"Give up, you can't win" a ninja with turtle mask said. Epsilon snorted at this.

"W-Who s-said some… something a-about w-win" he said pulling a flash grenade. Closing his eyes a white light filled the street. Epsilon moved left and got hold of a blaster rifle, not missing a chance he pressed his body to its limit as he rushed away from them shooting all the way long.

"Argh"

"Ahhhh"

"Take cover"

"You bastard"

Epsilon ignored everything as he rushed to his target, his time was short and he had only one chance. Abruptly the shots stopped.

"Now, now" he heard the ANBU moving towards him.

"Shit out of ammo" the clone captain growled as he ran past the rest of his units

"He is trying to run away" he heard someone yell. It didn't matter. Then without expect it a pain filled his system as his left knee got stuck

"The joints, hit the joints"

SHIT. Epsilon growled as he moved to the target. Epsilon smiled despite himself as he pulled another weapon, panting he turned his back and pointing at the coming ninjas.

BANG!

The metal missile rushed towards the ninja, each of which dodged masterfully.

"AHHHH!" Epsilon cried as two kunai were embedded in his other knee, and shoulder blade, the launcher fell from his hands, Epsilon lone eye stared at the soulless masked eyes of a turtle. He chuckled despite himself, it only angered the ninjas.

"Any last words?" the turtle ninja asked. Epsilon nodded softly.

"M-mission Accomplished" he said as a humming sound filled the air, the six nin looked up with gulps.

BOOOMMMM!

BOOOOOMMMM!

BOOOOOOOMMMM!

The masked nin looked in shock as three buildings exploded as powerful energy blast hit them, their shock turned rage as they knew that somehow the white demon in front of them had something to do with it pulled their swords. Turtle missed no time to cut the clone captain's head that never stopped chuckling.

After all he planted the beacon that was needed; he completed his mission after all. The ANBU soon turned to look at the incoming vessels a sense of dread in their guts that was later proven right.

There in the air appeared six Low Altitude Assault Transports. LAATs each were carrying at least 30 troopers.

From the airborne vessels two shadows landed with low thuds, one armored similar to the white soldiers, the other dressed in weird robes with a big three bladed scythe.

"Well, well, what we have here, ANBU?, I thought most of you would be at Konoha getting your ass kicked" the armored man said his face hidden with a half mask, it was a lot like a breather though.

"Who cares fucker, let's go and kill all this cock suckers," the scythe wielder man said grinning madly.

Before the ANBU could act, tendrils of black attacked at them at amazing speed, two were unlucky enough to be captured and dismembered in seconds, and one was beheaded by the crazy one scythe.

The last three ANBU looked angrily at the shadows, but it quickly turned into fear as the light from the sunrise started coming up showing the image of Kakuzu of Taki and the apostle of blood Hidan.

"Three out" Kakuzu said with a smirk.

"And more son of bitches to go" Hidan yelled his eyes grinning crazily.

As this was said, the small army landed behind them in the newly made landing zone. Next stage.

The Purge.

XXXXX

"FUUTON: KAMIKAZE NO YAIBA (Wind Release: Devine Blade of Wind)" Ebizo yelled forming two powerful blades of wind, its force enough to let the blades being seen by his foe.

The dark figure glared as his lightsaber clashed with the wind blades; amazingly, his weapon was stopped… again. _It must be the chakra, its energy after all._ His blows became harder as he attacked with great fierce and power. Typical of the Djem So. Fierce and persistent.

Ebizo was becoming tiredly as his blades vanished from a powerful impact, he kawarimied with a piece of debris as the dark figure jump high, at least 20 feet. More than mere shinobi could.

Chiyo cursed as her attack failed, her ten puppets seemed useless, as the figure simply knew when to dodge, or what to expect, in some moments he was even able to move ahead of her and damage them just.

The figure looked at them from a nearby roof.

"Give up and your dead will be swift, persit and…" he trailed of its hooded face looked at them apathetically.

Both elders snorted at the figure, it simply shook his head.

"Fine, your choice then" the figure said pulling his robes. The elders' eyes went wide as the figure showed himself. It was a young boy, his white hair was shoulder length, his skin pale and his eyes a unique shade of purple, his age maybe 14 or 16. He was dressed in black with silver. His pants were baggy and black.

He wore black boots with undefined length. A black skintight shirt with shoulder protectors, a chest plate with silver color, and his left ear had a few piercing. He pulled his lightsaber and looked at them coldly.

SNAP!

HISSS!

The battle began once again with the white haired boy rushing at them at an even greater speed.

"Force Wave" He yelled a few feet away from them. Chiyo and Ebizo yelled as they were rocketed away from the boy by an unknown force.

"Take this!" the boy yelled as a boulder levitated and rushed at them.

Both elders dodged the projectile with easy, although shaken from the attack.

"Fuuton: Kamaitachi (Wind Release: Cutting Whirlwind Technique" Ebizo yelled making a long line of hand seals with a speed unnatural for an old man.

"Force Protection" the figure said as his body was surrounded by a green cloak of energy.

To Ebizo's surprise the cutting wind did nothing more than what a small gust would have. His surprise turned horror as the boy rushed at him. He took a breath before began a new set of hand seals.

"Kaze no Tate" he yelled as a windshield was made. The figure did nothing to stop as he moved his blade ready to kill, before he attacked more of the puppets attacked from behind almost severing his head.

The white haired boy looked annoyed as he looked at them, his lightsaber in his belt as a frown formed.

'_I thought it would be easier, but I have to give them the old goats a point…'_ he mumbled mentally as Ebizo and Chiyo teamed up again.

"I am getting tired of this," he said aloud, he looked at Chiyo and her puppets with contempt. The teen turned his blade off and stared at the _Gokyōdai_ (Siblings) of Suna. With a frown, he strapped his lighsaber on his belt.

Ebizo gulped as a shiver ran through his spine as he stared at his eyes… yellow and red rimmed eyes. The real fight was just starting.

XXXXX

-South Gate-

Fifty ANBU lay dead in the streets of Suna, their bodies a mass of flesh and bones, organs, limbs, blood and more lay in the ground. Clone troopers began the cleaning as Kakuzu ordered, the black wearing Commander laid in a chair as he saw the clones keep order as civilians were pushed into their homes, he snorted.

"Useless, I don't understand, why Revan asked us to leave those parasites alive" Kakuzu asked his new teammate.

"Who cares bitch, don't you see I am prying here, cock sucker," Hidan yelled from the bloody ground.

"Tsk, so sensitive." He said looking at his clock, half hour to 5 am. "He better finish quick, I am too dam bored here" Kakuzu said smirking as his teammate chanted again about bastards who didn't leave him pry in peace.

XXXXX

"Lightning Storm" the boy yelled as a powerful rain of lightning bolts fell from the sky. Ebizo and his sister had to move out of range to avoid the electric charges.

The elders of suna quickly mounted a counter attack as more kunai and shuriken tried to destroy the black wearing boy, yet none of them even managed to touch him.

The blades were deflected by the strength of his force shield; his reflexes were more than one of a mere Chuunin or even Jounin. The speed and stamina wielded by the young one was outstanding.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa"

"Fuuton: Senpuu (Wind Release: Whirlwind)"

At amazing speed, three techniques flew at the invader thanks to Ebizo's amazing control over the wind, but as he was expecting the teen dodged them easily.

Before the boy could counterattack Chiyo's puppets rushed in. thinking fast the white haired boy called another attack.

"Lightning Chain" he said throwing a powerful arrow of energy the moment it affected one of the puppets Chiyo gasped. The lightning, on impact, traveled from one to another, each time leaving scorched marks or simple holes in the puppets bodies.

Not losing time the dark teen jumped to the roof where Ebizo was waiting for him. The teen noticed his bleeding shoulder. A mild gash was made. Ebizo smiled softly as he made a blur of hand seals. From his sleeves twin fan appeared as he grinned

"Fuuton: Daikamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)" contrary to what the fans may say a giant gust of wind rushed at the teen with exceptional strength.

Knowing the technique, the teen leaped towards another building dodging the deadly winds. He looked angrily as Ebizo smirked from his place.

It took him a second to dodge the chakra chainsaw that wanted to cut him in pieces. His patience was at its limit.

With a 180° spin, he turned to the puppets, two forming some kind of primitive electric chainsaw. With a twitch of his wrist, he separated the duo. However, his attack was far from finished as he charged his attack.

"CRUSH" he said as the smaller puppet imploded in a shower of splinters. Wood, gears and cloth was all remained of the doll.

The teen turned his gaze towards his target again. He scowled as Ebizo vanished from his vision range. His scowl left as a serene façade took place.

Force Seeing he thought calling the Force to his aid. His eyes snapped open as he jumped to his left.

A second later a huge dragon of wind passed next to him destroying everything in his path. The teen turned to glare at the old man.

Ebizo smirked though his breaths were heavy and quick between. He looked at his sister as if asking for a plan. However Chiyo was in her own problems, the teen was simply too skilled to not be a ninja. However, as of now he had yet to show the use of chakra or hand seals. She looked at the rest of her Monzaemon Chikamatsu. Four lasted from her original ten, yet if she were to find the other two.

NO.

She berated herself, those were Sasori's first puppets, there was no way she would use them against this boy.

"Any idea sister?" Ebizo asked, his weariness slipping as the soldier pill he consumed began to take effect.

"Nah, and you?" Chiyo snorted as she examined the boy. Aside from some cuts and dust, he seemed rather well, sure, they weren't hurt, but their weapons and stamina were beginning to take their toll.

"I give you a last chance, give up or else…" the teen said with a frown.

"Hehehehe, you are an annoying brat you know that?" Chiyo said with a snort. Ebizo said nothing.

"So be it," the figure said as he prepared another attack.

Ebizo rushed pulling his fist back. To the teen surprise, he felt a punch hit his face, then another and another. From the corner of his eye he noticed Ebizo pulling and punching, it took a second to know what was being done to him. With all his strength, he punched the air himself.

A smirk appeared in his face as Ebizo's eyes opened in surprise as a strong punch alike force hit him dead right on his stomach.

Chiyo was shocked as she recognized the style yet.

"How did you… how could you learn Fuuton: Fuukobushi (Wind Release: Wind Fists), it is a technique exclusive from Suna" she asked aloud her eyes narrowed as his brother stood his shock still evident.

"That wasn't ninjutsu. That was Kinetite a sphere of restrained kinetic energy, which can be thrown at an enemy. The ball was fist sized and could batter down most obstacles in its path, useful don't you think" the teen said as he stood there looking at his victims, his time was running short.

With a powerful leap, he moved at them. Chiyo reacted first pulling her puppets in defense; however, she never noticed the teen smirk as he called his next technique.

"Spear of Midnight Black" with a force unlike she had seen on other than the slug-girl the teen threw a black energy sphere. In front of her very eyes, Chiyo saw as the sphere took the form of a long spear, crashing and trashing with her last puppets. Her shock only lasted a second or two.

More than enough for the boy who used a Force Push to separate her from Ebizo. The male nin stared at the yellow eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Ebizo gasped for air as he was levitated in front of the teen. Putting a hand over his head, the teen summoned his dark powers.

"Drain… Knowledge" Beyond simple reading of thoughts, the Drain  
Knowledge ability disrupts the Force to steal deep memories and information  
in a violent and merciless way. Such a process might damage the subject  
psychologically but being a Sith he couldn't care less. The teen sighed heavily as all the knowledge from the elder was saved until later when he could sort it.

Ebizo looked at him with blank eyes, his mouth dripping with saliva. The dark boy looked annoyed at the elder warrior as he dropped him in the ground.

The teen did nothing as a cloud of poison engulfed him.

Chiyo moved her left hand as she pulled her brother using her chakra strings. With her right, she kept the poison steam as long as she could. Her eyes grew wide as the smoke exploded and an air dragon rushed at her, her brother still in movement.

Her world shattered as the dragon bite Ebizo turning him into a mass of flesh and blood that bathed the street. She cried loud at the image as tears filled her eyes but it did nothing to hide her anger, her hatred.

She yelled as she turned to use her exploding tags launcher when a red blur passed her. To her horror, her right arm was severed from shoulder length. She looked at the cause with a glare only to see the teen rushing at her his right hand extended as he shoved his attack on her mid-section.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Chiyo screamed as an unknown force impacted her body, she spat blood as her mid section bended, and bended until there were two pieces. Her eyes looking at the yellow/red ones with shock; the teen merely let the body hit the floor unceremoniously.

"Force Storm" he mumbled as the body fell in two pieces. The Force storm was actually not a storm; in fact, it was the ability to create hyperspace wormholes via the dark side of the Force.

A Force storm could range from the size of a small starship, like a freighter, to huge maws capable of obliterating wholes star fleets, or in this case a human body. The smaller storms appeared to be, the more easily controlled from great distances than the larger ones.

As he walked away, he felt a pull in his arm. He turned to see Chiyo's left hand twitching, strings of chakra connecting her fingers to the teen left hand and forearm. He frowned as he tried to pry himself free.

The twitch stopped as a fist was formed.

XXXXX

-Sith landing post-

Kakuzu smirked as a BARC came closer, it was a bit late but he made it. However, his smirk was changed to a frown as the figure downed the bike. He was dressed in black as all the Sith do, his white hair was damped with sweat as he showed his left hand strapped in his robes, he seemed tired as he looked at him.

"Commander… call a medical unit," he said panting. "Prepare a new limb," he said as he showed Kakuzu a severed hand. From mid forearm down nothing was left.

"Yes sir" Kakuzu said as he helped the teen to move. As he entered, a tent used to attend injured, some clones rushed to help, injecting medicines and pain relievers. Hidan walked in after the teen was put in surgery, a new artificial limb already being attached to the teen.

"Tsk, what happened to the fucker?" Hidan asked as the medical droid began to connect the nerves.

"Don't know, he came a while ago like that, his mission was to engage two of the best in Suna, apparently he won, at a price," Kakuzu said as the teen jerked in pain.

"Well too fucking bad for him? Why is he the boss?" Hidan whined annoyed as the teen new metal arm began to twitch.

"Lord Revan was clear, he is…" Kakuzu was interrupted as Hidan scoffed.

"I don't care who he is, is favoritism, we are- argh" Hidan grunted as his neck imploded. Kakuzu shook his head at his teammate stupidity.

From his bed the teen smirked as his Force Crush landed a hit on the Jashinist.

"Better?" asked the immortal ignoring Hidan's mute curses.

"Much" the teen said stretching his new arm. "Did you finished?" the teen asked

"Nope, lot of them escaped, we better starts search parties for them outside the village" Kakuzu said looking at the teen waiting for orders.

"Good, send a team to search and destroy the survivors, we can't bear to face rebels this soon in the game can we?" the teen said smirking.

"As you wish my lord"

"You may go"

"Yes Lord Sadow" Kakuzu said leaving the newly named Sadow to his thoughts. Looking at his hand he scowled, he couldn't believe he was foolish enough to fall for it, wind coated strings, his hand was like minced meat. Although the mission was complete and Suna was under the control of the Sith and to Edan Sadow, Revan the greatest secret apprentice this was only the beginning.

XXXXX

-Unknown-

As the war was waged upon the two villages, two dark figures were reunited that night. Protected by the veils of darkness, this two beings meditated over the news. War on the desert and war on the forest.

Both of them knew both battles were more interconnected than what they seem, behind the facts that the fights strengthened only the third party while the villages immersed in conflict, they could spare no eye over the smaller forces.

Grave mistake.

"What do you think of this Master?" one of the figures asked while kneeling.

"Stronger the enemy is, in quantity and quality, with each moment war is closer to us" the older man said as his image seemed to blur.

"Should I confront?" the younger one asked a bit eager.

"No, as strong as you are, you wouldn't be closer enough to him, his army protects him, and even if you could get to him he would crush you. No, this is no longer a battle of skills, is battle of strategy, and I fear that a simple Sith Warrior can't hope to defeat a Dark Lord and his minions," the dark figure said as the shadows allowed the deformed image of one former Emperor to be seen.

"But Master Sidious-" the young warrior tried to dissuade his master who simply scowled.

"Stop, my foolish apprentice, even if Naruto turn himself away of the path of the Sith, that doesn't weaken him at all, if I have learned something from my time in the limbo is how much his power has grown. No, my apprentice, as much as you want to take the title of Dark Lord of the Sith, you are no match for my former apprentice, believe my words" Sidious ghost form said as his new apprentice nodded.

"However, I planned ahead for this, soon you will take over the title of Sith Lord, but for that your training have to increase tenfold, are you sure you can?" Sidious asked in a soft voice that sent chills through his apprentice spine.

"As always my master" the young teen said as he bowed before his master.

"Good, good, soon we will resurge as true Sith and take what he denied us, our empire" Sidious laughed as his yellow eyes glanced over the hooded young man, plans against his killer already in process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suna has fallen, a new character was introduced, and who is Edan and how did he met Naruto as Revan, what happened to Yura? Moreover, Palpatine is back took a new apprentice when and how, who could be and what does the future holds…. More of these questions in the next chapter Aftermath of Konoha…


	17. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Aftermath Konoha…

-Konoha General Hospital-

Sarutobi sighed heavily as the nurses attended the wounded, his mind turning to the blond in front of the morgue, he hadn't spoke to anyone since he arrived, his eyes dulls and cold pretty much explained how he felt. The last 12 hours have been hell for Konoha and his ninjas, the war ended as soon as it started.

The backfire of the Edo Tensei gave heavy blows to all the parts, the dead numbers were in the thousands almost reaching twenty thousand. To his horror the blow was taken by ninjas and civilians, he lost 800 ninjas between Gennin to Jounin, almost 200 ANBU and 3000 civilians but the count was only beginning, it would trustfully grow. He expected strong loses in his forces, yet from the 11700 ninjas in active duty it was merely a scrap.

And it was a soft one compared to Suna and Oto loses.

From the 8000 ninjas that Suna had in total, 60% was taken to Konoha, most were Jounin and ANBU with the rest in Chuunin. Gaara was key part in the battle, yet. With a tie between the Kazekage's youngest child and his deceased friend and ANBU captain Tenzou, which was a heavy blow for his forces, Suna was on his own.

Still they were outnumbered. Oto alone brought 5000 ronins, criminals, thieves, mercenaries and 8000 ninjas ranging from students to Jounin. In all, a powerful attack force.

With Jiraiya and him behind the walls of the Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment) there was nothing they could do to stop the Jinchuuriki or aid their forces in battle.

As the battle raged only one thing saved them, ironically who started this was the one who finished, as Orochimaru's almost diabolical technique somehow ended sacrificing all the ones it could. Which were a lot of them, Suna lost almost six thousands, Oto lost all the mercenaries, half his ninjas and even a snake summon.

And draining Orochimaru's energy.

The war was over.

Konoha won.

Right?.

At any moment, Sarutobi would have agreed with no question. However, for him and the blond next to him there was no victory, only misery.

Four hours into the battle two horrid things took place.

Namikaze State was blown, destroying all of Naruto's stuff.

Uzumaki Miko was missing.

Two hours later tragedy struck again.

Sarutobi Konohamaru and his friends' bodies were found in the now destroyed Sarutobi state, burned to the ground.

From there on everything moved quickly, Naruto stood in front of the morgue waiting for a body that hadn't come, Sarutobi stood in front of the morgue waiting for the body of his grandson.

There was no victory for them.

XXXXX

-I.C unit-

Jiraiya stood looking at the sleeping blonde, since the moment he came to the hospital he went directly to the blonde room, it was so bizarre, there he was, sleeping as if he had never died. Minato looked in his 19 again; as when he 'left', his blonde hair covered his eyes as the machines kept showed his stable vitals.

He sighed loud. If it weren't because it was Orochimaru he would kiss the man, well even if it was any other man, yet how did that happened, Orochimaru was obviously not interested in giving Konoha his greatest Hokage back, not at all, much less by sacrificing his army.

No, that wasn't made on propose, it was totally unexpected yet welcome. However, it couldn't came in worse moment, their forces suffered heavy blows, they lost a good size of the structure, man power and renown, all because a crazy bastard.

Sure, Minato was back.

But what will happen once Naruto finds out.

Once Minato finds out.

It will be a pandemonium.

Jiriaya tried to avoid sad thoughts; the idea of his student fighting with his son to death was something he didn't wish to anybody. He looked over his student prone form.

"Oh Minato, what will you do, what will you do?"

XXXXX

-Mitarashi's flat-

Iruka sighed as he pulled Anko in a hug, the smell of sex littered the room as they discarded their clothes, the fight was over and they decided to enjoy their time. Iruka looked thoughtful as the images of his pass deed keep coming at him.

"What are you thinking?" Anko asked from her place over his chest, her purple hair wild.

"Him"

"Again?" she asked a bit sad.

"Yes… I… just don't get it" Iruka confessed without looking at her.

"What?" asked Anko yet she already knew the answer.

"Why did he betray us, after all these years, why?" Iruka asked a bit angry.

"Iruka-kun, people betray others when their believes changes, Kono may have liked us, yet, he simply liked his grandfather more" Anko said with a shrug, Konohamaru's betrayal was hard yes, but it wouldn't be the last. In a world like this betrayal can come from anywhere.

"True… once again the Sandaime steps in and blows it" Iruka scowled. "I can barely wait to leave"

"Me too my love, me too… so, when will I meet this… Konan" Anko asked with a grin and a twitch. Iruka gulped nervous as her grip tightened.

XXXXX

-Next Day-

Sarutobi Konohamaru's funeral was as sad as all the other funerals of that night, the clouds were already showing signs of storm as the darkness covered the sky. Rain ready to hit over them with all his might, yet to the people of Konoha it may do a little more than a wind blow.

The air was heavy as Uzumaki Naruto stared at the stone. Uzumaki Miko, it says, a grave. His eyes dull showed nothing, his normal gear changed by black clothes, pants, shirts, shoes and jacket.

For hours he stood there looking.

'_I can't believe those two had forgotten to __pick me up'_ he fumed in his mind. For Naruto the perfect act needed sacrifice. Yet pulling a Kakashi on him was definitely a low blow by part of Anko and Iruka, he was sure to reduce their paycheck.

As the blond tried to look depressed, three shadows looked at him. Hinata, Hanabi and Shino did nothing as their sensei swam in depression, as much as they wanted to be there. They felt out of place.

At least Shino.

Hinata sighed sadly as her master and love stood for hours in front of an empty grave waiting for someone to take him away. He was supposed to feel depressed. Yet he wouldn't keep waiting for long as the rain poured over them, that was Iruka's part of the act, his best friend who would help him cope the pain.

Naruto sighed and shunshined as the girls were about to talk to him, both swore under their breath. Shino simply shrugged ready to prepare a report about his team status.

XXXXX

-Forest around Konoha-

"Qik, qikkkkkkkkk" a boar wept in pain as a lightning fist cut into his womb, blood oozing from the deep wound.

Uchiha Sasuke looked as the poor animal kicked a bit as the blood flowed from him as well as the life.

"Not enough, not enough at all" Sasuke mused with a scowl as the boar died, behind him several other animals suffered from similar wounds and similar deaths. The heir of the Uchiha clan grinned madly as the cursed mark engulfed him, his arm cracking with energy as he prepared himself to hut his next victim, not enough.

Blood, more blood needed to run free and bath the ground with its beauty.

XXXXX

-Council Room-

Sarutobi and Jiraiya entered the room with stoic faces, inside were Konoha's higher ups. It was amazing how a tragedy could bring together all of them. Hokage and the last of the 'active' Sannin, ANBU commander now deceased, Council divided in Ninja Council and Civilian Council.

All the political powerhouses and military powerhouses reunited for the next meeting, simply the most powerful men in the country not counting the Daimyo.

Yet like every meeting… it was pandemonium.

"How did this happen?" a voice bellowed.

"You know how much money will cost us?" a civilian obviously.

"What is the status of the ANBU?" Hiashi maybe.

"What about the surviving Suna nins?"

"What about Orochimaru?"

"What were those seals?"

Endless bickering of old men who hated not knowing all. In his time as Hokage Sarutobi was used to deal with this men and women, yet today was a meeting he didn't feel able to keep up with. The dead of his grandson, Naruto's own loses, loses that can throw him to an abyss of darkness.

But even in these dark hours, a ray of hope appeared from the evil schemes of his former pupil.

Namikaze Minato, the most powerful shinobi of the history, known for defeat Iwa almost by himself, Kumo and even the demon lord Kyuubi, all of these successes are added to his return from the dead.

But.

Naruto was still in shock.

And if he were to know his father is alive.

Sarutobi didn't want to think any of it.

"Gentlemen please, right now we have serious business to attend to," Sarutobi said taking his seat next to Homura and Koharu. Jiraiya was behind his his back to a wall as he leaned looking indifferent.

"Hokage-sama care to explain how thousands of shinobi were able to get under our defenses without us knowing?" Hiashi asked what everybody was thinking, the Hyuuga patriarch was simply too annoyed by the day events to even hold his sneer. His first daughter defeat against a member of the branch house was nothing short of shameful. Then Hanabi's fight his last hope for keep their family image was ruined as the battle begun.

"I can't say much but, apparently we have had an spy among our ninjas for quite a while, in fact a good chunk even, with the coming of the Chuunin exams Orochimaru thought it would be an excellent opportunity, to my own shame it was perfect" Sarutobi said with a grim face.

"What about those weird seals, any idea what those were?" Aburame Shibi asked with his stoic demeanor.

"A jutsu apparently, Orochimaru tried to use a very dark ninjutsu which intention was to summon from the death our past Hokages" Sarutobi said looked amused the enraged faces of the council. Others like Danzou seemed merely amused.

"Then what tha hell happened?" Tsume asked annoyed as the Sandaime didn't answer their question, what were those seal.

"I am not sure, apparently the jutsu needed human sacrifices to work, however, from the normal sacrifices Orochimaru prepared it took more, in this case, those got by the seal.

"Are you telling me that Orochimaru developed a technique that needed thousands of human lives to be used and it didn't even work, that doesn't seem like the genius he was known for" Shikaku said bored.

"Yeah, I mean, no one, not even him would do that just to try a technique" Chouza agreed.

"I really don't know what else to tell, just that right now that is all the information we have" _'Or I will tell'_ the old Kage thought looking the annoyed gaze of the council.

"Hokage-sama, can we continue with the report if you won't tell us what we want" Hiashi asked scowling. Jiraiya frowned as he looked at the Hyuuga clan head.

"Of course Hiashi-kun" Sarutobi said with fake kindness. "Please Neko-san, care to report what the status of the village is.

Uzuki Yugao nodded behind her mask, when news about commander Tora (Tiger)'s death traveled, most of the ANBU took a moment to mourn as their once friend and commander now wasn't with them.

Others took their anger in the last remnants of the invader forces, right now Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings laid in an especial cell in the ANBU headquarters.

Moreover, here she was, taking the position of her former commander used to wield, in front of Konoha government head. She felt so small right now.

"Yes Hokage-sama, the preliminary test says we suffered losses in the 20% percent of our forces, most being in ANBU; 16% of our forces lays in the hospital and/or the streets injured, Gennin lost are only 2%, of the body count ANBU with Chuunin. This gives a total of 1755 ANBU, 234 Gennin and 351 Chuunin, a total of 2340 loses, several Jounin are dead or injured" Yugao said a bit nervous as silence fell upon the room.

"What about the enemy forces?" asked Homura a bit shaken.

"Well, it says here that from what Ibiki got from some of them, almost 5000 Suna nins came, Oto more likely double including non-ninjas, Oto's loses are unknown as many simply vanished, maybe the seals that devoured whoever got in their way. However, we got 50 or so Suna nins in our power, including… Commander Tora's killer Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings" Yugao said causing the group to stir. A kage's family, all of it, it would obviously a powerful political hook. Only If.

"Any news from the Kazekage or Suna's council" Sarutobi asked frowning, it have already been 16 hours since the attack; no matter what, they would have answered by now being good or bad news.

"No sir and it is beginning to worry us, you see not even one of the messenger hawk have returned and we lost total contact with them, moreover, our other allies deny to have any contact either is as if they were… gone" Yugao said frowning behind her mask.

"What are you talking about?" a civilian asked confused.

"What Neko-chan said here is that if Suna decided to attack us they should be interested in knowing about how the battle ended, even if they had to talk with other country to get such information." Jiraiya said his own frown making its way to his face.

"You sure aren't supposing something is happening in there, are you?" Sarutobi asked his former apprentice with suspicion.

"I am only saying that if they attacked us, somebody else could" Jiraiya said with a serious tone, in the world of Shinobi one moment of weakness was all your enemies needed for you to fall.

"Hey why should we care, they attacked us, it shouldn't be our problem if those bastards are in trouble good for us" one of the civilians snorted, his follow civilians nodded in agreement.

The ninja council sneered at this, what civilians know about the life of shinobi, those are only witness of what they let them see. Sarutobi by his part listened troubled; the possibility of an enemy village taking control over one of the great villages was disturbing, for as long as this age began so did the first five great villages.

"The meeting is over" Sarutobi said standing; the group looked at him confused.

"Demo, Sarutobi-" Homura began before being shut down by the Sandaime.

"I said the meeting is over, leave" Sandaime said with a cold tone, the council understood immediately. "You stay Neko, Jiraiya and you two," he said pointing to the elders.

The ones called stood as the others left, each mumbling at the obvious disrespect yet no one dared to say something.

Once the room was clear and Hiashi was out of range the Sandiame sighed, he hated meetings like that, they were a comment to start yelling.

"Jiraiya" Sarutobi said softly

"Hai" the toad sennin said a bit taken back by his sensei's tired voice.

"Take Yugao-chan with you, I want to know what is really happening" Sarutobi said looking at his desk.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Yugao said stoically.

"Homura, Koharu"

"Yes Sarutobi?" Homura inquired by themselves.

"Bring me the Sabaku children and their sensei"

XXXXX

-ANBU Prison-

Gaara looked at his ceiling again, for the last few hours since he was brought he has yet to see or hear from anyone, his guards only check on him once every hour, they gave him something to eat. Although he still feels sick from the taste, it was as much as he could ask for.

His greatest shock wasn't that he was defeated and captured, no; it was that he was sleeping soundly when that happened. He has never since he had memory sleep without his tenant voice coming to take over him.

Yet, here there was no voice, he could sleep and sleep and his power was at bay, in some weird way he was happy to be there, no more killing, no more blood, no more nightmares.

Just wait.

Wait for his execution.

It was clear and there was no point in deny it.

He was going to die.

That was it.

Click!

Clang!

He turned his baggy eyes toward the sound, the door was opened and three ANBU entered a pair of handcuffs and shackles.

"Time to go Sabaku" the Bear masked nin said. With a nod, Gaara stood up his body felt weird without his sand protecting him, it made him feel… lighter.

XXXXX

-Unknown Location-

Edan Sadow looked over the city of Suna with a thoughtful stare. The last remnants of the last government were being destroyed as he watched the morning. In the battle last night the Sith forces overwhelmed the Suna defenders completely, taking over the principals points and eliminating the only political enemies the new government could have.

In one night almost every Suna nin from 12 year on was 'dealt' with, the only survivors were a fraction of the forces left behind, two hundred or so and most were experienced Gennin, nothing difficult.

In the mean time, the civilian class was barely getting any information about the battle last night. Loses in that sector was minimal thanks to a very coordinate attack. Almost every nin was where he wanted them to, sure some of them died in cross fire and many more ended injured, yet the numbers were easily to deal with.

And it was for that reason that he was there watching the village with the entire city council, a different entity from the ninja council, different from Konoha they had no voice or vote in military affair.

Strength in Edan's eyes.

"So gentlemen, first good morning thanks for coming so early," Edan said in an amused voice as the men sat in a table in what was the Kazekage's office. "Before we start with, who I am and what happened, I want you to know that this meeting is to define the future of this city, not village, a city, a metropolis for the future," he said with a businessman tone. Few of the members looked at him thoughtfully while the other kept looking scared.

"Well, let's start with a question game, you ask one, I ask one, ok as you are like seven person each will as one, I will ask one after one of you ask, is that fair?" he asked with a smile, as nobody said anything he called first.

"Ok, you mister…" he pointed at a man from the left corner. Hoshike Daisuke was a middle-aged man with strong build, his strength was mining, as his family possessed some ore mines in the surroundings, he gulped as if waiting for some sort of menace.

"Umm, I am… H-Hoshike Daisuke, I am in charge of the mining exploitation, well, who are you?" he blurted out as many seemed stiff at his bold question.

"Oh my, were are my manners, I am Edan Sadow, I am Sith Lord rank from the Sith Empire, if you don't know us is because until a few months back we were hiding from the great ninja villages. However we decided that this was the best time for some… aggressive expansions you may say" he said smiling the group looked from one to another.

"My turn, you see gentlemen and lady, forgive me miss" he said looking at the raven haired woman at his right, the woman nodded meekly as he smiled softly, a bit of a blush in her face.

"Right now we are looking into the files about the economy of this village, I have to say I am disappointed, more than 70% of the incomes come from ninja missions, and 30% from ninjas. As you can obviously notice, we don't like to use ninjas, I assure you that at the beginning it will be hard, but our government will give you tools to grow stronger, medical, mining, and energy technology as well as studies and security, I need all the clients for all the sectors of this city economy, all of them." He pointed out with a business tone again.

"Now, you, the pretty lady" he pointed at the woman of the right he spoke before. With another blush she spoke.

"I-I am Hakara Kazumi, I am from the educational sector, my job is to control the money use in investments for the, well education of the children and teens from the villagers" she said a bit meekly.

"Oh, excellent you may ask me anything you want to" he smiled softly again and smirked as she blushed.

"Well, what… what happened, why are you here?" she asked not looking him at the eyes.

"Those are two, but I will accept it this once… the Sith decided to… how can I put it, absorb Suna into our soon to be growing empire, we acted last night because Suna lost the war, yes, almost all your Jounin are dead so at any point this city was unprotected."

"Why am I here, because my job is to start the colonization project, inject our culture in this one and for it to work the old one needed to be… dealt with" he smirked as the group paled.

"Let's be honest, your last Kazekage tried to bite more than he could chew, this place lack of economical growth is the very prove of this, with us, this village will become the jewel of the desert. If you don't want you are free to go and do as you please, but take in count this is just the beginning" he smiled as some of them looked nervous, others thoughtful.

"Ok, my question, do you want to dinner tonight?" he asked as he smiled at Kazumi, said woman blushed as sputtered some nonsense.

"Fine, I will let you think about it," he said with a pout. His gaze turning to others. "I want a full report about every one of you; I want skills, what's your job is, and your projects for each department, all of it."

Some were about to retort.

"No" he silenced with a hand. "No more questions, I have business to attend to, if you want something please leave it with my secretary… when I get one," Edan said thoughtfully. The council left with a sweatdrop.

"Ne, Kazumi-chan are you sure you don't want go out tonight" he yelled looking at the woman go red again, her embarrassment beat her as she left quickly.

As they left, his smile turned into a smirk. Kakuzu appeared from the shadows.

"Go out tonight?" he asked with a mock.

"Oh, come on, you know she is a key in the colonization project" Edan said smirking.

"I fail to notice how?" Kakuzu said taking a seat in front of Edan.

"She is the one in charge of EDUCATIONAL projects and all. People know her, people TRUST her," he emphasizes in the trust part. Kakuzu's eyes grew in understanding as he looked at the elusive Sith lord.

"Oh, I see, you control the one people trust"

"And control over the people you will have" Edan finished smirking.

"So, the whole meeting was to find which one was the one" Kakuzu stated, Edan just shrugged the question.

"Yes and no, I needed to give a, human façade, like a sweet leader" Edan's smile grew feral.

"As sweet as a tiger with hunger…" Kakuzu smirked as he decided to serve himself a drink.

"Yeah" Edan said smiling. "How about our little rebels?" Edan asked as he took a drink himself.

"Nah, right now the city is in uproar, at the beginning many tried to form mobs, but nothing a clone squad couldn't take care of," Kakuzu said before taking a gulp of the strong drink.

"Did they kill anyone?" Edan asked interested, their image needed treatment and soldiers killing angry civilians wouldn't help it.

"Nah, only stunned and sent to prison," Kakuzu said with a laugh.

"Good, good, we can't have our image going to hell because a stupid clone. What about Suna's remnants?" Edan asked his tone cold.

"Those can be a problem" Kakuzu said lost mirth. "We lost them in the desert, obviously using their position as local for their advantage; it seems like a hundred, two at most escaped"

"No problem with that, merely Chuunin without home" Edan said shrugging.

"But…" the room grew cold.

"Satseki Yura escaped with them" Edan's glass shattered.

"Are you telling me that one of Suna's council members escaped our purge… I thought I was clear about political targets. WE KILL THEM ALL" Edan said angrily.

"I know, but even if we hunted them in the entire fucking desert with all our forces it is still not enough, it would be too late as they would escape from Kaze no kuni" Kakuzu said a bit uncomfortable with the Sith Lord stare.

Edan glared as his eyes turned gold, his anger rising at this new event, his mind racing with strategies to take care of the… predicament.

"Look, if Yura decides to leave, he will set off to Konoha where he will look for the remnants of the Suna army, most likely for Gaara and his siblings. We can't let them be together." He cursed.

"Kakuzu" he said angrily; his glare never leaving the nukenin. "Prepare a transport we are hunting that worm, bring Hidan"

Edan gave him a last look as he exited the room, Kakuzu sighed; he could feel the power oozing from the white haired teen even with the fake aura technique he used to avoid people freaking out when near him, and to overload it with his own aura.

Terrifying.

He almost pitied Yura.

Almost.

XXXXX

-Konoha-

Sarutobi gazed at the three shinobis and one kunoichi who were in front of him. The Sabaku family with its tutor looked at him expectantly, Baki, the sensei, seemed the most controlled, Kankuro, the puppeteer and Temari the wind user seemed, scared. And Gaara the psycho Jinchuuriki you would never present your mother, he was at peace, he raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well" he began… "I am sure you may ask why did I brought you here, well I called you for your assistance with a grave problem, after the event yesterday" they winced as his tone. "It was clear that Suna is at war with us, completely betraying our treaty" once again, they winced. "With that evidence the council have asked for execution for all the Suna nin captured in battle" they looked wide-eyed as the Hokage called the sentence.

"However, knowing that your Kazekage had vanished and Orochimaru took his place, I dare to believe this was a trap" Baki wanted to sigh in relief. "But once again, without talking with your council, I can't see if this is or not true"

The Suna siblings looked confused while Baki was wide eyed, there was no way Suna would cut communication with Konoha for good or bad reasons they needed to know about each other. However, if what the Hokage implied was true, if Suna's communications WERE cut. Then the question is by whom.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, what are you implying?" Baki asked nervously, the siblings looked at him lost.

"Baki-san, I believe you know what I am thinking, if a village's communications are cut invasion is the only possible outcome," Sarutobi said as the Gennin's face turned into one of fear.

"Hokage-sama, are you saying Suna is under attack?" Temari asked frantic as she stepped in, her face showed disbelief.

"No way, who would attack us, or more likely who could have know when to" Kankurou asked next his own face showed confusion.

"I am not sure about it, but that's why you are here, you see, if Suna is under attack, we need to know the nature of the attacker" Sarutobi said catching the attention of the room.

"And why do you need us for?" Kankuro asked annoyed confusion in his face.

"Take this as a test" Sarutobi said standing up, his old façade changed by that of a powerful leader.

"You are to go and investigate what is happening in Suna, for this mission, Jiraiya together with four ANBU squads will accompany you as escorts"

"More like guards" Temari mumbled.

"If you want to put it like that, but let's go back to the point, you four will be the only thing separating your captured comrades from death, if I were you I would think twice any funny idea," Sarutobi said taking a drag of his pipe. The Gennin gulped; well two of them, Baki nodded knowing this was a one-time chance.

"Hokage-sama, for this mission I may require my seal to be checked, ever since my… fight in the forest I have yet to feel my tenant's power" Gaara said curtly, he instantly regretted it as the room grew cold.

"Give thanks I didn't kill you in the place we found you, you killed a good friend of mine, a very good friend" Sarutobi glared, as Gaara looked confused.

Dead.

Gaara failed to understand, was the ANBU who fought him dead, how did that happened, wasn't he defeated?. After a brief moment, he voiced his confusion.

"But Hokage-sama, I am sure I didn't kill the ANBU, he defeated me of that I am sure" Gaara said with his stoic voice, yet, a trace of confusion was picked by the old Kage and his student. Sarutobi threw a gaze at his student, was the boy being honest, they did not pick up deceit yet, everything in the scene screamed guilty.

"I found it difficult to believe as he died by sand crushing, and I am sure you know about that don't you?" Sarutobi said in a tone that said 'let it go'.

"Hai Hokage-sama, if it serve you, I didn't want to" Gaara said with a low bow. The Suna nins looked a bit shocked at his mannerism, however they let it go for now.

"Um, Hokage-sama, is Uzumaki Naruto available for this mission?" Temari asked not looking at the old man at the face.

Sarutobi could swear he saw a blush in the girl's face as she asked for the blond Jinchuuriki. The old Hokage smiled at bit at this, the boy had a knack for feisty women, and he heard Jiriaya snicker at this.

"Sorry Temari-san, but Naruto is passing for a hard time right now, his house blew in pieces" the group winced as they once fought the boy, obviously not an enemy to be messed with. "He lost everything on it, and worse, his bride disappeared" the men of the group paled at the idea. Not for the dead lover part;

Nooo, they were worried for the LOVER part.

"Girlfriend?" Temari asked his eyes hidden by her hair locks. "He had a girlfriend… a bride haha, hehe, haha" Temari said her shoulder trembling.

Sarutobi took a step back following the girl's team example, Jiraiya was already in the next block and running farther.

"That… that…"

XXXXX

"FUCKING DOG, SKIRT CHASER BASTARD SON OF A BITCH" half population looked up as the tower windows blew apart in a rain of shrapnel. In the other side of the village, Naruto laid sleeping in his hotel room catching some lost time.

XXXXX

-Suna desert-

Edan Sadow walked under the rays of the moon, his hood covering his face. As he walked his robes bellowed under the winds, his new arm covered by a black leather glove, some metal straps to keep it in place.

As he walked his gaze fell over a small sand pile, moving the sand he smiled as he saw the reminiscent of a fire, nine or ten hours before. His gaze looked towards the possible destiny.

Hi no Kuni

Konohagakure no Sato.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Standing he turned towards his vehicle.

Because of the excess of sand in the turbines, the BARCs were a problem for high speed traveling, and LAATs were easily spotted, Edan rode his, although primitive, favorite vehicle for the desert… his motorbike.

Starting the engine he smiled as the motor roared.

Bringing his comlink to his face, he called.

"Kakuzu, I got a lead, they are moving towards Konoha, I am in the north west sector, in the third level from Suna, I will try to hold them, I expect reinforcements" Edan said cutting the link not waiting for an answer. Pulling his black goggles, he set pace toward his target.

Yura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha, is picking the pieces as they try to keep a strong façade, Minato's return is being kept in secret fearing Naruto's reaction.

Edan's mission turned harder with Yura's escape forcing him to go into hunt.

Gaara is coming back to Suna, Jiraiya of the Sannin trailing.

What will happen when Jinchuurikis, Sannins and Sith Lords met?

Chapter 15: A sunny bad day!.


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A bad sunny day!.

-Somewhere in the desert of Kaze no kuni-

Wuuuuwwwwwww!

The sound of wind blowing, a very common sound amidst the desert area, the winds blow to north, then to west then it goes south, sometimes a bit to east, always blowing, always moving in a interminable dance.

PA!

PA!

PA!

The sounds of a motorbike engine exploding for overheat an uncommon sound amidst the desert area.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

The sound of a Sith Lord cursing, a very uncommon sound amidst the desert habitat, as that was the first time a Sith Lord found himself trapped in the middle of nowhere with a broken bike.

"DAMN IT!"

CRASH!

"OH FUCK IT"

Edan cried in frustration as he kicked the bike, for the last 12 hours he have been trying to catch up with Yura and his band of renegades, but incredibly, the former suna councilor luck was superior to his, he got lost, a sand storm ate him and now his bike got broke in the middle of nowhere.

That was fantastic.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Bringing his comlink up Edan called for assistance.

"Hello, Kakuzu?"

"_Commander?"_ Kakuzu's distorted image appeared in his wrist link.

"Oh thanks the force, Kakuzu, tell me you have an engineer with you?" Edan asked pleadingly.

XXXXX

-Somewhere in the desert-

"An engineer?, I don't know, maybe, I will have to ask for, I brought a platoon of troopers" Kakuzu said from his position.

"Oh come on, almost forty troopers and no engineer," Edan said angrily.

"I have Hidan"

"_Fuck Hidan"_

"_Hey!"_

"If you want I can send one LAAT to pick you up, what are your coordinates?" Kakuzu asked as he ignored Hidan's rants about killing and maiming, and usual.

XXXXX

"_-coordinates?"_ Kakuzu's image asked.

"Yeah give me a moment," Edan said looking for his holopad.

Left pocket.

No.

Right pocket.

No.

Bike slot pocket.

No.

XXXXX

-Far away into the desert-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

A flashing light was consumed by sands of the desert.

XXXXX

-With Edan-

The young Sith Lord froze in his tracks, as his holopad lay lost.

XXXXX

"_GOD DAMN IT!"_ Kakuzu winced as the yell startled him, he was sure a Sith Lord wasn't supposed to be that… childish.

"Well, this will be complicated, give me a minute" Kakuzu said turning his com.

"Sergeant" the nukenin called.

"Sir?" a trooper with purple straps marking him as 909th's trooper called.

"Can we pinpoint Lord Sadow's position from here?" Kakuzu asked looking from his LAAT, a sand storm raging outside.

"Er…"

XXXXX

-With Edan-

"_Milord?"_ Kakuzu called from Edan's wrist.

"Good Force, so?"

"_We can't pinpoint you from where we are, a sand storm is blocking our scanners"_

Edan eyebrow twitched.

XXXXX

"_GOD DAMN IT HIDAN!"_

"_WHAT DID I DO?"_

"_FUCK YOU"_

"_NO, FUCK YOU"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO" Kakuzu snapped as the two feared warriors started a pity-calling contest. The clones' sweat dropped at this.

"He started it" Hidan whined. Some clones smacked themselves.

"Don't care!. Lord Edan?"

"WHAT!"

"You are on your own"

XXXXX

-With Edan-

The purple-eyed teen glared at his wrist, if looks could kill he would blown his new hand.

After a moment of self-pity, Edan sighed. With a bag of tools, he turned to the bike.

"How difficult can this be?"

XXXXX

-Konoha Borders-

Jiraiya looked at his party with a stoic face. Not long ago four of them were war prisoners captured for crimes against the village, one of them killed the ANBU commander Tenzou, to some, it was a heavy lost, those didn't know Tenzou's secret skills.

To control and tame the power of the Jinchuurikis; however now that power laid dead, ironically at the hands of a Jinchuuriki.

Yet, Gaara denied it. And he apparently was saying the truth.

If he is.

Then what happened to Tenzou.

He shook his head; right now he had more pressing businesses.

Like ogling Yugao's nice ass.

XXXXX

-With Yugao-

Said purple haired ANBU sighed heavily, she could feel Jiraiya's leer from afar, why had she to deal with that, she was tired, Tenzou's dead left many unfinished tasks, Hayate's dead was still fresh and now she had to work with Tenzou's killer AND Hayate's killer, it was like a sick joke from the Sandaime.

Still, orders were orders.

With another day to get to the border and one more to enter the desert she would need to keep her mind clear so not to kill anyone. Although, if Jiraiya keeps the leering she may reconsider it.

XXXXX

-Suna siblings-

"A girlfriend, he has a girlfriend" Temari whined for what it seemed thousandth time already.

"Yes he HAD a girlfriend Temari, we have heard you talking about it since we left Konoha, and I am telling you WE DON'T CARE so please, please shut up!" Kankurou said annoyed.

Silently Baki and Gaara nodded with him, yet.

BAM!

CRASH!

They shook their heads as Kankurou suffered from a concussion and a free fall from Konoha's legendary immense trees.

"Baki-sensei?" Gaara called.

"Yes?" Baki said not glancing over the red head. Ever since his defeat at Uzumaki Naruto's hands, Gaara changed. If for the best or worst was yet to be seen as he had only became tamed, he still enjoyed pretty much killing, not in the same grade; at least he didn't attack any more suna citizens.

Add to it that he accepted what his 'mother' really was. Moreover, Gaara is more stable and approachable. Yet, he had a problem.

He is loyal to Naruto. Really loyal

Almost fanatical.

If Naruto had told him to not fight in the invasion he would have stayed there unmoving, fortunately Naruto didn't.

In fact, the blond never tried anything to them. Still rumors that he killed 70 nins in a few hours flew around the prison, memories of him during his fight with Gaara sent shivers through his spine.

"Baki?" Gaara called again as his sensei looked deep in thought.

"Uh what, oh yeah, what do you need Gaara?" Baki said recovering his bearings.

"If Suna is under attack, what are we going to do?" Gaara asked stoically. Baki was taken back; he hadn't thought about it, what could they do?.

Sure Gaara's powers were incredibly high in the desert; however, he wasn't invincible; as the last battle in Konoha showed.

"I really don't know, we could try to get into the village and help in the defenses, but if we do that and it would end up with us dieing of hunger"

"And to attack would be suicidal; we lost all our fire power in Konoha, with only 10 percent of our forces alive we are in a tight situation" Baki said with a sigh. Gaara by his part looked thoughtful; any possible outcome would end with Suna at the hands of the invaders, unless.

"What if we ask Konoha's help?" Gaara asked really shocking his teammates. "All this began with Orochimaru, he tricked us into attack, his own technique killed all our forces, and now someone attacked our village. I am sure the Hokage will think about it, and if we join forces with Naruto"

Baki sighed, that boy thinks the Uzumaki is unbeatable.

Although, he had yet to hear of someone defeating the blonde.

Not that he would admit it.

"I am not sure Konoha's council will approve, contrary to our council, this work with the civilian council as a whole" that destroyed the idea, everybody knew about civilians love for grudges.

"Well, if you want I am sure sensei would love to help you out" Jiraiya said appearing right behind them. The suna team jumped a bit as the Sannin appeared from nowhere.

"Jajaja, don't worry kiddos, I am sure Sarutobi-sensei will try to help as much as possible, after all, all was because of Orchimaru and his mad desires" Jiraiya said slightly saddened.

"Jiraiya-sama?" Baki called.

"Um, what?" Jiraiya said putting his trademark grin.

"When we were in Hokage-sama's office both of you seemed suspicious about this situation, do you think Orochimaru may have something to do with this?" Baki asked frowning, if the snake Sannin had something to do with this.

He would kill that snake…. No matter what it takes.

"Actually… no I don't think he did, he lost more than you did, almost all his forces were eliminated and his image was totally destroyed by this failure… no, I have my own feeling about this" Jiraiya said grimly.

"And would you be kind enough to tell us?" Baki said his entire team, as well as the ANBU squads were listening at the mysterious Sannin.

"I don't think you have heard about them… they are a, well I don't know who they really are, but they are called… the Sith, and I only know that they are dangerous"

XXXXX

-Somewhere in the desert-

A calm night in the sea of dunes of the desert, only the sound of the wind was heard.

BOOM!

Which was disturbed by a thunderous noise.

BAMM!

"GOD DAMN IT!"

XXXXX

-With Jiraiya-

"The Sif?" Kankurou asked with a laugh.

"The Sith and laugh as long as you want, but these guys are a real deal" Jiraiya said with a tone that made Kankurou feel like a stain in a wall. Very, very small.

"From what I have got from my spies, the Sith are a whole league on their own, I myself found the rumors a little farfetched, yet, in the last years lot of weird stuff have been happening." Jiraiya said while giving a glance over the group.

"Like?" one of the ANBU asked curiously.

"Rumors about a warrior with a sword of fire, that when he fought killed all the people that stood in his way, a demon walking in human skin" Jiraiya said with a narrator like voice. Smiling as the group seemed enthralled in the story. "Well, these stories seemed more like drunks babbling that any real deal, however my first clue about these Sith happened almost two months ago"

"What happened?" Yugao asked her curious spiked by Jiraiya's serious tone.

"Well, it was in the Temple of Fire's massacre of course" Jiraiya said causing the ANBU to stop to in their tracks.

"Y-you mean that-?!" Hawk asked shocked. Jiraiya nodded

Yugao and the ANBU looked shaken, the massacre of the Temple was a legend already, no survivors were left, the bodies possessed different kinds of wounds some were cut down by hot weapons as the bodies showed cauterized marks, organs that imploded, asphyxia with no external marks, charred bodies and the list continued.

"Yes, the dead of all the monks the temple had, most of them great warriors who wanted peace, yet, all of them killed in one night" Jiraiya said getting to a stop.

"What happened, Jiraiya-sama?" Jackal asked as the Sannin stood there.

"We will rest here, if you want to hear more we will need to rest a bit," Jiraiya said as he jumped down.

"Hai" the team said at unison. Following behind Baki and his team landed, a sense of dread washing over them.

XXXXX

-Refugee's camp-

Yura sighed as he walked among the injured. From the group that survived the invasion at Suna, only 80 were Chuunin, the rest were high Gennin. With only 2 ANBU squads and 10 Jounin, he could easily say they were defeated.

His gaze fell over the bizarre weapons they got from the fallen enemies. They were long black cylinders, with some sort of grip for the hands, and a light in it indicating numbers, each showing a different one.

"Yura-sama!" one Chuunin said as he landed next to the council member.

"Speak Heero" Yura said his gaze not faltering.

"Sir, our messenger said we are being followed, his last message came 10 minutes ago," Heero said from his kneeled pose.

"Tell me how many?" Yura asked with an analyzing gaze. Heero looked a bit fearful.

"Well, how many?" Yura asked again annoyed.

"One"

"Pardon?"

"One sir, our sentinel said it was only one. However, he seems to be of importance, he wears robes and armor; a hood hides his face" Yura's eyes grew wide at the description, his suspicions already been forming. Yet.

"I see, we better move fast, I don't think he is alone, and even if he is, he is most likely a whole new level from the white soldiers." Yura said walking away, Heero sighed before go to reunite with his team.

The morale was down; the wounded were getting worse as the time passed. As the things were going, they wouldn't make it to Konoha intact and now they were being hunted, and if it was who he thinks, they were in serious problems.

Yura looked over his men with a pained face; this was the remnants of Sunagakure's proud forces.

"I only hope we get to the border in time… just a few more days, only a few more" Yura mussed aloud.

XXXXX

-Kakuzu's LAAT-

"Fuck this, I am bored I will kill that clone there," Hidan said standing. Without him seeing he got a blaster hole in his chest. Kakuzu's smoking blaster was all he needed to know who did it.

"You will leave my team alone, I don't like it when you try to do as you please, remember your place Hidan, and remember what is expecting you," Kakuzu said glaring. Hidan nodded before sit again. Yet a sneer adorned his face for a long time.

XXXXX

-With Edan-

"S-So c-co-cold" he said as he sat with his robe working as sheet against the cold of the night. "S-stupid bike"

XXXXX

-Konoha team camp-

"So Jiraiya-sama, can you tell us more about these Sips?" Lizard asked as he sat near the fire. Jiraiya sighed, can these people learn a simple name.

"Sith, they are the Sith" Jiraiya said for what seemed thirteenth time. "I am not sure about most of the rumors, some said they are an amazing army than came down from the sky, others that it's the devil that came to earth with his forces, I myself don't believe such things, but they exist" he said with a sigh.

"And how do you know, if there are only rumors" one ANBU asked dubiously.

"Because they sent us a letter to collect a bounty of 44 million ryo" Jiraiya said making the group go wide eyed.

"W-w-what, just like that, this secret army just goes and sent a letter?" Lion asked dumbfounded.

"It wasn't the bounty what they wanted, it was to show us that they existed, they wanted us to know they were there… and by killing Uchiha Itachi I accept they are dangerous" the group looked shocked. Itachi was a legend among shinobis all around the globe. Itachi's power and skill were legendary and have only been matched by one person Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai, this group actually got to kill a good size of missing nins that tried to take over Ame a month back, not only that but seven S-ranked criminals were leading the army" Suna and the ANBU gulped while listening to the Sannin.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi all of them killed in battle" the group whistled in awe. Kankurou was shocked that such a powerful puppeteer had been defeated.

"Wait a minute, if Sasori-sama was defeated, why hadn't his bounty been claimed?" Kankurou asked ignoring Baki's risen eyebrow.

"Don't know, don't care, that is something we may ask to the ones behind it, but I assure you, to do that those are pretty much bastards with no heart" Jiraiya said trying to sound ominous. The fact he put a lamp under his face killed the mood.

XXXXX

-With Edan-

"Pleaseee! Work, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee! Ahhhhhhh!" Edan Sadow wept for his ill-fated situation.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXX

-Desert of Suna's borders- Two days later-

After six long days of travel, Konoha's investigation group arrived at his first stop into the mission. Suna's border patrol was inexistent which talk bad about the situation; while Baki and Gaara tried to find any leads in along the post, they couldn't stop feeling nervous.

After fifteen minutes Baki came back, his face, well half-face showed a grim look.

"So?" Jiraiya asked a bit eager. Baki shook his head.

"Nothing, they were cleaned almost completely, I can only say that it is not normal because of some blood marks under the table, it was obviously someone trying to leave a message however"

"They couldn't, tsk, this is not looking well… what about Gaara?" Jiraiya asked pointing at the red head sat in the sand, his eyes closed in deep meditation.

"That is Gaara's sensing technique, he uses bits of chakra to 'listen' to the sands, it serves to know where to go as well as to know about our enemies, if they are close we can even know the number and chakra capacity" Baki said pride of his student. Jiraiya whistled at the skill, a useful substitute of the Byakugan skill.

"I can see the use-"

"Baki-sensei" Gaara called his eyes snapped.

"Gaara what did you find?" the red head looked to his half-face sensei with a look that said 'you won't like it'

XXXXX

-8 miles into the desert-

PEW!

PEW! PEW!

"FIRE IN THE HOLE" a clone trooper yelled as he threw a thermal detonator.

BLAST! BOOM!

Dust and sand flew all around the area as well as one poor Suna nin got in the range of explosion.

"Damn it! How the fuck did this happened" Kakuzu yelled enraged.

_Flashback_

_-10 minutes ago-_

"_Sir, our scanners have found a large group of life forms," the pilot clone said from the cabin._

"_Are those humans?" Kakuzu asked from his seat._

"_Yes it seems, we are right behind them- what is that?"_

"_What trooper?" _

"_IS A-"_

_BOOMMMMMM! _

_The pilots answer was never heard as a missile crashed with the front side of the LAAT. In incredibly luck shot Suna's rebel gained the upper hand._

_As Kakuzu's ship went down, Yura's rebels were already making walls of Sand and mud by the use of Doton and Suiton techniques._

_Kakuzu's forces already depleted were surrounded._

_End Flashback_

Kakuzu dodged a kunai that passed right were his head was; his platoon was down to ten as the missile hit them hard. The pilot and engineer, if they had one, were dead so no way to fix the communicator.

And his wrist link.

He turned to look the scorched hand device, a sense of dread in the pitch of the stomach. He will have to risk himself being uncovered.

XXXXX

-With Konoha and Suna teams-

After Gaara's report about a group of a hundred or so group of ninja were located a few miles southwest from them. The group sailed towards them.

However Jiraiya's instincts called for a careful approach.

XXXXX

-Kakuzu under Siege-

"Sir what should we ACK-" the trooper question died as a kunai into the middle of his neck, an unprotected part Kakuzu mused.

With him were left two clones. Both winded and tired. Kakuzu took a long breath.

"You two take cover" he called his last two troopers.

"What?" both asked in unison

"Take cover, this is no more a clone fight, is a ninja battle" Kakuzu said holstering his blasters. Before he could do something, a voice commanded.

"HUNTERS" Kakuzu eyebrow rose behind his helmet.

XXXXX

-With the rebels-

"HUNTERS" Yura said with a booming voice.

"YOU ARE DEFEATED, SURRENDER AND WE WILL SPARE YOUR LIVES," Yura said in a commanding tone.

XXXXX

Kakuzu snorted at this, his life spared, ha, should he ever go with them nothing would save him from Revan's ire. The masked blond, although young was a danger he didn't want to face. Moreover, Revan always eliminated the traitors… always.

XXXXX

"I AM GIVING YOU A- LOOK OUT!" Yura yelled jumping out of the way a stream of fire rushed at the place where he stood not a moment ago. His eyes fell over the Kanryuu endan technique that destroyed his barricade.

For a fire jutsu to be that powerful.

"Ninja" he mumbled annoyed, he never took into account they may have some, almost all the fighters they had found in they way out of Suna were non-chakra users.

For them to have a ninja there threw him out of the loop.

XXXXX

Kakuzu smirked as his fire technique answered for him, he was an S-ranked missing nin, for sixty years he has lived, battle and killed against ninjas ten times his power, and he wouldn't let a bunch of kids come at him asking for his surrender.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes; he was a shinobi, a damn good one.

It was time to show them that.

XXXXX

"Everybody take cover, there is a shinobi in there, Sabon do you have more of those bombs we used before?" Yura asked looking at the Chuunin with one eye that came at him.

"Sorry sir, they were all spent to bring that thing down" Sabon said his hand in one of the black weapons they got. Yura looked it and turned to look at the ones in the center. Some of the bodies wield them in their arms, their fingers in that metal thing in the middle (Trigger).

"Sabon, give me that" Yura ordered, the Chuunin complied without ask. Giving a last look at the weapon Yura pointed it and squeezed the trigger. A line of blaster shots flew at the fallen LAAT, after it every Chuunin or Gennin having one joined in the attack. A cloud of light showered over the fallen vessel.

XXXXX

Kakuzu cursed as he dodged the blaster rain. His troopers already covered in the LAAT remains, his head filling with all kind strategies to escape yet all impossible for two things.

One, Yura ended alive.

Two, Yura ended alive and with their technology.

Each way Revan would have his head.

Or Edan.

Not a possibility.

He turned his gaze over his two troopers, both looked like shit, dust, blood, and scorch mark all over their armors, their breath was heavy, in both excitement and exhaustion.

"Sir, may I suggest something?" the clone asked.

"Yes, you can"

"Sir, there is a special device we have here, it will most likely help us in this situation," the clone said with a hopeful tone.

"Well, speak?"

"It's an EMP, Electro Magnetic Pulse; it will shut down every blaster in the zone, yet,"

"Yet?"

"Ours too sir" the other finished.

Kakuzu sighed, sure it may eliminated the enemy's firepower a bit, but shinobi didn't depend on weapons, they depended on chakra. His eyes snapped open.

"Do it"

"Sir?"

"Fry those blasters, one way or the other we can't allow them to have that technology, all of it must be destroyed," mumbled a jutsu he set his palm in the sands. His eyes closed in focus.

"Yes sir"

Kakuzu sighed as he stood up; he walked to a box in the LAAT with an unreadable face, opening it his eyes fell over something he thought wouldn't need for a while.

XXXXX

Yura smirked as his new favorite weapon keep sending damage over the enemy's little rat hole, a sense of satisfaction appeared as he shoot at them, all they did to his village was coming with a vengeance.

Unfortunately, all good things have to end.

Sshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

…

BAAMMMMMMMMMM!

Yura looked shocked as a wave of blue energy blew from the metal ship they blew up; his eyes closed waiting for the pain.

It never came.

His eyes turned to the fellow nins, nothing happened. A diversion maybe.

He turned again pointing his blaster rifle and squeezed the trigger.

…

Nothing happened.

"Nameoryuu no Jutsu (Earth Dragon Technique)" he heard a cry that marked the come of a hard white rock dragon that slammed into a side of the barrier; Yura could heard his men crying in pain as the monstrosity slammed into them destroying everything it found.

XXXXX

-A minute ago-

Kakuzu took a moment to make a long chain of hand seals, his earth chakra condensing into a high ranked jutsu.

"Doton: Awasekagami (Earth Release: Earth Mirrors)" he said finishing the seals.

Awasekagami works in a special way. In the first phase of the jutsu, the user create a one sided 'mirror' of earth (the entry side is where the user is, and the exit side is where the user sets it to be and the mirror is then used as a portal between the two sides). This 'mirror' allows the user to send any physical attack, from the entry 'mirror' to the exit 'mirror' only on the exit side the attack is copied by earth and that is what hits (the earth can't be sustained long in this stage.).

In the second phase of the jutsu, the same 'mirror' is formed, only this time the attacks can be longer and could still be made by the exit 'mirror' (is used for binding and such).

In the third stage of the jutsu, the one Kakuzu is intending to use, the same 'mirror' effect is applied; only it is able to send attacks that are not necessarily physical, such as jutsus. In addition, this stage, allows real body transfer, meaning it can be used as a teleporting device, or to throw real things from one place to another.

With his technique completed he jumped into the earth mirror his destiny set.

XXXXX

-East side of the Suna rebels' barricade-

An earth mirror formed right behind the Chuunin that were trying to make the blasters work, Kakuzu smirked as he began a new set of hand seals.

Time for retribution.

XXXXX

Yura rushed to the battle his troop already with him, his face one of utter anger. As he rushed, he could see three powerful A-ranked jutsus being used, whoever was there was a powerful bastard.

He jumped to a side as a strong wind gust sent a pair of Chuunin flying toward him; he winced at the damage the two men wore, arms, legs, face almost totally disintegrated.

A powerful bastard, there was no doubt.

XXXXX

-With Kakuzu-

The Commander cried in pain as another Kaze no Yaiba was used on him, his arm fell to the ground once again, his face twisted in anger as he battled two high level Chuunin. His breath already winded after the crash; now he was battling exertion as he finished using 5 A-ranked techniques to kill all the Chuunin in the east side.

Yet, many of these were good enough to fight him and one good enough to hurt a heart.

Kakuzu cursed as his mouth opened a stream of fire toward the Chuunin who cut his arm. A smirk appeared as the poor idiot fell to the ground with heavy burns.

His victory however ended as he felt himself being stabbed.

By lots of spears.

Sand Spears.

His eyes turned to the source. A glare was set in his face as he found himself staring a Sabaku no Gaara. Behind him stood his team as well as a swarm of Konoha ANBU Jiraiya of the Sannin leading them

'_Fucking Jinchuuriki'_ he thought angrily.

XXXXX

-With Yura-

As the black haired Jounin rushed to meet their saviors his grin grew as he found the enemy nin impaled by Gaara's sand. He turned to face Baki.

"Finally" he said panting. "We have been trying to make contact with you since last week," Yura said facing his fellow Jounin.

"Yeah, we tried too but we never got answer" Baki said a bit glad he found a friendly face in a sea of refugees.

"What happened here?" Jiraiya asked stepping in, his tall figure hovering a bit over them.

"Invasion" Yura said saddened. "They came out of nowhere and everywhere, it was in the middle of the night; thousands of them" he said pointing at the impaled warrior.

"Where are the others?" Kankurou asked looking at the roughly 60 shinobis standing; in there, some were attending the wounded others mourning the dead.

"There is no 'others' these are all the shinobis left that defended the city, these group of men and women" Yura said glaring at the impaled nin.

"What you can't be serious!" Kankurou yelled shocked, her sister wearing a similar face.

"Ha ha, cough, cough… b-but he is… hahaha" the group turned to the impaled nin, some of them frozen by the dead man talk and chuckle.

"W-what tha fuck?" Kankurou yelled shocked, even Gaara looked a bit fearful, as nobody had ever survived being impaled by his sand tendrils.

"Umm" Jiraiya mussed loudly as he walked towards the impaled man, the group looked at him like if he was crazy.

"J-Jiraiya of the Sannin… such cough… an honor" Kakuzu smirked under his mask.

"Kakuzu of Taki, the immortal beast" the group looked stunned while Kakuzu chuckled.

"Yep" he said weakly, three of his hearts were impaled at once the last one was failing due all the blood loss, his title of immortal was going to be put to test.

"Why would an S-ranked missing nin be here, who sent you?" Jiraiya asked coldly.

"Y-you better not know… cough, you better leave… this… i-is not your business," Kakuzu said his head dangling from his weak state.

"This is Konoha's business, our allies were manipulated into attack us, and now you are attacking them, you are simply attacking Konoha too" Jiraiya said his gaze narrowed.

"Now… who… sent… you?" he asked pushing the sand spears deeper.

Kakuzu just stared weakly.

"Y-your funeral" he spat.

Before Jiraiya could say more Yura froze, panic coming into him, he could hear it, he could see it.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER" the suna councilor said as he jumped near a barricade wall. Those who fought in suna knew what freaked their temporary leader kissed land immediately, those who didn't; complied none the less; all except Jiraiya that glared at Kakuzu.

"I-I told you" the missing nin mocked as he finally fell unconscious. Jiraiya's glare went toward the origin of Yura's fear.

A Low Altitude Assault Transport hovered over them, almost thirty troopers on it and one powerful enemy. Jiraiya cursed his luck as Hidan arrived, reinforcements in tow.

Today was a bad sunny day.

And wow did you see that, Kakuzu was defeated, no one saw that coming right, Hidan arrived just in time for a rescue but will he succeed, and where the hell is Edan, all these questions will be answered in the next chap.

Before saying, wow Kakuzu was more powerful than that, well is truth, the tendril shinobi is more powerful than this, but, during his time as a leader of clones he found it extremely easy to let his skills as a shinobi dull, for that he was taken down easily.

Don't worry if he were to survive he will become even stronger.

If not, tough luck…

Chapter 16: My name is Sadow, Edan Sadow


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: My name is Sadow, Edan Sadow

-Suna Desert-

"Ok, insert part A, on the slot A… next turn part B and connect it to part A, then intercept C with part W… are you sure about this Wilson?" Edan asked with dilated eyes as he looked at 'Wilson'

The black scorpion looked at him and clamped its pincers.

"Geez, calm down, no need to be snippy at me, sniff"

XXXXX

-With Jiraiya-

Hidan jumped from the LAAT with a grin in his face. Not an hour ago his team lost Kakuzu's signal somewhere around the zone, it was really difficult to pinpoint his location because of the area's size and that his comlink was damaged, he had to admit if it weren't for those last high chakra technique he may not have found him.

He will have to practice his chakra sensing skills.

Hidan smirked as he looked at Jiraiya with his trademark psychotic grin.

"Well, well, well, so you were the fucker that beat Kakuzu, geez" Hidan said walking to his fallen partner.

"Look at the fucker, he even lost consciousness. Trooper!" Hidan called. Two white soldiers jumped from the LAAT their rifles pointing at Jiraiya.

"Take this fucker to the city, if something happens to him, the fucker of Edan will be upset" the trooper stiffened at this.

Hidan looked at Jiraiya, the old nin seemed on guard. He looked for the one he was sent to kill, but noticed a small army of nin all defending.

He cursed his luck; he was a killer not a commander. That was what Kakuzu was for.

"Oh, damn it" he cursed. The air was tense, Jiraiya was ready to jump, the ANBU and all the Suna survivors as well.

"Well, aren't you here to do your thing?" Jiraiya mocked though his stance was still serious.

"Yeah, well, is just that I don't really like to lead, I just go on and kill" Hidan whined. He looked at Kakuzu who was being loaded in the LAAT.

"Well, this is kind of anticlimactic" Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"It won't be if you don't leave, I am telling you these guys are a serious treat old man, that I can assure you," Hidan said as he eyed the Suna and Konoha team.

'_Four ANBU squads, one Sannin, one Jinchuuriki and a load of fuckers'_ I may not be enough Hidan thought annoyed. Any idea of leaving was stomped on as his comlink came to live.

"_Hey Hidan, are you listening jackass?"_ Hidan eyebrow twitched. From all the moments he could chose to call this was the most awkward.

"Yes I am here bastard," Hidan said looking at his wrist. Jiraiya's eyes went wide as a small image of Edan appeared.

"_Hey where are you, I have been trying to call Kakuzu since an hour ago?"_ Edan yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, we found the bastard you wanted dead, but he is well protected" Hidan said looking at Jiraiya.

"_Well__… kill them all, it can't be that hard, just enter bam kill everyone and done, problem resolved"_ Edan said from his position.

"Well, we have a problem, Konoha is protecting him" Hidan said. He could swear Edan's eyes flashed, though being all blue make it difficult to notice.

"_I see, I am already o__n my way, hold them for five minutes"_ Hidan cursed, he didn't like the idea. Edan's image vanished from the comlink.

"Well, you heard him" Hidan said pulling his scythe from his back, Jiraiya looked confused as he barely got anything of that weird language the little guy used, however he never voiced a question. The two sides stood silent for a moment, gauging theirs enemies' possible weaknesses.

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

The wind passed by them being witness of a patience contest, Ninjas vs Clone troopers. Sannin vs Jashinist.

CLANG!

Hidan's death scythe was caught by Yugao's fast reflexes, around them ninjas began to rush into battle as the clones trooper fought for his Commander's safety.

In the Suna front Yura began his defense with Gaara's help.

A great sand wall was erected to shell the survivors against the LAAT cannons.

By her part Temari began to use her Kamaitachi to push back the metal vessel, while Kankurou's puppet Karasu became her silent protector, with many scorch marks, the puppet's resistance was being put on test by the offenders.

ANBU and Suna forces alike tried to push for the offensive, but every time ended in tragedy. As the suna survivors did a while ago, the clones were using their blasters to keep them in defense.

XXXXX

-With Hidan-

As Kakuzu was taken from the battlefield towards a more secure location, Hidan was left to fend by himself against, possibly, the strongest Sannin from Konoha. The Jashinist looked at the white haired nin with at unreadable gaze.

By his part Jiraiya was trying to analyze his enemy as well, what did he know about the man.

His name was Hidan.

He was a criminal.

He was a psycho.

'_Damn I need to upgrade my spy network'_ Jiraiya cursed silently, he knew nothing about the man in front of him, sure he was ranked S in the bingo book, but...

Nothing was said about 'him', not his skills or techniques, just that he had a sick love for blood and gore... and fried chicken, how did they know that was still a mystery.

He snapped from his thoughts as Hidan trembled. His body tensed waiting for a possible attack, Hidan's body bended a bit until the jashinist released a curse.

"WHAT THA FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME, I NEVER THINK BEFORE ACT!" Hidan yelled as Jiraiya sweat dropped at this.

Hidan looked at him as he threw his death scythe.

Jiraiya entered battle mode as he jumped back to avoid the three blades, for some reason he felt the need to stay out of range for that damn blade.

Throwing a three kunai with a swing, he counterattacked as he prepared himself to summon a battle toad, however he stopped mid seal as the three kunai hit Hidan in the head, heart and lung; the jashinist fell to the ground.

Jiraiya looked wide eyed as he looked at the corpse of Hidan, he couldn't help but to stare at the anti-climatic end.

"Well, I… think I will help Gaara, yeah, I will" as he walked away, instincts honed by years of live or death situations made him jump out of the way of the three bladed scythe. His eyes wide in disbelief as Hidan looked at him, kunai still imbedded in his skin.

"You fucker, that really hurt ya know!" he said with a bloody smile, one that promised pain.

XXXXX

-With Gaara-

"Sabaku Soso" the red haired Jinchuuriki called as his hand turned fist. The clone inside the sand cocoon turned into a bloody stain as the pressure of the sand attack finished his life.

Gaara looked as the white dressed soldiers keep fighting no matter what he threw at them. He looked to his left were a wall of sand rose itself to protect him.

BOOOOM!

This time the missile was close enough to sent Gaara flying some feet away. His gaze falling over the trooper that was recharging his Rocket launcher; Gaara's reaction was slower as the clone pointed at him, the HUD already locked Gaara's signature.

Gaara's eyes widened at this; however, in the right moment a gust of wind sent the trooper flying, the missile missing the red head.

Gaara turned to see Temari whose fan was opened at its limit, her face holding a smirk. Gaara smiled as he stood up his sand already fixing the small scorch mark.

"Thanks" he mouthed, Temari just grinned as she gave him a thumb up, however her face turned into one of pain as a blaster shot hit her shoulder. Temari will always remember that second of pain as her skin, flesh and blood was burned in and out.

Gaara froze in place as his sister fell to the ground holding her shoulder in pain. His world had stopped at this, the blood marks in her blouse, her cries of pain. He remembered his early years, the pain of being alone. How he turned into a bloodthirsty monster. He remembered his defeat at Naruto's hands and it made him change.

He was human now. A murderer but a human none the less

In addition, as human he cared for his sister.

For that, he would kill them all.

XXXXX

-With the Clone Lieutenant-

Omega - 2432 was one of the newest clones in the army under direct orders of the Sith Lord Edan Sadow. Although at simply sight Sadow wasn't that great, Thirty-two would always say he was the most willing man he has met. Sure, he has been alive like what, two years.

Moreover, he had known him for a month.

However, Sadow was willing, willing to win, willing to kill, willing to maim and willing to do everything is necessary to reach a goal.

Therefore, the idea of murder thousands of persons just to make a point clear wasn't that crazy.

However, now the problem was other.

Eight masked enemies were the problem.

With the apparition of Konoha ANBU as they were called, the plan to search and destroy Yura changed drastically. Until Lord Edan says they can kill the ANBU, the masked nin were to be left alone.

Yet, they didn't let the clones alone.

The masked ninjas joined forces with the Suna rebels.

Furthermore, because they can't kill them, they were forcing him and the other clones back to the fallen LAAT since their LAAT left to take Commander Kakuzu towards Suna to get medical attention.

He snickered remembering when they went looking for Lord Edan who was lost in the desert only to find the silver haired Jashinist sitting in a dune rambling about smartasses commanders. However it wasn't time for jokes.

"Sir?" one of the troopers called him from his side. Thirty-two looked at the clone.

"What trooper?" Thirty-two asked firmly.

"Sir, our scans indicate that some of the enemy forces are trying to surround us, what should we do?" the clone asked while looking at the scanned in his hand.

Thirty-two cursed, he needed to act fast of his forces would be killed, but one bad decision and his head was as good as cut. His salvation came in form of a call.

"_Lieutenant"_ his comlink called. Thirty-two looked at his wrist with something akin to relief.

"Yes milord?" Thirty-two answered as he looked at the hologram form of Edan Sadow.

"_Report"_

"Sir, there are almost, 60 enemies, including ANBU from Konoha, we have 20 troopers but we are defending as we have no permission to kill the ANBU, sir orders?" Thirty-two asked eagerly.

"_Eliminate the resistance… all of it"_ Edan said coldly as his image vanished.

"You heard him gentlemen, fire at will"

XXXXX

-With Yugao-

Yugao looked surprised as the white soldiers were pushed back once they entered the fight. The attacks were more defensive in nature than anything else. She looked to the survivors whom appeared in ecstasies as they kept bombarding with jutsus and kunai, exploding tags and everything they could use as weapons.

"This is too easy," Hawk said kneeling next to her. The brown haired ANBU looked worried; years in the ANBU taught you one important lesson… paranoia.

"Yeah, I think they are waiting, for what I don't know" Boar said as he landed next to them, his clothes a bit ragged, in some he was showing blood.

"But…" Yugao stopped in mid sentence as an explosion destroyed part of the sand barricade, some suna nin were killed instantly, some poor souls were suffering from fragments rain as the life abandoned them.

She turned and looked as the white soldiers rushed out of the metal vessels fiercely shooting at everyone.

"Ok, seems they got tired… attack!" Yugao ordered as she also took her sword… Hayate's sword.

XXXXX

-Jiraiya-

"Hari Jizo (Spiked Buddha)" Jiraiya yelled causing his long, spiky hair to wrap around him and harden in a manner similar to a hedgehog or porcupine's quills. Hidan cried in pain as his fist was embedded into the hair of the Sannin.

Jiraiya smirked as he opened his hair; Hidan still wrapped by it.

Hidan's eyes looked at the Sannin with hate and anger and because of that, he missed the glowing ball of chakra that was coming at him.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya yelled, as Hidan was stroke by the powerful jutsu. It looked like a grind machine made its magic in the nukenin stomach.

Blood, meat and organs' parts bathed the Sannin as Hidan fell to the ground cursing heavily.

The Jashinist tried to move, to scream, to curse, yet nothing was possible as his whole stomach was a mess.

"Tsk, even now… you are alive… just what are you?" Jiraiya said as he recovered his breath, he tried everything, Doton, Fuuton, Katon, Suiton and even Raiton. Nothing killed him; only hurt him a lot. Therefore, he decided to leave him in such pain that the jashinist wouldn't be able to stand for a while. Still, he couldn't help feel a bit sick, the Rasengan was designed to grind everything, in humans, the person should be dead half away in the process, so to survive it completely was something he wouldn't desire anyone.

"Seems immortality is a curse," Jiraiya said as he began to walk away. However, his hears caught a sound.

A humming sound.

XXXXX

-With Gaara-

"Ryūsa Bakuryū (Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall)" Gaara said as he closed his eyes in concentration. Suna nins and ANBU noticed the red head chakra spike obvious sign of a high ranked technique ready to be used. The clones looked powerless as a huge wave of sand began to rise from the sea of dunes.

Thirty-two watched as the wave moved at them at an amazing speed, he stood there looking stoically as the wave moved closer, and closer, and closer.

Yet, salvation came in the form of twin missiles.

The two explosive devices made contact with the sand barely ten feet before impact.

BOOOOMMMMMMMM!

The wave was cut in half, allowing Thirty-two and his platoon to escape free from the sands of death. The battle stopped as a new LAAT arrived, its marks were different, instead of red like the standard version; this had purple instead. Was slightly bigger allowing carrying two BARCs and more ammunition than others allowed.

Thirty-two couldn't help but roar as the reinforcements arrived. The platoon soon released fire over the stunned group of rebels.

Gaara snapped as a cheer was heard. It was thanks to this that he could erect a new wall of sand to protect them from the rain of plasma.

However, it wasn't fast enough as many were killed under the barrage.

Yura by his part cursed, as he knew the number advantage was lost with a new vessel from the invaders, he was seriously thinking in a retreat when the LAAT side door opened.

Yura looked worried as a dark figure appeared from the shadows of the LAAT. He recognized the figure, his heart raced as it looked at him.

"RETREAT!, RETREAT!, RUN!" Yura yelled as he turned to the others.

With a silent move of the wrist, ten Troopers with jet pack jumped towards the group beginning an aerial bombardment.

Gaara by his part didn't care as he sent sand tendrils towards the flying troopers.

Following his example the battle started again as ninjas began to call their last desperate techniques. Winds raged, fire flew, rock and mud missed, water didn't caught anyone and no one knew many lightning techniques.

Some worked as one of two troopers fell to the ground, their jet pack damaged. However, more ninjas died as the attack came from two angles. Some understood then what Yura wanted.

A retreat wasn't needed.

They needed to run for their lives.

XXXXX

-With Jiraiya-

The white haired Sannin looked shocked as a new LAAT arrived, he couldn't believe how fast the vehicle was if it was able to arrive no twenty minutes after they did. The possibilities were infinite.

To be able to move freely from country to another in few hours or invade in mere hours.

Jiraiya cursed as some of the white soldiers seemed to be flying, his worries forgotten as he decided to jump in.

He stopped as the triple blade of Hidan's scythe tried to behead him. The sannin turned his gaze to the fallen nin who gave him a last glare. With a snort Jiraiya rushed to help the Suna nins.

Hidan's glare turned into a full dark grin as he noticed two wonderful things, first that he was healing better thanks to Revan's medicines and two…

Jiraiya got a cut.

A little blood drop almost invisible to the eye was in the second blade.

The Sannin was going to pay for his mistake.

XXXXX

-With Suna Rebels-

"ARK" one Chuunin cried as his chest was hit by a plasma shot, his body fell faster than a meteorite towards earth.

Gaara gritted his teeth, it was the tenth nin they lost in the cross fire. His gaze moved to the rest. Temari was with Kankurou, her shoulder bandaged, yet the pain was clear in her face. Kankurou was fighting exhaustion as he moved Karasu to protect the others. His puppet was almost out of traps, kunai and poison, the puppet itself was in terrible condition, half his face was missing, two arms too; it had several scorch marks and had a hole in his chest.

It would sure be Karasu's last mission in a while.

"Gaara-san, we must take down that thing" Gaara turned his gaze towards the purple haired ANBU, her cat mask hiding her face from him. Gaara looked up where the dark figure was looking.

With another drain of his chakra pool Gaara called for another sand technique.

The figure narrowed his eyes from the LAAT as he felt a jutsu being formed.

"Suna Shigure (Sand Rain)" Gaara said as sand clouds were formed. Every single clone trooper stopped as drops of sand began to bath them.

But it didn't stop there, as Gaara kept feeding the technique with chakra it began to creates cocoons around each clone. It was then when the clones tried desperately to escape, but it was too late.

Pulling another chunk of his chakra Gaara called his supreme technique.

"Tajuu Sabaku Kyu (Massive Desert Coffin)" the red head called as he lifted his hand.

The dark figure's eyes went wide as the next words left the Jinchuuriki's mouth.

"Tajuu Sabaku Soso (Massive Desert Funeral)" the red head said as he closed his fist. The figure looked in morbid fascination as all the clones imploded in a rain of blood and meat that stained all the area.

More than 40 deaths in a few seconds.

XXXXX

The figure cursed loudly as he looked at the rebels, more likely 20, some wounded and all of them with no chakra left. Eight ANBU were better, yet still tired. One Jinchuuriki completely drained. Two Gennin barely standing, and one sannin coming closer.

"Pilot" the figure said

"Yes sir?" the clone asked frantic.

"Give me fifteen minutes" the figure said jumping from the flying ship not giving the pilot time to answer.

Time to play.

XXXXX

-With Yura and the rebels-

Yura looked among the groups with fear, all of them were seriously tired, and some completely out of combat as their chakra was totally drained. Gaara was near unconsciousness, Temari was pale from her wound and the ANBU were taking a rest.

At least Jiraiya was ok, he could fight him right?

Right?

Yura's heart stopped a bit as the figure jumped from the metal vessel.

"Yura-san, who is that?" the Cat ANBU asked, her sword unsheathed.

"That's the leader of the invasion," Yura said worried, his face not showing anything.

"Fear" the figure said with a chuckle.

"What?" the cat ANBU asked.

"I said fear, you all are scared, I sense so much fear in all of you," the figure said taking some steps.

"Why you?" Hawk growled angry, his hand holding the hilt of the blade hard enough to make his knuckles white.

"Please all of you Konoha Ninja may leave you have already played enough," the figure said with a mock like tone.

This time was Yugao the one who answered.

"Our duty is to protect our allies," she said firmly. "Even if we have to kill you to fulfill it," Yugao said her sword already in battle position.

"Is that your last answer?" the figure said.

"Yes" she answered hard.

"Fine" the figure said pulling his robe up, the group looked shocked as the dark figure changed into a teen boy, he had white hair and purple eyes, his skin was smooth and made contrast with his dark clothes.

"A-a-a b-boy????, he is just a boy?" Yugao heard one of her teammates asked in disbelief. She herself had problems with the idea. Here was a teen boy in his fifteen or sixteen threatening them, at least twenty adults, with death.

"Last chance miss?" he asked her. Yugao ignored him as she took a defensive stance.

"Your funeral" with a powerful jump, the teen found himself next to the group. The ANBU was the first in react. With Boar and Hawk trying to intercept the teen.

SNAP!

HISS!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

HISSSS!

"ARGHHHHHHHH"

Yugao looked in horror as a red blade cut down her teammates, she could see the smoking flesh of the two ANBU, Boar lost his left arm from shoulder down and Hawk was now in half.

Waiting nothing the teen was already attacking the wounded and tired, at a speed Yugao had never seen in anybody who wasn't a Jounin, the teen cut and diced all the enemies he found, some tried to fight but that blade quickly destroyed those who dared to be in its way.

Therefore, Yugao stood there; watching shocked as their numbers were cut down.

XXXXX

"Ah ah ah AHHHHHH" one Chuunin yelled as he was levitated by the powers Edan wielded; in his shock he missed the smirk in the teen's face.

Using Saber throw his cries of shock were permanently silenced.

Edan jumped backwards dodging a kunai thrust. With a smirk, he called his lightsaber, he then chopped the attacking nin swiftly.

Not caring for it, he turned to the next. Using Force Crush, his Saber and his strength Edan was able to cut down the numbers from twenty to only two or three half-dead rebels.

"Now" Edan said turning to the last group of survivors. "Where is Yura?" the teen said asking for the former council's member. Yugao and her squad, or what was left of them glared, each pointing a ninjatou or a katana at him.

"Fine…" Edan growled as launched a lightning attack from his extended hand.

The purple lightning hit them hard as the group barely moved to dodge. Edan looked satisfied as three ANBU got hit in the chest, their bodies trembling from the powerful attack. To his surprise Gaara was the only one who seemed unaffected.

'_The sand… it covers all his body'_ Edan narrowed his eyes; however any plan died as he dodged an incoming hit. A blue ball of chakra attached to an arm.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya cried as he thrust the jutsu, his face turned a frown as the teen dodged without looking at him, yet he had to forget about him as the red sword was about to chop him.

With agility rivaling cats both warriors jumped away, Edan to his left and Jiraiya towards the survivors.

XXXXX

-With Jiraiya-

The old ninja analyzed his new foe with critical eye, young yet skilled, fast and with great reflex, his continues attack show a preference for mid and close range. His eyes moved to Yugao and the others, Gaara was now up, his breath less heavy and with a look of determination that he couldn't stop feeling amazed.

Yugao turned to her fallen comrades looking for pulse. Her deep sigh answered Jiraiya's question without ask. Yura by his part was to his left far from the teen who seemed to be gauging him. Before he could ask the teen spoke.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Gama Sennin, the Super Pervert, Icha Icha Paradise writer… an honor to meet you. I can't help but ask what brought you here?" Edan asked in perfect manners.

The Sannin narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"If you know me you should know why" the white haired nin said not losing him from sight

"Ahhhhh yes, Konoha, they ordered you to come and as the good dog you are you accepted, even if you wanted to be there, nursing your precious one" Edan smirked at the old pervert's frown.

"What are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked suspicious. Edan laughed.

"The one you cared for the most, the one you trained, the one you saw grow, into a Chuunin, into a Jounin… into Hokage" Edan said with a smirk. "Defeater of the Kyuubi and now him who returned from the dead… Namikaze Minato" he mouthed the last part as such speed that only Jiraiya noticed.

Next Edan did was to dodge a powerful stream of fire as Jiraiya rushed at him wildly. The Sith lord smirked as he moved to engage. Pulling his arm he enjoyed as Jiraiya was sent flying away by the strength of his force push.

Not missing a second the teen was already half way towards the survivors. The last ANBU began to make fast hand seals as he approached. When he was five feet from strike…

"KAMAITACHI!" he was pushed back by the cutting winds. His face sneered as he looked at Temari glaring at him her fan helping her stay up. Before he could do something he had to jump back a river of mud and sand tried to ride him over.

His reflexes were the only thing that alerted him as a stream of fire moved towards him. Edan looked as a Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) threatened to engulf him.

Lion smirked as the fire dragon was about to eat the bastard, however his smile turned in to shock and horror as Edan simple stopped the fire with his hand, it was as if the fire hit a wall as it went to all the sides but his.

Next thing he knew was a deep burning pain in his chest as the lightsaber entered. Lion cursed silently his mistake as the blade flew back to the teen.

One less.

XXXXX

Gaara looked as the lion masked ANBU fell to the sands, with him the white haired teen had got over twenty of his comrades in the small time frame of ten minutes. Jiraiya was nowhere to be seen and the last line of defense between the teen and Yura was formed by Gennin and three ANBU.

They needed Jiraiya. He sighed as he called for all the chakra he could get.

Temari and Kankurou looked shocked as their brother's sand armor began to crack and fall, obviously Gaara had need for chakra or he wouldn't discard his ultimate defense.

Edan also noticed this, however he could only shook his head at the obvious stupidity, and Gaara was discarding his only defense against the might of his lightning techniques. He looked at the ANBU, three left and very short time.

His face was home of a devilish smirk.

XXXXX

Yugao sword's grip was tighter than before; she couldn't help but growl as the teen's face housed a grin that threatened to split his face in two. The boy was simply out of this world.

Unknown to her, her thoughts couldn't be truer.

"This is insane, how can a boy be this strong" Wolf asked aloud, Ram nodded in agreement. "Who the fuck is him?" the masked nin asked angrily.

"I don't know, but Gaara right now need time" Yugao said taking an offensive stance.

"What! Are you out of you mind?, he will kill us!" Wolf cried in fear.

"Soldier I gave you an order you better-" Yugao's berating was stopped as a strong scream caught their attention.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

XXXXX

"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Edan rolled forward to avoid a wind blade aimed at his head. The powerful Sith Lord turned his gaze towards a half face nin.

Baki looked at the teen with a glare, half his face showed the burns he used to hide with his cloth, his uniform was ragged and dirty and blood came from his right tight.

Edan recognized the wounds as blaster ones. Maybe from when the Reaction Clones attacked, it wouldn't be surprising.

Soon both men clashed with their blades. The ANBU team looked amazed as the red haze was stopped by the wind blade. A light of hope appeared in the hearts of those who looked at them.

Edan and Baki clashed swords at great speed. Showing their fast reflexes and amazing dexterity with the blades made the spectators stare in awe. With a spin Baki smirked as Edan began to move using a defense stance, his smirk grew as he began to gain more and more land.

However he did as many before, he underestimated the patience of Soresu. With a downward slash Baki tried to cut Edan in half, however the teen's experts reflexes allowed him to roll to Baki's right using an upward slash he cut the Suna nin hands. Baki's cries of pain died, as his head was cut by a single hand diagonal cut.

The Suna siblings looked shocked as their sensei, no; their father figure was executed in such a cold way. Ignoring the logical part of their brains that told them to run, Kankurou and Temari rushed head on against their father figure killer.

"KAMAITA-ACK!" Temari stopped as her fan was pulled from her hands and crushed under an invisible force, she couldn't even said a word as she herself was sent flying.

"TEME!" Kankurou yelled as he launched a fist at Edan's face. The teen looked coldly as he dodged. Kankurou tried a kick that was again dodged. In a dance of hits and kicks Edan dodged everything effortlessly.

"WHY DON'T YOU ATTACK?!" Kankurou yelled angrily. It was that moment that Edan jumped over him and rushed forward, 50 feet away, in the dunes.

"Got you!" Edan said as he called the force into a powerful pull. As if by magic, a dune exploded as Kankurou's body was pulled rapidly at Edan. Yugao and her team looked shocked as with an impossibly fast attack Kankurou's legs and right arm were cut swiftly.

"Arghhhhh! AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH" Kankuro cried in incessant pain. Edan looked over him with indifference. His senses already crying as he dodged a sand tendril.

He turned to look at Gaara whose eyes showed hatred unknown to men. The red head wanted him dead… he needed him dead.

"You… you hurt Temari… you hurt Nee-chan, Nii-san… die… die… DIEEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled madly as many more tendrils appeared from the sand sea. Edan's inhuman reflexes and small precognition were working extra time to keep him out of the range of the mad boy.

It was thanks to these reflexes that he could dodge a kunai sent at him.

'_Nice of them to help their comrade'_ Edan thought sarcastically as he dodged another tendril. His patience was growing thin. With another Olympic jump Edan started his kamikaze race at the red head.

Jumping low and high, spinning and rolling Edan's race was just about to end when he stopped mid way.

He looked frantic at his left hand as the sands consumed it. He looked at Gaara who just grinned at him

"SUFFER SUFFER FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE! SABAKU SOSO!" Gaara screamed with wild satisfaction as Edan's hand imploded. The white haired Sith cried in pain as his hand was crushed. However, over the pain a smirk was put as Edan turned to Gaara.

"MY TURN… LIGHTNING STORM!" Gaara looked shocked as a rain of bolts fell over him and without his defense; he felt the whole power of the attack. Gaara's body was catapulted backwards from the impact. Charred, smoking and stunned Sabaku no Gaara was defeated.

Edan's heavy breathing form turned fast to grab an offending blade. Yugao looked stunned as a metal arm held her sword.

"Give… me… a… break!" Edan growled as he kneed her in the stomach. Yugao spat blood at the power of the hit.

However it didn't end there as he punched her in the face before throw her to the stunned ANBU.

His gaze fell upon Yura who was kneed next to Temari. Edan rushed pulling his lightsaber, it was time to finish this.

When Edan was in range to attack, a shadow fell upon him.

Rolling to his left Edan dodged narrowly the falling toad. The Sith Lord growled, he was wondering if the old pervert had healed enough from his force crush.

Apparently yes.

XXXXX

-With Jiraiya-

The toad Sannin glared dangerously at the teen, it took him a few minutes but it was more than enough for the teen to kill some and injure some. He noticed Baki's dead body as well as Lion, something than looked like Kankurou and Gaara and Temari next to Yura.

He cursed; he underestimated the boy, he should have known better and sent them towards the border. However it was too late now. He looked as the boy wielded the blade in an apparently offensive stance; his left hand was now made of metal making Jiraiya wonder what could have cause it.

Well he would have time to think of it later.

XXXXX

Edan glared at the battle toad with disdain, so close to finish the freaking mission once and for all and it ruined it.

"**Hey Jiraiya, why did you summon****ed me in a desert, you know toads needs fresher climates"** the battle toad whined as he cleaned sweat from his brow.

"Sorry Gamatsuchi I wouldn't have done it unless I needed it, you see that is our foe, and I have to tell you is a though one" Jiraiya said with a tone of mockery.

"**WHAT THAT PIPSQUEAK?! YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING?" **Gamatsuchi laughed hard as Edan frowned angrily.

He was mocking him. A god damned toad was mocking HIM. Edan Sadow. Mocking a Sith Lord.

"Ne, ne Gamatsuchi please don't be like that, he may not look like it but he is strong" Jiraiya said trying to calm the annoying summon. He could easily gauge Edan's anger with a mere look.

"**OH YEAH RIGHT, JIRAIYA YOU ARE GETTING RUSTY THEN"** the toad bellowed with another laugh.

"Why you!!!" Edan mumbled angrily. "That's it, I have been too kind with you Sannin, is time to end this, I will teach you and your frog what means respect"

Kind? Was he an crazy… he fucking slaughtered them and he call himself kind?

Jiraiya couldn't help but sweat drop at this.

"**Oh, is that so gaki!"** Gamatsuchi said with a grin. **"Come then and teach me!"** the toad said pulling twin scimitars, each bigger than Edan. Jiraiya frowned as he too began to prepare for the battle.

Both sides were winded and tired, Edan already facing exhaustion while Jiraiya was still far from tired, add to the mix a full rested battle summon Edan didn't know if he could defeat them and survive.

His eyes fell over the three ANBU already waiting for an opportunity. He wouldn't let them. With a sigh he began to call upon the force, all he needed for the battle ahead.

Jiraiya was taken back by the sudden calmness of his foe; the boy was simply there as if waiting for them to attack. He looked to his allies, the ANBU under Yugao seemed tense, Yura was there just looking at the fallen kids, he could say he was useless now.

Suddenly a deep sense of dread washed over him, as if he had just allowed the enemy victory.

"It's the end Konoha scum" Edan said his eyes opening his eyes slowly.

The entire group took a step back as those golden eyes looked over them, seizing them, analyzing them. Those eyes would forever hunt their nightmares.

(A/N: For effect insert Treachery – Shiro Sagisu – Diamond dust revolution)

'_Force… Insanity'_ the words rolled softly in his head, yet the effect was immediate. Jiraiya could feel his heart rate growing faster, his hands trembling from anxiety and his senses crying for him to leave, to escape as soon as he could.

"K-Kai" he heard the ANBU with a wolf mask cry. "K-K-Kai…KAI… KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"W-what's h-h-happening?" Ram said trembling; his whole body was like jelly as he tried to keep himself in check.

Wolf and Yugao weren't doing better as both were breathing heavily; their whole world seemed tighter, hotter and smaller.

Finally Ram couldn't take it anymore ran at the Sith. Following his teammate example Wolf rushed head on.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

The ANBU cried angrily as they rushed desperately at the teen. Jiraiya and the other looked as Edan turned to look coldly at ram, for a second a glint appeared in his gold eyes.

When the ANBU were in range Edan unleashed his most powerful technique, it would take a lot of him… but it would be worthy.

'_Force… Destruction'_ he mumbled mentally as the fury of the dark side hovered over the poor ANBU.

You see Force Destruction creates a massive energy field and throw it in any direction. When used, a massive amount of energy is stored up within the user, in this case Edan, which is drawn from the dark side of the Force itself, and with incredible concentration, the energy can be discharged using the user's own body as a conduit. Usually fired through the arm or hand, it could blast a large radius vaporizing anyone who got too near it. Even those who escaped direct contact with the blast would be pushed asunder by the power's backlash.

Now Edan being a master of the dark side used all his body for the technique.

The result is an area of effect of 15 feet radius where two ANBU were completely vaporized.

Yugao fell to her knees shocked tears coming from her mask, the Force Insanity taking full power, no longer willing to fight or even move, the ANBU was totally defeated.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth as Edan sighed.

"You… you monster!" Jiraiya yelled for the first time losing his composure. Tsuchi was silent as he looked at the boy in a new light; the boy had just turned two ANBU level nin into ashes, something that merited respect.

"**Jiraiya, prepare yourself this isn't over"** Gamatsuchi said preparing his scimitars.

The trio stood there silent, each gauging the other side.

The calm was broken as they rushed at the other intent to kill and destroy.

(A/N: You can stop the music)

XXXXX

-With Yura-

The former councilor looked stunned at the skills showed by the two sides, Jiraiya showing an incredible repertoire of mid ranged jutsus as well as the skill to keep distance from the enemy.

Gamatsuchi was also an amazing warrior, especially with blades; the teen was having serious problems with both of them. For the first time in days Yura had hope, hope to survive.

Yet hope only can get you so far.

XXXXX

"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Water Bullet)" Jiraiya said as he spat three water bullets towards the still defending teen.

Gamatsuchi smirked as he jumped out of the way only seconds before the bullets hit directly.

Edan was sent rolling back from the impact. The teen spat blood as he glared at the team, he could feel two cracked ribs and his right arm was numb from Gamatsuchi blade fighting style, one based sorely in brute force.

He was losing, but he couldn't lose here, no, he had a mission. Edan's mental rant was interrupted by the older nin.

"Give up kiddo, you are strong… but not strong enough" Jiraiya said with a cold gaze.

"W-what make… you think you have won" Edan asked with a bloody grin, his breath was heavy, his clothes were ragged showing a toned pale torso, his golden eyes showing arrogance and yet… such a will to win.

"You are a damn stubborn kid!" Jiraiya said from his place over Gamatsuchi.

"**Jiraiya, you can't leave him alive… you know it right?"** the toad asked looking at the stone faced sannin, true was, Jiraiya never liked to kill kids, especially talented ones like this… but he was a Konoha ninja, and this boy was a danger in the making.

"Sorry kiddo, your path ends here!" Jiraiya said somberly as he began to make hand-seals.

"I… am not kiddo; my name… is Sadow… Edan Sadow" the teen said as Jiraiya pulled his chakra for his next technique.

"And… when we meet again… I will kill you" Edan said as Jiraiya hit the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind)" Jiraiya yelled as the ground around Edan became a mass of pink flesh. The Sith Lord glared as he was devoured by the meaty attack.

Sigh. "That will do" Jiraiya said as he turned to see Gamatsuchi. "I will say, that boy was amazing, I haven't seen talent like that since Itachi and Naruto" the sannin said with a grim look.

"**Yeah, the pipsqueak had it, is a shame- Jiraiya?"** Gamatsuchi didn't finish as he noted his summoner fell in one knee. Jiraiya looked at Gamatsuchi with an alarmed face.

"Brghhhhhhhh!" he vomited blood as he tried to speak.

"**Jiraiya what tha hell?"**

"JAJAJAJAJAJA….JAJAJAJA DID YOU FORGET ABOUT ME FUCKER!" a voice called from behind. Jiraiya turned weakly until he met once again with Hidan, his stomach was still a meat mess and blood bathed him entirely. Yet something was out of place.

He was grinning.

He was black with a skull like image.

He was stabbing himself.

For some reason Jiraiya knew he fucked up.

XXXXX

Hidan panted heavily as the kunai he had just lunged into himself make another deep internal wound, he may not die, but he can simply end in coma from all the blood loss. But it didn't matter; he was going to kill the fucker too, no matter what.

"FOR JASHIN!" he yelled as he pulled the kunai and rammed it in his tight. "AHHH! IT HURTS"

XXXXX

"ARGHH!" Jiraiya growled as he felt the blade enter his own tight. No, how can that be possible, what kind of sick technique was that.

"**Jiraiya, what happen, tell me!"** Gamatsuchi asked alarmed, the sannin only pointed at Hidan with his head. The toad understood as the prepared to engage the jashinist.

However, that fight was never meant to happen.

A muffled sound caught the toad's attention.

Gamatsuchi's face turned to the sound with curiosity only for it to turn into horror as he saw the meat jail that devoured Edan expanding to colossal levels.

Next thing he new was that blood and flesh was raining after a big explosion was heard. In the center of the butchery was him; Edan Sadow his golden eyes glowing with anger. Gamatsuchi tried to pull his scimitars but was quickly stopped when the power of Lightning hit him dead on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Sith Lord cried angrily, all the frustration packed into his attack.

"!" the amphibious summon cried in pain as thousands volts of energy traveled through his entire system.

"On your knees… beg for forgiveness!" Edan said heavily as he kept his vengeful attack.

Finally after a few more seconds there was the only left from Gamatsuchi was a charred corpse. The Sith Lord turned to face Jiraiya, his breath was deep and heavy; his body trembled with exhaustion and cried with each step.

Jiraiya looked shocked as the acid burned teen walked at him. He tried to stand but he found himself unable to, his wounds seemed still connected to Hidan's.

"You… a-are… a damn bastard" Edan said as he pulled his lightsaber, he was going to end it once and for all.

"FUUTON: DAITOPPA" Edan turned to look at the strong wind than sent him flying towards a sand dune, he cried in pain from the impact.

Hidan cursed as he felt himself being sent through the airs… away from his blood circle.

XXXXX

Yura gasped a bit for air as he finished his jutsu, his mind, one of a determinate man.

The former Suna council member walked towards the sannin with a strong façade.

"You better go Jiraiya-sama" Yura said stepping in front of the fallen sannin.

"What?!" Jiraiya asked confused.

"This is a lost battle, the only thing I can come up with is to stale them as you escape" Yura said not looking at the older nin.

"W-What are you talking about Yura-san, are you going to give up all. Are you going to insult those that sacrificed themselves for you" Jiraiya yelled as he stood, the effects of the technique losing its effect.

"No Jiraiya-sama, you see I myself am a sacrifice, I will stale them as much as possible, but please… save Gaara-sama, Temari-sama and Kankurou-sama, they are the future of Suna, they are all what is left" Yura said not looking at the older nin.

Jiraiya looked saddened at this, he never thought about the kids, those that now lay unconscious from severe injuries.

"Do your best," he said rushing at the fallen kids, a new mission already set in his mind.

Biting his thumb he proceeded to summon a new toad, this one fast and big enough to take them all to Konoha. As he loaded the kids, he turned to gaze the fallen body of Gamatsuchi, the ANBU, and the Suna rebels. So much death… so much suffering.

"Wait! Yugao!!!" he yelled from his sit over the toad. Somehow, the purple haired girl was lost from view; he cursed his luck. When he was about to go look for her he heard a pained scream.

His gaze fell upon Yura who had just been stabbed in the chest by Edan. The teen glare was frightening; his eyes glowed as he looked the life left Yura's body.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and turned to his toad.

"Move" he mumbled softly as the toad jumped away towards Konoha. With a last gaze upon the teen, he remembered his words.

'_Next time kiddo, I will finish what I started'_ Jiraiya thought somberly.

XXXXX

Edan looked the fleeing figure of Jiraiya with a frown, the Sannin proved to be a real challenge. Had Hidan never intervened he would have ended dead. Sure he was tired from before, but still, he would face Jiraiya again, from that he was certain.

"Run Sannin, run as much as you can, you are just prolonging the inevitable" he mumbled softly.

He looked over the area with something akin to disgust, blood, bodies and limbs laid everywhere. He began to walk around the area. His feet taking him toward an irregular sand dune. Moving his hand the sand moved apart showing an unconscious ANBU, he pulled the mask to look at the pale face behind it. His purple eyes examined the woman in front of him.

"Cute" he mumbled as he pulled her in bridal form. He walked more until he found himself staring at the sleeping Hidan, the immortal was almost drowned in blood, his obviously.

"Commander?!" a mechanical voice called from behind. Edan turned to look a small group of clones, three of them to be exact.

"Thirty-two?" Edan asked surprised

"Yes, sir" the clone in mention said taking a step.

"Good, you three… welcome to the 909th" Edan said making the clones chest puff in pride.

Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Edan turned to the incoming LAAT.

Just in time.

With a smile Edan allowed himself to fall into the darkness.

Finally, Suna rebellion ended in tragedy, Baki is dead, Yura is dead, Kankurou paraplegic, Gaara charred, Temari in coma and Jiraiya exhausted. We can easily say it was a failed mission.

And what will happen with Yugao at the hands of the cruel Edan.

More in the next chapter of Born of a Sith Lord

Especialllllllllllllllllll !

XXXXX

OMAKE 1: You were my brother!

XXXXX

Edan looked around with a dizzy expression.

'My body… weak… poison'

'_It feels… cold… too… cold'_

Edan Sadow, knew his time had come, he laughed bitterly at his situation, death by poison.

"W…why-???" Edan croaked painfully as he stared at the full black eyes of his killer…

"Y-you… were… my friend… my… b-b-brother" the figure looked at him with a cold steady gaze completely unmoved by the dying young man.

"I… l-oved you… brothe- cough…cough… blurgh" Edan managed to tell before the force finally left him…

The figure looked once again coldly at the fool that died in front of him, no care or remorse a deign sign of a Sith Lord in the making.

Finally with a clamp of his pincers, Wilson the scorpion walked away with the title of Sith Lord his black beady eyes and deathly poisoned tails ready to wreak war upon his next target…

Darth Revan the second…

XXXXX

Omake 2: Oh my no more Marihuana packs!

XXXXX

-Suna Desert-

"Ok, insert part A, on the slot A… next turn part B and connect it to part A, then intercept C with part W… are you sure about this Wilson?" Edan asked with dilated eyes as he looked at 'Wilson'

The black scorpion looked at him and clamped its pincers.

"Dude, I am a scorpion, not a friggin engineer idiot!"

XXXXX

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Edan woke bathed in sweat as he looked from one side to the other, his heart racing at untold speeds…

"Ok, no more Super special brownies from Hidan, damn, I swear, that is where he got the whole blood god shit"

XXXXX

Omake 3: God Damn It Hidan!

XXXXX

A Shinobi must be cautious and level headed.

A Shinobi must always control their emotions…

A Shinobi must be able to focus completely in any situation…

A Shinobe must never lose his cool…

To Kakuzu those were the fuel of survival for any Shinobi, from Gennin to Kage…

However, even he, with all his years and experience, has his limits…

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Noo"

"Are we there yet?"

"Nooo"

"Are we there yet?"

"Noooo!"

"Are we there yet?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Are we there yet?"

"GOD DAMN IT HIDAN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The whole population of trooper under the command of Kakuzu could only sweat drop as the Jashinist ninja was gagged and tied and then thrown out of the LAAT by a berserker Kakuzu…

In fact…

'Is he….FOAMING!' the whole group of clones thought scared as the form of Hidan got lost in the sands as they moved forward…

"Ummm… Sir?"

"WHATTTTTTTT!"

"Ummm, were we, you know, supposed to have Hidan in our raid?"

"Nah, is not like we can't take care of a bunch of scared ninja" Kakuzu said already feeling satisfied with the new silent ship

He will come to regret those words…

XXXXX

Omake 4: The Broken Jiraiya

XXXXX

"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Water Bullet)" Jiraiya said as he spat three water bullets towards the still defending teen.

Gamatsuchi smirked as he jumped out of the way only seconds before the bullets hit directly.

Edan was sent rolling back from the impact. The teen spat blood as he glared at the team, he could feel two cracked ribs and his right arm was numb from Gamatsuchi blade fighting style, one based sorely in brute force.

He was losing, but he couldn't lose here, no, he had a mission. Edan's mental rant was interrupted by the older nin.

"Give up kiddo, you are strong… but not strong enough" Jiraiya said with a cold gaze.

"I am stronger than you" Edan said with a smirk

"Oh, yeah, says who?" the white haired sannin asked mocking...

"Tsunade says, and told I was too entering too strong"

Jiraiya was so shocked he never noticed the lightsaber coming at him...

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Fall Part 1…

"We are losing him!"

"Connect the IV now!"

"His heart beat is falling quickly!"

"All his ribs were cracked, what could have done this!"

"He got inner hemorrhage, quick a blood transfusion!"

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed deeply as he saw his student being taken to the ER by a frantic group of medic, beeping sounds and urgent cries made him sigh even worse as he left the hospital with a worried face. In the last hour the world gave another abnormal turn of events.

An hour ago a giant toad arrived to Konoha's general hospital.

An hour ago Jiraiya of the Sannin arrived almost in coma.

An hour ago his worst fear took place.

Something happened in Suna.

Something bad.

However without Jiraiya or the kids he brought back in really bad state he wouldn't be able to know what.

He sighed as he looked around the village, it was again in a buzz, news of Jiraiya arriving with death threaten injuries were making fuss, more and more rumors were created, soon panic will grow if he didn't placate them somehow, but for that to happen he needed to know, what happened.

XXXXX

-Sith Colony of Sakara (Former Sunagakure no Sato)-

"AHHHHHH" a loud yawn was heard in the hospital facility in Sakara, it was easily to deduce someone awoke from a good sleep night.

"Damn good, just what I needed" Edan Sadow yelled happily as he walked out of the bacta room, in the last days he enjoyed several times of the bacta induced sleep.

It was kind of an addiction if you think about it.

"Milord, Can you please stop using the bacta tanks to take naps" one Med clone said as he passed the former a towel.

"Awwww, but is so relaxing and satisfying, it beats normal sleep any day" Edan pouted as he took his clothes back. The clone sighed as he left. Edan chuckled before take his leave.

The Sith lord was proving to be in a very good mood, he was healed, the village was beginning to work through their differences, some tried to stiff revolts, but nothing that the new police corp. couldn't take care of.

In short, life was getting good.

He entered his office, the former Kazekage's.

"Ah Kazumi-chan, what a nice surprise" Edan smiled softly at the raven haired woman waiting in his office. She was wearing signature suna dress code. Scarf in her neck, long dress that covered almost every curve but the important ones, like breast and rear.

The raven haired woman smiled meekly as he entered the office, she couldn't help but notice how the door closed itself after he entered. She took a moment to analyze the teen in front of her.

He was powerful, he was kind, he was cute but more important; he had a presence that screamed command. Her teal eyes met purple. She felt her body burn just with that.

"What can I do for you Zumi-chan?" he said giving her a pet name, she blushed more.

"I-I-I brought you the r-reports you asked for" she said pointing at two big books, Edan sweat dropped… such efficiency…

"Ah, thanks a lot Zumi-chan, anything else I can do for you" she shook her head as she stood.

"Come on Zumi-chan… anything you want?" he asked with feral grin… yep a very good day.

XXXXX

-Konoha's General Hospital-

'_Urgh'_ a patient mumbled in discomfort as he opened his eyes. The fluorescent lights hit him hard as he opened his eyes. The light coming from the windows didn't help at all.

"Good you are awake… Jiraiya-kun" Jiraiya heard an old voice speak, he recognized it immediately.

"S-sensei" he croaked, his throat was dry and it hurt just to try.

"Calm down Jiraiya-kun, you have just come back from the dead" Sarutobi said with a half-hearted chuckle.

Jiraiya looked at him confused. When he left Suna's desert he was fine, well almost fine. He didn't remember much after a while, which confused him even more.

"Although externally you are almost perfect, is the inner damage that worries us, you see Jiraiya-kun, all your ribs were cracked, your liver had inner bleeding as well as your left kidney, a pierced lung and your leg is showing inner tissue damage" Sarutobi said sensing his student confusion.

"H-ho-" Jiraiya tried to ask but found himself unable to.

"That is something not even us know, Jiraiya what happened?" Sarutobi asked hopefully.

"S-th" the pervert said softly.

"What?"

"-ith" Jiraiya tried again, however his strengths gave up as he fell unconscious. Sarutobi meanwhile looked confused, what was Jiraiya trying to say?

Who did this, what happened to Suna, what about Gaara and his siblings.

All of them showed psychological damage obviously after face a powerful type of genjutsu.

But the only Genjustu he knew that was capable of leave the person in coma was the infamous Tsukuyomi.

And Itachi was dead.

However, if the effects were similar, maybe they could get help from the only person capable of heal such illness.

They needed the best.

They needed Tsunade.

XXXXX

"Are you looking for this" Edan said with a smirk as he looked at Kazumi searching around the office holding her dress against her bare chest. She looked at him with a confused face until she noticed that he had her bra. Her meek attitude lost as she pulled them faster than any Jounin could ever dream about.

"What so shy about, is not like there is anything I haven't seen already" he said cheekily. She pouted as she showed her tongue. Edan smirked as he stole a kiss. Kazumi quickly forgot her undress state in favor of start a tongue fight. Moans escaped her as Edan pulled her to him; Kazumi smirked as she felt his member grow hard once again.

After a wild sex session in his office, Kazumi lost most if not all her meek behavior. The raven haired woman was quickly on her knees giving another taste to her new favorite lollipop.

Beep Beep Beep

However things weren't meant to last.

"Damn" Edan mumbled however Kazumi couldn't careless as she kept doing her ministrations.

"Lord Sadow sir?" a clone voice asked as Edan's comlink however no image was sent.

"What's up trooper?" Edan said with a slightly happy voice.

"Er sir? Am I interrupting?" the clone asked with an uncomfortable voice.

"Not at all dude, not at ALL" he jumped at a very deep but pleasurable pull. In the hangar the clone captain sweat dropped as he heard muffed giggles.

"Sir, we got a message from the Palace" Edan mirth got lost instantly.

"Speak trooper" Edan said in his Sith Lord tone. The clone shivered at the command

"Lord Revan wants to speak with you sir, ASAP" the clone said not missing a beat.

"I will speak to him later, thanks captain, you are dismissed" Edan said turning his comlink off.

Kazumi looked from her position with a bit of confusion only to smirk as Edan brought her to his lap.

"Where were we?" he asked with a feral grin.

XXXXX

-Konoha-

"Good evening everyone" Sarutobi said from his seat in the room, in front of him were the top three Jounin, two of the elite and nine of the best Gennin this year.

In the right Hatake Kakashi and team seven

To his left Uzumaki Naruto and team eight.

Next to him is Maito Gai and team Gai.

Moreover we found Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai and Yamanaka Ino also in there.

"You must be asking why I called you here today" at the group nod Sarutobi continued. "Well two weeks ago I sent a party with the objective of gain contact with Suna, this party consisted of Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Suna team that participated in the exam with their sensei, and two ANBU squads plus the leader"

"And what happened?" Naruto asked already getting the idea.

"The remnants of the party arrived in really bad shape, more clearly, in a coma, four survivors of a party of 14" Sarutobi said with a sigh, the group looked surprised. Naruto only narrowed his eyes already making theories.

"I suppose you want us to do something concerning the survivors, or not Hokage-sama" Naruto voiced his thought making Sarutobi nod, the boy was smart… sometimes too smart.

"Yes Naruto-kun, you see, I want all of you to find and bring my former student Tsunade of th-"

"YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The group turned to look at the source of the fan girlish squeak. To the surprise of the group Tenten, Gai's kunoichi, was the cause.

"SORRY! IS JUST THAT TSUNADE IS MY IDOL AND AND, SORRY!" the brunette quickly began to apologize for such embarrassing display. Sarutobi cleared his throat recalling the attention.

"Ok, where did we stop, oh right, find and bring my student Tsunade, to do that we are to divide this in three groups, each per Hyuuga" Sarutobi said gaining a nod from Hanabi, Hinata and Neji.

"There are five Jounin so the newest Jounin will go with the most experienced-"

"Ummm, Hokage-sama, is not to interrupt your youthful briefing, but where is the last Jounin, I can see four, Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-san, where is the last one?" Lee asked clearly confused. Before the Hokage could answer Naruto took one step forward.

"It's me, some of you may have not met me before; I am Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin sensei of team Eight" Naruto said introducing himself to Lee. Being the only team that didn't know the appearance of the sensei, team Gai was shocked to see a younger boy as Jounin.

"Following with the mission, the teams will be formed to balance each member. As the next:

Alpha team:

Hatake Kakashi: Ninjutsu specialist, tracker, Sharingan. Close and Mid Range, T. Seven

Uchiha Sasuke: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu user, Sharingan Close and Mid Range, T. Seven

Haruno Sakura: Basics Mid Range, T. Seven

Hyuuga Hinata: Med nin, poisons, tracker, Byakugan. Close Range, T. Eight

Tenten: Weapon specialist. Long Range, T. Gai

Rock Lee: Taijutsu user, high speed, Goken. Close Range, T. Gai

Beta team:

Maito Gai: Taijutsu specialist, supreme speed, Goken. Close Range, T. Gai

Hyuuga Neji: Taijutsu, tracker, Byakugan. Close Range, T. Gai

Inuzuka Kiba: tracker, Akamaru. Close to Mid Range, T. Seven

Aburame Shino: Bug user, tracker. Mid to Long Range, T. Eight

Sarutobi Asuma: Weapon specialist, elemental user. Close to Mid Range, T. Ten

Gamma team:

Uzumaki Naruto: Kenjustu, Kinjutsu. Close Range, T. Eight

Hyuuga Hanabi: Taijutsu, tracker, Byakugan. Close Range, T. Eight

Yamanaka Ino: Interrogation. Mid to Long Range, T. Ten

Yuuhi Kurenai: Genjutsu specialist. Long Range

The group looked at the team and seemed confused. Especially when looking at team Gamma.

"Sir, may I ask about the groups considerations?" Kurenai looked slightly confused looking at the teams.

"Of course Kurenai-chan, but first, Gennin you are dismissed, be here tomorrow at eight hundred hours" the Hokage said basically throwing the young ones out.

Sarutobi sighed a bit as his son glared at him, for reasons he knew very well.

Naruto…

Ever since that fight between them, Asuma has been talking about how deceitful the boy was, Hiruzen wanted to disagree, but recent events have made the relation between the boy and Konoha a shaky one.

Hiruzen snapped of his thoughts as the door was closed signifying the Gennin leave.

"Well, ask" the Hokage said looking at the five Jounin.

"Why is team Gamma like that, we have one spot free" Kurenai asked unsure.

"Your team has two Jounin, you can easily cover such space" Sarutobi said with a chuckle. Kurenai blushed after miss such a simple point.

"Um, why am I in team Gamma, I thought the Genjutsu specialist would go to the most experienced Jounin" Kurenai asked again.

"Well, while Kakashi is the most experienced, Naruto may use the help of a Genjutsu user in his team, Kakashi has Sharingan and Byakugan in his team, your presence level the difference"

"And what about team Beta?" Kurenai asked again.

"What about it?" Sarutobi asked back hiding an annoyed look.

"They have also problem with Genjutsu and…" Kurenai explanation was stopped by Naruto who was becoming annoyed.

"Look Yuuhi-san, if you don't want to be in my team say it, we don't have time for you to find logical answers to everything, you are here because me and Kakashi is overkill, Gai and I the same, I would end killing Asuma, so you are the last, so accept it or leave" Naruto said narrowing his eyes. Kurenai blushed at being berated by the teen, even so young, command was present.

Sarutobi sighed, it was true that Kurenai could be easily in team Beta, but changing leader wasn't very good idea, then mix Naruto and Asuma and he would have a dead son and a rogue Jinchuuriki.

"Kurenai-chan, it's a search team, your mission is find and bring, don't look too much into it"

The red eyed beauty nodded softly.

"Ok, in the folders I will give you, you will find maps, addresses some information about Tsunade and her apprentice, possible leads and locations. Some information about Jiraiya's spy net, try to get information. More important, some Yamanaka will try to get more from Jiraiya, but in a coma like state not much can be done" the old Hokage said sadly.

"Be careful, we don't know who was able to leave Jiraiya in such a state, but whoever did is pretty dangerous, now dismissed" with one last bow the five Jounin left through shunshin.

'_What happened Jiraiya, what?'_

XXXXX

-Sakara-

Edan Sadow walked happily around the Sith barracks in the newly named Sakara. The Sith lord found himself greatly satisfied with the progress made in the last two weeks. Apparently the sector of mining, food, security and medic were the happiest ones.

New machinery for safety exploitation of metals and minerals.

More troopers, more food to buy.

The new security system, the sensors, turrets and transports have allowed a boom in the economy. Normally Suna received a caravan every two months.

With the power of the shuttles and transports provided by the empire, Sakara received new items whenever is needed.

The medical sector basically jumped with the influx of knowledge about the human body. Bacta, prosthesis and more allowed people with no hope to watch the world again and walk with two legs on their own.

With the last one the empire gained a great boost in popularity among the people. The younger generation looked at them in awe; they were amazing, powerful, intelligent and cool as some girls said.

The next part was making them accept the officers.

He himself wasn't difficult, especially with the… skillful Kazumi at his side.

Kakuzu and Hidan… Those were another story

XXXXX

-With Hidan-

"Welcome brother, to the house of our lord" Hidan said from a podium, a group of persons looked at him funnily. "Here today a new era will be forged, the era of the blood god JASHIN"

In the middle of the square half the people already left, the other half were directly in the religious maniac sight.

"A-and who is Jashin?" one of the courageous villagers asked the fanatic.

"WHAT?…. HERETICS MUST DIE!"

XXXXX

Edan shook his head; he had to keep Hidan in jail for a week until his fanatical mood changed. With Kakuzu… well

XXXXX

-With Kakuzu-

"Welcome gentlemen, today we have a special class… all of you once wanted to be called shinobi, well is time to prove it…" Kakuzu said from his podium.

"I want all of you to pick a partner… and fight to the DEATH. Only the best can access the Imperial Army"

In front of his thirty, seven years old kids started crying.

"SHUT UP MAGGOTS"

XXXXX

"Last time I give him school work, although better than Hidan would" the sudden idea of thirty mini jashinist running in the city freely sent shivers to his very soul. After a while he found himself in front of a containment cell.

With a small smile he entered the room.

There sat in a corner laid Uzuki Yugao, the neko ANBU he fought few days prior, the young woman have proved hard to crack, sure there was nothing they needed from her, most of the things were already in their database, so she was useless as a ransom, as an informant or as anything they may need.

Yet he was there.

"Good morning Yugao-chan" she sneered at him.

"What do you want, you know already I won't talk" the purple haired vixen said in her cold monotone.

"Oh sure, but there is nothing you can tell me that I already don't know Yugao-chan, you see I stole all what I needed from your dead friends" he said with a smile. If Yugao hadn't known he could kill her with a whim, she would have been over him… and not in the good way.

"Bullshit" she called it a bluff

"Oh, but Yugao-chan, I did, you see among my many talents there is this nice ability, if I inflict lot of pain I can easily rape someone's mind, so in the end I knew your friends quite a lot, want me to tell you who were the cowards?" this time she did jumped at him.

Her mind one maelstrom of emotions anger, hate, fear and sadness all those emotions, that made Edan even stronger.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yugao said jumping at him; Edan smirked as her weight sent him down. Strapping him with her legs Yugao began to punch him with her bare hands. Anger toward the smirking teen, hate for all he had done to her, fear knowing she would die for this. Sadness… just sadness.

Yugao snapped from her trance as she was pushed back, with her hands pressed to the floor she noticed herself with the white haired boy in a very compromising position. She was leg opened with him in the middle, her only clothes were her tank top and her ANBU pants, she wasn't even wearing bra.

"Ma, ma Yugao-chan, such a kinky mind" Edan smirked as a furious blush tried to take place in her face but was quickly stomped over.

"Pervert" she mumbled trying not to look embarrassed, how did it ended like that.

"Ouch, if I remember well, you jumped over me, I just prefer to be on top" he said with a grin as he let himself press a bit more over her. Yugao fought a moan.

"Ok let's go to business, I came to give you a chance" Edan said jumping to his feet. Yugao sat quietly while trying to kill the disappointed part of herself.

"I won't betray Konoha" she said determined, to her surprise he snorted.

"Please, no, you see the academy is filled with several youngsters, each of them trying to make into our ranks. I want to offer you a teacher sit" Edan said leaning over the wall.

"Me?, why would you ask a prisoner that" she asked genuinely confused.

"Well, you were an ANBU, you are quite skillful, you look damn hot, and basically, because I need someone with a more logical mind in the place, or do you prefer me to sent Hidan to teach them the way of the jashinist" he said smirking.

Yugao looked thoughtful, in one side the part that wanted to do nothing with the teen, in the other, the practical side, that doing that she could be able to escape and even learn more about this Sith. With a heavy sigh he took her decision.

"Fine, but I want other accommodations" Yugao said not looking at the smirking teen.

"Good, good Yugao-chan, be a good girl and we may continue were we left… oh and try not to escape, I wouldn't like to send a platoon of troopers to hunt that cute ass of yours" he sing sang as he left. Yugao forgot all about escape as she called him pervert once more.

Unknown to her Edan had made an impact on her, one he could exploit in the future.

XXXXX

-Konoha- next day-

"Edan Sadow?" asked Kakashi as he looked into the report given by the Hokage.

"Is that all?" asked Gai as he eyed one copy of the report.

"Yes it is, apparently the damage done to Jiraiya have left him with a chaotic mind, our investigators from the Yamanaka clan have only got so much information, most of it is useless" Sarutobi said as he took a drag of his pipe.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"If most of the information was useless, why is this name so important?" the blond Sith Lord asked already knowing the answer.

"Because it is 'filed' in Jiraiya's mind as a fear, somehow this name cause him fear" the group looked shocked as the Sandaime said it, everybody knew there were very few things that could scare the pervert Sannin, Kyuubi being one, an angry Tsunade being the another. To Naruto it was a good piece of information.

To know his most prized project seemed to be that impressive made things smoother.

Edan Sadow, his greatest accomplishment as a Sith Lord, five years of the most brutal, tiring and sadistic training had made Edan the most powerful Sith Lord beside him.

Miko and the other had nothing to show against him. The purple eyed boy was simply a prodigy of the Force, no matter what you tried to teach him he would learn it, master it and improve it.

He was surprised as the now young man began to delve and unlock new powers and skills that far surpassed his former master's teachings. However not everything was good.

No, Edan had a terrible defect, a craving that made him an… unorthodox Sith Lord.

Edan craved women.

Just like that.

He liked women… a lot. The young would escape once in a while into the closer town and would go back with a smell of alcohol and sex. No matter how many punishments he used, Edan never seemed to change that kind of aspect. More surprising was how the Force seemed to improve that part of his personality.

The purple eyed Sith almost seemed to hypnotize women. He simply knew how to act or what to say to make them feel completely at ease, and then he would send the hook and… bam one more girl who meets his bed. It was in the pheromones.

Naruto's memories were stopped as Sarutobi called for him.

"Naruto any more questions?" the old Kage asked eying the Jinchuuriki, the blond simply spaced out.

"No sir, should we tell the Gennin?" the blond asked trying to diminish the Sandaime's suspicion.

"Certainly, we can't have them in the dark about him, however explain them not to engage him or her in battle, we just don't know what kind of fear is the one he or she imposed over Jiraiya" the Sarutobi clan head said with a serious façade. "Now, take the report and give it to your respective teams, you will depart in five days once we got a lead of Tsunade"

With a communal nod the five Jounin left the room.

Unknown to all of them that mission was destined to succeed… at a high price.

XXXXX

-Sakara's academy- several days later-

"And with a quick swift you can change from offensive to defense" Yugao said moving her katana. The last week had been… refreshing.

Yugao couldn't help sigh, she felt guilty. Guilty with her village, with her team…

"Hello there Yugao"

With Hayate.

Edan Sadow was a mystery for her, one that every minute that she spent with made her more confused. He fought and killed hundreds of persons, he destroyed families and homes.

And yet people seemed to begin to accept him. Some to even love him.

She heard from some locals that the live arrangements were becoming better. Food was provided, money began to enter and leave; the people seemed happy and even more at ease with their 'conquerors'.

And her, she herself have been feeling the same, her new apartment was a decent one, it was provided with food and a temperature control device that Edan called, air conditioner.

Amazing.

The younger generations have been the first to follow the young man. The girls mostly. And somehow Yugao found it amusing and a bit annoying. Some of the girls, her students, have even asked her to present him to them.

For some reason it annoyed her.

And it made her feel guilty with her old lover. Not three months after his death and another man seemed to make her smile, even if a bit, it still irked her.

He was so damn nice once you know him.

And so deadly once you cross him.

He was Edan.

A mystery.

A mad one.

And somehow he was getting into her.

"Greetings Edan-san" Yugao said in her best cold monotone voice. Yet a bit of a smile lay in her lips.

"Hi ya Yugao, what are you doing?" Edan said walking into the classroom. He ignored the girly squeals as he entered. He decided to wear a more juvenile wardrobe. Black baggy pants with black boots, a white sleeve-less turtle neck sweater… of cotton, be damned, it felt great. Two black gloves, his left one covering his metal arm to the elbow. His lightsaber was in the back horizontal. All in all… better.

"I am a teacher here remember… I teach" she said with sarcasm dripping from each word. A smirk played into Edan's mouth.

"Oh yeah right, so it means you don't want to go lunch with me, my treat?" he asked smirking widely; he could feel some hungry stares from some girls. Edan just ignored most; some were nothing but lambs without any potential. Yet even in the weakest flock you can find a useful one. Matsuri.

She was meek and timid, with a cute face but really nothing especial. Yet she was smart, and could really be an officer of trust… if you can control her. Her sandy blond hair and brown eyes made her look like a girl next door. So innocent.

He would love to take that innocence away.

He winked at her only for her to look away with a red face. He turned to his pet project again waiting for an answer.

She was awfully serious.

He just wanted to get more info about her.

And maybe get into her pants.

Damn hyper hormonal mind.

"Well… maybe, who am I to dismiss free food" Yugao said with a slightly more human tone.

"Great I see you outside" Edan said walking away. Yugao by her part frowned at herself, she was getting too accustomed to him and his invitations, and they almost eat always together, at his place, at hers, out. Once again she felt guilty.

'_Hayate… what am I doing?'_ she asked herself before take a breath. Turning to the class she prepared a last advice before leaving.

XXXXX

-That Night-

Edan smirked as Yugao chuckled at one of his jokes, he felt awfully proud of his skills to make people feel at ease… especially before kill them. Yet he found himself a worthy rival in Yugao. The purple haired woman was the pinnacle of ice queen, always serious and professional, yet in the last week he had been able to make her open a bit more.

He found more about her, her tastes, her friends, her favorite color… purple, who would have known? No seriously, you would think she would be tired of the color after looking at it every morning.

Yet he felt that she was still protecting her most important secrets, not that it mattered for him, he was patient; he had time.

"So, you are trying to tell me that you basically blew your own house because you wanted to see if your lightning could struck the gas cylinder without looking" Yugao said with a head shake.

"Honest, I was a boy with a new toy… and really dangerous toy, my master almost hang me for it" the white haired Sith said with his own laugh.

"You really are weird"

"Yep, a lot, my boss is always talking about how a good Sith never show mercy and all that stuff, he is a pain in the ass sometimes, but don't tell him" Edan whispered with a smirk.

"You are quite different from when I met you" Yugao said her tone serious. Edan sighed, she wanted to ask now, let her.

"Yep, I aren't killer man until is necessary" he tried to joke as he looked to the sides. Where Suna would be dead at night, because of Gaara and the increasing economical depression, Sakara was bussing with old people, new business, and new people, everything changing and improving. He smiled as he saw some troopers coming out of a restaurant.

It was a different place now, he didn't know if it was because of his plans or if the citizens of Suna disliked their own ninjas and leaders, but in one month the village was stabilized. In the further months ahead Sakara would only grow.

He was already planning for it.

"-out?" Yugao's voice snapped him from his thought as he turned to the former ANBU.

"What?"

Yugao frowned as she noticed his lack of focus.

"I said, why did you asked me out, today, and yesterday and ever since you took me out of my cell, what do you want from me" he looked at her serious, both had stopped in their tracks.

"The same than you" he said his voice in the same cold tone.

"And what do I want?"

"Information and a chance to go back to your tree hugging village"

"And you want that?" Yugao asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly the same, I want information, yet you won't give it to me… still…" Edan trailed.

"What do YOU want from me?" Yugao asked taking a step forward.

"I thought it was clear" Edan said walking a bit more. Yugao still was a head taller than him.

"Not enough!" she said now hovering over him. Edan looked at her as her grey eyes seemed to want to rip the answers from him.

Yugao's next question died as he pushed her to the ground, his body pressing her down in a familiar position. Yugao's surprise was quickly overrode by her logic as she tried to stand, however, once again she underestimate his strength.

"Does this explain it better?" he said his lips a few inches away from hers. Yugao looked around but found no one.

"No it isn't" she found herself saying, even if she knew it was wrong, even if she knew what he wanted. She didn't care, she wanted too.

Edan's lips pressed hungrily at hers, her mouth opening slightly for his tongue to enter and explore her insides. His body pressed at hers making her moan a bit, she never noticed when her arms were around his neck or how did her legs pressed him further.

Lust and passion fueled by time made her forget about it. She never noticed how that kiss turned in two, then three and then a full make out session. She never noticed when they stopped, or when they were walking to her place.

She knew she shouldn't be doing it.

Yet.

Nothing stopped her, no one would know, no one would care.

The door of her place opened as they entered, Yugao closed rapidly as Edan entered.

She couldn't help but be nervous, yet… excited.

Walking to the room her thoughts and regrets vanished.

There looking at the bed she sighed, with a small jump she sat on the bed, Yugao locked eyes with Edan.

"You want this?" she said unbuttoning her blouse… a smirk in her mouth

"Come and get it" she said finally as he walked at her.

XXXXX

-Yugao's apartment- Sakara- next morning

Yugao looked at Edan resting at her side; her lacking outfit, only panties and bra made her feel sick with herself, she never thought she would end up making out with him for so much, or even worse sleep with him.

And yet part of her felt angry that it didn't escalated, when she was ready he stopped her. He rejected her?.

She may have been cold in the outside, but she was dame sure she was one of the most attractive kunoichi in Konoha, and he felt content with a make out session.

Unknown to her Edan was getting even deeper than she thought, he didn't want to take her; he wanted to make her desire it, beg for it and practically live for it.

And in that regards he was winning.

XXXXX

-Otafuku Gai- Lodging town-

Uzumaki Naruto sighed in exasperation, after almost two months of trip looking for the missing Sannin, he couldn't be more stressed than ever. Ino as he predicted have been going from a crush in a 'powerful' Uchiha into a crush for the powerful Naruto, and although it will aid his plans it doesn't mean it wouldn't bring a fight between her and Hanabi each time they looked at each other, it was definitely not helping his headache.

"Care to help me" he asked Kurenai who was smiling amusingly. He hated the woman, she liked to talk a lot about tolerance and all, but she herself sided too much with Asuma for his own liking.

He may kill her later, only to piss the Sarutobi a bit more.

"Girls, stop it, we are in a mission here, so, act as kunoichi should and be professionals" Kurenai said with a business like tone. The girls rant quickly ended as she entered the argument.

The two girls nodded quickly yet still glaring at each other.

Well beggars can't be choosers.

His gaze turned to the other teams, Hinata gave a glare or two at her cousin; however when the blond looked at her she turned back into her nice façade. Obviously being 'defeated' still angers her… a lot.

Sakura was trying to convince her team that she really fell asleep the day of the tournament, and as far as he could see they didn't believed her. He chuckled a bit, as the girl wasn't telling them about… the dream, however this, spoke well about his latest Mind Trick technique; it will help to turn a person with the pass of time. One day gentle Sakura would snap and kill everyone he ordered once her mind became his totally, nothing more that a loyal dog.

He loved the Mind Trick, and yet he had barely scraped the surface of such a powerful art, and that's where Ino's importance for his plans laid.

Other members seemed enclosed in several conversations, yet nothing of his interest, even less was Gai's rants about youth, he would severely kill him one day, if only, to erase that damnable green jumpsuit from the face of his future empire.

His gaze fell over the woman who was walking from out side, it was merely a second, yet he got an eye of the her beauty, raven hair, pale unmarked skin, black eyes, soft lips and everything packed in a one piece dress blue dress with high heels showing her well toned legs.

He cursed Edan for pass his pervert-ness to him.

But what could he do.

"Ok, the girls got two rooms, the boys three, Gai and Lee one, me and Kurenai" slap "Kurenai and whoever she chose, one, and Asuma, me and Naruto" Kakashi said rubbing his masked face, his one eyed smile still pasted as Kurenai looked flustered.

"Don't worry Hatake, I will pay mine" Naruto said already showing his own key. "Now if you excuse me I have plenty things to do and only one night"

"Oh, and what are those?" Kakashi asked in faked curiosity.

"But of course, gambling and drinking, the town has some good places for that, Kurenai is in command for my team, see you tomorrow" Naruto said waving giving them his back.

The one eyed Jounin sighed as he looked the blond leave; it eased his plans of talking to Kurenai to keep an eye on the blond.

However he hated to be left in the dark, and he was sure Naruto didn't tell him everything.

XXXXX

"So, what now?" Edan asked taking a piece of fruit from the basket. Fruits, once Suna's greatest luxury, now a common delight, once again thanks to the transport vantages.

"I would ask the same" Yugao said from her place in the bed, back in a tank top and pants.

"Well, at this point we can try to become an item" Yugao stood silent. "Or you can leave"

"Don't look at me like that I'm serious here" Edan said quickly as she gaped at him. "Look Yugao, we both know what happened was based in lust, I really hves no problem with us keep doing it, but I am sure this won't get farther than this" Edan said again before taking a grape.

To the young Sith surprise Yugao laughed fully at him.

"You, you are telling me, that you would just let me go?" she laughed again. Edan smiled at her.

"Yes I would, for several reasons, your cute face and sexy little ass, and now that beautiful laugh" He said smirking as he leaned. Yugao smiled as they kissed again. Ah the taste of the forbidden fruit.

"Really?" she asked kissing him again, the taste of sin still in her mouth, yet so… satisfying. Last night was her first night with no nightmares in weeks. Even if later her conscience would come back at her.

"Yugao-chan… no matter what you believe, to us Konoha is of no importance, listen to me; you are free to go" he said caressing her cheek. Yugao couldn't help but smile at the action.

"If we had met in different situation, if we had…"

"Come with me" Yugao blurted, last night and today, she didn't know when this turned like this. It was a try to release some steam, stress and lust. But somehow, between yesterday and today she began to care for him, it was Edan's turn to laugh.

"Yu-chan, I killed hundreds, if not thousands of Suna nin, hunted the last remnants of the village, killed Konoha Shinobi and almost killed one of their Sannin still loyal to the village, there is no way they would accept me" Edan smiled at her.

"But I could…"

"Yugao" he stopped her swiftly.

"I have a mission, I will have to do something that will only anger your higher ups, Yugao, my path and loyalty is to my master as yours is to Konoha" he said kissing her again.

"Let's remember this night then 'cause I'm going where you can't follow" for the first time since Hayate's dead a tear escaped the ANBU commander, she didn't knew how but he got her, deeper than she had expected.

The rest of the day they spent talking and laughing, Edan's mission and future far from their minds.

XXXXX

-Otafuku Gai-

Knock, Knock, Knock…

"Urgh"

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…

"Oh…damn"

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…

"WHAT?, PEOPLE IS TRYING TO SLEEP" a raven haired woman yelled as she opened the door of the room she was staying that night, a white sheet where she was once wearing a blue one piece dress, her face showing marks from the night before.

Kurenai looked shocked as she looked at the room inhabitant; she could have sworn it was Naruto's room.

"What do you want bitch?" the woman asked angrily, her great mood destroyed by the bitch in front of her.

"S-s-sorry I was looking for my teammate, I may have mistaken his-"

"Kurenai?" a voice called from inside the room, both women turned to see a boxer wearing Naruto. The blonde was looking at his teammate with a look that said 'what are you doing here?'.

"N-N-Naruto?" the genjutsu mistress asked shocked.

"Yes Kurenai me, what happened?" he asked annoyed.

"Th-the mission and… do you know he is only fourteen" she said turning her gaze to the obviously pedophile woman.

"So… he is a ninja, that doesn't matter" the girl said with a deviously smirk.

"That is true, old enough to kill, old enough to everything else" Naruto said already putting his gear.

"I-I-I…"

"Miza-chan, yesterday was wonderful, I hope you want to meet me in the future" Naruto said as he walked up to his night conquest. Miza smiled deviously

"Count on it Naruto-sama" she said leaning and giving a full blown kiss in the mouth in front of a frozen Kurenai.

"I left enough money to pay the room and whatever you want" he said with a smirk as the woman gave him a last eye of her cleavage.

With the door closing behind them Kurenai asked again.

"You are way too young to be doing things like that" she asked a blush on her face.

"True, as I am too young to kill people, yet I have been killing since I was nine, at least I started with the sex this year so let me enjoy it.

The rest of the trip was silent as Kurenai tried to understand his obviously unstable teammate, she sighed at that, he was too much of a problem to think about.

XXXXX

-Sakara's Sith Base-

Edan smiled as he walked the halls of the newest installation of the Sith empire, the new building was made after a month of hard work and investments, much to Kakuzu's chagrin, but the sacrifice was worthy as he looked unto the new factory deep into the walls of the former Suna. Without Ninja the population never noticed the diggings and exploitations inside the walls, what to some looked like normal miners procedures it was actually the construction of a powerful secret complex.

Interconnected with the principal government buildings, this complex will be finished in about 19 months, right now only 10% operational it will allow a much better control over the city and its surroundings.

His inner musings came to a stop as he found himself in a white room; he closed the door with the Force securing that no one may eardrop. He gave a last gaze around, the room of 15 square meters was totally white, with white lamps and not even marks of the tiles that formed the walls. The only irregular spot on the room was a holo-projector in the middle of the room.

Kneeling before it he sent a call.

"What is thy bidding my master?" he asked not looking at the human shaped form appearing in the projector. Years of training and missions have made him grow accustomed to his master form; even if he had yet to see his face or be in his physical presence more than a few days. Even if Darth Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the growing Sith Nation didn't trust him, he would still keep doing his missions, he had nothing else to live for after all.

"Greetings my apprentice, I assume everything with Sakara's Sith complex is on schedule" Revan asked, his face hidden by his mask which distorted his voice.

"Yes master, as planed we will be ready in the next 19 months" Edan said not even looking at his master, he could sense his displeasure.

"I expect better results than that; do it half time" Revan sneered.

'_Typical'_ Edan mussed with a face.

"Moving forward, I hope you are ready to set course" Revan inquired his form showing nothing.

"Yes my master, our spies have found the target, they are moving quite swift, if our reports are accurate they are running from the debt collectors" Edan said with a hint of mock.

"Don't underestimate the target just for that, make sure everything goes as planned"

"Yes my lord, I will locate the target and do as you wish" Edan said with a hint of arrogance. Revan narrowed his eyes, not that Edan could notice.

"Do not let yourself fall in overconfidence, no matter how strong you are, nobody is undefeatable" Revan said his voice hollow of emotions.

"Fear not master, I won't fail you"

"I hope not, for your own good" Revan said his image vanishing from the projector.

'_Geez, goodbye to you too'_ Edan mussed as he stood up his face showing a scowl, with a sigh he walked to the door "I better go see Yugao before she leave, good my master didn't ask for her either" he chuckled as he returned to the shining metal halls of the complex. He would never stop being amazed of the cleaning service of the base.

XXXXX

-Sakara- Hangar 12

Edan sighed as he looked his newest Eta-3 _Actis_ class, different to the Eta-2 this one had incorporated a set of especially designed seals that allowed to reduce the storage room making it lighter.

A new set of rocket launchers and energy converter seals on the solar panels, increasing the energy provider by 25% allowing a boost in speed even greater. The Eta-3 the first of his kind using shinobi knowledge for its development, not the last as many other seals that are being used in the imperial army, his own soldiers wearing fire suppressor seals as well as the vehicles.

Edan looked at the letter in his hand, a bit of a smile in his face, Yugao had left already, and although she may have wanted to give a hard façade, he knew it was hard for her. Edan created a little Force vortex that ate the letter immediately with it lost forever.

His gaze fell upon his surroundings, more and more citizens were accepting the new technologies and even more were trying to learn how to use it.

The languages classes were full as more and more tried to learn the 'Sith language'; as foreseen people tended to forget the downsides as long as the upsides were greater, and a village whose principal income use to come from deadly mercenaries… well let's say moral can be bended quicker.

But alas not everything was swift as many villagers left after the new government gave them free pass, mostly shinobi families that were torn by the conquest.

With a last look upon the five stories height building he jumped over his Eta-3, the Raven as he liked to call it because of his black and purple color.

"S1?" Edan called his astrodroid an advanced R unit with seals storages and fire suppressor seals. The newest model

Peep…peep…peep

"Set course, for sector 1.3 sector C: 3 in Hi no Kuni (1 North, 2 South then 3 West and 4 East… then 1.3: North West, sector C: 3 Sectors are A: North from Hidden Village, B East from HV, C South from HV, D is West From Hidden Village, then sector C: 3 is South west from Hidden village in.)"

"Beep, beep peep, beep" S1D1 (Seal level one Droid first unit) called an affirmative, a world map displayed in a screen. The name of Tanzaku Gai marked in it.

Darth Revan has given a mission, one that is also his own, what will happen when Edan meets his master's alter ego?, where is Yugao and what will happen in Tanzaku Gai, more in the next chapter of Born of a Sith Lord.

Chapter 18: The Fall part 2…

OMAKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"If we had met in different situation, if we had…"

"Come with me" Yugao blurted, when did this happened, was it last night or before, she didn't know when this turned like this. It was a try to release some steam, stress and lust. But somehow, in a small time frame she began to care for him, it was Edan's turn to laugh.

"Yu-chan, I killed hundreds, if not thousands of Suna nin, hunted the last remnants of the village Shinobis, killed Konoha Shinobi and almost killed one of their Sannin still loyal to the village, there is no way they would accept me" Edan smiled at her.

"But I could…"

"Yugao" he stopped her swiftly.

"I have a mission, and I will have to do something that will only anger your higher ups, Yugao, my path and loyalty is to my master as yours is to Konoha" he said kissing her again.

"How do you do it?" Yugao asked with a sour face.

"Do what?"

"Live with your conscience?"

"Live with my what now?" Edan asked confused, causing Yugao to look at him funny…

"What?" Edan asked warily

"You know, conscience, that little voice that tells you what you do is wrong?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh, that voice, I had to kill it, it was nagging me senseless"


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Fall part 2…

-Golden Fish Casino-

"We have a winner" the dealer yelled as one young purple eyed boy once again showed a Blackjack.

"Thank you people, thank you, now I regrettably have to leave, but thanks for your money" Edan Sadow said taking his leave, in his hand already tokens for two million ryo.

The black clad young smiled as some of the participants cursed him. It wasn't his fault he could see the cards before being dealt. His smile faltered as he once again put the money in his personal account, with that one it totaled nine million ryo in the last three days, by now the target should have been here.

Heck he was already had forbidden passage to three casinos in the city.

"I am getting bored from wait, if this continues I will be banned from the city" he said chuckling.

However, to his eternal shame he was sent flying.

When a pig tackled him.

"ACK!" being a Sith may give you a status of prowess, but… that doesn't mean you can't fall like an idiot.

"OH! SORRY, SORRY" Edan heard someone cry in an apologetic tone. The Sith lord, meanwhile was plastered in the wall with whirlpool like eyes.

"Ne, um, are you alright?" the voice asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, fine don't sweat it" Edan said with a hand wave, however the figure didn't seem convinced, it may be because of the kind nature of the figure…

Or the bloody gash in his forehead staining his face with blood.

One way or the other something happened.

XXXXX

"Please, forgive me it wasn't my intention" a dark haired woman said for what Edan felt was the fiftieth time that hour.

"Chill out!" Edan said as he moved the bag of ice in his forehead, for a simple hit it was kind of hard.

"Hai, gomene!"

"You know, you are kind of repetitive, but I am too, chill out!, but I am too, chill out!" Edan said with mock seriousness.

"Hai" the woman said taking a drink of her tea, she was anxious as he looked over her. Strong build, nice skin, curves in the right places with a short hair and innocent personality.

'_Never dated one of those'_ he thought smirking

Everything engulfed in a tight black yukata. The only weird stuff was the piglet.

"So… woman who owns the pig that attacked me, do you have a name?" Edan asked smirking as the woman blushed in embarrassment.

"Hai… I am Shizune, a pleasure um?"

"Sadow, Edan Sadow at your service Shizune-chan" the purple-eyed boy said as he smiled kindly, normally the girl would have smiled back… if his head hadn't started bleeding at her.

XXXXX

-60 miles from Tanzaku Gai-

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked a bit annoyed, one of Kakashi's lap dogs stopped his training session with Hanabi.

No really, a dog…

"Hai, Kakashi's information is accurate Tsunade must be in Tanzaku Gai in the next few days" Pakkun said with his grave tone, kind of weird looking at the small dog.

"What information, it was a poster that invited whoever wants to enter into a poker championship; 1 million ryo per player what kind of source is that?" Naruto asked annoyed, the dog was there not even looking at him.

"Oh girl, want to rub my super soft pads" Pakkun asked looking at the young Hyuuga. The group sweat dropped.

"Hey Inu, stop harassing my student, sigh… tell the pervert I will be there okay, anyway we were on the road" Naruto said as Pakkun vanished from sight. He turned toward Hanabi.

"Ok, now I want ten kaiten, non stop" Naruto turned to Hanabi who already was winded, yet a happy smile just from the attention gotten of her beloved lord. Soon her plans would be put in motion and she would have what was hers.

XXXXX

-Tanzaku Gai-

"Amazing, simply amazing" Edan said rubbing his perfectly clean forehead, no mark whatsoever.

"No, it wasn't that special" Shizune said with a small blush. Her pig pet in her arms.

"What, of course is great, look at me, I am healed, that is awesome; a real cool skill you know?" Edan said smiling. The last hour and half he had been chatting with his newest friend Shizune who owned his newest enemy Ton Ton.

Both glared at each other much to Shizune's amusement. Ton Ton rarely disliked someone, in this case more like annoyed. The raven haired woman couldn't help but giggle.

"Eh? Now you are laughing, about what?" he asked a bit confused, yet a smile plastered.

"No, nothing, so Edan-kun, where are you from?" Shizune asked a smile in her face.

"Actually I am not sure, I am an orphan, I never knew nothing about where I use to live except there were battle always, one day my master took me under his wing and I kind of forgot about it" Edan said looking at the sky. Shizune felt a pang of guilt for bringing something like that up. Feeling her discomfort Edan spoke again.

"Take it easy, you didn't know about it, let's talk about you, are you from here?"

"No, actually I'm from Konoha" Shizune said with a more happy face, yet a flinch in Edan's face made her rise an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

"Nah, nothing, just that I am not exactly in good terms with Konoha, but no reason to worry about it ne, why don't you explain me what is a cute girl from Konoha doing in a place like this. Eh, it wouldn't be a honeymoon, oh man is truth all the good girls are taken" Edan mused out loud, a fierce blush in Shizune's face appeared as many of the pedestrians looked at the couple. Under the pressure of the prying eyes, Shizune opted for take the boy and pull him to the nearest café to continue with their chat and avoid public eye.

Edan looked the store with a risen eyebrow, the place looked… nice, it was small with big windows that allowed you to look outwards as well as inward. It was a yellow tone with some green vines as design. Inside three couples were enjoying some tea with some sweets. A couple feet away a bar was being attended by a brown haired girl wearing a cute apron and maid costume.

"Cute" he mumbled as he took seat. Shizune was sighing in relief as Edan was looking around, now out of their gaze there was no other choice for the prying eyes except to leave. Shizune also took a moment to analyze her 'date'. Edan showed a very outgoing personality, a bit of a comedian and womanizer, he was kind and very educated. His purple eyes, color she was yet to see in others, were alluring with their shine and glint.

Edan snapped at her as he felt himself being spied on, the Sith Lord smiled as the meek Shizune turned her face quickly with a blush.

Before he could ask her about it, a waitress came at them.

"Ohayo, may I serve you anything?" a teen girl a bit older than Edan showed up, her brown eyes looked intently into his purple eyes.

"Sure, I would like… Sakarian cappuccino?" Edan asked confusing both girls.

"Sorry what?" the girl asked confused.

"Oh pardon, here is still called Suna cappuccino" Edan said with a smile, the girl released an Oh in understanding.

"Sure, and you miss?" the young waitress asked looking at Shizune.

"I… um… a green tea with dango" the medic Nin asked softly.

"Sure right away" the girl chirped taking her leave. Edan smiled as he looked at the girl leave, he noted her hips swing with a bit of effort, nice girl.

"So, Edan-kun right?" Shizune said calling for his attention.

"Yep, that's me" the white haired teen said

"Tell me more about you?" the raven-haired woman said as she patted the still glaring Tonton.

"Well, I am sixteen to seventeen, I am fairly strong, love gambling and drinking, also speed and adrenalin, I hate those who get in my way or the way of my master. I don't really hate ninjas, just don't trust them, their loyalty lays in the money of your pockets" Shizune frowned but said nothing. "I can say I am pretty good in gambling and I love ramen, it's quite addictive, my master is the cause," he said smiling as the girl brought them their order. Shizune noticed a paper with a name and a number, she frowned at the girl but it was forgotten as Edan threw it away.

Maybe he wasn't that bad.

She didn't know about his great memory skills.

"Now, what about the cute medic girl in front of me is there a story I should know?" he asked taking a drink of coffee.

"Actually I am here with my… aunt-"

XXXXX

-Somewhere in Tanzaku Gai-

A blond buxom woman smirked as she showed a case with money; her brown chocolate eyes showed malice as the men inside the room looked at her shocked.

"Ok, gentlemen, are you accepting bets or no?"

Not a second after every single man in the room was grinning as if Christmas arrived sooner.

XXXXX

"Nice, I may find myself agreeing with your lovely aunt, betting is pretty fun" Edan smirked as Shizune fell in depression.

"Not if you are her… she is pretty much unlucky"

"Come on, that can't be that bad…"

XXXXX

-Five minute later-

"Thanks for coming, Tsunade-sama" one of the men said closing the door in her face, the smirk on her face changed with a look of horror, she needed to find Shizune.

XXXXX

-Bonsai no mori-

"Well, this is my place, if you want to go out tomorrow just come by" Edan said as he pointed at his hotel. Shizune almost fainted as he showed her the most expensive resort in the whole city,

"O-oh well, I see you tomorrow Edan-kun" Shizune said a bit shyly.

"See you then Shizune-chan," he said giving her a peck in the cheek.

He turned to left when a powerful chakra signature rushed at them; Edan had to fight the need to use his lightsaber to chop the person that interrupted.

However, two things stopped him.

One, Shizune may not like the cruel part of his personality.

Two, the person who stood there, and whose chakra signature alarmed him was a woman, with the biggest pair of breasts he have ever seen.

"Shizune, finally, come on we gotta go NOW!" the woman said pulling the yukata wearing woman.

Edan looked at them with mirth, Shizune obviously knew the woman, now that he examined her… and once again checked her 'twins', he found that she was… hot, great build, long blond hair in ponytails, a green jacket with the word gamble in her back, long tight blue pants and high heels.

He recognized her once he saw her chocolate brown eyes.

Densetsu no Sannin, Senju Tsunade.

Seeing his chance, he decided to intervene.

"Shizune-chan, is this your aunt?" he asked innocently. As he expected Shizune looked like deer on highroad lights.

"Aunt? Shizune do you know him?"

"I, well, yes, Edan-kun she is… well, she is, yes my aunt" Shizune said shooting Tsunade a look that screamed tag along, however as much as Tsunade wanted to tease her… they had no time.

"Sorry Shizune but we…have…to…go" Tsunade said frantic.

Shizune cursed her luck once again, first time in year she finds a suitable man (Teen), nice, kind and funny and once again, her sensei had to ruin it.

"I will throw a wild guess saying those guys are the cause," Edan said pointing at the, obviously, yakuza men. Wearing occidental expensive suits, thug aura; even a fat man in the middle with the smirk that said 'you own me money'. Yep Yakuza

"Shit!" Tsunade said as she looked at the men, no doubt she could beat the crap out of them, but in doing so would end with her having a price over her head, forcing her to go back to Konoha.

Not an option

"You wouldn't be trying to run eh, Tsunade-chan?" the fat man asked with an annoying smile. Edan already disliked the thug, apparently Hutt alike existed even here.

"Well… not at all Yazuu-san" Tsunade said hiding her own disgust as the thug called her and obviously leered at her.

"Really, I was hoping you wouldn't, then you wouldn't mind paying the 6 million ryo I lent you this morning" the now named Yazuu asked with a barely contained greed.

"WHAT? SIX MILLION RYO, TSUNADE-SAMA" Shizune yelled shocked at her sensei's latest stupidity.

"I… you see Yazuu-san, right now I don't have the money… but tomorrow at first hour I will…"

"Please Tsunade" Yazuu said missing his 'friendly' tone. "Don't believe us stupid, if you don't want to pay, or don't have the money, we can always… negotiate something" he said looking at Shizune who took a step back.

"Please, gentlemen, I am sure we can talk this first" Edan said with a smile. "After all, what is this if not a business problem?" he said pulling his checkbook.

XXXXX

-Bonsai no mori- Penthouse-

"KAMPAI" Edan and Tsunade yelled as they gulped a big drink of sake. Shizune sighed embarrassed as she gulped hers.

"Shizune, what a great taste in friends you have" Tsunade said as she gulped more of the alcoholic concoction.

Shizune just slumped at this, not two hours ago, Tsunade was frantically trying to leave the city as she tried to escape his latest debt collectors, however almost near the beginning of the confrontation Edan Sadow came to their rescue.

He paid the debt. Fully.

He was millionaire, and didn't care to expend it in sake and food.

It was then that she found herself looking at her master as she drank and partied with her newest buddy.

Edan was right, they got along too well.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…. Come onnnnnnn Shizuneeeeeeeeeee-channnnnnnnn, take a gulp!" Edan slurred as he hugged the meek woman, he didn't noticed that his hand had fell over one of her breasts.

"I don't think…"

"Oh Shizune, don't be a wimp and take it" Tsunade teased as she gave a sly grin, her cheeks already pink with intoxication.

Not wanting to be the party pooper the raven-haired woman downed the given drink.

That was when hell got loose.

XXXXX

"Look at this, four of a kind, watch and cryyyy suckerrrrrrrrrrS!" Shizune said with a smile as she showed her hand, she didn't falter as her two partners glared at her.

Edan took his pants throwing them at the air. Tsunade did the same giving her niece figure a piercing glare.

Shizune just smiled.

"Poker surrrreeeeeeeeeeeee is funnnnnnnnn!"

XXXXX

"Burghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Edan chuckled at Shizune's misfortune. The raven-haired woman couldn't help any longer as the alcohol took the best of her. Waiting outside he turned his gaze at the exiting form of Tsunade, wearing only a bra and panties the Sannin was one piece of eye candy. Her hair in ponytails and her brown eyes giving and innocent image.

"Shhhhhh!" she said giggling. "She is sleeping, letttttttttttttttt her!" she said stumbling a bit.

"Finnnnnnnnnnnne" he said pulling his, nth sake bottle to his mouth only to be snatched from his mouth…

"Hey!" he glared at the thief. Tsunade just smirked as she leaned against the wall, a hand in her back and a leg in the wall.

"Thissssss Is not for bratty childs" she sing sang as she tried to drink herself.

With a bit of a rush Edan tried to get his sake back, however Tsunade was just as stubborn.

Rushing away, they began the chase all around the place, giggling and mocking. Tsunade's time to chase began as with a fast maneuver Edan stole the precious bottle. Pouting Tsunade began to run the teen with determination.

Pulling a jump over a couch with a roll Edan's escape route took him to the bedroom. Looking that there was no escape, he tried to drink the prize only to get it snatched by Tsunade. With all his might he grab the bottle but found himself unable to take it.

Tsunade just smirked as she pushed him of her back. Edan just growled as she was pulled with him.

The chase turned in a fight as they began to fight in the bed, using her weight and size to her advantage Tsunade put herself above Edan, her body over his a she drink the last drop of the precious sake.

"Not fair" Edan pouted as he looked at her.

"Tough luck" Tsunade slurred as she didn't seem to notice their position. They stood there in silence, apparently beginning to understand the situation.

Tsunade was the first in move to try to stand but with a bout of power Edan pushed her under him. Tsunade said nothing as they looked at each other, she said nothing as he began to kiss her stomach, rub her legs and lick her neck.

She said nothing as he took the last of her clothes away.

She didn't say a thing when she took his.

XXXXX

Tsunade stood silent as the water cleaned all her mess. The last night events relieving themselves in her memory, from the party to her… encounter with Edan last night. She couldn't bare to look at Shizune at the eyes, the woman was obviously attracted to the boy.

"Damn it" Tsunade said punching the wall, small cracks being heard as the tile was pressured over its limit.

"How could I do that, he is nothing but a kid" the Sannin mussed angrily at herself. She should have been better than that, yet… she wasn't.

"I can still taste it" she mused rubbing her lips a bit.

XXXXX

-Tanzaku Gai's outskirts-

"Did you get their positions?" Naruto asked not looking at his 'comrades'.

"Yep, apparently Tsunade-sama got herself a boy toy, ah, just like Icha Icha Paradise 5" Kakashi said leaning against a tree his book ever present.

"Boy toy?" asked Kurenai with a face.

"Apparently a guy that paid for all her debts in town, all we know is that they are at the Bonsai No Mori, right now!" Asuma said lighting his cigarette.

"YOSH! LET'S GO THERE TO GATHER TSUNADE-SAMA AND FULLFIL OUR YOUTHFUL MISSION!" Gai cried aloud causing all the present Jounins to wince.

"What do you think Naruto?" Kurenai asked looking at the young Jounin, the rest of the team leaders also looked at him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto said looking at the city, he knew what he would found there yet… he felt really excited about it.

"No matter, our mission is to retrieve Tsunade and that is what we are going to do" Kakashi said snapping his book close.

XXXXX

-Bonsai No mori-

Tsunade sighed for what seemed the tenth time that morning. Her tea now cold stared back at her as she kept trying to erase her head of all the problems. However, it seemed that it couldn't leave her alone.

"What were you thinking?" she asked nobody as she stared at the cup of tea. "You are fifty, he is like what 17, that is totally wrong"

"I thought I had better control than that" Tsunade said glaring at the cup.

"Yeah, me too" Tsunade almost jumped in her seat as Shizune sat, the raven-haired woman looked distressed.

"Shizune, hi, what happen?" Tsunade said with a nervous laugh.

"What happened to you, how could you do something like that?" the meek woman asked angrily. For the first time since together Tsunade couldn't bare to look at Shizune.

"I…I" Tsunade bit her lip any possible answer dying in her mouth under Shizune's gaze.

The silence that fell upon them was broken when a familiar face appeared next to them.

"Yo" Kakashi said giving his best one eye smile. The two med nin couldn't help but to look startled as Hatake Kakashi, the Sharingan no Kakashi appeared next to them.

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, we need to talk" as if signaling the importance the rest of his team appeared from behind.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes; she could see two Jounin and three Gennin. However years of experience allowed her to sense more ninjas in the nearby.

"What do you want brat?"

XXXXX

Dressed in black a figure stood looking from a window. His black gauntlets covering his arms and matching his black boots, he turned to face the door as he pocketed his lightsaber. Edan Sadow was ready to continue with his mission, even if it meant confrontation with Konoha once more.

"Hey Tonton, care to take me to your master?" Edan asked looking at the glaring piglet; he chuckled as the pig ran past the door. Things were never easy for him were they?

XXXXX

"How could that happen?" Shizune asked a bit shocked, she knew that Jiraiya was the strongest of the Sannin, even if most believed that title belonged to Orochimaru, the Toad sennin was the real powerhouse. Shoving her anger for now Shizune turned to her master, the slug Sannin looked thoughtful.

"We really don't know, we only heard about him arriving critical but not how did happen" Kakashi said not glancing at the stunned Sannin; however he couldn't be more focused than now.

However before more words could be exchanged the group jumped startled as Tonton jumped into Shizune's lap.

"Tonton? how did you…"

"Morning Shizune-chan, Tsunade" Edan's voice called from behind them. The group looked at the incoming teen with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi looked at the teen with distrust, who avoided his senses. _He is no normal teen _

"Edan-kun morning" Shizune said aloud causing the Jounin to stiffen.

"Edan?" Asuma asked his hand moving to his trench knives so slightly.

"Sadow?" Kakashi finished his book forgotten.

"Um, do you know each other?" Tsunade asked confused as she noticed the now battle ready nins.

"Actually not, or at least I don't know them," Edan said already enjoying the tension.

"No we haven't, I am Hatake Kakashi, and we have an acquaintance in common," Kakashi said not looking at the teen face to face. He could see his team on edge because of his serious attitude, Asuma had already take place between them and Edan.

"Really, who may this 'acquaintance' be?" Edan asked smirking; he knew what Kakashi was insinuating.

"Edan, what are they talking about…" Tsunade asked glaring at them. She hated being left outside.

"Tsunade-sama, this… boy… may be the one that caused those injuries to Jiraiya-sama or at least knows what happened to him" Kakashi said causing a gasp in the group. The Gennin looked shocked as the boy in front of them was only a few years older.

"What?" Sakura said a bit fearful. Sasuke and Kiba actually looked excited at the idea to fight someone that defeated a Sannin or fought one.

"Who cares, is not like he can't beat Akamaru and me" the Inuzuka spoke loudly. However, to his surprise Akamaru was silent.

"Kiba, this isn't a game. Asuma"

"Hai" the Sarutobi said as he pulled the boy back.

"Um, Jiraiya, I haven't seen the guy for months; is the pervert alright?" Edan asked with a smirk.

"Not quite, which makes me wonder what happened?" Kakashi said a kunai already at hand.

"Edan?" Shizune asked confused.

"I don't remember doing something to the pervert, I must say, he surpassed my expectations… however I can't say the same about the ANBU I met" Edan had to jump back to avoid a neck breaking punch coming from Tsunade.

The building trembled as the Sannin fist hit ground.

"Whoa, what a character" Edan said with a smirk.

Tsunade said nothing, her breaths heavy from the information she had just got, she gave a glance at Shizune who looked shocked. Kakashi was already sporting his Sharingan while Asuma covered his trench knives with wind chakra.

"You… you lied to me" Tsunade let a growl as she glared at the teen.

"Me, I don't remember you asking me if I killed Konoha nins in the past, or did you?" Edan asked amused.

"Why you?" the blonde buxom woman growled.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Edan smirked as he looked at the Konoha nins.

XXXXX

-Bonsai no mori- Outside

"This is taking too much time," Kurenai mumbled as she looked at the entry of the hotel, peasants entered and left yet not even one of their comrades. By his part, Naruto looked annoyed.

"YOSH! KURENAI-SAN, WE SHOULD SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING TO OUR YOUTHFUL COMRADES!" Gai cried aloud.

"YOSH GAI-SENSEI, SUCH A YOUTHFUL ATTITUDE! I WISH I COULD BE AS YOUTHFUL AS YOU!" Naruto glared at the two green obsessed nins. Why couldn't they stay silent? He looked at the Hyuuga and the weapon mistress who looked apologetic. He should have known better that reconfigure the teams to the originals ones.

"Naruto-sensei?" Hanabi called a bit dizzy. "I'm not feeling well" the little Hyuuga fell to her knees, Hinata fell next to her sister, both feeling the presence of a powerful force user. Naruto smirked. It had started.

As this thought came to him the walls of the second floor of the hotel exploded in fire and debris.

"I knew it" Naruto mumbled aloud. Next to him Gai and Kurenai nodded, it was time to act.

XXXXX

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU" Kakashi yelled as he finished his jutsu, a powerful fire dragon rushed at the dark clad teen.

'_Force Push'_ Edan thought as an invisible wall formed itself between him and the fire technique.

Kakashi cursed again as his technique easily blocked. Suddenly a pain like no other got to his chest as he found himself being victim of the Force Crush.

As Kakashi fell to his knees, Asuma took over himself to stop the enemy.

The Konoha shinobi sent a flying kick, he found himself being parried by Edan, using his trench knives, he tried to cut him with them, yet Edan dodged masterfully.

"You Konoha nins are all the same, you think you are strong, when in reality you have not see what strength really is" Edan said as he grabbed Asuma's arm, whoever his words died as he slashed him with his wind chakra. Asuma used the momentum to send a flurry of attacks towards the teen.

A punch to the face, a knee in the stomach and double kick to sent him sprawling.

"You were saying kozo" Asuma asked with a smirk. Edan just glared as his eyes turned yellow.

XXXXX

"Tsunade-sama" Sakura said looking at the older nin using a diagnostic jutsu over Kakashi; the Sannin looked thoughtful as the silver haired nin coughed blood again, which she never saw it as it stood inside his mask. She gazed over the building, not a moment ago Asuma started to fight Edan, who hid more than she thought. Using time she took the Gennin and the injured nin out of the battle, the Uchiha and the Inuzuka looked annoyed but complied nonetheless.

Shizune however looked silent from her position while Tonton tried to call her attention.

'_Damn it Shizune, no time to be frozen with shock'_ Tsunade cried mentally as she tried to fix Kakashi. She couldn't believe it until she saw it with her technique but Kakashi's ribs were cracked, two of them broken and piercing his left lung. A heavy damage even for a ninja.

PUFF!

Tsunade turned to see three arrivals, one of them she could make it.

"GAI" she called surprised.

"YOSH TSUNADE-SAMA" Gai yelled as he rushed to the Sannin, his grin diminishing as he looked at Kakashi. "Tsunade-sama, what happened to him?"

Tsunade was about to answer when…

CRASHHHHHHHH!

"ARGHHHHH!" the group turned to see Asuma being sent flying through the wall, his chest bleeding profusely as well as his body smoked, burns were also shown in his face and arms.

"I told him" the group turned to Edan only to gasp, where once were two beautiful purple eyes and a charming aura only laid Dark gold and blood eyes and an aura of pain and anger.

Edan Sadow was pissed.

XXXXX

"What is happening Neji?" Tenten asked a bit nervous.

"Asuma and Kakashi are down" he said with a hint of nervousness. "A woman is tending their wounds, right now Gai-sensei, Kurenai-san and Naruto-san are fighting the enemy nin, however is very difficult to pinpoint the enemy's power level"

"Um, and why?" Lee asked curious as he watched over the now fallen Hinata and Hanabi, Ino was also leaning against a rock mumbling incoherencies, he knew things were bad, that was clear.

"He isn't using chakra at all" Neji said this time just as confused.

XXXXX

"OMOTE RENGE!" Gai yelled as he tried to catch Edan by surprise; however, the Sith Lord already knew the Azure Beast intent allowing him to dodge the incoming attack. Not missing a beat, he gathered the force to send a powerful Force Crush to the green lover.

However much to Edan's surprise the nin dodged easily.

Edan scowled as he prepared himself to jump in when he was tugged by something, when he turned to see the cause he narrowed his eyes as he saw the tree roots covering him.

"An illusion?" he asked aloud.

"You left yourself open" a voice said from up. Edan's gaze fell upon Yuuhi Kurenai's red eyes, a kunai at hand just about to cut his neck.

XXXXX

-Outside the Hotel-

Tsunade finished mending Kakashi only to see how Gai appeared with a smoking Kurenai, the raven haired Jounin had burns just as bad as Asuma who laid unconscious nearby.

"What happened?" Tsunade growled as Kakashi stood up, his Sharingan blazing with anger.

"I don't know. Everything was fine when Kurenai caught the boy under her genjutsu, however just a moment before she stroke… a lightning technique of sort caught her, she never had a chance to dodge" Gai said as she let the female nin rest.

"What… about him?" Kakashi asked a bit hurt as he moved.

"Right now he is facing Naruto-kun, the young one are showing their flames of youth to an extreme" Gai said with a serious face. Kakashi and Tsunade wanted to groan at the azure beast however, the situation didn't allow it.

"Gai, let's… go" Kakashi said trying to run, however he fell just a moment later.

"Kakashi, take it easy" Gai said grabbing his friend with a look of worry.

"He isn't ready yet" Tsunade said as she worked on Kurenai, the woman had several internal organs damaged that if not treated could lead to death. "Is the other Jounin good enough?" Tsunade asked trying to recall a Jounin by the name of Naruto.

"He… is… a Jinchuuriki" Kakashi said with heavy breath. Tsunade's heart skipped; the Kyuubi brat.

"But, he is just a gaki"

"Actually Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is one of the strongest Jounin we have" Gai said with a smirk unnatural on him.

"Tsunade-sama, you just keep… working on us, the faster the better we can help him" Kakashi said as fast as he could; however, a groan spoke volumes of his effort. Not wanting to fail now the Sannin returned to her work, no time for questions she mussed.

XXXXX

-With Naruto and Edan-

Both teens looked at each other with stoic faces, one wielding a powerful blade of light, the other a shining sword. One protecting something, the other trying to destroy it.

The white haired teen smirked.

"So, you finally show yourself?" Edan asked deactivating his lightsaber. "I had thought the report was wrong and you wouldn't come, it would have been bad if you hadn't"

"What do you want with Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing, she was a mean to an end…"

"And that end is?" Naruto asked pointing his blade.

"That's would be the question isn't it? This place has many ears, care to get a place more… private?" Edan mocked pointing to the peasants that were running or watching.

"Sure thing, pick your place?" Naruto said not missing a beat. Once it was told Edan jumped twenty feet away. Naruto smirked as he rushed to chase the other Sith Lord, his plan already in action.

"Well done my apprentice" Naruto mumbled darkly to himself as he jumped over a rooftop ignoring the his team, he had something better to do.

XXXXX

-Kaze no Kuni- frontier with Hi no Kuni-

Yugao's sighed as she looked at the building in front of her. The outpost was three story big and was wearing the Empire banner and Edan's personal troops patrolled the area, for a moment she thought about using stealth to sneak into fire country, however Edan's sign and emblem in the letter allowed the purple haired ANBU free pass in and out the country.

Fighting her ANBU instincts, she walked to a clone trooper with a Sergeant insignia.

"Papers?" the clones asked with his distorted voice.

Yugao gave them with no objection. The clone trooper hummed for a second until fold the letter then giving it back.

"I hope your stay here was pleasurable Miss Uzuki, Lord Edan asked for this to be given to you," the sergeant said with a boy making Yugao raise an eyebrow. Not a moment later a clone trooper came with a bag filled with ninja weapons. To her shock, Hayate's sword was there too.

"He also wants you to have this," he said showing a new blade. Yugao stared at the silver blade mesmerized with the quality.

"Is a Vibroblade, quite resistant and powerful, he asked me to give it to you as a farewell gift, he also ask you to visit him in the future" the clone said as she eyed the blade more carefully, with a golden handle and guard the blade was simple yet excellent a breath taking, a weapon deign of a lord. Perfect for defense and attack.

"Tell him I said it's beautiful" Yugao said, the trooper bowed and left, Yugao just stared and the blade with fascination.

"I will call you… Fuugin (Silver Wind)" Yugao said strapping the blade; she had a long trip to Konoha and many things to think about.

XXXXX

-Tanzaku Gai's Castle- Rooftops-

"Now this is a nice view, don't you think?" Edan asked his back at Naruto.

"Look, you fight or talk?" Naruto asked annoyed, he had forgotten Edan's love for stalling.

Unless you piss him up, then the fights were rather quick.

"Geez, why is all people so hasty… tell me, what do you know of you father?" Edan asked making Naruto frown at him.

"Enough, so I don't need to talk about him" Naruto said pointing his blade at Edan who smirked.

"And what about his whereabouts?" Edan asked making Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dead, where else?" Naruto said finding slightly disturbing his apprentice feral smile, for a second his eyed turned gold with slits. _'I will file it for later'_ the blond thought curiously.

"Oh, are you sure of that?"

XXXXX

A smoke cloud was formed signaling a shunshin.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and Gai, the former looking tired and annoyed, his Sharingan covered for the time being.

"NARUTO-KUN, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Gai yelled as he walked to the younger nin, Kakashi looked confused.

"How?" the one-eyed nin asked in complete astonishment.

"Trade Secret Hatake, Trade Secret" Naruto said as he sat in the tiles, an unconscious and tied Edan next to him.

Kakashi sighed while Gai sprouted shouts about youth and flames. Kakashi knew better, he knew something happened there and it wasn't a fight.

XXXXX

-A day later-

"Why can't we stay a bit?" Kiba asked with a whine.

"We have more pressing matters Kiba, transporting a dangerous prisoner is one of them" Kakashi said looking at the chained teen with a lone eye. Kurenai and Asuma glared at the white haired boy with disdain while Naruto looked in his own world. The boy had yet to say something; he has been talking only when necessary; other than that, he stood silent.

"Hmph, he doesn't seem dangerous" Sasuke said eying the boy, after the fight started Kakashi sent them to regroup with the other Gennin, he couldn't believe that, he was an Uchiha, the elite, not a puny no clan Gennin.

"He took down three Jounin without break in sweat brat, you better keep your mouth shut" Tsunade said and shot the Uchiha a glare, the woman had been highly irritated as she traveled. She didn't even try to heal the unconscious teen once he was left in her care. If it weren't for Shizune's help, the prisoner would be still unconscious.

"Yet, he was defeated, no matter what, his fate was set" Neji said not even looking at the group. Had he, he would have seen Edan laughing at him, yet the gag keeping him shut made its magic.

"Um, about that, how was he defeated Gai-sensei?" Lee asked in a bout of curiosity.

"Oh, well Lee, he was defeated by Naruto-kun here, when Kakashi and I arrived the fight was over. I just want to know as much as you yet Naruto's hip attitude doesn't allow us to know" Gai said at Naruto with some wicked kind of pout.

"Um, did you say something?" Naruto asked causing a massive sweat tdrop.

'_Are you sure of that?'_ Edan words repeated themselves, once and again, finally his time has come. _'Time to meet you… father'_

Edan is taken prisoner, but why and how I will show it later. What are Naruto/Revan's plans or even what about the Konoha Ninjas? Tsunade and Shizune's relationship is shaken by Tsunade night of lust.

If you want to know more about the Gennin teams, I will have to say that they will have no real place until a bit later.

Why did Edan defeat so easily the Jounins? well. To me Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai are or were too overconfident; just look the way they died, well the first two… Uh look at me I am Asuma, I can kill and S-rank missing nin just because I am a Sarutobi.

Oh, here I am Sharingan Kakashi, I will defy the man that tamed nine S-ranked missing nin just with a Teen and an old man, and I will obviously win.

Kurenai is just illusions, if true against weak-minded men make it more than enough. This is a fucking Sith Lord you know, the kind of… 'you' 'yes?' 'I want to die' hand wave… 'Bang' see!, they can control weak minded, create illusions or easily see through them, so releasing a Lightning Storm over Kurenai because she THOUGHT he wouldn't move, well though luck.

Why I didn't show more fights, because Edan's 'mission' was to talk to Naruto, only that, once fulfilled he cared nothing about fight any more. Sorry Every one, I took so much, but Job, college, life in general was so troublesome, in two weeks I will post another Chap, keep reading


	22. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Fall of a Hero!

-Konoha- Council Chambers-

"Greetings" Sarutobi Hiruzen said from his place in the center of the council. The aged Hokage started being worried about the teams he sent two weeks ago and planned to sent a hunter nin to get them when news about their arrival came at him.

Not just that Tsunade was with them.

Even better Shizune came too.

However, incredibly… they weren't the only new arrivals.

A teen in his fifteen to seventeen, with white hair and deep purple eyes came with them, chained and restrained. Yet he only smiled and waved.

He almost had a heart attack when he was told about the teen.

Edan Sadow was in Konoha.

He accepted to have killed Konoha shinobi and hurt the Suna siblings.

Yet.

He was so calm about it.

"Now, how do you plead?" Sarutobi asked looking at the teen.

"About what?" Edan asked with a yawn

"You are accused of murdering Konoha Shinobi and our allies" Hiashi said with a frown, the boy showed a deep disrespect.

"Oh that, well yeah, I mean, I killed a bunch of contract killers, if that is a crime, then I am guilty" Edan said with a shrug of shoulders.

The room exploded in roar calling for the teen execution, Edan only laid his head in the table and tried to sleep, political affairs were all boring.

In a booth in the far side of the room Tsunade looked with narrowed eyes at the teen, he was ignoring his own trials for crimes against Konoha, how could he do that. One third of the council was calling for execution, others life imprisonment, but nothing seemed to bother him.

"Child you may want to pay attention to us, your fate is in our hands" Sarutobi said frowning. His mind took a step back when the teen started laughing.

"You are fun old man, my fate… in your hands…. Jajajajaja… I just wait for the day you are shown that you are only one little stain in this world… Sith has no fear, try all you want, it doesn't matter; it won't change your position. You are nothing" Edan said causing another roar. More and more calls for death penalty were appearing, Sarutobi sighed.

"If this is what you think… I hereby sentence you to death penalty to take place in three days, now ANBU!" two masked nins appeared next to the teen. "Take him to Ibiki, I want to know all he has about these Sith" nodding the two ANBU vanished with the teen. For some reason those purple eyes reminded him of the young Minato, another reason to feel sad about it.

XXXXX

"So?"

"This should be impossible"

"I know that, but can you help him?"

"There is nothing I can do for him, he is perfectly fine it's amazing… to be brought back from the dead" Tsunade said finishing her medical scan over Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime.

"I know Tsunade, but something must be done, he was brought back for a reason, he now can fulfill the destiny he was denied" Sarutobi said looking at the comatose blond.

"Oh, really, I met the brat, Naruto" Tsunade said and Sarutobi stiffened.

"What were you thinking, a Jounin, that boy should still be a Gennin, be with his friends and all that stuff… I saw him and he isn't a child"

"I wasn't thinking anything Tsunade, I tried my best to help him but I wasn't enough, Jiraiya left, you left, Kushina… I was alone with him AND the villagers, had Minato lived all would be different" Sarutobi said with a tired face.

"I can't keep going Tsunade, I simply can't" Tsunade looked a bit saddened by this.

"What will happen when the boy discovers this?" she asked not looking at him.

"I have a duty with Konoha Tsunade, if Naruto doesn't like it then I will have no other choice but stop any stupidity he may try"

"Even if it meant killing him, the Yondaime's son, the man you want to help, the one that sacrificed everything for the village?" Tsunade asked with a grim tone.

"I am… the Sandaime Hokage Tsunade" with that he left his path clear ahead, Naruto's time of liberties ended.

"You will pay it greatly sensei, at the end no matter what… you can't win" the buxom woman said as she decided to go for his other patients.

XXXXX

-ANBU HQ-

Bam!

"Ugh, oh…"

Bam!

"Ajajajaja… that hurt"

"Once again… who is you master?"

"Who knows? Jejejejejeje"

Bam!

Spit!

Edan looked at Ibiki with a smirk, for the last two hours his wards had tried everything to make him speak. From simple mind games to elaborated torture, well half torture, the purple haired babe was a good eye candy.

"Care to call the babe again, man this village have beauties everywhere" Edan mocked as another punch met his mouth, he felt a teeth gone down.

"Dath huts" he said spitting more blood.

From his place behind the glass, Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the teen, Edan was proving way too stubborn against the torture, mind games showed fruitless and there was nothing the Yamanaka could get from him, apparently, he had the greatest mind walls since Inoichi. Heck, even Anko trying to seduce him failed, he still had a bit of blood in his face from that event.

Still.

"What now?" asked another interrogator.

"Call the Yamanaka Clan again… we may have to broke him completely" Ibiki said, the other one nodded before shunshin away.

"You wanted this brat, you wanted this" the scarred nin said as he looked Edan was being whipped. He winced a bit at that.

XXXXX

-48 hours before Edan's execution-

In a dark room, seven figures were having an unexpected meeting, each of them having their own thoughts about the next actions.

"Are you sure of that?" Mitarashi Anko asked uncertainly, she found herself surprised as Naruto gathered them in their former base, or the remains of the base. The Sith temple, once house of a powerful complex now lies in ruins after a bomb designed to eliminate the complex.

"I am" Naruto said from his seat in a bunch of vestiges.

"If Lord Revan says is time then is time" Hanabi said from her location next to her sister, Hinata nodded as well.

"Well, we talked about this already, just prepare a transport and we are done" Iruka said from his side left.

"Wait, before even try this, what about that boy?" Anko asked still confused by the plan.

"Who?" Naruto asked with a smirk

"Edan" Anko said giving him a look that said 'You know'. Naruto just sighed, where to begin with.

"Long time ago, I discovered something about my powers and title, one that with the Kyuubi's influence I could easily learn and master a lot of Force skills almost in no time, this allowed me to train and take over the title of Dark Lord, however, every Dark Lord needs an apprentice" Naruto said shrugging, Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"You mean us?" Hinata said pointing at herself and her sister, Hanabi frowned but said nothing.

"Well, no. Edan Sadow was my first apprentice, and the second stronger Sith in this world after me, I have been training him from 5 years prior, and if I am honest his growth was marvelous, he is simply a prodigy of the Force. My most prized pupil now rest in this village and is an essential part in my plans" Naruto said with a smirk.

"But, why didn't you tell us about him?" Anko asked a bit annoyed with the lack of trust.

"It was simply irrelevant; Edan was training or doing missions for me…"

"Like Suna's invasion" a voice said from his left, Naruto groaned. Miko's holo-form frowned at this; Naruto's lack of trust was turning annoying.

"Yes, I wanted the best for that mission, and as much as it pains you, he is the best choice over any of you" Naruto said his gaze cold as he looked over the raven haired beauty. Dressed in a red dress with a long skirt, yet showing her left tight and part of her neck and cleavage, Miko looked over Naruto with her own gaze, the boy was becoming quite paranoid, and for that his trust over them was getting thinner.

He had already set spies all over Ame (She still needs to get a better name) just to keep tabs over Hanzou, but at the same time he hides the existence of another Sith lord.

Quite shocking.

And he seemed to be getting worse; she was sent to the palace and set in a training routine just to get her out of the way.

She was simply getting tired of that.

"Now, I want you to do what you were ordered, if this succeeds we will be out of here in three days, Kabuto!" Naruto called and the silver haired teen holo-form came to live.

"You did what I asked"

"Yes milord, Edan's gadgets were finished just before his leave"

"Excellent, now everybody leave"

Without more words, the group vanished from the ruins just as ghosts in the night.

XXXXX

-ANBU HQ- Detention Cell 5A – Maximum Security level

Wow. I mumbled softly as I opened my eyes, the shock of the torture still fresh in my memories.

Yamanaka.

Filthy mind walkers.

Note to self… kill all of them.

Edan Sadow decided as he came back from the happy world where he isolated himself to escape said blonds' mental inspection. However, being isolated was a double edge weapon, on one side, he protected his memories from the intruders, and on the other side; he lost awareness of his surroundings.

His aching limbs, cracked ribs, bruised cheeks made the statement even more believable, still… he had to persevere if the plan was to succeed.

He had patience.

He could wait more.

Closing his eyes again focused the Force into healing his aching body, no reason to leave it in such bad shape.

Especially with what was to come.

XXXXX

-36 Hours before execution-

Uzuki Yugao sighed happily, as she passed through the gates of Konoha, it felt good to be at home she mussed mentally as she took a long breath in. The purple haired ANBU began to walk again toward the Hokage tower, no need to loose time visiting the ANBU HQ, especially if she wanted to explain why she was set free by Edan.

She sighed, the purple eyed teen was a puzzle, and Yugao didn't like them, they were too mysterious, too alluring… too addictives…

Yes, he was addictive, he was charming, he was strong and more than that… he knew it and used it.

Yugao sighed again and decided to go look for the Hokage instead of going to the HQ, little did she know that that decision would save her life.

XXXXX

-Meanwhile-

"Tomorrow… at 1800 hours" Hinata said passing a piece of paper with the left of her meal, the branch family member nodded lightly as she pocketed the little piece of paper in her yukata, then bowing and leaving.

Hinata felt happy with her actions, the time to leave the hell hole known as Konoha was finally there and as always with her master's former plans, this one had several objectives.

"Ne, Onee-san" Hanabi said from behind.

"Yes Hanabi-chan?" Hinata said smiling.

"What about Neji?" Hanabi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He will choose when needed to" Hinata said her smile turning cold, it was very weird when Hinata smiled like that, showing her own dark nature only once in a while.

Very troubling how she would show one face at a moment and then other only for a few seconds, Hanabi knew that Hinata had it, after all any person training in the dark side had it, and after her 'defeat' against Neji, Hinata began to drift more towards that side.

'_Not that it can help her now'_ Hanabi mused mentally, still only the time will say.

XXXXX

-Somewhere else-

"Any questions?" Naruto said looking at the kneeling figure.

"Is it… safe?" the figure said.

"Yes, do not worry, everything will go as planned, but be warned for the next 30 hours a hell will broke in here, is your choice at the end to go or stay, but this is only one time choice, accept it or leave it" Naruto said walking away.

The figure looked at the retreating figure with doubt, would it be worth it, the village was her home right?. Right?

As the sun descended bringing the night Yamanaka Ino looked doubtful of the choice she would make, but no matter which one she choose, her life would change.

XXXXX

-ANBU HQ- Detention Cell 5A-

Edan's eyes snapped open, his awareness coming back with his conscious, he took a look a focused the force.

'_Sense'_ he thought as the auras of his enemies appeared in front of him.

_Two._ He noticed, at the guards keeping him isolated in his cell. Moving his head around he noticed, only one exit, two more guards inside a room in the left hall, some prisoners.

Nothing important.

"You know… I have heard many things about the death experience, one that your entire life passes in front of your eyes, two that there is a long, long hall full of light….

And three, that you show your true colors, the last one is true, because when someone dies, you can see utter fear or utter courage… you know I killed two squads of your friends" he 'saw' them stiff.

"Yeah, I mean, in those last moments, each of them showed me their hearts… I can even say they confessed to me, and you know I think we became some sort of friends" they clenched their fists. He licked his lips

"And, want me to tell you who were the cowards?" the door snapped open as a reindeer masked ANBU and a Jackal one entered, the last one closing the door behind.

"I know this is a game and that you will enjoy it… I only have one thing to say… I will enjoy it more," the reindeer said pulling his fist.

XXXXX

-ANBU HQ- Detention cell 5A – outside

The Jackal masked ANBU exited a few moments later with an air of smugness, he undusted himself a bit before turn to close the door behind him. Inside he could see the two bodies of his former wardens. The new WHITE haired jackal chuckled before seal the door and walk away.

"Some people are really idiotic, the first rule ever… do not, do not underestimate your enemy" Edan chuckled under the mask as he stood before the door connecting the Cell Block A with the others.

_Flashback_

_Edan huffed as a fist connected with his jaw._

"_What, not so smug now bastard?" the reindeer masked ANBU asked grabbing Edan's head. "Say something teme" Edan moved his head slowly until his eyes met the ANBU's._

"_Deadly Sight" the Sith mumbled. Just as those words were said, the ANBU fell limp causing a thud sound. The other ANBU turned to see the cause only for him to be grabbed by a now freed Edan._

"_No reason to make a scene… Drain!" Edan hissed as he absorbed all his foe life energy, he could feel his reserves growing stronger, his wounds healing and his senses growing. Once he was satisfied, he let the pale ANBU fell making a small sound._

_Edan sighed as he cracked every bone in his body, two days of torture and abuse taking their toll._

"_The__se bastards are quite good at torture, not like us but still good" Edan mumbled as he kneeled in front of the body grabbing the porcelain mask. "Showtime" _

_End Flashback_

Edan entered the room where two ANBU were guarding the exit.

"Jackal, where are you going your shift ends in a few hours!" a Horse masked ANBU said signing Edan to stop.

"Everything is fine, nothing is out of order" Edan said waving his hand.

"Everything is fine, nothing is out of order" the two ANBU droned after.

"You may go" he waved again

"You may go" Edan nodded before walking pass them a smug smirk in his face.

XXXXX

-Hokage's Office-

Yugao sighed deeply as she looked at the mahogany doors in front of her. She felt his heart racing, what if she became treason suspect, how would she explain being left alive AND free by Edan.

What had Jiraiya said about the whole affair, the Suna siblings… and well, they were the only survivors Edan said.

"Uzuki-san, you may go in," the secretary said with a soft smile, Yugao nodded before going inside.

The ANBU captain nodded as she walked passes the door to find herself staring into the Hokage and his closer advisors, included Densetsu no Sannin Tsunade. The face the group had, made her think one thing only.

Crap.

XXXXX

Edan sighed as he pulled his left arm, taking his glove and retracting the sleeve, he drove his nails into the fake skin covering his metallic limb, the last gift from a noble bitch.

'_Had I known about her wind chakra strings I would have killed her sooner, that Chiyo was a bitch till the very end'_ Edan chuckled darkly as he peeled the rest of the 'skin'.

The young Sith took a few moments to open a small socket in his 'limb' which contained a thin scroll. The scroll per se meant little unless you had a blood sample of the owner, and even less without a special designed code.

'_Better be fast, I only have 30 minutes from now till guard change'_ Edan said biting his real thumb drawing blood from it, licking his lip he smeared the blood over the apparently clean scroll until a bigger one appeared with a small smoke cloud. Doing the same process than before Edan released five cylinders each of them with a small screen on them.

Edan smirked as he called for his supposed inexistent chakra to summon five clones; each of them nodded taking the cylinders and rushing in different directions.

'_Here I am bringing death, chaos, pestilence and suffering… ummm,__ I wonder if Sith lords should be called apocalypse knights, nah!'_ he chuckled himself as he rushed in another direction intent of finding something useful.

XXXXX

-With Yugao-

"Please take sit Yugao-chan" Sarutobi said with a soft voice causing the purple haired ANBU to wince, soft voice didn't bode well for her, however she complied quickly, the group then fell in a deep silence, each trying to gain a better grasp of the others thoughts and feelings.

"Yugao-chan, I want to express first how happy I am that you returned back safely, after the horrible state Jiraiya's party was when they arrived I began to expect the worse" Sarutobi said with a grandfatherly smile, Yugao just nodded at this trying to keep herself at guard. She was a ninja after all and if they were to decide, she was a traitor she would be dealt with horribly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, it feels good to be home," Yugao said a bit pained. _Home? Why then it feels so tense. _Yugao asked herself still schooling her features.

"And is good to have you back, however Yugao-chan, we need to ask how is that possible" the old Hokage asked with a stone face, Yugao frowned slightly.

"Sir?"

"Yugao-san" Homura said taking the lead. "We are wondering, how is possible that you survived a mission which not only took the life of two entire ANBU squads, but a Sannin, a Suna Jinchuuriki ended in critical condition, not to mention that Suna fell under the enemy's power, so care to explain?" the elder asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sir, is kind of… complicated, I mean, well" Yugao mumbled unsure of what to say, there was too many things to say or to skip, never had she thought about what to say in this moment, she didn't believed telling them about Edan and their… affair may help her, in fact, it would be worse if spoken, however.

"Yugao-chan?" the Hokage said pulling her out of her thoughts. The purple haired woman blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"Sir, I was… released" she said making the group look at her with skepticism.

"You don't think we will believe that do you?" Koharu said with a frown.

"Koharu-sama, with all respect yes I do, especially because is true, I don't know why but my warden Edan Sadow thought I…"

"Hold it, Sadow?, Edan Sadow from the Sith?" Sarutobi said with narrowed eyes. From the last report about the boy in custody, Edan showed a case of immense arrogance, he look at every threat as minimum, so the idea of leaving Yugao free because she obviously wasn't a threat wasn't so farfetched, still.

"Sensei you won't believe that-" Tsunade was cut as Sarutobi looked at her, a gaze that quickly asked her to shut it.

"What do you remember of Sadow?" Sarutobi asked looking a tad annoyed at the mention of the name.

"He is strong… really strong" Yugao said nodding softly making the group raise an eyebrow. "He is… out of this world; I would say he could match you in a fight Hokage-sama, over anything he is… arrogant with reason" she said trying to find a way to explain the mysterious teen.

"Care to elaborate?" Tsunade said with frown, Yugao seemed to respect the teen, it was unnerving for her.

"I can only say he always win, when we fought him he made the right choices and always seemed to be one step ahead, I could say he never do anything against his will" Yugao said a bit confused herself as the reasoning was faulty. It wasn't like she was going to blab everything what happened with him, not at all.

"Well, since you are here and are our only 'active' witness we would like you to recognize Sadow" the Hokage said standing, the group looked at him confused for different reasons, the elders and Tsunade wondering why would he need a witness now if the teen was already in his path to the guillotine.

Yugao wondering why he would need a witness at all

"Sir?" Yugao voiced her confusion with a sense of dread.

"We have a supposed Edan Sadow in our power, we need to know if it is truth" Yugao's eyes widened in shock, Edan's words resonating in her mind.

"Oh kami" her words were completely overshadowed by the ominous explosion that took place in the far side of the village, if her instincts were right things were bad.

"What was that?" Homura said shocked as a great smoke cloud appeared in the horizon.

"The ANBU head quarters" Tsunade said shocked.

"Sadow" Sarutobi hissed in anger as he crushed his pipe, for the first time in years there was someone he wanted to kill more than his former student.

XXXXX

-With Edan-

Edan looked at the massive bonfire that was his prison not too long ago, a smirk in his face as he looked the place burn.

"My destiny in your hands… foolish old man" Edan mumbled, as he rushed away, no doubt the old man would rush to hunt him down, or at least to send a squad for reconnaissance.

"Time to move to stage two, better not screw it up Uzumaki" he mumbled to himself, his awareness already perceiving ninjas approaching.

XXXXX

-Undisclosed position-

"What was that?" a raccoon masked ANBU asked. That explosion was too close to Raccoon's liking.

"Not sure, but… no it can't be" an Ocelot masked nin said.

"What?" Raccoon said a sense of foreboding in his mind.

"It was as if it came from HQ" Ocelot said nervously.

"WHAT! NO WAY" raccoon said shocked.

"Yes I know but…"

Knock. Knock

The two ANBU turned to the door with raised eyebrows under their mask

"Who is there?" Ocelot asked a hand already in the hilt of his ninjatou.

"Message from the Hokage, he needs a report about a possible breakthrough" the voice said behind the door.

Ocelot turned to his partner who nodded as he unsheathed his ninjatou.

CLICK!

"What is it?" Ocelot asked as he looked at a Neko masked ANBU standing in front of him.

"News, the Hokage needs news"

XXXXX

-Hokage Tower-

"Sir we got a preliminary report" a bull masked ANBU said kneeling in front of an upset Sarutobi. Not five minutes ago the ANBU HQ were lit in fire with maybe a fourth of their active ANBUs inside, also as he suspected no clues of Edan's location was found.

"Proceed" the old Kage said in an aggravated tone.

"I came from the explosion site and as you predicted there is no clue about Edan Sadow's possible location, the fire have all but erased his smell so the Inuzuka hadn't had luck in find him" Bull said with a monotone

"Any report from the Core?" Sarutobi asked a bit hopeful

"Yes sir, however, they inform us that there was no unusual activity before or after the attack, so we have to suppose that Sadow did that himself or he have inner help" Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe at that.

"Well done Bull, take your team and increase the patrols, if there was no unusual activity at the wall it means Sadow is still in the village" the ANBU nodded before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"What should we do about the Jounin, we need to take hold of Sadow before things go out of control," Homura said from his sit few meters away.

"I will call all the elite Jounin for this, also, Tsunade" Sarutobi said turning to his former apprentice, "I want you to take an ANBU squad and take them to the Hospital, it is an S-ranked" getting an idea of what she was wanted to do Tsunade left immediately.

"Homura, Koharu we must meet with the Jounin," Sarutobi said already half way to the door.

"Hokage-sama?" Yugao asked from her place a nervous look on her face.

"Forgive me Yugao-chan" Sarutobi said as two new ANBU landed next to the purple haired woman. "But, until you get a security clearance you are to be under strict vigilance" the old man said leaving a heart stricken Yugao.

XXXXX

-Hyuuga complex-

While the rest of the village was in alert by the early night events, the Hyuuga found himself in a deadly silence. No sound was heard in the darkness of the night, lights were down and no sign of life was visible.

It was for this reason that Hyuuga Hiashi decided to found out why his night tea wasn't served on time.

"This is really un settling" Hiashi mumbled to himself as he dived in the dark halls of the Hyuuga compound. The more Hiashi walked the more his instincts called for him to be on guard. "Where are the patrols?" he asked aloud as he turned to look to his right.

Forgetting about rules Hiashi ignited his Byakugan. He took a breath as the world around him turned black and white, all the complex was in his sight except for that little spot in black, the Hyuuga's greatest secret so far a blind spot in their 'perfect' vision.

However, his musings came at a stop when he noticed something out of place.

"Where is everyone?"

XXXXX

-Opposite position from the ANBU HQ-

"Move, move, move, we are late here" a clone trooper yelled around as another round of Hyuugas climbed fearfully in a Lambda Shuttle

"Sir?" the clone commander turned to look at the new comer.

"Thirty-two" the commander acknowledged

"Is Tich now sir"

"A name, that's an honor you now"

"I know sir" Tich or Thirty-two as he was know under Commander Kakuzu, had received new title and a name making him special for so speak.

"Now, what is the status?" the commander asked the gossip finished.

"Sir, we are on schedule, two more trips and we are done"

"Excellent, now news from the heiresses?"

"No, its weird but they run after the other girl"

"Uh?, you mean the prodigy that betrayed us" the clone commander sneered. "It's a boy, his name is Neji, apparently he was mumbling about something fate something, I don't care, he ran away intent of calling the ANBU, the little dipshit"

"Yeah, well I suggest sending… wait isn't that…" Tich turned to look at an incoming figure the commander looked at him funny before turning to look at the source. Behind his helmet, the commander gasped as Hyuuga Hanabi was coming in, battered and bruised. Steeling himself he brought a blaster and shot.

The figure fell dead in his tracks, Hanabi's eyes were wide as she looked at the dead ANBU that was about to catch her soon more were in the clearing.

"Sir?"

"Lieutenant Tich, we have orders," the commander said pulling a second blaster

"Yes sir, fire" soon a wave of plasma fire flew against the incoming foes, Hanabi herself killing some of them after getting her hands in one of the blasters.

It was not long until the last ANBU fell dead that the group relaxed. Hanabi decided to sit next to a tree.

"Miss Hanabi?" the girl turned her face to look at a brown skinned man, his head shaved, opposite to his chin were a tree days beard laid.

"Who are you?" Hanabi asked feigning ignorance, she knew this was a clone trooper, a lieutenant at most.

"I am Lieutenant Tich from the 909th, where is your sister?" the young clone asked, it was then that Hanabi broke in tears, the clone eyes softened.

"S-she…nee-chan is… d-dead" she whimpered before tears overtook her Tich patter her head trying to soot her, in his soft state he missed the dark grin hid behind the little arms.

XXXXX

-Konoha's gates-

Yamanaka Ino was pacing restless, her things in scrolls, her pouch filled with anything she may need, her mother next to her looking a bit nervous herself. Both women were hid now that the chaos ran free, after the explosion Ino and her mother had to go into hiding now that the ANBU ran rampant looking for the culprit of the explosion.

Ino looked a bit scared when a lone ANBU landed in the spot she and her mother were ocupaying half an hour ago.

The older woman looked at the ANBU with suspission, and at the same time, she tried to think in a possible excuse to be there, even if she wanted to go home. There was no reason to, her husband was dead, Ino was unhappy, and Konoha cared little about the small Yamanaka clan, heck, if it weren't for the fact that there were Hyuuga running away she may have shot the idea down.

But it was Ino who made her think twice, the place was filled of memories, a dead father, dead friends and war, before a kunoichi of Konoha she was a mother, that they should know.

"You two better get out" the ANBU called not looking at them. She stiffened preparing herself for a fight.

"I am talking to you Yamanaka-san, we're on a tight schedule, so the faster we go the better," the ANBU said turning to them, Ino and her mother looked at the obviously young Jackal Masked ANBU.

"Ne, Uzumaki Naruto is waiting?" Ino sighed in relief as she rushed out, her mother walking behind.

"Good, now" the Jackal masked ANBU said as he crunched, the two women were about to ask when one a bang was heard and one of the gates was bended horribly as if stricken, leaving a big hole between the two doors.

"W-what w-was tha-t-t?" Ino asked shocked.

"That little Ino was a Force Push" he answered kindly before turning to the older woman extending a hand. The older woman turned to look at him.

"You may want a ride, we need to get out of here quickly" the older woman narrowed her eyes, what was he implying. Feeling rightfully angry, she snorted before walking ahead.

"I don't need your help, I can do it myself" Jackal chuckled a bit as the older woman rushed away at Shinobi like speed. Still laughing he turned to Ino.

"How much till she remembers she doesn't know where to go?" Ino by her side looked embarrassed.

Not a moment later, the older woman appeared a blush adorning her face.

"Un, where are we going?"

"Follow me" Jackal said still chuckling as he rushed away Ino gave her mother a smirking face that her mother ignored.

Soon the trio left missing completely that someone had spotted them.

XXXXX

-Unknown Location-

-THUMP-

-THUMP-

A neko masked ANBU looked as the two in his way fell silently as he cut their throats; his objective was so close he was almost excited. Taking a moment to breathe in, he opened the door in front.

The ANBU took the moment to gaze over the room, it was dark, the smell was rough, and the only sound he could get was the one of the machines in the room.

Suddenly de ANBU growled as he cut a bed in half, his anger coming from the fact that the bed was empty.

"I should have known, you old geezer" the Neko ANBU growled annoyed, the air around the room turned cold

"Indeed, Naruto, indeed" the voice of the Sandaime came from behind as Uzumaki Naruto took off his mask.

"You shouldn't have got in the way," Naruto said glaring at the old man.

"Maybe, maybe not, either way we are here," the sandaime said puffing a smoke cloud, enjoying the flavor, the tobacco from kumo was simply exquisite.

"You will pay for it," Naruto said as his vibroblade shine with expectation. With a sigh, the sandaime pulled his robes showing his battle armor, he never thought he would need it so soon.

"Well then, let's see what a toddler like you can do" in matter of seconds the two were at each other's throat in a fight both new one they would come.

XXXXX

-Extraction point two-

"Come on you two, we are close," the ANBU said cheerfully.

Ino and her mother groaned a bit, was this guy for real, they have been at top speed for like twenty minutes and he could keep the everything cool façade.

"F-f-finally" Ino huffed trying to keep the pace. Her mother gave only a nod, suddenly the ANBU stopped mid way. "If I were you I would keep going, the vessel is only a few minutes away, once you arrive state your names, tell them Edan sent you" the ANBU said as he took sit in a branch.

"W-what about you?" Ino's mother asked with a red face, long time without training taking its toll.

"I am going to take care of the ANBU in pursuit" he said calmly making the two women look at him shocked.

"Better go, I won't be able to protect you while fighting" both women nodded and ran in the direction Edan's sent them.

"Wow, the girl was cute but the mother was HOT, don't you think Smoker-kun?" Edan said to the air as five figures appeared in a branch opposite to him.

"Sadow, so it was you who did all this?" Asuma said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Well, yeah, I have to say, your accommodations were horrible, I simple had to complain" Edan said standing and gazing at the group.

"You killed hundreds," Asuma said pulling his trench knives

"Actually I have killed thousands," Edan said coldly pulling a cylinder object.

"Well today you will be stopped" Asuma said his trench knives gaining a wind like extended blade.

"Are you threatening me Jounin?" Edan asked taking his mask off, his purple eyes turned golden, again with blood in them.

"You can bet on it Sith"

Asuma is encountering Edan, Hiruzen is fighting Naruto and what happened to Hinata?, more about this in the next Chapter of Born of a Sith Lord.


	23. Season Finale

Chapter 20: Rise of a Villain

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

Crack!

Clang!

_How__ did everything come to this?…_

Clang!

Clang!

_Where did I __go wrong?_

Clang!

Clang!

Argh!

_I never wanted things to __end like this!_

Clang!

Clang!

Urgh!

"You…"

Clang!

_Why had thing to be like this?_

_It is not fair!_

_I wanted him to be our hero_

_Not this… this… thing_

Sarutobi Hiruzen mused as he clashed weapons with his onetime adoptive grandson, where once lied cerulean blue eyes filled with innocence now laid red ruby pools of hatred.

Hiruzen felt his heart ache after each blow they exchanged, how did they end like this?

"Naruto"

"Shut it"

"Please, it's not too late to stop this madness, I beg you, don't make me kill you" Sarutobi said putting all his desperation in his words, he knew the boy since the moment he came to the world, he was the first to ever invite him ice cream, to tell him stories.

"Please Naruto, I love you, don't do this my boy"

The struggle stopped completely and the blonde's eyes went wide at his words, for a brief moment Sarutobi had hope, hope that was crushed as a wave of pure contempt came from the boy.

"Love, hah, you know no love old man, you barely care anything except your village, you would send you own son to his death for this village, oh but wait" Naruto's harsh voice gained a hint of mock… a sick and psychotic mock…

"You already have" The words struck home in a way Naruto did not expect. If his words were meant to cause pain, he did, but if he wanted to crush his onetime grandfatherly figure. He was genuinely surprise when Sarutobi's killing intent and chakra spiked.

If he were a lower mortal he would have run, but he was not going to give the old bat a moment of hesitation.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" the Jinchuuriki's sick grin was received by the hit of the diamond staff in the face. _'Damn, I didn't see that coming'_

CRASHHHHHHH!

"NARUTO! IF YOU WON'T STOP THEN AS THE SANDAIME HOKAGE I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR ILL INTENTS!" The now enraged leader yelled from the other room

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the 'energetic' elder.

"Oh, no more ojii-san eh!" Naruto's mocking tone came from the hole his body made once his 'Grandpa' decided to stop playing, well he would stop playing around too.

"Well, I got to say… **fine by me**" Naruto's demonic enhanced voice came just as he walked out of the hole, his red slitted eyes glowing with mirth.

"**Let's do this quick, by now half Konoha should know about our… party" **

CLANG!

"I will stop you Naruto"

"**Oh, you WILL try"**

XXXXX

-Meanwhile-

Tich sighed happily as the last Hyuuga was boarded, they were able to complete the mission with little to no problems, except. Tich didn't know what to think as he looked at the girl who sat in his LAAT, for some reason something in her story didn't clicked.

'The way she speak about her sister's death, is off somehow, specially about the killing blow… it almost… too convenient' he wondered as he walked to his data pad remembering his chat with the now only heiress of the clan.

_Flashback:_

_Hanabi was sitting in a corner of the ship with a hollow look; the last hour was spent in silence as she waited for the troopers to end loading her clan members. She was genuinely tired from the events that night and truthfully desired to rest._

_However, she knew that would not be for a while._

"_Lady Hanabi" the lieutenant said walking towards here, his demeanor showed nothing but professionalism._

"_Yes?" she said in the most depressed voice she could muster, which was actually the same as a tired one_

"_Milady, I am sorry to bother you now, but is of upmost importance that we know what happened to your sister" Tich asked as he took his data pad and pressed the record glitch._

"_She…" Hanabi started unsure of what to say, however her darkest side had already planned a simple version. "After Neji-niisan left, Hinata decided to go after him trying to keep him from alerting the ANBU and to convince him to come with us, as you know if left after her worried" Tich nodded at this, looking he wasn't talking Hanabi proceed to explain the events._

"_It took us five minutes to get to Nej to stop, however, no amount of begging or talks worked on convince him to stay, so we had to resort of fight. _

"_Truth be told he proved hard to beat, but between the two of us we did" Hanabi sighed_

"_However, our fight brought the attention of the squadron you met. We were too tired and they were out of our league so we tried to run" _

"_I moved in for the kill the moment I got a window, and took care from one of them, however this proved to be a bad idea as the ANBU decided to go for the kill too. Next thing I know my sister thrust me to a side when a kunai hit her in the back" by now she was in tears. _

"_It was supposed to be me, not her, I was the one supposed to die" Tich just sighed and patted her shoulder trying to reassure the girl, clicking stop in the record he decided to muse in what he heard. I sounded plausible but something was off with the girl._

_End Flashback_

"Those tears… felt fake" Thirty-Two mused slowly to himself as he waited for the last two persons to be evacuated.

His blaster was pointed to the two to his left. A tanned skinned man with a scar in his face over his nose and a scantily clad woman with purple hair looked at him amused.

"You are late" Tich said lowering his weapon.

"Well yeah, and you are a tin can head" the woman said with a pout that looked more macabre that cute.

"Anko, come on, we have to go, while the village is in chaos" the man said

"Umm, 'kay Iruka-kun" with that the two of them walked to him. For some reason Tich felt they were a problem, but decided to keep his distance, he had a mission to finish.

XXXXX

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

Naruto jumped and gave a lower slash trying to get down a leg or two while avoiding a hit from that damnable staff Enma.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, that stupid monkey summon dared to hit him in the face.

While he tried to device a new strategy, Naruto had come to realize that in anger he had forgotten about his father completely, in fact.

'_Fucking old man, when did we got to the roof'_ Naruto raged that had never happened before, he completely blacked out, no memory of ever moving there in the first place, he took a moment to look upon his clothes and his eyes widened.

Naruto was now shirtless, marks of blood, kunai slashes as well and bruising healing, a relatively slow pace, his vibroblade was cracked, and his headband was nowhere to be seen.

His eyed darted to the old man who also was wearing signs of being soreness as well as wounds that he didn't remembering doing, yet there were proves he did them. A five-hand claw slash on the old man chest and his now missing eye were enough to say.

'_Just what the hell happened there?'_ he asked himself actually confused.

"Naruto" Sarutobi said warily. He was still shocked at the brutality of their fight so far, it was roughly five minutes ago when he could say Naruto lost control. He never heard of that happening but looking at the wild gaze the blond had when attack, the complete disregard for his life and that of the others made him think of a rabid dog.

One that needed to be put down.

'_But how'_ so far Naruto chose a good battlefield, the hospital now shaken as it was, was a place where he wouldn't be able to use his strongest techniques without the fear of destroying the place and the patients, that right now were being evacuated as they fought.

But then again, that put Naruto in a situation, while he could, easily, use destructive techniques, it will force the ANBU and Jounin that didn't knew about the fight to rain upon him. After all, Naruto wasn't really after him, but after the man he was protecting.

"Sarutobi!" Enma's shout pulled the elder Kage from his musings as he parried another slash from the once again wild Jinchuuriki.

"AHHRGH!" he could hear Enma hiss, as the blade clashed with him. Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, he had never heard of a sword capable of hurt Enma, well except Kusangi, but that was Orochimaru's, and He wouldn't give it to Naruto, not even to kill him.

"DIE ALREADY!" Sarutobi was again pulled from his musings by a powerful clawed hook to the face, however, this time he could feel different, it was less powerful, but then…

Enraged by the fact that he barely could remember his fight, the fact that right now he could feel several powerful chakra signatures coming closer and that his target was still alive, Naruto lost his last bit of self-control.

Using the momentum of the hook Naruto grabbed the elder Hokage and pulled him for a knee in the face forcing the elder man to unhand Enma, it was then when the blond started to beat the life out of the man. All his suffering and anger toward the elder Sarutobi came just as he pummeled him, no holding back at all.

Finally when the blood splashed his face he calmed down a bit.

"You know" Naruto said with a hint of his former mockery tone

"This kind of reunions are quite therapeutic" the blond said posing his blade to end the Kage, Sarutobi just stared at him with a blank face, no fear, anger or sadness, and frankly it infuriated the blond.

"Sayonara, Hiruzen-ojiisan" Naruto's last words before a punch sent him flying, it wasn't a simple punch, no, it was a land breaking one.

CRASH!

Naruto could say honestly that few times had he ever felt that bad, once during his years training with his former master, when he accidentally ran a light saber through his gut.

Now however, once his eyes focused in the woman next to Sarutobi, he could say truthfully.

"Fuck you Tsunade"

Tsunade of the Sannin have joined the fight.

XXXXX

-Several miles from Konoha's Hospital-

"_Fuck you Tsunade"_ a mini version of Uzumaki Naruto said aloud.

"Quite disappointing don't you think" the form of Edan Sadow said as he looked at the holographic image of the battle currently happening.

…

"Yeah, me too, I was expecting something more climatic, more destructive and more, what is the word?" he wondered aloud

…

"That is, grandiose, but alas, it was not meant to be, so care if we join them?" Edan said with a smile as he dusted off his clothes

…

"Great, I am sure your father wants to see you" Edan smirked as he grabbed what looked like a human torso, lacking one arm and with wicked expression of pain and terror.

…

"Yeah Asuma-kun, I do think you need to change your fashion sense, I mean you are going around pants-less" Edan said looking at his 'trophy' with a mocking smile. He then pushed a button in his wrist and a small beep signaled a LAAT for a request of extraction.

Therefore, Edan just waited humming a weird tune as he sat among the scattered rest of Asuma's strike team.

XXXXX

-In the roof-

Naruto has always prided himself of controlling things, he controlled his master, his tenant, Iruka and his whore, his 'students' and even his sex toy Miko. However, tonight, nothing seemed to go his way.

While he was healing a broken jaw, he could not help but glare and the curvaceous and voluptuous figure of Senju Tsunade, the woman was what any man could desire and kill for, however; she could just as much kill you too. Ignoring his inner male he decided to inspect his surroundings, not only Tsunade was there, but Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, few of the remaining ANBU and Tsunade's pet girl Shizune who was currently healing the old carcass.

"Well, well, well, but is Konoha's finest" Naruto said once he stood up, his jaw felling like a broken china bowl, Tsunade was going to pay.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are under arrest for attempting murder of the Sandaime Hokage" one of the ANBU said with his sword at hand. The others have already taken their stances and Naruto had to scowl.

"How fitting" Naruto growled, "I was always treated like a criminal, at the end I had to become one"

"Shut up brat, stay down if you want to live" Tsunade snapped, the boy mannerism screamed at her senses, he was too calm. _'Better taking him under custody now while we can'_ she mused, however a voice she knew cut her out of her thoughts.

"I beg to defer my sweet Tsunade" the group turned their sights from the fallen Jinchuuriki to the intruder.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the Jackal masked ANBU standing next to a water tower, his casual stance, his mocking tone and his silver white hair meant only one thing.

"Edan" the fifty something woman said with narrowed eyes.

"Tsu-chan, long time without seeing you, you left me all alone in that tiny room, bad bad Tsunade" the Jackal sing sang as he sat in the edge looking at the ten or so ninja squads.

"Edan Sadow, principal suspect in the attack to ANBU" one of the jounin said, Edan just shrugged.

"Meh, I was bored, you need to put more entertainment or people will always try to run" the group tensed at the casual way the teen spoke

"What do you want?" Kakashi said looking at the boy with narrowed eyes, his Sharingan already out...

"Mmm, that is difficult, you mean what I want to do with my life or what I want here?" the collective growl was enough answer

"Geez, people this days, where are the manners, guess I will humor you" Edan said while jumping to the roof floor fifteen meters from the professional killers. "My mission is to retrieve and extract one Uzumaki Naruto; anything else is only collateral damage"

"COLLATERAL DAMAGE YOU SAY! BASTARD YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS!" one of the ANBU yelled angrily, his comrades pulling him back before he tried to jump Edan.

"And your point is?" Edan said with a voice that meant 'Do I look like I care?'

"I am sorry Edan-san, but I can't just allow you to leave" the Sandaime said with tired voice.

"Really?" Edan said looking at the exhausted leader, bruises were barely healed, his eyes had a scar already forming and his completion showed internal damage, his pale color indicated internal hemorrhage barely controlled.

"Well, let's negotiate" the teen said pulling a control from his pant and showing it in the air… "I can leave with the boy, or I blow up this hospital and several building around" his voice tone changed leaving no space for game.

"So?" the Sandaime Hokage gave him the biggest glare he could muster with his broken body.

"Don't listen him Hokage-sama, it's a lie" one of the ANBU said aloud

"I say we take them down now while we can" his partner said, the group seemed to ponder that thought, however, it was not meant to be.

"Fine, try it, I will blow everything I can, kill everything I can and die, but…" he said showing one finger… "Think in your last son Sarutobi-san, we met coming here and he is in need of your attention" this time the Sandaime moved.

Noticing the intentions of the old Kage Edan pulled his wrist and pressed a button, in was matter of seconds when a LAAT appeared from behind the Sith Lord the Konoha group cursed as the doors opened showing two clones with gatling guns aimed at the group.

"Come on Sandaime, you once said you had my life in your hands, now I made so that you have all of ours, you can try and kill me, but I will be sure to bring down as many as possible, old, young, women and children, innocents or not, your choice?"

The old kage gritted his teeth in anger, on one side Edan die, Naruto was captured and all the area was leveled up.

Second case, all of them leave, but then Konoha would have two terrible enemies.

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline… don't you think so… Enma?" Hiruzen said giving his first smirk from the night.

"Wha-urghhh!" Edan words died as a sword protruded from his stomach, he turned his face to look at the one who dared, his stance gave nothing but his eyes narrowed as he looked at an old monkey gorilla size.

"Not so cocky now eh, Kozo?" the monkey smirked only for his face to turn into a mask of shock before fall to the ground dead, a kunai imbedded in his head.

"Took you long" Edan wised as he looked at Naruto who grinned evilly… "Was enjoying the talk" both jumped backwards to avoid a titanic powered fist from the blonde Sannin…

Moments later hell broke loose…

XXXXX

-LAAT-

Tich cursed aloud as he started to shoot at everything that moved the plan was simple, enter and extract a blond idiot who was in the middle of the city; sure, it looked simple, except that everyone wanted to kill them.

"Damn shinobi!, stand still" he growled seeing as the blaster didn't seem to help much, sighing harshly he pressed a button in his wrist, once the light was one he pulled a case and took a rocket launcher… "Pilot, plan b" with it he shot.

XXXXX

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Tsunade had to pull her arms in front of her face in defense as rubble and debris flew around, her ears were ringing and smoke covered all, the last thing she saw were Edan and Naruto being pulled up by some rope, then all went black.

XXXXX

-Unknown amount of time later-

News spread like fire in the village hidden in the leaves, gossip about a massive outbreak and a war declaration ringed hard in the minds of the usually happy population.

As the ninja in service as well as the retired that took back position started working in keep order, the tension could be felt from miles away. Distrust as well as fear mixing and breeding among the citizens of Konoha, were fed by the new security measures used by the regent Hokage.

It was forbidden from leaving house after sundown, new merchants without history in Konoha were forbidden, and any refuge from Suna would have no entry pass into the village, under any circumstance.

Public was not happy, but had to relent if not for respect to their leader, for respect for the dead.

Almost 200 dead.

XXXXX

-Konohagakure- burial grounds

_Have you ever wondered how, whenever there is plenty of death, rain follows? It was a particular dark day in Konoha's history, one that no matter what you do involved betrayal…_

Madara betrayed Hashirama

Orochimaru betrayed Sarutobi

Itachi betrayed his clan

Naruto betrayed Konoha as a whole

_Sigh…_

_But those are only effect from past mistakes…_

Madara was forced into an alliance he spat over…

Orochimaru, was pampered by his teachers and that led to a path of arrogance that later turned obsession and finally madness

Itachi was a sacrifice to quell a revolution

And Naruto…

Sarutobi admitted he did nothing about Naruto…

_And__ for that, the clouds were crying for the hundreds of dead._

'_As a Shinobi I was a God, but as a person I was fool'_ Sarutobi mused just feeling the heavy water drops washing his face, it may be foolish but he wished rain could clean his sins, he wished he could be the one being mourned and not the mourning.

"_Child you may want to pay attention to us, your fate is in our hands," Sarutobi said frowning. His mind took a step back when the teen started laughing. _

"_You are fun old man, my fate… in your hands…. Jajajajaja… I just wait for the day you are shown that you are only one little stain in this world… Sith has no fear, try all you want, it does not matter; it will not change your position. You are nothing" Edan_

"Any word so far?" the old leader asked in a croaking voice, the depression he was victim of marking each word.

"No" was the simple raspy response of the newcomer.

"I see" the crushed leader mused aloud.

"I… can't believe… it's so…" the newcomer mumbled.

"Hard" the elder shinobi completed, he did not need to turn to know the figure nodded.

"It is my entire fault, I did this, had I done better" he got no answer; it is not as if he expected one. "Come with me" the elder said softly as he walked away the figure following close.

"This is the burden of a weak leader," Sarutobi said while walking waving at the lines of new tombs recently marked, each wearing a new carved name. "In my years as Hokage I had to do many things I will regret,"

"However," the old Kage stopped suddenly in front a small parcel… "I always had the strength to continue my fight, my duty" with that the elder man fell to his knees tears falling from his remnant eye. "I can't do it, I can't do this anymore" the figure just stared at the tombs with an impassive face…

"Sarutobi…Konohamaru"

"Sarutobi…Asuma"

The figure mumbled looking at the broken elder, once God now a shell of a human being, talking about falling low.

"P-please, just take it all" Sarutobi begged on his knees, his forehead touching the mud…

"You look pathetic, I was clearly mistaken when I trusted you," the figure said coldly, "I will take the position, and you will stay out of my way," the man said with a sneer that could be felt.

"Thanks, thanks… Minato" Sarutobi said locking his gaze with the ice-cold blue eyes of his predecessor/successor

"It is Yondaime Hokage to you, now out of my sight," the blond Kage said with a poisonous voice as he walked away leaving the broken man.

If Minato thought his legacy would be forever remembered by heroism, when he woke up, from some miracle, he had open eyes to a new world, a horrible bizarre world, where everyone hated his village, and his son the Hero, was his spawn the Betrayer.

"Don't you think you were too hard" Minato's steel gaze fell upon the new arrivals. He had to make an inhuman amount of self control not to lash at the newcomers, not for them, no, for his own weak health.

"Don't speak to me unless to answer to me Kakashi, just because if HAD you in great esteem doesn't mean I WILL" Kakashi nodded painfully as he returned to his designed task, he was ANBU a tool for the Hokage, nothing else, he lost that privilege without right to get it back.

"Minato, I know you are angry, but right now hating us will do nothing to change the situation" the dry croaking voice the belonged to his sensei sporting a wheelchair was the only thing that kept him from beating both men for their betrayal. A personal vendetta it was, but he could still think straight, a Sannin and a Jounin were really needed.

"You heal and find my son, your once godson if you ever cared about it, I don't care about anything else, find him and a way to bring him back" Minato said walking pass them, both nin knew that what was asked was impossible, at least in what Minato wanted.

"Jiraiya-sama, do you think?"

"No, Kakashi, Naruto is most likely lost to us, he has been for a long time, we only had to see closer," the weakened Sannin said thinking back in what Tsunade told him.

_Flashback- two days after The Betrayer's escape_

"_So, no sexy nurse outfit, not even for me?" Jiraiya said with a lecherous smirk as Tsunade glowered at him, she knew that he was only being his healthy (if possible) self, it was better that the alternative, not that she would ever admit it._

"_Be thankful I am so shocked with your apparently miraculous resurrection to crush your family jewels for that remark," she said not looking from her desk. His whimper was clue enough._

"_Ok, ok, sorry… for now" Jiraiya said moving his arms in a placating manner, although the last part was barely a whisper. "But now seriously, how would you define miraculous, as heavenly miracle or suspicious miracle?" the white haired sannin said with a stoned face, Tsunade turned with a similar face._

"_The kind of miracle that scream at you 'suspicious'" the only female sannin said with a stone cold tone._

"_Explain" after years of working together the Sannin had to create a strong bond which not only allowed them to understand each other in the battlefield but help predict most of the each other doubts and ideas._

_Sigh._

"_From your party only Sabaku no Kankurou is still in coma, Gaara is awake again, healed completed and is right now waiting for his brother to awake. Sabaku no Temari is also awake, although in observation. You are also awake and ready to start therapy, tell me what does it tell you?" Tsunade asked with a weary look._

"_All I see is a set up," the master spy said looking really concerned._

"_Care to explain?" the buxom woman asked her friend_

"_It is completely unheard of, I mean, how is possible that four people in coma for a month start waking up suddenly after what Naruto did. Then, when teams are sent to retrieve the only person that could help, the one who put us in this situation is captured then brought here, then escaped with the help of the one that supposedly defeat him"_

"_Add to the mix, what the reports said about Edan Sadow, Uzuki-san said he told her about a mission, this fits perfectly" Jiraiya said looking both amazed and disturbed._

"_There were too many if in that train of thought Jiraiya, if true and this was then planned with inside help"_

"_And you think it couldn't, Hime please we are old but not that old, Sadow knew how to blow the HQ, then what about the wall sensor detectors, if I am remember well the report said all of them were killed, then false information was given and orders were mustered."_

"_Tsunade, maybe it was the idea from the beginning, to hit us where it hurts" the man said with a tired voice_

"_And where is that?" the blonde asked _

"_In our home, with the world to watch"_

_End Flashback_

After that chat, Tsunade dedicated herself into help the wounded in an emergency facility now that the hospital was blown up. The third day Minato awoke in shock and barely remembering anything, heck, if it weren't because of Tsunade giving muscular therapy before that, the blonde Kage would be in bed from all the damaged muscles he would have got that day.

XXXXX

Then Hiashi and the elder council of the 'noble' Hyuuga came to Sarutobi bearing the bad news, all the members of the branch family vanished, witnesses, being Hyuuga Neji, says they left with both Hinata and Hanabi.

Day later Hinata's body was found with that of several ANBU.

Umino Iruka and Mitarashi Anko vanished.

The Ichiraku Ramen stand has not opened yet after the family took a vacation, one day before the incident.

At the end, everything pointed at the Jinchuuriki vessel.

XXXXX

-Throne Room- Sith Capitol

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hanabi' screams resounded in the hollowness of the circular room as she fell into Naruto's rage…

"Do I have to spell it for you… who do you think you are to defy my orders?" Naruto's anger was palpable, his eye blood red and gold hidden behind his mask and cloak, the blond let the lightning dissipate as he tried to regain his control… a thud and a groan indicated that Hanabi was still alive, even if she wished she wasn't…

"M-m-master!" she groaned pitifully… which only enraged him more…

"Look at you, so full of yourself, thinking you could play your little games of power with me. Be glad I have still uses for you; now that your sister is dead I will have to give you her place. Not as a prize, no, any possible prize you could have earned is lost" Naruto moved towards the small hyuuga with a firm step, his back rigid and his aura barely controlled… Hanabi whimpered at him, her body shaking in fear…

He kneeled next to her, a hand coping her face, he stared at her saying nothing..

"You are mine, you no longer have rights, and my word is your law…" he said sinisterly, she simply nodded. "You betray me or even disobey me once, I will kill you no matter what excuse you may have" at her nod he smirked…

"Very well, now pull yourself together and help your people with their moving, after that you will wait for me in my quarters; I will have to teach you like I taught your sister… I am you master" Hanabi blushed fiercely at those words but nodded none the less…

"Good, now be gone…" with a hand wave he dismissed her and returned to his throne, Hanabi not wanting to tempt fate left the chamber without spiting one word…

Silence overcame the place as the Dark Lord sat in his throne…

Clap-clap-clap

"I left a while and you turn quite the megalomaniac" Revan turned his mask to the shadow… the blonde form of Uzumaki Naruto walked into the dim light a smirk on his whiskered face…

"Hinata's death was not part of the plan"

"Neither was Sarutobi's survival, we can't have everything we want" Naruto spoke to his alter ego…

"Technically Sarutobi is dead, Asuma that is" Revan mocked his blonde counterpart…

"Ha, ha, ha. We have plenty time for jokes later, the change is coming" Naruto said walking to his other self

"Agree, we must be careful, Hinata's dead although not terrible have placed us with a dilemma. If Hanabi, whose attitude show a more ambitious persona that Hinata ever was, gain power, she could turn against us"

"No happening" Naruto said with certain

"Oh, why so sure?" Revan mocked…

"I dominated her sister, I can do the same to her" Naruto grinned darkly while Revan chuckled…

"A bit young, don't you think…"

"Better fresh than moldy, like our dear apprentice" Revan laughed at that…

"Yeah, only Edan would do a fifty year old woman, even if that woman is Tsunade" Naruto agreed, the woman was a looker, shame it was just an illusion…

"Now, if you do that, turn Hanabi into your little slave, what about Miko, she won't stand there and watch, knowing her she will kill Hanabi without wait or remorse" Ah, Naruto nodded, his other self had a point, Miko and Hinata together were predictable and controllable, Miko and Hanabi, 'Not so much'

"Mmm, may I suggest, giving her a job" Naruto said smirking… "Miko, could very well help control Edan a bit, her infatuation with me will keep her out of his grasp and that will annoy Edan, that way both will be busy to really pay attention to Lord Revan training Uzumaki Naruto and turning Hanabi into a little slave" Naruto's plan sounded fair however…

"You sure, Edan always know how to get into a woman's heart and pants, Look at Yugao, she fell so fast she never noticed how he took the memories of the ANBU complex schematics"

"Oh, he won't care much, after all I have a better target for him, he will be Miko's distraction" Naruto's grin was now diabolic…

"Very well, if I am not needed any more" Revan said with a wave before exploding in a cloud of smoke… Naruto winced bit as the memories of his clone came back, for a moment he stood silent, then suddenly

"Ah, now this is life, my enemies are licking their wounds while I stand back and bask in my glory… this is my righteous place… I am the Dark Lord of the Sith and soon the world will bow at my feet… that is a promise of a life time" Naruto's laugh would make echo in the palace…

The Lord has arrived…

With this, I finish Born of a Sith Lord… And I am sorry but will not continue with this storyline, you see I have lost the will to finish this saga, mostly because time and money, you see I am finishing college, looking for a new job and I simply don't have the time to look for information about the extended universe of star wars, so this is it.

Now, if I were to write, I would make a new crossover, a Code Geass x Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, In which Lelouch Lamperouge takes the place of Sawada Tsunayoshi as the next in line for the title of Vongola Decimo.

Anyway it is just an idea, so far thanks for reading.

DiaconSecond.


End file.
